Hogwarts with some pirate traduction
by haruka24
Summary: The story of Harry Potter mixed with some elements of One Piece's world. Try to make something believable, and publish it. It will retrace all the story, if possible, and warning Dumbledore is a manippulator in this story. It's a translation from the story in french of the same name. Thanks to Zialema's demand and permission to publish it on my account.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm updating the chapter that were betaed because Zialema found some things that weren't right in her eyes the second come just after and she is doing the other two I thank betsybugaboo and Zialema.**

Two owls, bearing a bundle of letters, landed on a tavern frequented by unsavory people. The majority of the people there were adults but there were also children, all just teenagers gathered around a living skeleton, a gorgeous young brunette woman and a cyborg. But the center of attention of the group was especially a young eleven year old boy with a big silly grin and a straw hat.

The owls landed on the bar in front of an elderly man with a long white hair, who, despite his age, was a lot stronger than he looked. The man put down his mug of alcohol and took the packet of letters.

"Post's here," he announced. "Here's some for you, Franky and Robin."

He threw two letters over his shoulder. They flew from his hand and floated to the brunette who put her wand on the table to take the letters, giving one to the cyborg.

"For you young people, too," said Rayleigh.

The boy with the straw hat stretched his arm and took the letters.

"For you, Chopper," he said distributing. "Sanji ... Zoro ... Nami ... Bet this' your acceptance letter to Salem, Usopp."

The last one, a boy with a long nose, took the letter nervously and a man who looked like him stood up from his chair and came looking behind his shoulder.

The letter was opened and a huge smile appeared on Usopp's face.

"Congratulations, son! You will do great at Salem!" The older man smiled.

The others congratulated the young boy, and behind him, a man with red hair and only one arm started to laugh.

"Sabo, here's your supply list for the next year," Rayleigh said, raising the letter.

"Thanks, Uncle," said the blond, standing up to take the letter.

"Now the Hogwarts letters…"

Everyone took the oportunity to express their displeasure. Few had a good opinion of this school. Well, mostly because of the headmaster of said school. He was a crazy, manipulating old man and the reason why Whitebeard had decided to keep an eye on him by sending his first mate to teach at the school.

A boy with shoulder-length hair and a face dotted with freckles rose from his seat, resigned, and went to retrieve the letter the old man handed him.

"Should I call Marco?" asked the young man.

"Since when you need to ask my permission to call the damn roast chicken, Ace?" Rayleigh inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Since you and Shanks have become paranoid."

"He's not wrong," a man in the back of the room pointed out, lighting a cigarette.

"Thank you for your support, Benn," Ace smiled.

"Wait a minute before you call, there's a second letter from the school- oh no-"

"Uncle?" asked the kid in the straw hat

Rayleigh waved him over. Leaning over the old man's shoulder, he read:

Mr L. D. Monkey

In 'Dead Horse' tavern

Grove 6

Saobady11

Grand Line

"No way…" Luffy whispered.

Ace and Sabo came to see what it was happening. Rayleigh opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Monkey,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Dammit, Garp, ask me before you do this stuff." Rayleigh growled.

"What's going on?" asked Franky, putting down his glass of cola.

"Lu has just been accepted at Hogwarts," said Ace.

A heavy silence fell over those gathered

"I will try to negotiate with Salem. I will not let you go there without a fight," assured Rayleigh. "If all else fails, Ace, I'm counting on you to watch over your younger brother."

"Of course, Uncle," assured Ace. He nodded, determined.

Meanwhile, the mail came somewhere in England, in a much more ordinary house.

"Go get the mail, Dudley," said a huge man without looking up from his newspaper at the breakfast table

"Harry should have to go," replied the almost-as-big boy.

"Go get the mail, Harry," said the man in the same tone.

"Dudley's supposed to," Harry replied, a little boy, frail and also very thin.

"Hit him, Dudley"

The brunet boy escaped the blow and went to get the mail. Three letters, a bill, a letter from Uncle Vernon's sister and… a letter for Harry!

The recipient gazed open-mouthed, with his heart pounding in his chest. Nobody had ever written him. Who would have done anyway, since he had no friends, relatives (besides the Dursleys, but that didn't count) ... There was no reason for him to get a letter.

Yet the strange letter in his hands was addressed to:

Mr H. Potter

in the cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The boy examined the strange letter: it was on yellowed parchment, in green ink, no stamp, closed on the back with a very strange sealing wax.

He was roused from his reverie by Uncle Vernon and his not even funny joke. He returned to the kitchen without taking his eyes off the letter. He gave the letter to his uncle, absently, then unsealed his letter-

He did not have time to do more before his cousin noticed it,

"It's mine!" Harry protested, trying to take it again.

"Who would write to you?" Vernon asked with a tone full of contempt.

He shook the letter with one hand to open it and glance. The things that was on it had to be quite shocking because of the speed that his face's color changed. And all he could say was the name of his wife, and prevent Dudley to see what was written on it.

Aunt Petunia was equally shocked.

And when the two children finished at the kitchen's door, without knowing anything of what was written on the letter, Harry couldn't help but to ask himself some questions, or regret to not hide it to read it later.

"Ace, Luffy, please boys…" sighed Marco.

And he turn around to catch the two young boys who had tried to sneak out.

The D. brothers pouted.

"We're just here to buy your school's supplies, after this we go home, don't worry about it, yoi," Marco reminded them.

\- My father didn't want me to go to Hogwarts! He didn't like Dumbledore! Why do I have to go? And why does Luffy have to go there, too?!" Ace protested. "He has his friends at Salem! Sabo is at Salem too!"

Every year, at the same time, Ace had to complained about the same thing ... in fact, it was a recurring topic since he had first received his Hogwarts letter when he was eleven. This year, however, he could do it for his little brother too.

And every time, Marco had to say the same thing over and over again:

"Because you need a magical education, I've told you a thousand times," Marco sighed, starting to drag the teens behind him through Diagon Alley. "And it's Garp who enrolled you… If he knew that I was there, he would have sent you to Dumstrang, yoi. So you should consider yourselves lucky. He didn't want you to go to Salem because Robin is a teacher there, like Izou and Beckman."

"But you could teach us!"

"I can't teach you _everything_."

"I want to go home…" Luffy moaned.

"I'm sure that Ace will be able to take you to visit all the restricted areas right from the first day, so, stop complaining, Luffy. Oh, Hagrid!"

Ace straightened and searched for the huge hairy man who was coming in their direction, easily seen in the crowd.

"Ah, professor Fushisho! I though that you were with your crew, during the holidays," said the huge man in a gruff voice, joining them.

"I am, this year again, on duty for Ace's school supplies. But this year I also have to get Luffy's, yoi," muttered Marco.

"Yo, Hagrid"! greeted Ace happily.

Hagrid was one of the few reasons that his schooling at Hogwarts was bearable.

"Ah! Ace! My favorite bad student! Am I going to have to run after you in the Forbidden Forest again this year?" said Hagrid smiling (which was almost impossible to see through his beard.)

"This year, I'll do a full tour of the castle with my little brother before taking trips with him into the forest. I want you to meet Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy! Lu' you remember, I talked to you about Hagrid."

Luffy giggled a little.

"What are you doing outside of Hogwarts? Are looking for a strange creature, yoi?" asked Marco.

"I think that you are the strangest creature existing, professor!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, then I won't lose the little of patience that I still have and finish the boy's shopping."

"Heee… Still as hard to manage, I see, Ace!"

Ace proudly stuck out his tongue at Hagrid.

"I am here at the request of Dumbledore. I'm helping the young Harry Potter with his shopping!" Hagrid put a hand on the young sickly boy, who about the same age as Luffy, who accompanied him. He had striking green eyes, pale skin and round glasses repaired with tape.

"Oh, yes, I heard about it last time. Great to meet you mister Potter, I'm Professor Fushisho Marco, professor of Natural Magic, an optional class that some student take from the first year. I also help the transfiguration professor and the flying instructor, yoi."

"Oh, nice to meet you," said Harry, a little nervous, shaking the hand before him.

"Natural Magic is wandless magic. Marco always explains what it is on the first day, but it's one of the coolest class that exists, with the best professor," explained Ace. "I'm Portgas D. Ace. I will be in fourth year in Gryffindor. And this is Luffy, my little brother, who starts this year."

Ace shook his hand, then Luffy.

"Well, why don't we do the shopping together, professor, you seem to have a hard time with these two," Hagrid proposed. "And I'm sure that Harry would be happy to spend his birthday with people his age!"

"Oh, it's your birthday!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Happy birthday," Marco said.

"Uh, thanks… said Harry," a little nervous.

"Happy birthday," said the two brothers.

"You probably have questions about Hogwarts. I would be happy to answer to them, but on one condition." Ace said.

"What condition?" Harry asked.

"You have to call me professor!"

Marco hit the back of his head. "You won't teach him anything that deserves that." Marco told him.

"I hate you, Marco," Ace grumbled rubbing his head.

"You're a professor and you let your students talk to you like that?" wondered Harry.

"I've know these kids since they were very small. Old habits die hard, yoi," Marco explained. "However, I require them to call me 'sir' in class. Anyone doing otherwise will have a detention. Let's go, then I can give them back to their uncle, and return where I have to be."

"I'm going join the crew after I finish my seventh year, don't you remember?" Ace asked Marco mischievously.

"And mine'll be more powerful than yours!" Luffy snickered, sticking out his tongue at his brother.

Marco seem to want to shoot himself, right there, right now.

"This year will be busy, I can feel it!" chuckled Hagrid. "Let's go, boys!"

And they went. Harry found himself between the two dark haired boys. He noticed that Marco still had his hand on Ace's shoulder, but quickly banished it from his thoughts to follow the explanations of the elder brother.

By observing the two brothers, Harry noticed that they were not dressed in wizard clothing (of what he had seen was the usual attire). The two teens had black shorts and an open shirt (orange for Ace and red for Luffy). The elder had a tattoo on one of his arms with his name, although the A and C were separated by an S with a line throug it. An error by the tattoo artist? On the opposite elbow, there was a L in the same style, adorned with a straw hat. The L probably stood for Luffy. They also had a tanned skin and hats. A cowboy orange decorated with two blue smileys and some red beads for Ace (he had a necklace of the same beads on as well), and a relatively normal straw hat for Luffy. They had their shirts open, showing their muscled, tanned chests. They looked as if they spent their lives always outside under the sun.

The professor was dressed differently too.

In short, Harry never would have dreamed that a man with such a sleepy air could be a teacher. His blond head vaguely resembled a pineapple and he had striking blue eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt, buttoned quite casually, letting a little golden skin on some parts be seen. He also wore mid-length pants with a turquoise sash made of a single fabric passed around his waist decorated with a strange golden jewel.

"Don't give him any bad ideas before he even gets there, yoi," grumbled Marco, looking at the list. "No way, you need _another_ cauldron this year too ? But what do you do with all of them, Ace? You can't be eating them !"

Ace grumbled some insults under his breath. Just this made Marco sigh of exasperation.

"What is it?" inquired Harry.

"My colleague, Severus Snape, who teaches potions, has a tendency to favor some, yoi. Ace is on his black list, unfortunately."

"I don't do anything! _He_ provokes me! I swear by Davy Jones I'm gonna get myself expelled from his class for the rest of the time I'm at Hogwarts!" Ace protested.

"And break your agreement with Professor McGonagall?" mocked Hagrid.

"She's the Transfiguration teacher, and Head of Gryffindor. Snape is Head of Slytherin, yoi," Marco explained. "Ace has a contract with Minerva ... as long as he attends classes and he does his homework, she will give him classes to become an animagus."

"Animagus?" Harry repeated.

"It is the ability to turn into animals. I think this is one of the only good reason for me to go to Hogwarts!" Ace chuckled. "Along with the food..."

" _Especially_ the food," Marco corrected. "Here, for the books."

"Can I entrust Harry to you for a moment? I'm going to go do a little thing," Hagrid declared.

"I never should have entered the teaching job, yoi. Damn Pops and his stupid mission," Marco grumbled.

\- Marco ! You just cursed your captain ! said the two brothers, shocked.

Harry was going to press the issue, but he found himself almost crushed by Ace. If Marco did not take him by the shoulder, the young man would have fallen on him.

"Ah, an attack of his… first of the afternoon…" Marco sighed. "Luffy help me, would you?"

Luffy helped Marco to haul the young man onto his back.

"Is he okay?" Harry worried.

"No problem, he's just narcoleptic! giggled Luffy. It's a pity that I don't have a pen…"

"What do you need a pen for?"

"It's my favorite hobby to give him a mustache during one of his narcoleptic attacks!"

The two boys burst out laughing.

Harry followed his two new friends and his future teacher into one of the shop. Because Marco had to support the sleeping older one on his back, he could not do the shopping, but carefully watched what Luffy was doing.

"Ne, Marco… is it true what Ace said about Defense Against the Dark Arts? That the post is cursed?"

"Well… I would have like to see Moony take the job, but well, we can't have all that we want. Quirell doesn't give me a great impression, but unfortunately I can't do anything aboutt the fact that he is your teacher this year, yoi."

"I met him in the Leaky Cauldron, today," Harry said.

"To be frank, I don't like him. Animal instinct, I can't do anything about it, phoenixes are naturally distrustful creatures."

"Why do you talk like you are one?"

"...We'll talk about that again if you prove yourself worthy, Potter."

A yawn make him stop.

"Did I fall asleep again ?..." grumbled Ace, waking up.

"Exactly! Now, get down so you can give me a piggy back ride! Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

They pass a pale boy with his parents on the road. The father of the family stopped in front of Marco. The professor crossed his arms on his chest and Ace place himself at his side, almost hiding Harry and Luffy behind him. One almost could think that he was standing to attention, he was so stiff, even if his hands were behind him.

"Professor Fushisho… How are you?" said the man to the professor with a sardonic smile.

"Lucius Malfoy… To what do I owe the _displeasure_ of seeing you?" Marco sighed.

"Just coincidence. I was just doing some shopping for my son, Draco. He starts Hogwarts this year. I see that your _favorite_ student is always at your side…"

"His godfather entrusted me with his life."

"What will happened when you find yourself in… what is the name again… Impel Down?"

"Whitebeard would raze it, yoi. I sincerely hope to not have your _adorable offspring_ in class."

Lucius sneered and looked at Ace. "Do you know who looks after you, young man?"

"I know who _I_ am, and what I _aim_ to be, asshole. And I'm going to lead the second division. Davy Jones can fuck you dry for all I care, leave us alone."

"Portgas, language," Marco hissed.

Ace inclined his head reluctantly, as an apology.

"I have many things to do, if you'll permit...?"

Lucius left with his family.

"Keep it to yourself, Ace. I've told you a thousand times! You're not already in the crew to do this sort of thing," Marco growled.

"Who was that guy?" Luffy asked.

"A pure-blooded idiot. Not important, yoi. Ah, Hagrid's back."

Hagrid was coming back in their direction, a beautiful white owl in his arm.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hagrid said, giving him the snowy owl.

Harry gave a delighted smile and stuttered a 'thank you' to Hagrid.

"The Malfoys are here. Their son enters Hogwarts this year, yoi," Marco growled

"Damn."

"Well, we went around and got everything except Ollivander's, that's all we have left to do."

"Heh heh heh… Lu' will get his wand!" Ace chuckled.

"It's not a toy, Ace, yoi."

Ace shrugged, with a rather ominous smile.

So they headed for the wand shop and entered.

The bell rang in the back as they stepped into a huge dusty room. It was as gloomy as a church, but much more untidy, with huge piles of boxes up to the ceiling.

"Hello…"

Almost everyone jumped when Ollivander spoke. Only Marco and Ace weren't surprised.

"Ah, Professor Fushisho… still in no need of a wand?" said the owner.

"The day I need a wand, I think that I won't be any good for my teaching post as the Professor of Natural Magic, Ollivander," was the answer from Marco. "I'm from the old school, you know, I never need it…"

"Well, if it isn't Mister Portgas … forty two centimetres, flexible, with a cor dragon heartstrings, very nervous, ash wood… perfect for fire spells, non-flammable and one of the longer ones that I have ever sold. Your affinity, if I'm not mistaken, is fire. Did you manage to set your wand on fire?"

"No. It's my brother who needs one. Lu', step forward."

Luffy advanced toward the counter.

"Oh, Monkey D. Luffy, after the grandfather and the father,comes the last of the family.

"If you could keep yourself from mentioning Garp, that would help. I don't want to have to run after them if you scare them off. That man spend his time traumatizing them," sighed Marco, seeing the two brothers lose all their colors.

"Of course. So, you're a D., you'll need something ideal for fighting… a reactive wand, even nervous perhaps… so we will head for dragon heartstrings, like for Mr Portgas. Did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

"Paramecia. The Gum-Gum," Ace answered.

"Why tell him?" inquired Luffy nervously.

"Because that is even more important in your case. I can't permit myself to give you something that would react badly with your abilities."

Harry didn't understand what it was question of.

Ollivander took some measure… fairly surprising.

"How far can you stretch your limbs, Mr Monkey?"

"Several meters," Luffy answered.

"Eighteen meters last time we measured, but he's still growing so the number can change," Ace added.

Harry was now well beyond confused. He shot a look to Hagrid, who didn't seem to understand what was going on, either. Well, that didn't help.

Luffy ended up being given a wand thirty three centimeters long, elm wood, with dragon heartstrings.

"Very good! And in passing, professor… Care to donate a feather of yours?" said Ollivander, packing Luffy's wand into a box.

"If you want to set your shop on fire, it's your problem, not mine, yoi." Marco said to him. "Well, we are finished. We will see you again at Hogwarts, Hagrid. Mr Potter, I hope to have the pleasure to have you in class."

"See you, Harry!" said the brothers before following Marco.

Harry waved at them and advanced toward the counter, whereas the three men went away with their shopping.

"Let's go, so we don't hang around more than necessary on land," said Marco. "Ace, Luffy, be careful with your powers. Before talking to anyone, come consult me first. Luffy, your brother will tell you for the private lessons, yoi."

"Yeahhh," said the two brothers.

Rayleigh passed through the barrier after the boys.

He was annoyed that Garp had enrolled the boys without consulting him. Unfortunately, Roger had had enough trust in this man to talk to him about his son before he died, making sure that the old D. had had a say on Ace.

"Ace, Luffy, do your best," said the old man placing a hand on the shoulder of his boys.

The two young nodded and followed the man to the train.

"Ginger… ginger… ginger… where are they? They're not here yet, those two idiots?" Ace grumbled hauling himself up onto his tiptoe to observe the crowd.

"Don't forget to take you medicine, alright Ace?" Rayleigh asked. "If there is not enough, I will pass them to Marco, so don't hesitate to send a letter to tell me."

"Don't worry, Uncle," assured the older of the two.

"Luffy, I presume that you are going to mess around at school. You know the rules."

"Don't stretch my skin or my limbs in front of others," Luffy recited.

"Ace?"

"Don't sneeze on people or flammable objects, and don't set fires if I'm angry," Ace recited.

"Good, now, bring up your stuff."

With a strength surprising for someone his age, Rayleigh hauled the boy's luggage into the carriage and let them find an empty compartment.

Then he wave to them, smiling. Then, noticing the huge figure at the other end of the platform, crossed his arms, making the boys pale who hide themselves immediately.

The old man went home reluctantly.

He wasn't ready yet to serve a sentence at Impel Down, he had too much to do with his boys for the moment.

Ace and Luffy stayed sitting down on the floor, trying to hide out of the way of the window, praying to not be seen. When the menace moved away, they sighed and went to sit on the seat, before the door of their compartment opened on Harry.

"Hey, Harry! You're looking for a place?" Luffy asked.

"Uh, yes…" blushed the young man.

"Come on, there's plenty of room," Ace encouraged him. "Oh! Gred! Forge! My favorites pranksters ! Lu', take care of the luggage."

Luffy helped Harry carry his luggage into the compartment. Ace went out to greet the ginger twins, who took him each by one arm.

"Ah! Professor Ace! It's an honor to see you again this year!" said one of the twins.

"The pleasure is mutual, Fred," Ace assured.

"Hey, Luffy! Long time no see, little guy!" said the other.

"I'm not _little_ , George!" Luffy took offense with a pout.

"Are you free for a Christmas on the _Red Force?_ Shanks loves you!" asked Ace.

"Try convince our mother. Speak of the devil…"

Indeed, a female voice from the platform was shouting 'Fred'! 'George'!.

"I'll be back, Lu."

And Ace followed the twins.

"Ace took a liking to them because they are as crazy as us. Together, they do the best pranks ever," Luffy explained.

"You can tell them apart?" Harry asked

"Yeah, it was a little hard at the beginning, but we can do it!"

Ace took his cowboy hat off to kiss the hand of his friends' mother.

"Mrs Weasley, it's a pleasure to see you again," purred Ace with his most charming smile.

"What a shame! A boy this well-mannered like you has such a bad influence on my boys!" huffed the woman with a smile.

"Be careful to what you do Portgas," the oldest of the brothers growled arriving.

"I'm scared, mister _prefect,_ " Ace laughed. "No, seriously Percy, I won't eat your mother, you don't have to worry."

"Well, Ace, what can I do for you? Mrs Weasley asked.

\- My captain asked for- what am I saying,demanded!- the presence of your twins on the _Red Force_ for this Christmas. And I would really like to spend my birthday with them."

"Very well, if you accept to spend the coming summer with us! You can introduce us to your famous youngest brother, young man," the woman smiled.

"With great pleasure," Ace assured.

He had a smile when the woman kissed him on the cheek with affection.

The whistle rang out.

"Come on, hurry up, don't miss the train."

"Boys, I have to speak about the school to my little brother. I'll see you later at the tower, k?"

"No problem, Ace," assured the twins. "If you need help, you know how to find us! I heard that Lee has a giant tarantula, and he is in the middle car. Can we entrust Ron to you?"

"No problem! I'll guard the newbies! Let's go, Ronald Weasley!"

Ace hauled Ron's luggage up on his shoulder without a problem, like if it didn't weigh anything. The red haired kid followed the older brunet onto the train.

"I'm back!" Ace shouted

Harry looked with round eyes at the luggage on Ace shoulder.

"It's not magic, it's just a lot of training," smiled Ace. "Ron, come in and sit. I'll do the introductions, since you're all newbies."

Ace set Ron's stuff in the luggage rack above the seats.

"Then… this is Ronald Weasley! Next, we have Harry Potter and Monkey D. Luffy."

Ron opened round eyes at the announcement of Harry's name.

"Ronald, if you want to survive in this world, there are some things to never ask," Ace warned, abruptly serious.

"Sorry…" Ron said.

He knew from experience that Ace read him like an open book, thanks to the times that he had seen him during the holidays.

Harry didn't seem to really understand. They passed their time talking. Ron had a swarm of brother who were wizards, so, nothing new… like his old rat Scabbers. When the two D. brothers saw him, they had a bad feeling, but ignored it rapidly.

Harry talked about his uncle, aunt and cousin and presented his owl Hedwig.

"It's a beautiful name," Ace complimented.

It was the D. brothers turn : they were adopted siblings, living on a ship, where muggles and wizards lived together and running away from a crazy grandfather from time to time. Ace want to join a crew allied to the one where they grew up in, and Luffy wanted to have his own.

"Fred and George told me that they were funny, but it's what sort of crew?" Ron inquired.

"You'll have to ask Professor Fushisho. He's the first mate of the crew that I want to join."

"Say… what is a Devil Fruit?" Harry asked.

The two brothers stayed quiet, but Ron seemed to not know what it was.

Someone knocked on the door of their car.

"Enter!" Ace shouted

A boy entered in the compartment.

"Have any of you seem a frog, by chance? I lost mine…"

The boys shook their head and the door was closed.

"Don't talk about this to anyone please. It's not something we can talk about without problems," Ace asked.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and nodded.

"Oh, I forgot! This is Spade! 'Cause our close friends and family are almost all the time on the sea, I have permission to have a sea eagle. He's a little eculiar and I'm the only one who can feed him."

Ace show the bird of prey in his cage.

"I'm going to put Scabbers away," Ron commented.

"He won't eat him, Spade has a special diet."

"That makes me remember a spell Fred and George taught me to turn Scabbers yellow."

He put out his wand on the rat, who was exploring a candy box put out by Luffy, when the door opened on a girl with bushy hair, already in her robe.

"You didn't see a frog, did you? Neville lost his."

"No," Luffy answered.

The girl didn't listen. She stared at Ron's wand.

"Are you doing magic? I want to see if it works!"

She sat down next to Luffy, who tilted his head to the side.

"Ron, don't do it, you will make a fool of yourself. It's your brothers who taught you the spell, it'll never work, they're just mocking you," Ace said to him, not wanting the young red haired boy to make a fool of himself in front of a girl.

"Oh! Who do you take yourself for, then?" The young girl took offense and glared at Ace.

Ace snapped his fingers and Harry's glasses restored themselves. He made a small gesture with his hand and a hot flame appear in the palm of his hand.

Luffy had a giggle and whispered something that sounded like _cheater_.

"I'm Portgas D. Ace, a Gryffindor fourth year. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger! Is that Natural Magic!? It's fascinating! I read a lot of books on the subject, but I was disappointed to see that we weren't given any textbooks for this class, and-"

"Stop. We don't care."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared, offended. Then she saw Harry and called out to him. Seeing the boy was embarrassed, Ace make the flame disappear and stood up before the boy could answer.

"Can I take you back to your compartment, miss?" Ace asked.

Hermione stood up and went out of the compartment, Ace behind her. It could be sensed that she felt insulted.

"Change your clothes, boys," Ace said to them as he left.

"Ace is making enemies again," Luffy commented, closing the door.

"He makes them easily, then?" asked Harry.

" _Very_ , he's really hard to befriend, if you take the wrong way to approach him."

"He doesn't seem like it," Ron commented. "Well, from what I've seen."

"Ace is a little strange, sometimes, but it's what makes his charm! Shishishi!" Luffy said with a grin that seemed anatomically impossible.

The door opened again, but it wasn't Ace who came back.

"Word around here is that Harry Potter is in this compartment. Is that true?"

The eyes of the blond made their way to Harry.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Them, they're Crabbe and Goyle."

Ron had a discreet cough that seemed like a laugh. Draco looked at him immediately.

"My name makes you laugh? It's useless to ask for yours. My father told me that all the Weasleys had red hair, freckles and too much children to feed all of them. Be very careful to your company, Potter. If you want to avoid doubtful people, I can advise you." Malfoy offered a hand to Harry, who didn't touch it.

"I don't need your help to know who doubtful people are," Harry answered.

Spade woke up and began to move in a menacing way in his cage, making Luffy laugh.

"Spade doesn't like you! Shishishishi!"

Malfoy looked at the bird, then Luffy.

"Eagles aren't authorized as pets… what is your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. And my brother and me have permission."

"Well, the three of you, can I know what you're doing in _this_ compartment? It's Gryffindor's domain here. Those who smell of Slytherin should think about changing places," said Ace who came back. "Oh, but isn't it the little boy who was with his dear daddy the other day!"

"Portgas, if I'm not mistaken… I heard about a woman, a Portgas D. Rouge, a mud-"

"Big mistake," Luffy commented.

Ace had taken Draco by the throat and tackled him against the wall next to the door.

"You should think very hard before speaking, little shit, because it could be the last thing that you ever do in your pitiful life. Muggle or wizard, never insult a D. Now get out of here before I decide to finish you _permanently_."

He let Draco go, who went out mumbling something into the line of 'when I'll tell my father about it'.

"He can go and see Garp The Fist. Tell him that you were going to bad mouth Rouge, you'll see what will happen!" Ace answered back.

And he entered the room closing the door curtly. "Well, we should change. We will arrive soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy faced McGonagall's glare. She seemed almost depressed to see him.

"Portgas' brother, I presume… by Merlin, I'm sure that someone hates us…" she sighed.

In response, the young D. gave her a huge smile.

The woman began talking to them, but Luffy did not seem at all interested. Then she went away, leaving the youngters by themselves. Ace did not say how they were chosen and it was thus going to be intriguing, especially since his elder brother had told him with a smile that it would be fun.

Then McGonagall cameback for them, to lead them into a large banquet hall.

Luffy managed to see his brother waving at him before turning his attention in the direction of the staff table.

Marco was there, in a turquoise and mauve robe, embroidered with gold, with a belt of blue fabric only a little darker, decorated by a golden jewel set with sapphire. He was at the side of a very little man with whom he was in a great conversation. In the center, there was Dumbledore. Ace had described him perfectly:

« The man who we have to be cautious of. ».

There was a old hat before them on a stool. It started singing something, but Luffy did not pay attention to it. Finally, McGonagall stepped forward and invited the students to wear the hat when announcing their names.

"Monkey D. Luffy!"

Marco straightened and looked at Luffy leaving the crowd peacefully, with that big idiotic smile of his. An eye on the Gryffindor table, and he could see Ace crossing his finger under the table.

The boy sat down on the stool and put the hat on his head. It was strange seeing him without his damn straw hat… though seeing the bump under the wizard's robe, on his back, he must have it... He would never go far without Shanks' old straw hat.

"NOOOOOO! MERCYYYYY!" yelled the sorting hat, surprising everyone. "NOT A D.! NOT ANOTHER ONE! ANYTHING BUT _THAT_!"

Everyone seem perplexed by the sorting hat's reaction.

"It did the same thing with Portgas," a teacher sighed to the left of Marco.

Marco had to hold back a laugh. If they only knew…

"Gryffindor," the sorting hat sighed, depressed.

This obviousness made Marco laugh…

And depress McGonagall.

Luffy jumped from the stool and was welcomed at Gryffindor's table with laughs and whistles of encouragement. Ace was beaming. Good news to announce to Rayleigh and Shanks!

"Congrats, Lu!" Ace yelled from where he was sitting.

"Portgas, _please_ , tell me that he is _not_ your brother…" whimpered Percy.

"Percy, seeing what the sorting hat yelled, he can only be his brother!" a student interrupted before an answer was given.

"Ne, nii-chan," Luffy said while seating before Ace.

"We need to wait the end of the sorting, Lu."

"Your brother is as cute as you," a girl commented.

"Don't touch him, you harpy! He's _my_ brother!"

"Potter, Harry!" called McGonagall.

"I hope he's in Gryffindor!" Ace said.

"Me too!" Luffy echoed.

And the two brothers crossed their fingers under the table.

Finally the news came:

"Gryffindor!"

Harry came to their table under the acclamations and cheers. Percy even came to shake his hand while he sat at Luffy's side.

Soon, it was Ron's turn, and the sorting hat exclaimed:

"Ah! Another Weasley… Hmmmm… Gryffindor!"

And Ron came at them quickly, to sit down in across from Harry. The three boys smiled.

"You know, Ace's little brother is less wild than his fearsome big brother," someone noted.

Ace had a growl worthy of a wild animal, and threw himself on the food like a famished man, which meant that everyone around him had to fight to eat some food, seeing the speed which he ate it all. Luffy wasn't far behind either.

"Tell me, Luffy, isn't it?" Percy said.

Luffy nodded.

"Are you as undisciplined as your brother?"

Luffy appear to think a little and then gave a smile that made Percy shiver.

"He's my brother, what did you expect?" asked Ace.

They made small talk, about their family, even if when Garp was mentioned Ace and Luffy almost fainted into their plates.

"Ouch!"

"Did you hurt yourself?" Luffy asked Harry.

"It's nothing… but who is the man at Quirrell's side?"

Ace grumbled a streak of swear words under his breath in rapid japanese.

"Seeing the way Ace swear, I would say that it's Snape, who he won't stop complaining about," Luffy responded. "He teaches potion, is what Mar- Professor Fushisho said."

"But everyone know that he's wanted Quirrell's post for a long time," Percy added. "Portgas, reassure me, your agreement with McGonagall is still in effect?"

"Yep," Ace assured, helping himself to an enormous plate of seconds.

"It hasn't changed since then? Like, for you to stop breaking the rules?"

"The rules exist to be broken. It's my point of view and that of my brother… well, rather of our brotherhood."

"Shishishishi! If only Sabo wasn't at Salem!"

The plates were empty, and everyone sat, more or less attentive to what Dumbledore had to say. He reminded them of the internal rules. While looking at the twins and Ace, the apparent _de facto_ infractions specialists.

When they could finally go to bed, Ace slipped over to Percy, asked him something and when the answer was received, he caught Luffy and took him with him.

"Here, I'll take you on a tour of the castle. You don't have a very good sense of direction, even if it is better than Zoro's," Ace whispered, leading him in the corridors.

Luffy followed his older brother, looking suspiciously at the moving paintings.

"Problem?" Ace inquired at his silence.

"The paintings…"

Ace stopped and looked at the suspicious look that his brother was giving the animated canvases scattered throughout the corridors.

"They're not the same as on _Thriller Bark_ Lu, don't worry."

"You don't know, you weren't there !" Luffy objected.

"What I know is that these ones have been here for long before Moria's birth, so they aren't animated by him." Ace knocked on the stone beside a scene of people on a small boat on a lake, alerting the occupants of the painting. "How long have you guys been here?" Ace inquired.

"One or two centuries," one of the occupants of the painting answered.

"Can you leave the painting?"

"We can wander from frame to frame, but that's all. Is that it?"

"Thank you!"

Ace turned in his brother's direction and passed an arm around his shoulders.

"You see, it's alright", smiled the oldest.

Luffy had a smile and nodded.

"We can keep going now that you know that they won't leave their frame to attack you."

"I hate you…"

Ace snickered and lead his sibling down another corridor.

Ace gave a kick to his cauldron and picked up his bag.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr Portgas? The class isn't ended," Snape growled.

Ace left the dungeon, slamming the door violently behind him. He ran down the corridors and entered the office that he knew the best. Marco's. Who wasn't there. It seemed that he was helping Madam Hooch for the flying class, he would see Ace only when he came back.

The young man threw his bag in one of the room's corner and let himself fall on the ground, back against the desk.

He would not cry. He had to be strong to attain the rank of commander like he wanted.

But he had enough; that this man insulted his father because he chose to be free. It hurt him, it angered him, it made him want to _burn everything_. He wanted to break Snape's hooked nose, but he had promised Marco to not do that. At least, not until he was out of school.

Harry and Luffy exchanged a smile when they were successful on their first try to take their broom.

And they were happy to see Malfoy be scolded by Madam Hooch.

It was then that Professor Snape arrived, with an extremely satisfied face.

Marco sighed, guessing what it was about.

"Sorry, Ms. Hooch, I'm going to have to go see Portgas, yoi," Marco announced.

"No problem, we're all used to seeing Severus picking on Mr Portgas. He always goes to hide in your office," assured Hooch. "I'll take over."

Snape left, without needing to say anything, and Marco left Hooch to her class.

"Why is your brother hiding in Professor Fushisho's office?" Ron asked Luffy.

"Snape insults his father, and picks on him. It's a sensitive subject for Ace. Professor Fushisho is the only one who can keep him from picking a fight or messing up the school.

Finally, they got to try to ride their brooms. But when they all tried kicking off, Neville panicked. That make him lose control of his broom and he crashed into one of the castle's walls. He began to fall, but before he could hit the ground, Luffy caught him.

"Did you see him move?!" Harry asked Ron.

"Not at all!"

Luffy had Neville in his arms like he didn't weigh anything, and laid him on the ground. Neville had fainted.

"Five point to Gryffindor for your quick reaction that spared Longbottom serious injuries, Mr Monkey" Hooch announced. "I'll take Longbottom to the infirmary. Everyone, stay on the ground. If I see any student on a broom, they will be expelled before you can say 'Quidditch!'"

Ace didn't lift his head when he heard the door open and close, followed by a key turning in a lock.

Marco walked to Ace and crouched before the adolescent.

"You have the right to cry, Ace, everyone has told you that…" Marco whispered.

"It's showing weakness," Ace retorted.

"No. It shows that you're human and that you have feelings, yoi."

Ace lifted his eyes in Marco's direction when he felt feathers caress his cheek. The blond gave him a little smile, one of his arms transformed into a wing, continuing to caress his cheek to lift his spirits.

"I really would like to throw the promise I made to Uncle to the garbage," Ace mumbled.

"We don't need to have sex to know we love each other, Ace," Marco said to him. "And I don't need it to make you feel better."

He enveloped the young man's chin with his feathers and approached his face with his. Their lips met delicately, tenderly, without any haste, and then separated. Marco kissed his temple and brought him against him, in his arms.

"Three years, Ace, only three years. Three years and you'll be able to punch Snape in the face. Three years and you'll officially be a Shirohige pirate. And we'll be able to be together without angering your godfather and all of Akagami's group, yoi. You have to hold on, Ace. Until you're seventeen. I'm here to help you, Ace, but I ask two things of you… Can you repeat them?

"Don't tempt you, and cry when I need to," Ace recited like a good boy.

"What are you waiting for?"

Ace hooked his arms around Marco's neck and buried his face in his robe. Marco closed his arm and his wing on him, tightening him against his heart, eyes closed.

"I'll be the one who doesn't see or hear anything, like always, so, cry a little, Ace it's always refreshing, yoi," was what Marco whispered.

He sensed the young boy's shoulders trembling in a silent sob and, against his neck, tears flowed.

The Gryffindor table became silent when Ace sat down at dinner with a dark look in his eyes.

The first years didn't know how to react to that. It seems like the older students were afraid of Ace. He took a carafe of water to serve a glass, but the liquid began to _boil_ immediately, making him set it down in the instant.

"Sorry guys," Luffy excused himself standing up.

He walked to Fred, sitting at Ace's right, and patted his shoulder.

"I'll leave him to you, so that Hiken doesn't set the table or those who are sitting at said table on fire," Fred snorted before standing and moving to sit beside his little brother, face to Harry.

"What is Luffy doing? This guy might kill his own brother by his look !" Ron asked.

"You've never stepped foot on the _Red Force_ , so you can't know that this guy is _magical,_ Ronny. Look," Fred, whispered.

Ace had set his elbows on the table and was breathing deeply, head in hands, to calm down and not do anything he would regret. Luffy poured some water in a glass and poured it to his brother's lips who didn't take offense and drank everything. The younger put the glass back on the table, before saying something softly in japanese. The following moment, Ace slapped him on the back of his head, making the youngest laugh, but the miracle was accomplished. In only a moment, he had succeeded in making the tension lessen and calmed his brother.

The conversations began again around the table, whereas the two brothers began to eat.

"Thank god Portgas D. Ace has a little brother!" Wood exclaimed.

The two brothers looked at each other and then exploded in a fit of laughter.

The rest of the meal passed without any problem, then, the great hall emptied itself.

Natural Magic classes were on Saturday.

Outside.

This surprised every first year. Furthermore, the upperclassmen had said 'no bag, no robe, no wand and clothing for running'. It was intriguing.

And the strangest thing for the new Gryffindors was that Luffy was excused from the class. The first class was obligatory, but they had to register for the next ones and with all the first years.

When they found Professor Fushisho on the Quidditch pitch, they saw that he had muggle clothes, keeping only his turquoise belt and the golden jewel set with stones.

The blond took roll, and told to everyone to sit on the ground before him.

"Good, I'll explain to you the principle in the simplest possible way, yoi. You all have done more or less accidental magic before your coming to Hogwarts. It's natural magic, or magic without a wand. My role is to teach you to control your magic without you needing to direct it with your wand. You could ask me why I didn't put any book on your supplies list for this class… It's simple, I'm an fan of the practical. But if you want some books, nothing is stopping you from coming to my office. I'll give you a list, yoi. Any questions for now, before I pass to the more in depth explanation on Natural Magic, and to what will happen in this class?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Granger?"

"What will the exams be? I'm talking about not only the end of year's exam but also the OWL's and NEWT's."

"You won't have any writing, only practical. Since I've been here, it's always been like that, yoi. Another question?"

Marco looked at the students, and began the explanation:

"Magic is present everywhere and in everything. You're just more or less able to manipuate it, yoi. The wand permits you, with a lesser level of difficulty, to draw in the environmental magic to perform a spell. Natural Magic we could say is like speaking to the magic itself, and asking it to do something for you, yoi. I want Mr Thomas' wand."

All saw with surprise Dean's wand come out of his pocket and fly in Marco's hand.

"With time, it will become as easy as this, for you too. But there is something to know. If your body don't have enough stamina, it won't be able to support the cost of the magic."

"The cost, professor?" Neville asked.

"Natural Magic's rule is simple… to practice it, you have to have in reserve as much energy as the act necessitates and draw from your own stamina," Marco answered, throwing the wand back to Dean. "For the beginner, it will demand a lot of force, yoi. Even for a simple levitation spell. But with time, a regular magical and physical training, the cost will lessen and will pass almost unseen. I will give you this two training myself. For the physical, we will do it the most classical way… aah, I see that some aren't stranger to traditional school practices, given your faces…"

That was right, the muggleborn and half bloods had understood that they would have to run laps.

"Be reassured, I won't ask of you much from you, you're only starting after all. Here, I want everyone standing, and you'll run around the Quidditch pitch. Only one lap but the cheaters will do three more."

"WHAT?!" Malfoy exclaimed. "We have to run like common _muggles_?!"

"Malfoy, protest, and I make you do _four_ laps now and take points away from your house. I know some muggles that could put your father back without even break a sweat. Everyone stand up, and do one lap, to begin with, yoi."

"The first years are coming back from a class with Fushisho!" a seventh year yelled.

Everyone looked at the young Gryffindors, dead tired, coming back in the common room. Luffy, who had draped himself over his brother's lap, getting in the way of Ace's reading, sat up and looked at the coming group.

"Say, Luffy… why weren't you even asked to participate to the class?" asked Neville.

"I've known how to do magic without a wand since I was a child!" Luffy smiled.

The students looked at him strangely, and went to their dorms. Hermione seems depressed however.

"What happened, 'Mione?" Luffy asked

"I couldn't do it!" she wailed.

"Ace is really good, if you asked nicely, he could help you."

"Do what?" asked the mentioned one, lowering his book.

"Natural Magic."

"Oh, need some help, Granger?" Ace said.

Everyone looked at Ace like if they had never seen him before. Portgas D. Ace, offering to help?

Hermione hesitated, then said yes.

"Well, find me your schedule, I'll try to find one or two hours that I can help you. I was told that those coming from a muggle family always find it a little harder."

"Are you a pure blood?"

"No, I don't think so. I know that my mother was like you, but my father, no idea, only that he wasn't a muggle or a squib. And it's not really important for me. I have magic, that's all."

"If only the pure bloods could think like you, Ace!" Fred said with a huge smile.

"I have just to name to explain my point of view : Shirohige and Akagamo."

"Who?" Hermione asked, sitting on an armchair at the two brothers' side.

"It's the names of two captains that we've known since a long time," Luffy answered. "In their crew, wizards and muggles are at the same level."

"It prove that the living together is possible! Oh, Ace, I thought about you when I was in the library!"

George took a book from his bag and gave it to him. Ace closed his first book and took the one offered to him.

"Open it to page one hundred twenty seven," Fred advised him.

The boy raise an eyebrow, but did what was asked of him, under the curious gaze of Luffy and Hermione. He found himself in front of a double page showing two individuals that he knew well… Gol D. Roger and Silver Rayleigh, young, smiling at Ace. It was the start of a chapter " _Freedom according to Pirates, and Cohabitation with Muggles_ ".

"What is it?" Lee asked, getting closer.

Ace closed the book, sensing Hermione looking over his shoulder.

"Ace," Luffy asked. "What is it?"

"A picture of you-know-who and Rayleigh," Ace answered with a trembling smile.

"Voldey?"

"No, 'tosan"

"Ooooh… so ka…"

Ace caught Fred by the sleeve.

"Yes, Ace?" The twins inquired while they were going to their dorms.

Ace stood up, surprising everyone but his brother and the twin, he bowed, tears in his eyes.

"Hontoni arigatou gozaimasu"

"You're welcome!" The twins grinned.

Hermione frowned and promised herself to discover what all of that was about.

Harry and Ron had a start seeing Ace and Luffy, sitting in the common room reading a letter when it was this late, like close to midnight.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Luffy asked.

"We could ask you the same question," Ron pointed out.

"Spade just delivered a letter. Since our correspondents are always on the move, or in America, the travel is long, and it's not rare that Spade turn up in the middle of the night. And, we just came back from a private lesson with Professor Fushisho," Ace answered. "So, are you going to go break some rules?"

The two boys looked between them, hesitating to answer.

"I'm the last person who will tell you not to do stupid things, so, you know…"

"We… we have appointment with Malfoy…" Ron mumbled. "Wizard's duel, tonight, in the trophy room."

"Oh, have fun then. Goodnight, Lu."

And Ace stood up, leaving the letter to his brother before going up the tower to sleep.

"Can I come?" asked the boy with the straw hat.

"Are you sure?" Harry inquired

For an answer, Luffy put his straw hat on his head with a big grin.

"You should be ashamed! You will cause trouble for Gryffindor!" Hermione yelled.

After being scolded by Hermione, who followed them outside the common room, they discovered the absence of the Fat Lady, and remarked that Neville was blocked out. It was the six Gryffindor wandering out in the corridors, heading for the trophies room. There, Luffy alerted them of the coming of the caretaker by a mysterious sixth sense and they ran away. Peeves hunted them in another corridor, and they ended up hiding themselves in a previously locked room.

"He must have thought the door was closed," Harry mumbled, hearing Filch away from their hiding place.

"I understand why!" Ron pointed, panicking.

In front of them was a very big dog with three heads, growling and drooling.

Luffy stepped up before the dog who looked at him, then stopped growling abruptly.

 _Slurp!_

The boy giggled when one of the heads licked him affectionately.

"That the most unbelievable thing that I've ever seen," breathed Neville.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione with a little voice. "It's a Cerberus, and yet...!"

"His name is Fluffy!"

"Fluffy?"

Luffy pointed with his finger a locket on the collar of the center head, all while scratching the dog between his ears.

"He's cooler than Moria's, when I was on _Thriller Bark_! Shishishishi! Oh a trapdoor, I wonder what it's hiding!"

It was then that a silver creature that looked like a very big panther stopped at Luffy's side.

"A corporal patronus," said Hermione with awe. "That's very advanced magic!"

"It's Professor Fushisho's. He said that if we get out from here fast, he won't give us detention for being out at this hour," said Luffy.

"Then, let's go," Neville said in a whisper.

"Night, Fluffy !"

Hermione looked up from her work when the Weasley twins came to sit down at her table.

"What is it?" she asked with distrust.

"The great Ace…"

"… is waiting for you…"

"… for one of the most…"

"… exciting classes you've ever had!"

"And why didn't he come to find me himself?" asked suspciously Hermione.

"You'll know when you get there!" The twins said in unison. "You have just enough time to take your things. Wear more comfortable clothes than your uniform."

"Honestly, who wear a uniform on Sunday!" Lee commented, appearing behind the twins.

"Quick! You don't want to make Ace wait!"

"Even more so when he's doing you a favor!"

Hermione put away her things quickly and ran to the girl's dormitory, passing Ron and Harry who were trying to do their homework without a second glance. Once up there, she changed into a casual outfit quickly and came down just as fast.

"Let's go, Hermione! Professor Ace is waiting for you!" The twins smiled.

And they lead Hermione out of Gryffindor tower.

A corridor.

A simple corridor.

"Is it a joke?" Hermione asked.

For an answer, George walked to the wall and knocked.

A short while later, a door appeared.

"Ace's father and godfather discovered this room when they were at Hogwarts," explained Fred. "It's the Room of Requirement. It'll give us all we need in an instant."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She hadn't read anything like that in _Hogwarts: A History_. Walking in, she stared wide-eyed. They were in the middle of a city who seems to be the subject of a battle, seeing as how the buildings were in ruins or in fire.

She noticed Luffy in muggle clothing on the roof of one of the still intact building, observing something attentively.

"Straw Hat!" George called.

Luffy turned his head in their direction.

"Has Ace finished yet?"

 _Dziiiing!_

Like if he had been summoned, Ace had just passed right through a building to finish his flight on the roof of a house, causing the roof to half collapse. Flames rose from his body in answer to the shock.

Flames that disappeared almost instantly when the young man saw Hermione, her face tomato red, gazing at him.

"Professor, Granger's here!" Ace called, jumping to the ground near them.

Luffy mimicked him and smiled to Hermione, who told herself not to give anything away. If she wanted Ace's help in Natural Magic, it wasn't the best idea to show that she was angry at Luffy.

The city disappeared, letting a simple classroom instead. Marco was at the other end, in civilian clothing too, and a yellow shirt in his hand.

"Portgas, Granger doesn't need to see you shirtless, you'll make her lose her sense, yoi. That's enough for today. _Dai Enkai_ takes too much preparation time, you need to work on that," Marco grumbled throwing the shirt at his head.

Ace answered something in japanese that made Marco blush and look away.

"Shut up, Portgas. Monkey, your turn. We will separate our zone from yours. If you need me, call me. Granger, looking at the work I'm doing with Straw Hat is prohibited. Some things aren't made to be revealed like this, yoi."

"Why sir?" Hermione asked.

Marco contented himself to look at her with pained eyes, and took Luffy by the shoulder. A door made of rice canvas appeared at the back of the class and the two went through, closing it behind them.

"Thanks guys, I'll take over from here," said Ace to the twins.

"No problem, Ace! We will begin the preparation for the joke on the Slytherins!"

And they went away, leaving Ace, who was slipping his shirt back on, alone with Hermione.

An explosion attracted her attention to the door in rice canvas.

"Don't worry, my brother is only training," he assured her. "Let's begin. First do a lap, to tire your body, then, we will continue with meditation. Once in the perfect spirit, we'll begin the exercises with the magic itself."

"Will it work?" she inquired.

"My brother and me, we learned it like that, more or less, so you know… You won't do it on the first try, but with some lessons, using the incantation and helping yourself with gestures, you should be able to do it for simple spells."

The next week, they had a very strange day. Maybe because it was Halloween.

Firstly, an avalanche of jokes delayed the start of the class. Then, when the Gryffindor had transfiguration, they were interrupted abruptly by the Weasley twins, excited.

"I hope for your sake that you have a good reason to disrupt my class, sirs," Minerva said pointedly

"Ace accomplished it! He's stoping a fire in an empty classroom, and but a did it!"

Minerva raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Tell him to come see me at the end of the hour, so he can do a demonstration of what he just accomplished and we can rework, like our accord stipulated, his timetable."

"Ace really did it?" an excited Luffy inquired.

"Mr Monkey, you will see that with your brother later," McGonagall called.

Luffy shrugged, and the twins went out.

"Your brother did what?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"Animagus," was the whispered answer.

"A-hem," coughed the teacher.

Luffy gave her a sheepish smile and they began work again. The young boy waited impatiently until the end of class bell.

"Calm yourself," asked Minerva when the bell rang. "I suppose that a demonstration before the class won't be too much. We're still on the subject of transfiguration after all. But, I generally see this subject in third year. Mr Portgas, you can enter!"

The door half-opened… and a moving shadow passed through the space. In an almost complete silence, it advanced towards the desk.

The students close to the door yelled, frightened and stood up on their desks.

A growl was heard.

Harry opened his eyes.

It wasn't a shadow. It was a panther! A fucking big black panther! A panther with blackly silver eyes…

"Ace?" Harry asked unsure.

The beast stopped just before Harry, who swallowed. And contrary to all expectations, the feline seemed to smile.

"Congratulations, Mr Portgas, you are now an Animagus," smiled the strict teacher.

And the panther nimbly jumped on Luffy's desk… to transform into Ace, who grinned a huge smile.

"Here, class dismiss," the teacher said.

"A panther? Really, why not a bird?" asked Luffy, perplexed.

"A bird?" Ace repeated, perplexed too.

"Mhmm, a bird!"

Ace was going to ask why when he saw the grin on his brother's face and slapped the back of his head.

"Wear your hat on your head, before your last neuron flies off, and go to your next class," Ace grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Luffy had a laugh and went out running.

Then, the first real accident of the day: Charms class.

Ron's imitation of Hermione didn't pass with Luffy.

And he gave him a good punch to make him understand it. Well he tried, but Marco who was passing by, stopped him and told him to go to class and not get into trouble. But from the way the teacher looked at the redhead, it was with an intrigued air with a little disappointment. Had he heard about the imitation that he had done?

But he didn't say anything about this to them.

"It seems that Luffy didn't like the way you mocked Hermione," Harry pointed out. "And you had a narrow escape. If the teacher hadn't been there, it would have hurt, I'm sure."

"What's his problem?" Ron mumbled.

The rest of the day, Luffy didn't speak to Ron at all, preferring to hang out with Neville. You could hear the words 'Alabasta', 'desert' and 'princess' in whatever story the boy was telling. Whatever it was, it seemed very interesting.

But what really broke up the friendship between Luffy and the two boys, and even broke what would have been one with Hermione… was THE accident.

The troll. A damn troll in the castle. It shouldn't even have been there, but it was.

Harry and Ron had run to help Hermione, and they were in a bad situation, with Potter suspended by his ankles by the troll, when Luffy came.

And he did something abnormal, even for wizards: his arm stretched.

On several meters.

From the door to the girls' toilets, his arm traversed the two or three meters who separated him from the troll, beating it easily with a punch in the stomach, throwing it against, then through the wall, luckily leaving Harry behind.

"How did you do that?!" Ron choked.

Realizing that he had been seen, Luffy hid his eyes under his favorite hat and ran away, without an explanation.

Ace was waiting for them when they came back to the common room. With one gesture, he made a sign to follow him and lead them to the first year's dormitory. Luffy wasn't there and he hadn't been seen in the common room.

The young man closed the door brusquely and turn around to face the trio, his eyes screaming 'murder'.

"What did you say to the professors about what Luffy did?" Ace hissed.

"We… we didn't tell them anything," Ron announced. "I knocked out the troll by levitating his club."

Ace's posture relax slightly.

"You're lucky, for now. Talk about that to anyone, and you'll learn why I'm called Fire Fist Ace in some circles… But I'll make thing clear from now, since you saw something you should never have… You forget my existence and Luffy's, is that clear?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

Ace had turn in the door's direction and opened it. He ducked his head and told them with a soft, cold, almost pained voice:

"We're kaibutsu."

And he closed the door behind him, leaving the trio full of question. Ace climbed the stairs and found his dormitory. He opened the door gently and closed it behind him. Luffy was at the window, looking outside.

"Ne, Luffy… don't worry, it'll be alright. We're together, aren't we?" Ace said ruffling his hair.

"Do you think that they see me as a monster, now that they know that I can stretch my arms like that?" asked Luffy sadly.

"Uncle told you, don't listen to them… so, don't listen to them. We're not at Dawn anymore, where everyone treated us like monster. Uncle got us out of there, and we got a new life on Shanks' ship. Them, they don't see us as monsters, so, we have to enjoy it…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I'm back with a new chapter and the revised version of the betaed chapters. Now I'll let you to your reading and I don't own anything. Please don't hesitate to review.**

Marco let Snape into his office and showed him to a chair.

"What really happened with the Troll?" asked Snape. "I don't know who beat it, but I don't trust the version given by Weasley at all."

He let himself fall on the chair and put his foot on a stool that Marco made appear.

"Luffy did it. He used his ability to do it, yoi." Marco mumbled, rolling up one of the potion master's pants' legs.

"So, the three others lied to cover him…"

"The three headed dog didn't miss you. I'll disinfect that for you. Brandy?"

"With greeeeeat pleasure." Snape let his head fall back, sighing.

Marco searched in his drawer and took out some potions and clean cloth that he used to clean and bandage the wound, after having served a glass of brandy to his colleague.

"Minerva told me that the agreement with Portgas has ended… why ?" Snape groaned.

"Do you regret that you won't have him in class anymore by tomorrow, yoi?" The blond asked bandaging the wound.

"I'm asking out of curiosity. I'm more than happy to not have to deal with someone who keeps falling asleep in his potions. Or someone who looked like _that_ _man_."

"Roger never did anything to you, Severus, you only don't like the choices he made and the fact that they gave to Rouge, who you saw like a sister, troubles. I already told you a thousand times to not pick on Ace for that, he's not responsible for the choices of his parents, yoi."

Snape made a face when Marco pulled the bandage to tighten it.

"And for the reason of the end of the arrangement, it's simply because Ace became an Animagus, yoi."

"I see. He didn't give up. Thanks for the help."

Marco nodded and accompanied the potions master to the door.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Hermione," Harry refused, when, to distract him before Gryffindor's first match, she offered to let him read _Quidditch Through the Ages._

"I wanted to do something to help you relax," the young girl mumbled with a shrug.

"It's nice but I'm doing something more important."

"Really? You're only reading, and it's not even a class book," grunted Ron, without lifting his nose from his homework.

Harry lifted his book permitting Hermione to see the cover.

"A japanse-english dictionnary ? You want to resolve the mystery of what happened this Halloween night?" Hermione wondered.

"I might be able to find something on how he stretched."

"I find it creepy… It was almost like he didn't have any bones…" Ron remembered with a shiver.

"And that is the reason why Luffy, who is a marvelous little guy, stopped speaking to you, little brother," George commented, joining them.

He took a chair and sat at their table with his twin.

"You knew about...?" asked Ron with surprise written on his face.

"Since the beginning. Since our first month at Hogwarts. If Ace didn't reject us immediately, and we're the only ones he told, excluding Professor Fushisho, it's because we didn't tell him that what he was doing was creepy or horrible, we said to him that we found it cool and wanted to know more about it.

"Ace told us what happened Halloween night. Very brave of you, lil' bro', to want to fight a troll to save a young girl in distress!" added Fred.

"He call himself Hiken, what does it mean ?"asked Harry. "Is it something you have the right to tell or not?"

The twins shared a look, and looked at the shorter boy with brown hair.

"It's his nickname. Fire Fist is the translation of Hiken. Fire Fist Ace, it's the name he wears," Fred finished to answer. "It's.. his signature, in a way. Everybody, muggle or wizards fighters, have one attack, a favorite move. For Ace, it's the Fire Fist."

"Fighters?" Hermione choked.

"Did you never asked yourself about your professors, Granger? Professor Fushisho has very great stories to tell, to those who want to hear them! When you hear them, you'll understand that the world isn't alright everywhere, and that the good guys aren't always where you think… any other questions?"

Harry put a parchement before the twins, who looked at it and grinned the same way at Potter.

"You, you know what you want! You kept trace of the words you judged important… But, panther and bird, they won't be of any use, that's just an inside joke. It's the hyou and tori word, just here.

"Ah… that word… he still thinks _that_ ," George sighed, losing his smile.

"Which word?" asked Ron.

"Kaibutsu. What did they say exactly?"

"Ore-tachi wa kaibutsu desu." Hermione repeated word for word.

The two teens looked at her with large eyes.

"You've got the shittier japanese accent I have ever heard. Even though it isn't true…"

"They feel it is because of who they are, and how people have rejected of people say this about people like Ace and Luffy…"

"…It means « we are monsters. »".

"The key to this riddle is… akuma no mi. Search in a botany book, even though I doubt that you will find anything in Hogwarts. When you think you know everything, see Professor Fushisho."

"What are those? the younger Weasley asked, curious.

"...It's better if you learn about it yourself," Fred announced. "However, their known in only some areas, by both muggles and wizards. And it's at the docks that you'll get information on this subject."

"The docks? Is it something illegal?" Asked the boy with the bolt scar.

"No… it's just a present from Davy Jones."

And the twins were gone.

"A present from _who_?" Harry and Ron repeated.

"Davy Jones. In the folklore of the sea, it's the demon of the depths. _Davy Jones' locker_ is an expression used to talk about the deaths by drowning or accidents on the sea. The sailors talk about him carefully," Hermione explained.

"Now that I think about it, everything revolves around that for them," Ron commented, setting his chin on the table. "Whenever they talk about themselves, it's always about crews, sea and ships."

"I'll search for information on that in the library. Can I see your dictionnary, Harry?"

Harry gave his book to Hermione, who began to consult it.

"Are you sure that it's what they talked about?" finally the miss asked.

"Yes, and Ollivander seems to interrogate them on this subject. I think that it's for this reason that Ace's wand is nonflammable," Harry said.

"We'll have to do more research. Akuma is simple enough, it means devils. For the rest, there is more translation possible" Hermione said.

The following day, the trio found themselves in the office of Professor Fushisho, after the Quidditch match. There was almost nothing in there, but some piles of paperwork and books.

"You wanted to see us, professor?" asked Ron.

Marco put away his feather and glasses before standing up and walking around his desk to lean against the front.

"Exactly, yoi. First, miss Granger, even if what you did was to save mister Potter's life, it would be wise if you left it to the teachers, and avoided setting Professor Snape's robes on fire."

"So-sorry?" Harry stuttered.

"Oh, but she understood me very well. Even if it was very beautiful magic, I had just found the source of the spell and was going to intervene, yoi. But it's not for that that I asked to see you."

Hermione had blushed very hard and was looking at her feet when the teacher told her that he knew what happened. She looked up with curiosity and fear when Marco told that they weren't there for that.

"I sincerely want you to stop your research."

"What research?" asked Ron, frowning.

"On akuma no mi. The less people who are in the know, the better it will be for those concerned. There's no need to tell you where I got the information, you're intelligent enough to guess alone, yoi."

"But why?" Hermione, indignant. "We didn't do anything bad!"

"Maybe, but what will you do when you find out what it means when one combines this and a living person? If we put aside the recent advances on the so-called secret research in this domain, yoi..."

"It's studied by muggles?" Hermione inquired.

"And by wizards. I think it's the only magical thing to be known by only some circles and shared by our two communities. Seriously, don't search any longer."

"If we don't know what all this is about, Luffy will continue to stay away from us, and we don't even know why, but if we can do something about it...!"

"It's normal, we often have been hurt because of it, in the past. And yes, Granger, I really said ' _we_ ', since I have one, too, yoi. I spent six long years of my life in a cage because of this. A very _little_ cage. The kind where a ten year old kid can't even stand up, and being treat all the time in a less than human way, and barely as a bird, yoi." Marco's voice hardened and his gaze veiled. "Believe me, if I hear that despise my warning, you continued your research and that you used what you learned against Ace and Luffy… you won't be staying at Hogwarts to speak about it for very long, yoi."

"Will you expel us? Asked Hermione with worry.

"That would be much too nice of a punishment. Maybe I should have worded my death threat in another way, yoi. Now, go back to your dorm."

The door of the office opened with a simple look from Marco and the three Gryffindors went out without any other pressing. They jumped when the door slammed behind them.

"Is he serious?" asked Ron, looking at the door, so pale that his freckles seemed to have disappeared.

"I think so," Harry breathed. "But I'm still going to."

"Me too," added Hermione determinate. "That means our new subjects of study are Nicholas Flamel, and the akuma no mi."

Ace grabbed the twins by the collar when they passed by him in the common room.

"A moment, you two," said the dark haired young man with a dark voice.

Luffy, who was reading a letter, looked up in his brother's direction to know why he was in a bad mood.

"Are you two crazy to talk to them about _that_?" Ace growled when the two red haired teens turned to look at him.

"They wanted to understand what is going on- if they don't like what they know, a little _Obliviate_ , and all will be alright!" The twins said.

"But even then! It's not something we talk about like that, even here at Hogwarts!"

"Relax Ace, you judge people too fast before giving them the time to express their opinions," Fred sighed.

"You'll have white hair before your time, if you continue to worry like that… or set the whole school on fire!"

Ace let himself fall on his chair and took a breath.

"Oyaji wanted to see me this holiday… I just received the order. I think that for now, Christmas on the _Red Force_ will have to be for another time."

"Well, we'll pass Christmas here, since our parents went to see Charlie in Romania," George commented. "You'll sent our good wishes to Thatch?"

"I'll do it."

"And you, Luffy? What are you going to do?"

Luffy looked up from his letter and stared at them like they were idiots.

"I'm gonna go on an adventure with my nakamas! I heard that Salem exploded… so, since they won't have any school, I'll be seeing everyone!"

"Hey, if Salem is out of use by the next year…" pointed George.

The two brown haired boys shared a smile and slapped their hands together.

"We will all be together! Invasion of the outlaws!" Ace smirked.

"Who would be here?" asked Fred.

"Izou was teaching Transfiguration, so he will go back with Oyaji. That will leave Robin, Sanji, Nami and Zoro," Luffy thought aloud. "Yasopp will probably prefer that Usopp finishes his schooling under his watching eyes with the wizards on the crew, to make sure that he's still a good shooter. Chopper, I'll see if he stays in the US, but if he comes, he will be interning at St Mungo's or work as the nurse's assistant."

"Won't Franky take over Muggles Studies? Too bad, he's a good teacher."

"Nah, he can't with all the mechanics in his body," Ace commented.

"He was talking about Adam wood, too…"

"Yeah, he's going to build a ship to replace _Merry_."

"And Brook? Still on tour?"

"He's the ears on the lookout for possible destinations to conquer on the oceans of the world, to help me be the Pirate King!" Luffy cheered.

"We forgot someone, ne?" Ace said, thinking, even if his smile told that he knew who he was talking about.

Luffy fell off his chair dying from laughter.

"Of course! Sabo! Gred, you're an idiot!" George realized.

"Hmph, same to you, Forge," his twin told him.

"Next year will be interesting!" the two grinned.

Luffy was late.

He pulled his robe off, and put it in his bag. It was annoying.

He got lost going to his charms class and arrived at the opposite end of the school.

He jumped from a staircase to gain some time, and caught his feet on another

He had to avoid doing anything that could stretch his body, and it wasn't an easy task. He broke through a group of some students, jumped from another staircase, and arrived, short of breath, at the classroom door that he opened with a _bang!_ , making the little teacher jump.

"I had your brother the class before, you're lucky that he warned me, young man. Come, quickly, and sit down, the class has already begun!" the short professor told him.

Luffy ignored Harry, Ron and Hermione to go sit down next to Neville, the professor continuing his lecture. The boy took his robe out of his bag to put it on and took out his things.

"Why did you remove your robe?" Neville whispered.

"It was getting in my way."

The door opened suddenly on Ace, who was deathly pale.

"With all due respect, professor, it's a matter of life or death!" gasped the boy.

"What's the occasion? Really, it's a conspiracy! After the little brother arrives late, the elder interrupts my class!" huffed the little man.

"Garp is here!"

All color disappeared from Luffy's face.

"I see. Don't forget to alert Professor Fushisho and get out of here. I want you here tonight after dinner, Mr Monkey, for you to catch up this class."

"I will ensure it," Ace assured him. "Come on, Luffy, move, if you don't want to be skinned alive, I just escaped by a hair!"

Luffy rapidly pick up his things and went running with his brother.

"If only their grand-father could leave them alone, one time, we could make them study calmly. As I was saying…" Ron and Harry shared the look of the totally lost, and looked at Hermione, who didn't understand it any more than them.

Hermione closed another book and sighed deeply.

 _Nothing_. Still nothing.

She had gone over every book she could at Diagon Alley, and since she still didn't find anything, she had to search in a normal library, thinking that there, they would maybe have something. But no, still nothing. From Nicholas Flamel to Akuma no Mi. Will she have to go to Knockturn Alley to find what she was looking for ?!

"You're doing some dangerous research."

Hermione started. Turning around, she could see a blond boy with blue eyes, approximately Ace's age, smiling softly at her. He had a strange scar around one of his eyes.

"I didn't want to scare you, sorry. But I heard you grumble something that really… _surprised_ me. So, I couldn't stop myself from approaching you."

Hermione blushed.

"Can I sit down? Oh, and my name is Sabo. Sabo Silver."

"Hermione Granger. And yes, suit yourself."

Hermione made more room at the table in the public library and Sabo sat down beside her.

"So you're doing research on akuma no mi?" Sabo breathed, brusquely serious.

"Do you know what they are?"

"I do, but do you?"

"No. I've try to find information, but nothing shows up."

Sabo looked at Hermione's notes, which were mostly scribbled out entries. Le blond boy took a pencil and wortes down something in japanese juste before akuma no mi, before adding the translation.

Devil's Fruit.

"A fruit ? You're kidding ?"

"If only. It's a fruit, however, a single mouthful and you can become a monster in the eyes of almost everyone."

Sabo doodled in a blank corner of her notes: a strange fruit with swirl motifs, surely in relief, reminding her of little flames.

"There are a lot of Devil Fruits in the world, and all are different, be it by the form, the color or the power. I know that what I say can seem crazy, but for someone who's doing researches on alchemy, it's not so crazy," commented Sabo.

"Alchemy?" asked Hermione. "I'm not doing any research about alchemy!"

"Oh? Then why are you interested in Nicholas Flamel?"

"Do you know who he is?"

Sabo smiled and told her, "If you answer only one question, then, I'll give you a hint, when I'm done explaining devil fruits. Do we have a deal?"

"No problem. Ask your question, I'll answer without hesitation!"

"Why are you so interested in devil fruits?"

Hermione looked down, not expecting this kind of question. What to give him for answer…

"Tell me the truth."

Well, this boy will know if she lied.

She played nervously with the pages of a book open before her and whispered:

"A… a friend saved my life… while doing… something strange. When he saw that I had seen him do it, he began to avoid me. His brother, and even one of our teachers became threatening because of this subject. But what I want is to understand how he saved me and why he runs away from me. Even if I had a bad start with his brother, without knowing, they were… my first friends, I think. Well, the first ones to not call me 'a know it all' and make fun of me… I… I want to try fixing things, if possible."

"That's a great goal." smiled Sabo. "So, I will continue to tell you what I know. You've already seen a devil fruit in action, so, you can, I think, expect anything, can't you?"

"Yes, why?"

Sabo tapped his drawing with the pencil.

"This fruit contains an immense power, but also an important curse. Anybody who takes a single bite of this fruit will be given an ability, from the most ridiculous to the most dangerous. Slow down time, transform into a flying squirrel, be fire, or provoke earthquakes at will… It's simple, all that can be imagined, and even unimagined, can be an Devil Fruit. But there are some things to know… the first, it's that you can't know what will be the ability that this fruit contains. Either you found a fruit that is already known and listed in one of the rare encyclopedias, or… you can only guess and exclude all the powers already existing."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It's a cycle. When a fruit user dies, his power comes back, in the form of a fruit identical to the one eaten in the first place. Each fruit is unique. If it already exists, you will never find it in the wild before the user dies. For some, it's more complex, but we won't enter in those details who are rather dark even for me."

"If each fruit is unique, then this is a possible power?"

Hermione put her finger on the drawing.

"This ability is already taken. It's the mera mera no mi, or flame fruit."

"So it gives fire powers?"

"Exactly, whoever eats this fruit become fire itself, with all its properties."

"It's… wow… it's fascinating."

"If only everyone could react like you…"

"Is there a problem?"

Sabo sighed deeply and put the pencil back on the table, passing his hand through his blond hair.

"My two brothers have Devil Fruits. It's my older brother who has the mera mera. We were nine years old at the time, and our younger brother was going on six the following week. The people from the town where we lived discovered their powers and tried to kill them. A rock went through the head of my older brother. If I hadn't been in the way, it would have blinded my little brother. They have been treated like monsters by the people who had seen them growing up, despite the protestation and help from those who still liked us. If we didn't die in a corner in a street… it's because Rayleigh came in time. He was trying to find our older brother for some years, since our adoptive grandfather refused to give him the custody, even with the fact that he is an orphan and that Rayleigh is his godfather. He saved the lives of the three of us, and let the two of them develop their gift without having to fear the others. He adopted the three of us, sort of. But it's etched in their memories. They fear the reactions of others if they learn of it."

Sabo lean on his chair, gazing at nothing.

"And in the places where slavery is still active and ignored, devil fruit users are very valuable. The rarer the Devil Fruit, the higher the price. You can be as outraged as you like, you know _nothing_ of this world. I don't know the world really well either, but I think that I saw enough from the other point of view to pretend to know a little more than you about what is happening."

The hard and faraway look of the boy was explicit enough for the young girl to believe his words.

"Enough about troublesome topics. Did I tell you about the biggest weakness of devil fruits?" the boy with the scar asked.

"No, what is it?"

"The sea. Immerse a devil's user in water a little too deep, and he'll drown, even if before he was a good swimmer. The water takes their energy. Few people who know what a devil fruit is would throw away their ability to swim for an ability that could be ridiculous or useless. The majority don't know they ate one before they did it and can't come back in time."

"You only have to remain on firm ground, even if you have to say goodbye to holidays at the beach. I don't see where the problem lies."

"Unfortunately, sixty percent of the consumer don't spend their lives away from the ocean. You would ask them to renounce to something that is a part of them, for a handicap. This idea would make my brothers sick only thinking about it."

Sabo tried to hold back a laugh, remembering about something apparently funny. He shook his head, and continued:

"Getting back to the powers… there are three categories. The logias, who are principally elements or the derivatives… ice, fire, lava, sand, light… all that sort of things… we placed them general at the top, because they are, with one exception, intangible. Do you know what it means?"

"Yes, I know, thanks, I'm not an idiot!" Hermione huffed.

"...I never said that. Then, there are the zoans… it is said that they can transform in animals or take a hybrid appearance. In it, we have another classifying, by the level of rarity. The carnivores are said to be the strongest, but before them are the ancient zoans, like dinosaurs, or mythical, like Buddha or a phoenix… Well. Finally, we have the paramecias. It's the rest. The power to grow limbs at will, to create tsunamis, transform people into toys! My younger brother ate the paramecia gomu gomu no mi. The Gum fruit. He's like a rubber ball, walking elastic, able to stretch his body without problem, to inflate like a balloon, and then some."

This jolted one of Hermione's memories.

"Wait… the fruits are unique, aren't they?" asked Hermione.

"Yes… and?" inquired a surprised Sabo.

"Is there another fruit that can make you able to stretch your limbs?"

Sabo leaned his chin on his hand, thinking.

"You have me stumped this time, there. Maybe, maybe not. But not like the Gomu Gomu, that's for sure. Why?"

"The name of your little brother… wouldn't happen to be Monkey D. Luffy?"

"You know him?" asked Sabo, surprised.

Hermione stared at Sabo, astonished.

"It's… it's him who saved my life…" Hermione breathed.

Sabo face palmed and tried his best to laugh as low as possible.

"I should have make the connection! After all, I had entire paragraphs on you in the letters he sent me… coming from an idiot like him, it's surprising! Then you were involved in the Halloween incident, and you were scolded by the blazing Hiken no Ace and the fierce Fushisho Marco…"

Hermione had an embarrassed air.

"You shouldn't held a grudge on them, it's survival instinct. If you don't have a problem with having a bird as a teacher, a flammable upperclassman and a rubber classmate, things will go smoother rapidly, believe me. Even more than what you think…"

"You really are…"

"I am the second brother. We are adoptive brothers, so it's normal that I'm blond with two black haired brothers. And I'm their common sense. I study in Salem… well, _studied_ , because the school exploded… officially, it's the potions professor who made a bad experiment. Unofficially… we think it was the Muggle Studies teacher and one of the first years who made an invention a little too dangerous."

It was crazy… meeting just like that with someone who knew that much on Akuma no mi, but, in addition, made her realize what was happening with Luffy... a miracle.

"Do you want my advice? When you see Ace the next time, jump on him, and tell him that you don't have anything against what he is. I won't see him, neither him or Marco. Whitebeard has Ace on his ship this winter… but… I can lead you to Luffy," Sabo smiled.

"Are you serious?!" asked Hermione.

"Yes. He's reunited with some friends in a park nearby. Well, _some_ of his friends… those who can be seen without making all the people yell from fright. Call your parents, and I'll lead you to him, if you want. Oh, and before I forget… Nicholas Flamel, he is mentioned in your school's history."

"How could you tell I was from Hogwarts?" inquired Hermione.

"The way you swear. In my family, we swear by Davy Jones or by our hats, but you, you swear by Merlin's beard… and we're in England soil… So Hogwart."

Hermione blushed even more.

"If you'll do me the honor miss, I will take you to my idiot of a little brother."

Luffy fell from the bench where he was sitting, because he was laughing so hard. Rayleigh looked at him rolling around in the grass behind the bench and shared a smile with Zoro and Robin, deciding to let him be.

"It's not funny…" his friend Usopp sighed.

"It's your fault I lost one of my primary sources of income! I'm going to ask Yasopp for compensation." Nami yelled, hitting him over the head.

"Owww! I understand ! Don't hit me so hard!"

"I won't be able to train, either," grumbled Zoro.

"Marco isn't bad with a sword. Not as good as Thatch or Vista, and not like Mihawk at all, but good enough for you to learn some things from him. He'll give you some classes, if you end up at Hogwarts next year," Rayleigh pointed out.

"It will be interesting," Robin smiled mysteriously. "Almost all the crew reunited in one place."

"Luffy, stop rolling around in the grass please."

Luffy sat back on the bench, still laughing hard.

"But there's something to worry about anyway," sighed Rayleigh.

Luffy abruptly calmed himself, his mood darkening.

"You know it, Luffy, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"What?" asked Sanji taking a new cigarette from the packet.

"Nami. If she goes to Hogwarts, with her personality, she'll go directly to Slytherin. She's intelligent, but I wonder if it would be enough for her to enter Ravenclaw. But if she goes to Slytherin, she'll be in danger."

Rayleigh nodded darkly.

"Slughorn was forced to accept my transfer when I reduced all the idiots of my house to a bloody pulp, and I was sent to Ravenclaw… how I end up as partners in crime with a Gryffindor is still a mystery. Foremost, since we began on the train, and that my initial repartition didn't make him back down."

"There are some things that still are mysteries in this world," Usopp commented.

"But I'm supposed to run what sort of risks?" asked Nami.

"You're a muggleborn. Slytherin advocated blood purity. Try to bring this point up to the Sorting Hat".

"No problem, Nami-swan, I'll be there to protect you!" assured Sanji. Nami gave an annoyed sigh.

Luffy shared a look with Zoro, who nodded.

If Nami ended up in Slytherin, he'd be there to support her. Not that he miss anything to go into another house, but he was the only one with personality trait who could eventually take him in this house.

It was at this moment that Sabo arrived.

"Hey, the Mugiwara I would like to borrow the future Pirate King," smiled the blond.

"Why?" asked Luffy, curious.

Sabo sidestepped, letting Hermione who was hidden before by his stature, be seen. The young miss was nervously twisting her hands.

Luffy opened big eyes and, before he could do anything, his classmate threw herself around his neck to do a big hug, surprising him.

"I told her what was up, and here is the result. So, Captain Straw Hat, will you take your Gryffindor courage with your two hands and stop hiding?" Sabo grinned.

Rayleigh laughed at this.

"You could have told me that you started have some success with girls, Luffy! Ahahahaha!" The old man laughed.

Sanji growled and adjusted his tie.

"What did you do to this lady, shitty rubber?" he grumbled.

"Thank you for saving my life," breathed Hermione, still gripping Luffy.

"I… I don't scare you?" the astonished boy asked.

"We all are monsters about something. And you're one of my only friends… no, I'm not scared."

Robin had a little laugh.

"Congratulations, young man," Rayleigh said inclining his head with a proud smile in Sabo's direction.

"After explaining all the facts, smart people easily accept the things they are told," smiled Sabo.

"Thanks, Hermione," Luffy grinned hugging her back.

"Where did you find my brother?" Luffy asked.

"The library. It was a complete coincidence."

"Marco's threat was mostly hot air," Sabo explain. "He should have brought out the talons if he wanted to make it more efficient"

"I see," Rayleigh said while caressing his beard.

"Me, not at all, I think we missed something there," the boy with the long nose commented picking his nose. "Stop it, Sanji. Luffy only likes meat, his family, his friends and adventure. He won't be interested in love for a _looooong_ time."

"Here, sit down, I'll introduce you to my friends, Hermione! This is Granger Hermione, one of my classmates! Hermione, you already know my brother Sabo. The guy with green hair is Zoro. The black haired woman, she's Robin, she'll probably be the new History of Magic teacher next year, but that needs to stay a secret… Then, the redhead, she's Nami, she likes money and tangerines!"

"Nice to meet you," the two girls said with a smile.

"Same here," blushed Hermione.

"The blond is Sanji, he loves to cook…"

"It would be my pleasure to cook for you~ !" Sanji assured, kneeling before Hermione to kiss her hand.

"Tch. Love-cook," Zoro grumbled.

"You looking for trouble, marimo ?!" Sanji growled, immediately sitting up straight.

"You shouldn't hold it against them, they are always like that," Robin smiled.

Nami cracked her knuckles and hit the two of them over the head, making everyone laugh.

"And he's Usopp! But he won't be at Hogwarts next year with everyone else."

"Captain Usopp is going to finish his education with his father!" smiled the young man with a long nose. "The great Usopp will destroy unimaginable monsters!"

"Yeah, yeah, meanwhile, Captain Usopp will make sure not to destroy the _Red Force_. I hold a lot of affection for Shanks," Rayleigh smiled.

"And him, he's my adoptive uncle, Rayleigh. He went to Hogwarts a _looong_ time ago!" Sabo said. "The one who incidentally saved our lives…"

"Who could kill Ace?" Nami sighed.

"People who can use Haki or cancel out fire… and you know, once he's in the water, match-boy isn't so scary," snorted Sabo.

"Don't mock your brother like that. You should congratulate him!" scolded gently Rayleigh.

"For what? The fact that he angered the old man enough so that we can't spend Christmas as a family?" asked Luffy.

"I think that your brother will change his dress code very soon, and you'll understand why…"

"You probably aren't getting a lot of this," Robin smiled at Hermione.

"Ah, no. But even if I don't understand it all, the little I do is… funny," admitted Hermione.

"We're criminals," Luffy told her abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't just say it like that, Lu," Sabo sighed. "But yes, everyone here, Ace and Marco too, we play on the other side of the law. Rayleigh is a retired pirate with a still active bounty. Luffy is a captain, even this young, and them, they are part of his crew. And me, I'm in the Revolutionary Army."

"It's…"

"Surprising, isn't it… and even then, Salem took me knowing all about it, when they know that the entire world is looking for me, for a knowledge that I'm the last to hold," Robin smiled sadly, eyes closed.

"And Marco is the first mate of one of the Emperors of the Sea. As nonchalant and frail as he can look like, he could throw giants with little effort," Rayleigh sighed. Each of us chose to be criminals, for different reasons… for most of us, it's to be free."

"But for us, we follow Luffy, even with his stupid and dangerous ideas, even if the majority of us are minors, even if we are hunted actively, because he saved us at one time or another, and offered us a chance to realize our dreams," Nami smiled. "So, we wouldn't go back to our previous lives for anything, where we weren't criminals."

"Judge by your eyes, and not by what you hear," Sabo advised with a wink.

Against all expectation, Hermione burst out laughing.

"I don't ask for anything else! When I see something that challenges everything I know, I have to learn more!"

"Then, we will get along well," Robin laughed softly.

Rayleigh looked at the young girl, who was now smiling, and Luffy laughed.

Again and again, Luffy managed to be surrounded by unexpected people…

"Ne, you want to surprise Ace?" Sabo proposed.

"Sabo, your brother can't be surprised like that without consequences…" Rayleigh sighed.

"It's okay, Uncle!" Luffy assured. "He always has kairoseki in his stuff."

"Kairoseki?" inquired Hermione.

"Sea-prism stone. A mysterious stone which releases the same energy as the sea and cancels out the powers of the devil fruit users. Rather unpleasant," smiled Robin softly.

Hermione looked at her, perplexed.

"Yes, I have one, too. But to show you a demonstration of my power… you will be able, starting next year, try to guess."

And she gave a mysterious smile to Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Hello you two, did you have a good holiday? Hermione greeted when she came back to her friends the day before class resume.

\- Hello Hermione… we didn't find anything, Ron grumbled letting his head fall on the table, depressed.

\- Well, I think that my Christmas was more productive than yours! she sat down at their table and put down a pack of paper.

\- In this packet is everything I could find about Nicolas Flamel and Devil Fruits. You could say that my lucky star presented itself while I was moaning about my lack of success in my research…

\- You found _that_ much information?

\- It even has a description of Ace's and Luffy's akuma no mi and my guesses on the professor Fushisho's, and Nico Robin's, a woman I met. I can tell you that next year won't be boring! Did you know that Salem exploded?

\- Salem? Exploded? No, I didn't know that, Ron said, surprised.

\- What's Salem? Harry asked.

-It's the best of the American magical schools, the redhead replied. Did you find anything else?

\- It's really simple… for Nicolas Flamel, we were searching in the wrong place. He is the man who found the properties of Dragon blood and created the Philosopher's stone, a legendary stone that can change metal into gold and give immortality. The man is more than six hundred years old. We wouldn't find anything in modern history! I think that it's what Fluffy is guarding.

\- Not surprising that Snape wants this stone, Harry commented. Immortality and wealth in one stone… who wouldn't give anything to have this? And, what are Akuma no mi ?

\- Fruits that give powers.

\- You're joking, right?

-No, not at all. Luffy's uncle himself asked me to tell you about this. If you take the news well, not reject Luffy and Ace, he won't have to _Obliviate_ you.

\- And you? The green eyed boy asked.

\- Seeing what I told Luffy, my answer is clear. I didn't see Ace yet, but he'll know fast enough what I think about it. Well, make yourself comfortable, because I'll try to make what I found understandable for two idiots like you.

\- Hey, we may not have all the classes' books in our head, but we're not _that_ stupid! Ron said, offended.

\- Calm down, Ron. We'll listen to you, Hermione.

\- Imagine a strange fruit, which only one bite would give you a random power, from the less useful and ridiculous to more dangerous and marvelous. The received powers can be anything you think of, or even those you'll never think about. Imagine an unknown power, inside one simple fruit, who can sentence you to fear the sea and the bodies of water a little too deep. It's this, the devil fruit. Depending the one you consume, your bodies can change drastically. The people with their abilities become a fruit user. For most of the people, these changes are seen as a burden and a curse, because the people around treat them almost always like a monster. On the black market, depending of the rarity and the type of the ability, the price can get very high for a slave who's eaten a devil fruit. They're not even treated like human beings, but as monsters. For the Zoans, whose powers are like the wizard's animagus, if they are treated on the same level as their animals they take the form of, it's already high treatment.

-...I understand why Luffy tried to avoid us, Ron said.

\- I met with their third brother, it was him who gave me all these explanations on Devil Fruits. He has a pretty bad scar on his face, he told me that he got it from a rock that hit him in the face while he was protecting Luffy from people who were trying to kill him, one of the rocks just passed right through Ace's head. This happened when the people from the city where they lived at the time discovered their powers. They are as mistreated as witches and wizards were during the Middle Ages.

Ron almost choked.

\- How can a rock pass through someone's head… unless they're a ghost! Harry whispered.

Hermione sighed and explained:

\- There are three main categories : Zoans, who are like our animagi. I think that Professor Fushisho is one. After, there are the logias, who have powers from the elements. Ace ate the mera mera no mi, the Flame fruit, it make him a fire man. He is made of fire. Do you think you can hurt fire by throwing a rock at it?

\- No, it's impossible… Ron mumbled.

\- It's all clear! The other boy understood. His wand is resistant against fire and specialized for this, the water boiling at dinner when he was in a bad mood. The temperature, too!

\- Exactly, Harry. Because of how difficult it is to hurt a logia, they are on the top of the list for rarity and value. And the last category is the paramecia type. All that don't fit in the first two are in this one. That's Luffy's.

\- The power to infinitely stretch his arms? Ron asked.

\- No. He's a rubber man. His body possess the properties of a rubber band. It's not only his arms. I saw the way his uncle pulled his cheek affectionately.

She pinched Ron's cheek and pulled it.

\- Owww! He whined.

\- If you were Luffy, I would have been able to continue to pull it until I reached the other side of the common room without any side effects or pain.

She released his cheek.

\- It's creepy, all of this… Ron commented rubbing his cheek.

\- I don't see how. It's like magic, but they received it from an exterior source, Harry answered.

He understood them well. _Too_ well. He had been treated as a monster because of his magic, and they had been seen like this because of something they probably didn't ask for.

\- It seems like muggles can eat one safely and have a power too. And last, they can only eat one fruit. If they eat another one, they die. The body can't support two powers.

\- Even if they can do strange things, they're still nice. We have to find a way to tell them, Harry sighed.

\- Even magic has limits to what can be done, Ron grumbled. I don't know…

\- What _do_ you know _,_ Ronald Weasley?! Who said that it wasn't stuff yet be discovered! Hermione said, offended.

\- Nobody, I'm just saying that it's a little strange, that's all. Luffy's my friend with or without it! Ron defended himself.

\- Hmph.

The common room painting opened, at this moment, on the two brothers mentioned. Seeing the way Ace's brows were furrowed and the other was smiling suspiciously, we could guess that the younger had done something stupid that didn't please the older.

Luffy glanced nervously in Hermione's direction. She gave him a thumbs-up in answer with a big smile.

The boy then placed himself before his brother, who was moving in the dorm's direction, and sink one of his finger in his abs, saying something with a huge smile and making the older furrow his eyebrows even more.

\- Keep saying that and I'll throw you in the lake, Monkey D. Luffy, Ace threatened.

\- Come on, don't say that it didn't cross your mind.

\- There's a limit to discretion! Even if I wanted to do that, there is no way in Hell that we can do that and above all, where would we go after? Salem went _boom_! Maybe because we spoke Spanish and Portuguese good enough to find a school in South America or in Spain, but there will be an investigation and…"

 _Click!_

Ron and Harry could see that Luffy had closed a strange bracelet around Ace's wrist, who paled almost immediately. He stumbled for an instant on his legs and looked at his brother with surprise, but Luffy kept his huge smile.

\- Kairouseki? Naze? Ace breathed.

He jumped when he sensed two arms closing around his waist, telling him that someone just hugged him from behind. If he didn't have the sea prism stone bracelet on his wrist, he would have flamed up in self-defense.

\- Got you! Luffy giggled.

\- Hermione, Ace is a little too old for you! Fred joked in his corner of the common room, with Lee and his brother.

Ace blinked a moment and tried to keep his voice calm:

\- What have I done to get you throwing yourself at me, Granger?

\- Nothing particular, was the answer he received from the girl, her cheek posed against his back. You have a wonderful brother, you two. You really are lucky.

\- She spoke with Sabo, Luffy explained removing the bracelet, immediately wrapping it back up. She knows everything and it's what she does.

Ace took brusquely the rolled bracelet back and delicately released himself from the young girl's arms to go back to his dorm.

\- See you Saturday for your next Natural Magic tutoring, he said with his back turned.

\- You see! Luffy giggled. I think that Uncle told me that he sent a letter to Professor Fushisho, so it should be alright.

\- Ron and Harry were telling me what they got for Christmas, you want to join?

-Yep!

With a smile like they had never stopped being friends, Luffy came to sit with them.

They talked about non-important things, telling the others of what they did during the holidays (neither boys believing Luffy when he told them he joined his pirate crew for a short adventure during the festivities). The young D. was surprised learning about the existence of the invisibility cloak, and this didn't pass without a scolding from Hermione. But well, what do you want to do about it…

-Why did Ace was absent for Christmas and New Year's? Hermione asked.

\- Oh, well, for his fifteenth birthday, old man Whitebeard decided to let him join the crew a little early, so he can see how things are done in the second division before he becomes the commander, since that's what will happen in two years. Ace is the one who was nicknamed the little genius of piracy, and it isn't all name. But to be part of the crew, means he wears his captain's mark.

\- Luffy, be serious, pirates don't exist anymore, Ron told him.

-Aceeee~!

Ace who had come back a little before, and was plotting with the twins and Lee for some pranks, looked at his brother.

\- What do you want, _now_? Ace groaned.

\- You still didn't show me the mark!

Ace raised an eyebrow and unbuttoned his shirt, to the wolf whistles of his three comrades. He pulled it from his back, and presented his skin to his brother, showing a big purple tattoo with a strange skull, like on the pirate flag, wearing a shark grin and a large white mustache.

-What an incredible mark, Ace!

-Yeah, yeah, can I put my clothes back on now?

Luffy threw himself at his brother and stole his shirt, before running away from his sibling into the common room, then outside, under the offended commentary of the Fat Lady.

Ace put his book down, sitting close to the door of the castle where he was waiting for Harry to come back after the last Quidditch match. Hermione, Ron and Luffy were talking beside him.

-The hero of the day is here, Ace pointed, marking his page.

Effectively, Harry was coming in, looking perturbed.

\- Harry! Where were you? Hermione exclaimed.

\- That was a great match, Potter, Ace commented, to Luffy's giggles.

\- We won! We won! And Ace put Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle down with one glare! You should have see it, they even wet themselves! Ron gloated tapping Harry's back hard. We really showed those Slytherins! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and a lot of other things from the kitchens!

\- It's not hard, Luffy snickered with sparkling eyes when he heard about the food.

\- We'll see about this later, Harry said hastily. We have to go to somewhere private, I have a lot of things to tell you…

Everyone looked at the boy with a little surprise and followed Ace who quickly found an empty room, where he closed the door behind them.

\- _Enjomo._

A wall of fire appeared before the door, surprising three of the others.

\- It's just a security measure, I'll put them out when we're done, Ace assured, going to sit on a table.

His brother sat beside him, curious, waiting for Harry to talk.

\- Firstly, do you know what there is below the three headed dog, in the third floor's forbidden corridor? Harry asked.

\- Yes, I know, Potter, Ace admitted.

\- And why don't I know it? Luffy asked, pouting.

\- Seeing how well you can lie… I'm not _that_ irresponsible... You can't lie even to save your own life. Remember the Bluejam.

\- Not true, Luffy mumbled as sweat poured down his face and he chewed on his lips.

\- Exactly what I mean. So, what do you want to tell us about the Philosopher's stone, Potter?

Harry told them all his theories on Snape and his desire to steal the stone, then he described what he knew.

\- Snape wants to steal the stone and is forcing Quirrel to help him? Ace murmured, thinking.

\- Yes, there must be more to protect the stone apart from Fluffy. A lot of charms, probably, and Quirrel must know how to neutralize them, Harry breathed.

\- That means that to protect the stone, Quirrell would have to stand up to Snape, Hermione said worriedly.

\- If it's the case, it will disappear soon, Ron stated. What do you think, you two?

\- I don't like Quirrell… I don't know why… Luffy confessed.

\- Even with all the hatred and bitterness I have for the potions teacher… no, something's not right. I'll talk to Marco about it, said Ace.

\- Do you have to refer to him about all you do? Asked Harry, not understanding.

-When I agreed to wear the mark that is on my back, Marco became my superior. In the hierarchical chain, he is the second highest one, and I'm the newbie, so yes, for now, I have to. He is less suspicious than us to ask questions. No worry, Potter, Marco is a _genius_.

Marco sighed deeply and massaged his temples after hearing Ace's report.

\- Potter, Weasley and Granger definitely can't stop themselves from putting their nose everywhere, yoi, the teacher grumbled.

\- What are my orders?

\- Keep an eye on them, but don't prevent them from continuing their searches, if that's what they want. If it keeps them occupied… And Quirrel too, keep an eye on him. _He is your priority_ , but don't do anything, unless I give you orders.

\- I'll borrow the map from the twins. Anything else?

\- Good work, Ace. You can go back to your tower, yoi. And good night.

Ace smiled blindingly, bowed, and went out happily to his bed.

Luffy looked out the window with longing, admiring dreamily the beautiful day.

\- Monkey D. Luffy, study, Hermione threatened.

Luffy shared a look with the other two boys, but got a slap on the back of his head from his older brother, who was hanging out a lot with them these days.

\- Okaaaay, the boy whined before going back to his studies.

Ace smiled a little and continue his own reviewing, looking sometimes at a parchment half hidden by his books. And strangely, he was the first to notice the intruder in the room:

\- Konnichiwa, Hagrid.

The first years looked up to see the half giant appear, hiding something behind his back.

\- Hagrid! What are you doing in the library? Ron exclaimed.

\- I simply came to take a look at some books, the half-giant announced with an unnatural stilted voice. And you, what are you doing? I hope you stopped your research on Nicolas Flamel.

\- Hagrid… you hide secrets about as well as my brother can lie, Ace stated with a provoking smile.

\- And it's been a long time since we found what we searched for, Ron said with a sure voice. And we know what the dog is guarding. It's the philosopher's sto-

\- Shhhh! Weasley! Ace growled.

\- Shush! Not so loudly! Whatcha think you're doing! Hagrid said nervously.

\- Nobody's listening, anyway, Luffy mumbled, letting his chin fall onto his books, depressed.

\- But it's good that you're here, we want to ask you some questions, Harry intervened. We were wondering what was protecting the Stone, apart from Fluffy.

\- Shhh! Hagrid repeated. Just come to see me later. I don't promise anything, but stop talking about this subject, the students shouldn't know about this. They will think that I was the one who talked about it.

\- See you later, then.

And Hagrid went out with heavy steps.

\- What was he hiding behind his back? Hermione asked thinking.

-A book. It's a library after all, ne? Or it could be meat…! Ouch ! Ace!

Luffy pouted, massaging his skull.

\- It can only be a book, it's true, since we're in a library, unless Mrs Pince hides something else here… stay there, I'll go see in what section he was in, sighed Ace before standing up from the table.

And he walked away, letting the other four wait patiently. When he came back, he had a stack of book in one hand, which he put on the table when Marco was passing by them.

\- Hello, Professor Fushisho, greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione.

\- You're interested in dragons now, yoi? The teacher wondered aloud, seeing the books.

\- No, I'm still _passionate_ about phoenixes… Ace's smile was distinctive, but only Luffy and Marco seem to understand the meaning. Hagrid had a relapse. Can I do something for you, Taîsho?

Marco great the others, and let a voluminous newspaper fall on Ace's things.

\- I finished reading it. When you have some time, update what we know about the bounties, yoi. However, don't kill yourself with the work. Oh, and Mugiwara… congratulations, one hundred millions, it's a pretty big sum.

\- Thanks ! Luffy grinned.

\- I'll see you later, Marco said and left.

\- What did you mean when you said that Hagrid had a relapse? Ron questioned.

\- This is all the books he consulted and they are all about _dragons,_ Ace stated showing the different books while Hermione was looking at the newspaper.

\- Hagrid has always dreamed of having a dragon, Harry stated.

\- But it's against the law, Ron remarked. Dragon breeding is prohibited by the wizard convention of 1709, everyone knows that.

\- Really? Luffy wondered picking his nose.

\- Luffy, you're exasperating. Ace sighed. Hermione, it's all in Japanese about what happen out on the sea. You'll not understand a thing.

\- After I finish this mountain of homework I will look for a translation spell… if you've finished what you have to do with your paper, of course, Hermione said.

Ace shrugged.

\- Why are dragons prohibited? Harry asked.

\- How do you expect us to stay secret from Muggles if we keep dragons in our garden? Plus, they're impossible to train, it's very dangerous. If you saw Charlie's burns from wild dragons in Romania! Ron pointed out.

\- Vegapunk is trying to do some artificially, as if there wasn't enough in the wild already, Ace grumbled.

\- There aren't wild dragons in Great Britain, right? Harry asked.

\- Of course there are, Ron nodded. You've never heard of the Welsh Green or Hebridean Black?

\- The ministry works well enough that our dear friend Potter, who, in case you don't remember, Ron, lived all his life with muggles, doesn't know, Ace stated with a sigh.

\- I really wonder what Hagrid is planning, Hermione breathed. Also, who is Vegapunk?

\- A scientist. No idea if he has magic or not. It's said that the humanity would need a hundred years before they reach his level, with his genius. Think of him as the new Einstein. He also does research on the… well, you know what.

The three nodded, understanding that he meant Devil Fruits.

\- It's rumored that he's the guy who made it so inanimate objects can eat them, Luffy mumbled.

\- That's possible? Harry asked surprised. I mean, we're speaking about objects.

\- With Vegapunk, _anything_ is possible. Can I borrow this page, Hermione? It's talking about Thatch, one of the commanders of my crew, Ace said, taking one of the pages of the newspaper from Hermione.

\- How many are there? Ron asked.

\- We have the captain and fifteen division commanders, since the second division leader died a few years ago. It's him who asked that I take his place when I'm old enough. There are about 1,600 members of the crew total, though."

\- Ne, Ace, if you're all brothers in the Whitebeard pirates, does that mean they're all my brothers too? Luffy asked.

\- You, no. Me, yes. You don't have the mark and Oyaji doesn't recognize you as his son officially. I guess they're more like cousins for you.

Ace made a hand gesture for the other three, telling them that it wasn't important, and the trio shrugged. This stories about piracy was giving them headaches. Ace took a look at the parchment and paled.

\- Luffy, stand up! Take your things and come with me!

\- Why? asked the straw hat wearing boy.

\- The old geezer is talking with Professor McGonagall!

Luffy opened scared eyes and hurried putting away his things with his brother who had took back the whole newspaper.

\- You'll tell us what is happening with Hagrid when we come back, ne? Well, if we're still alive… Luffy asked nervously.

His brother took his wrist and pulled him out of the library with him.

\- What just happened? Ron asked.

\- Who knows? Hermione mumbled, Let's go see Hagrid.

On the way, they passed an imposing man in uniform, talking with Professor McGonagall.

\- Ah, you three, there. Do you know where your classmates Portgas and Monkey are?

The trio shared a look, wondering, and shook their head.

\- They were with us not long ago, while we were revising, and then Ace panicked and ran away with Luffy. We don't know why, or where they are, Ron explained.

\- Why, professor? Hermione asked.

\- It seems like they sensed your presence, Garp, the transfiguration teacher laughed softly.

\- Bwahahaha! I'll find them fast, those two brats! You know them well, you three?

\- We get along well, yes… Harry said. We're more friends with Luffy than Ace…

\- He's a little difficult to grasp, but we still get along with him better than most Gryffindors, he has a peculiar character… Hermione smiled nervously.

\- But he like to hang out with my brothers Fred and George and their friend Lee… they do a lot of big pranks together, Ron added.

\- That's my boys! Well, I'll go find them! Garp said.

\- Do not break _any_ walls, Garp, thank you ! Minerva yelled after him.

She received only a gesture of his hand, which made her sigh.

\- Professor, who is that guy? Ron inquired.

\- Monkey D. Garp. Your comrades' grandfather. Vice-admiral of the International Marines. If you'll excuse me, I must warn Professor Fushisho of the presence of that man in the castle. Good day, you three, McGonagall said, leaving.

\- Their grandfather? Ron wondered.

\- He does sort of remind me of Luffy, Harry noted.

\- That's the only thing that shock you? Hermione huffed. I'll remind you that they are _pirates_ , you two. And this man is from the _Marines._ I read about it, the International Marines are the sea cops, or aurors for you, Ron. It's them who chase pirates. That's why they were so nervous! If he finds them, not even the fact they're minors will save them from prison or execution. And this man is not anybody. I read something about him, in the library, but I totally forgot to ask Luffy about it after I saw they had the same family name. This man is the one who took their uncle's captain to the scaffold. And that man wasn't anyone. It was _Gol D. Roger._

\- Gold Roger? The two boys repeated.

\- No, Gol _D_. Roger. He was the first to conquer the Grand Line. It seems like some parts of the world allow access to some sort of sea that's been hidden, even from wizards. The dangers of this sea, the Grand Line, is said to be uncountable and this Roger was the first to conquer it. That's the reason why he became the Pirate _King._ This Garp is the one who arrested the Pirate King and sent him to the scaffold. We have to warn them!

\- Nick! Ron called.

The ghost, who had contented himself by floating there and there, came in their direction and waited politely to know what they wanted.

\- Did you see Ace and Luffy, by chance? Harry asked.

\- Yes, they went into hiding, but I swore to not tell anybody where they were. They don't want Garp to find them, answered the Nearly Headless ghost.

Hermione let out a relieved sigh.

\- Sorry to have disturbed you, we were worried about them, Harry apologized.

\- No problem! Good day!

A panther laughing.

It's not something you see everyday.

In this case, the trio had just told what was happening with Hagrid to the two brothers, who were in a corner of the common room during an empty hour. Ace, in his animal form at the moment, serving as a plush (voluntary or not, it was still unknown) to his little brother who was reading an article about a Soul King Brook, was rolling on his back while laughing, while Luffy was laughing just as hard.

\- That's your reaction? Hagrid wants to raise a dragon by himself and that's your only reaction? Hermione huffed.

\- He can do whatever he want, why should we stop him if it's what he wants? Luffy said, picking his nose.

The panther stretched, yawning wildly and Ace took human form again.

\- What's bothering me, it's the traveler… We don't go around like that with a dragon egg in our pocket… And exactly when Hagrid goes to get a drink, he meets someone bad at poker with a dragon egg on him. It's fishy, Ace noted.

\- We agree with that, Ace, Harry sighed.

\- Hagrid's been here for a long time, he knows a lot of things, and he can be very naive. It's easy to get information from him. _Really_ easy.

\- I don't like what you're saying Ace, Luffy pointed.

\- Something is coming…

Harry stopped before Hagrid's hut and wait the signal from Ace to knock on the door. The panther looked around them, and turned back to his human form, letting Harry take off his invisibility cloak.

\- It's us, Hagrid, Harry whispered.

The half giant opened the door and made them enter quickly.

The scene inside…

\- I've seen ships after battles that are tidier than this, Ace stated.

Some debris were burning in a corner, and some identified piece in another, ripped apart by the fangs and the claws of the baby dragon who had decided to mark this shack as his territory. It was a wonder that nobody noticed anything yet!

And the responsible for everything, Norbert, was chirping on the table.

\- Yes, mummy is here, darling! Hagrid reassured him approaching.

He took the little dragon, who turned around in his arms and hiccoughed, setting the gamekeeper's beard on fire.

\- Oops! Keep him a moment, Ace, please!

Ace found himself with the dragon in his arms without time to say anything, meanwhile Hagrid was stopping the fire on his beard.

Norbert chirped a little, hissed himself on one of Ace's shoulder and rolled up himself around his neck.

Harry tried to not laugh. Ace was totally still, not knowing how to react.

\- It seems like he likes you ! Harry giggled.

\- I'm not into creature with scales, the young man mumbled trying to take the dragon away who only rolled himself around his neck even more.

\- You want to be his godfather, Ace? Dear Norbert likes you so much! an enthusiastic Hagrid said.

\- That's sick, Hagrid, really sick, Ace commented trying his best to move away Norbert. Raaah! Someone help me!

Harry let himself fall on a chair unable to do anything other than laugh. He had to tell that to the others! Norbert had found a new mother in Ace!

\- You should think about adopting him, Harry teased, while they waited for Ron to return. He likes you, Ace.

\- Of course. I'm fire, I'm the closest thing to a dragon's mother with my temperature, the dark haired man stated, trying to recover from a narcolepsy attack.

\- You should adopt him if Charlie doesn't want him, Luffy proposed. Chopper and Usopp would be too afraid for me to take Norbert on the _Merry._ "

\- We live on a _wooden ship_. I'm the only fire allowed to be aboard. Also, dragons aren't meant to live on the sea.

\- Even more reason for Ron's brother to accept, Hermione sighed.

The portrait ended up opening and Ron appeared, coming from nowhere after pulling off the invisibility cloak. He complained that he had been bitten while waiting for Spade, who they had sent with the letter from Romania. When the eagle came back Ace went to open the windows and take the letter.

\- That's nothing, Luffy stated with a smile, pointing to the injured hand.

\- Nothing?! You call it nothing!?

\- I was eaten by a lot of crocodiles when I was a kid.

\- And you would still be in their stomach if Sabo and me weren't there to save you, you idiot, Ace grumbled holding out the letter to Harry.

He let himself fall on a sofa and stroked the feathers of the bird, before creating a flame on the tip of a finger. A flame that the bird of prey happily ate. That explained the reason why Ace was the only one who could feed him.

The others three read the letter at the same time.

\- We have an appointment with Charlie at midnight, on the highest tower. It shouldn't be too difficult, we can go under the cloak keeping Norbert between us, if there're two of us, Harry stated.

\- I'll go with you. With my fur, I blend into shadows well enough, Ace said.

\- Can I come? Luffy asked with puppy eyes.

\- No, you don't know what it means to be stealthy, Luffy, so don't even think about it.

At Ron's bedside, there wasn't anything else to do than curse Malfoy. He knew of the dragon and the appointment place.

And Luffy made the mistake of getting caught trying to prove to his older brother that he could be discreet the night before. He didn't have the detention date, but it shouldn't take much more time.

So, Saturday, when midnight was close, Harry and Hermione followed the almost invisible figure of the feline through the corridors to Hagrid's hut. Under the tearing farewell of the gatekeeper, the case containing Norbert was hidden fast under the cloak with the two first years and they went in the castle's direction. There, Ace showed them the way easily between ghosts, secret passages and sleepwalking teachers to the astronomy tower, a smile on his lips after seeing Malfoy get caught.

At the top, they took the cloak off and Ace took human form.

\- Malfoy in detention! This is something to be happy for! Hermione happily danced.

\- Better not to, Harry advised.

\- One more detention won't change anything for me, Ace snickered.

So, they contented themselves by giggling as silently as possible.

Ten minutes later, their liberation present itself under the form of four brooms. Charlie's friends came and relieved them of the dragon. After a handshake, they went away, leaving the three students alone on the tower.

\- I'll wait for you downstairs, Ace stated.

And he took his animal form again to go down the stairs.

But when he found himself with Filch. The groundskeeper looked at him, smiling, and talked to him and the two others who forgot the cloak… well, it seems that McGonagall wouldn't sleep anytime soon.

\- Can I know why you were on the top of the astronomy tower at one in the morning? McGonagall asked, still keeping Neville's arm in her hand.

Hermione kept her head down, with Harry.

\- It's my fault, professor. I wanted to teach Potter Armament Haki by using of the dragon path, lied Ace knowing that McGonagall wouldn't know it. Granger learned what we were about to do and tried to stop us. I was with Potter on the tower, explaining what Haki is when she came. We then decided to go back when Filch found us. Longbottom must have heard and misunderstand what we said. I didn't want to embarrass him, too. If someone must take the blame, it's me, not them, professor.

The three first years were surprised. Whoa, Ace was saving them?

\- I'm surprised by you, Portgas, I didn't think you were that attached to Potter to teach him this peculiar technique. However he is still eleven, and doesn't have any interest in learning this Haki. If you wanted to teach him so bad, you should have done it like how you help Granger already, and do it in a calm place during the day. The three of you: Longbottom, Potter and you, Portgas, fifty points from Gryffindor. Never was I this embarrassed by my own students.

\- Not even in the Marauders time? Ace asked stepping on Harry's foot to keep him from protesting.

-...You are not as bad as them, true. However, the four of you will have a detention. Yes, even you Miss Granger, because even if your intentions were praiseworthy, you were out after curfew. Mr Portgas, to have tricked Mr Malfoy out of his dormitory, voluntary or not, you will have a week of detentions."

\- Okay, Professor.

\- Your younger brother will be in detention with you. Now, go to bed!

The four students didn't wait for it to be said twice.

\- Sorry, Longbottom, we didn't think you would want to help, Ace apologized.

\- There was never a dragon? Neville wondered.

\- Yes, there was, but we were helping Hagrid, Harry sighed. Ace, thanks for the cover.

\- You didn't have to. You just gained a week of detentions, Hermione mumbled, embarrassed.

\- I get tons of detentions every year. I've gotten less this year since I'm trying to keep Luffy out of trouble. It's not something I'm afraid of, you know, Granger. And for the points, Potter, it's not important. It's only points. Imagine what would have happened if Charlie hadn't taken the dragon!

\- The others won't be happy, Neville grumbled.

\- One time, I made the house lose the double in one night, last year. They're used to it, I think. Although, since it's Slytherin ahead, it could go bad for everyone, but the exams are coming so it will soon be forgotten.

Filch furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the Gryffindors approaching where he was waiting with Malfoy, dragging a sleeping Ace on the stone.

\- He had an attack on the way, Luffy explained. He had his straw hat on his head, wearing his normal clothes: vest, shorts, and sandals.

\- I hope that this time it will be a good lesson of what happens for going against the rules of the school. Let's go! The caretaker growled, taking them outside and raising his lamp to see in the night. Work hard and suffer! It's how you learn best, believe me! It's a pity that the old punishments aren't used anymore! In the old days, we were hanging you from the ceiling by the wrists, in the dungeon, during some days! I still have the chains in my office…

\- I'm sure you can when the Nazis return, Ace growled, coming back to consciousness.

Luffy released his foot and everyone waited for the young man to stand up and come to their side, fixing his shirt. He put back his hat on his head.

\- Of course you have found out what this detention is about you two, Filch scowled at the Ds.

\- Easy, we had to find you in the hall. I even took my hunting knife, in case we need it. Konbanwa, Hagrid!

That's right, they were stopped at the side of Hagrid's hut. He greeted them, under the barking of the dog. He was with Marco, in his normal clothes… who had a large knife on his belt.

\- We go in the forest and look for what this time? Ace asked.

\- We're going into the forest? Malfoy panicked. We can't go in there at night! There's a lot of dangerous things in there, and even werewolves, from what I was told!

\- You should have thought of that before sniffing around what wasn't your concern, young man, yoi, Marco told him, still casual. Filch, you can go back to your bed, come back at dawn.

Mumbling, Filch went back.

\- I refuse to enter this forest! Malfoy stated.

\- It's this, or you say goodbye to this school, Malfoy… Ace told him calmly.

\- I don't have to listen to you! This is servant's' work. If my father heard-

\- We've done it like this at Hogwarts since centuries back, Malfoy. Make yourself useful or you go home. If you think your father would prefer that you go home, feel free to do it, Hagrid said to him.

Malfoy looked at him, then Marco, before looking down.

\- Well, now, listen to me, because what we will be doing is dangerous. I want you not to take any risks. Professor Fushisho, if you would…

Marco raised a hand and blue flames sparked in his palm. He lighted up the way until a path, at the entrance of the forest, and stopped there.

\- This is… Ace breathed furrowing his brow, squatting before a sticky and silvery substance.

\- That's right, it's unicorn's blood, yoi.

\- Somewhere in there is a wounded unicorn. It's the second one this week, I found one dead last Wednesday. While Professor Fushisho searches for what is attacking them, we will search for the poor thing. We may have to end its suffering.

\- And if we see the thing that's killing the unicorns? Malfoy asked nervously.

\- You pray, and you stay near Hagrid and Fang. I'll go first, yoi.

And Marco went into the forest.

\- Well then, let's form yer groups…


	5. Chapter 5

After a rude jab at Hermione and Neville from Malfoy, the groups swapped around. This time, it was Harry and Ace who found themselves with the Slytherin. And when Malfoy saw the annoyed panther's fangs, he stopped wanting to be a jerk.

However, Ace's feline eyes revealed themselves to be very useful since he found a trail easily enough, made of a lot of blood that they followed until they reached a glade where they saw the dead unicorn. With a shake of his head, Ace signaled them to stay hidden behind the tree, and silently sneaked into the glade. Slowly, Harry followed him, and froze when Ace brusquely let himself fall on the ground.

Something had moved in a bush and a shadow left it. It slid on the ground to the unicorn, like a beast tracking his prey. The young men and Fang were petrified. Ace crouch down, ready to jump when the time would be right. Malfoy yelled when the silhouette began drinking the blood of the animal and ran away with the dog. And Harry was spotted.

When the strange shadow threw itself at him, Ace acted, and in a roar, jumped on the silhouette while setting himself on fire. It was crazy... Harry understood that Ace was fire, but seeing him on fire...

He couldn't admire more before he began howling in pain, his scar was hurting him more than ever, almost blinding him. He moved back staggering, and could just perceive the noise of a gallop before something jumped over his head, making Ace retreat, taking back his human form. He took position before yelling something, throwing a flaming punch in the shadow's direction who escaped just in time. With a gesture, Ace called back the flames to avoid burning everything. Harry fell on his knees the moment the silhouette ran away.

"Thanks, Firenze," Ace thanked, bowing his head in the centaur's direction.

"Of course, young prince," the centaur assured.

Harry's thoughts were too obscured by the pain so he didn't hear what was said, nor did he see the scowl on Ace's face. He just sensed the hands of the young man on him. When he composed himself, once the pain calmed, it was to see a flash of blue and gold pierce the top of the trees and land... before taking the form of the professor Fushisho.

"Is everything alright?" The centaur asked helping Harry to stand up.

"Yes, thank you…" Harry whispered.

"Potter, Portgas, are you okay?" Marco asked, frowning with worry.

"We found what was attacking the unicorns. I know that I already smelled this scent somewhere... his smell, it's familiar, but I can't remember where," Ace reported.

"Which direction did it go, yoi?"

Ace pointed with his finger a direction.

"Be careful," the young man asked.

"They can't kill me. Firenze, can I leave them in your care, yoi?"

"Go, Phoenix, I'll take care of them."

Marco disappeared into the woods, his knife in hand, lighting his way with his strange blue fire in his other hand.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Firenze didn't answer immediately. He stared at his face, his look resting on the red scar, and then said:

"You are the Potters' son. It would be best for you and the young sea prince to go back to Hagrid's side."

"The _what_ _?_ "

"Let it go, Potter, he's a centaur, they always talk in riddles," Ace mumbled glaring at the aforementioned centaur.

"Can you ride a horse? It will be faster. My name is Firenze."

Firenze knelt to let Harry climb on his back.

"The others will kill us if they see you letting a human on your back," Ace pointed out.

"I do what I want to, like your kind."

And like what Ace had predicted, others centaurs came and bickered with Firenze about letting a human climb on his back. Bane and Firenze argued because the latter had allowed someone to sit on his back, and he had acted against the will of the stars.

"I can carry him," Ace proposed. "My animal form can run as fast as you."

"It won't be necessary. Let's go."

Ace shrugged and transformed back into a panther, following the unbridled gallop of Firenze in the wood.

"Why is Bane angry? Is it because of the thing you saved me from?"

Firenze slowed down, letting the feline catch up. Some strange green fireflies lit their road.

"Thank you young prince. Tell me Harry Potter, do you know what the unicorn's blood does?"

Harry was surprised by the question. Thinking a moment, he confessed:

"No. In potions, we only use their horns or hairs."

"To kill a unicorn is a monstrous thing. To do such a crime, you have to have nothing to lose, and everything to win. The blood of a unicorn allows you to survive, even if you are on the verge of dying, but it has a heavy price. Because you have to kill a pure and defenseless creature to save your own life. And the instant your lips touch the blood, it's only a half-life, a cursed life."

"Who would be so desperate? If you have to be cursed forever, wouldn't it be better to die?"

Ace froze, a paw in the air, eyes big.

He emitted a strange growl, to which Firenze answered by a heavy nod. Ace lowered his head and started to walk again.

"Yes, it would be better, unless you only need to survive enough time to drink something else, something which give back your power, something which allow you to never die. Harry Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school, right now?"

"The Philosopher Stone! The elixir of life, of course! But I don't understand who…"

"Don't you know someone who have passed years watching out for an opportunity to get back his power, who clings onto his life, waiting for his chance?"

Harry felt like an iron hand just gripped his heart, remembering Hagrid's words about Voldemort.

He was going to ask some questions, when the fireflies disappeared. The moment after, they heard Hermione turning up with Luffy. Ace jumped on his brother and licked his face, making the little D. laugh.

"You aren't hurt, you two?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry, we're alright. Ace protected me with Firenze. Thank you again. The unicorn is dead, Hagrid. She is in the glade, there."

Hagrid rushed in this direction, while Firenze was saying his farewells.

During all the night and until dawn, Harry walked like a caged wolf, retelling that Voldemort was waiting in the forest for Snape to steal the stone for him. Luffy was content to pick his nose, shrugging and saying that if it was true, he would just have to kick the teacher's ass. Ace, he was thoughtful.

"Is something wrong? Hermione asked, looking as scared as Ron.

"Even with all the hate that I have for the bastard... something isn't right... I just can't put my finger on it."

"While I think of it, Ace... Why did Firenze called you "prince"?"

Luffy stopped pick his nose to look at his brother, his face expressionless.

"I may tell you about it when I quit Hogwarts, Potter, not before, and even then. If you could act as if Firenze hadn't told anything, it would be better for me. It's not something that I can yell everywhere... if my Devil Fruit makes me a monster, what is making Firenze call me "prince"... It's the reason why I shouldn't exist for a lot of people. If you allow me, I'll go to bed. And I'll burn alive anyone asking questions to Luffy about this subject. Night, Lu"

"Night, Ace" Luffy said, when his brother went to sleep.

The trio looked at him, but Luffy made a sign like he had his lips locked.

"Let's go to bed," Hermione sighed.

And they parted ways in the common room. When Harry turned inside the blanket, he found his invisibility cloak with a little note: "just in case'.

Ace turned in Marco's office running, out of breath.

The teacher was preparing himself for a fight.

"Bad news! Hagrid babbled! The way to pass by Fluffy is out there !"

"Pop's order, and you're coming with me, yoi. I was about to come to take you. It's really bad, yoi. I normally shouldn't ask it of you, but your brother need to keep a lock on what could happen with the dog... The senile old man who runs this school went out ten minutes ago, he sent Fawkes to warn me, yoi."

"I'll tell him. I'll go change and I'll come back!"

"You won't be able to succeed alone, Harry," Luffy said, hearing his friend say that he would go after the stone tonight. "Marco and Ace are gone, they were recalled by their captain. And I'm the only one who can pass Marco's obstacle."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Luffy let himself fall on a seat with a grin. "I'm a pirate!"

"Do you think that the cloak will be big enough to cover the four of us?" Ron asked.

"The... the four of us?"

"I don't care if I get expelled. I'll be the Pirate King with or without magic."

"I'll think of something, professor Flitwick told me in secret that out of a hundreds questions, I had one hundred and twelve good answers," Hermione said. "We won't let you go alone. I'll read all my books, I may find something useful."

Neville tried everything to prevent them from going.

He was ready to fight.

Hermione intervened, casting a charm of petrification, and Luffy put Neville on the sofa, to keep him comfy.

After apologizing again to Neville, they went under Harry's cloak.

And this was only the beginning of the problems. They were already jammed under the cloak, the four of them, but they had to pass before miss Norris who followed them with her yellow eyes, and then Peeves who sensed that someone was there.

"Who's here? I know that you're there, even if I can't see you. Who are you? Gnomes, ghosts, or some brats?"

He raised from his task of folding the carpet to look closely at the corridor where they were.

"I should call Filch if something invisible is wandering by there... Maybe that brat of Portgas is back and trying to see the effectiveness of his animal form to hide in the night…"

Luffy swallowed his lips to not laugh.

Harry saved them with his brilliant idea of imitate the Bloody Baron, making the spirit run away. They finally ended where Fluffy was, and Harry tried again to dissuade them of following him, but nothing could be done.

Luffy went out from under the cloak and moved forward grinning before the three heads dog... who happily barked seeing him.

"Good evening, Fluffy! Ne, would you let us pass?!"

Luffy scratched each head passing by his hand and was licked affectionately by the dog, who let him open the trapdoor.

"I'll go first!"

And he jumped in the darkness, without trying to know what was under it. He fell during a moment, laughing, before finishing on something soft. From above, he could hear some music, one of the three other must have played something to calm Fluffy, who seemed to only like Luffy. The aforementioned one straightened himself and looked around, one hand on his hat. He seemed to be on a strange plant.

"It's okay! You can jump, it's soft here!" Luffy yelled.

Harry went first, followed by Ron, who wondered about the plant, and in the end Hermione, who escaped from the Cerberus.

"We must be really far under the castle," she said.

"A chance that there is this plant," Ron noted.

"A chance? Look at you?"

Hermione stood up with a jump and reach laboriously a wet wall. Laboriously, because the moment she land, the tendril of the plant who had softened the fall, long like tentacles, had began to grip around her ankles. For the boys part, some sort of creepers had already wrapped themselves around their legs without them noticing. Hermione had achieved to free herself before the plant had the time to immobilize her. She looked with horror at Harry and Ron who were trying to free themselves, but more they moved, more the monstrous plant's grip hardened. Luffy, him, just looked with curiosity at the creepers which were grabbing his legs, without doing him any harm.

"Don't move anymore!" Hermione ordered. "I know this plant, it's Devil's Snare!"

"I'm happy to know that, it helps a lot!" Ron commented fighting with a tentacle that was trying to wrap itself around his neck.

"Quiet, I'm trying to remember how to kill it," Hermione said.

"Hurry, because I'm having trouble breathing," Harry said, his voice wavering from the plant clutching his chest.

The plant ended up letting Luffy pass easily, since he hadn't moved at all and ended by changing his interest from the vegetable, who preferred to take care of the panicked one. He stretched his arms and grabbed the wall, under the sweat-dropped of the three others, before projecting himself against the stone, getting out of the way of the plant. It was true that Luffy was rubber. The two brother show their power so rarely that it always surprised them.

"How do we kill the plant?" Luffy asked to Hermione, placing his straw hat back.

That took Hermione back to reality and she hurried to think again.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp-"

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

Without worrying about taking her wand out, in urgency, she throw around her hand mumbling something, and a jet of blue flame, similar to the one who had burned Snape's robes but also to Marco's in the forest, sprayed out on the plant. The warmth and light made the plant free rapidly the others two, who went search refuge with their comrades.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat from his face.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - "there's no wood", _honestly_."

"Why did the plant let you free?" Asked Ron to Luffy.

"I don't know," confessed Luffy.

"You didn't panic, Hermione pointed out. "If once a prisoner of Devil's snare, you don't panic, it won't attack you."

"Hard to not panic when it's trying to choke you," Ron panted from his knee to take back his breath.

"It was trying to choke us? Really?" Luffy wondered, tilting his head.

The other three shared a look, and even in this situation, they couldn't help but giggle at Luffy's lack of intellect.

"Congratulations, Hermione, Ace and Marco's classes were fruitful, you did wandless magic," Luffy smiled.

Hermione looked at her hand and gave a beautiful smile to the three boys, really happy of her feat.

They took the road in a passage going underground, to a new room with some light... and the noise of wings.

On the other side there was another door.

Harry passed before, running the fastest he could, waiting to be attack by the bird, but they ignored him. The others three followed him and, after examining the door, it looked like they couldn't open it, event with the numerous spells that the young wizards tried.

"We could force it the old way... or simply destroy it," Luffy proposed.

"And how do you want to do it?" Ron asked.

"The same way I kicked the troll's ass," the boy smiled. "Out of the way!"

The trio shared a look and went a little back. With a little fear, they saw Luffy, who had stepped back a little, throwing his arms back. They stretched until they reached door they entered by, and released it all, the rubber making the arms come back, driving in the door really fast. This one broke, with some of the wall, making everyone smile a little... which disappeared fast when the wall and the door re-formed.

"Sorry, Luffy... it was a good try," Harry said posing a hand on his shoulder with compassion.

"And now?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at the birds and said:

"These birds aren't here to be pretty."

"They're strange, these birds," Luffy stated picking his nose.

"They're not birds! They are keys! Flying keys! Look!" Harry pointed. "This means…"

He took a look around the room while the others observed the keys.

"There, some brooms!" Harry exclaimed. "We have to catch the key that opens the door!"

'But there are hundreds of them!"

"We have to find the one who look like the lock," Luffy pointed.

Ron examined the lock and commented:

"We need a big old key, probably silver, like the handle."

And in no time, they were all on a broom, and after a moment when Harry looked around, he took the lead, the target spotted. Ron would attack from above and Hermione below. Luffy would cut it of, while Harry caught it.

Potter wasn't the youngest seeker for a century for nothing!

And with incredible efficiency, the key finished against the wall, then they could open the door, before she could go, piteously.

"Ready?" Asked Harry, the hand on the unlocked handle.

Everyone nodded.

And they went in the following room.

First, there was nothing. And then, some light appeared from one side of the room, slowly, like the rise of the sun... on the sea.

The quartet was at the edge of what seems to be a beach, with clean water flooding on the white sand.

Turning around, they saw the door where they came from on the sand, without a wall, letting a view of the precedent room. However, all around, it was a desert island.

"Wow…" Ron and Harry whispered in awe.

"It's some powerful magic," Hermione muttered, dazed.

Luffy kneeled at the edge of the water and put his hands in it, and pull them up, letting the liquid flow between his fingers.

"It's Marco's obstacle," Luffy stated.

"And what do we have to do?" The bushy haired girl asked.

"Of what I know, well, of what Ace agreed to tell me, there is something hidden on the island with the weather…"

"The weather? How does the weather hide something?" Harry inquired.

"The mirages!" Hermione exclaimed.

Luffy closed his eyes and put his hands in the sky.

The air withered, before exploding in a noise of broken glass. A bridge appeared from nowhere, and disappearing in the distance.

"And there, it's done!" Luffy smirked.

"How did you do this?" Ron questioned

"My navigator likes to play with mirages. I know that if we change the moisture in the air, we can make appear or disappear mirages. I don't understand it all, but I at least know that sort of thing."

"Nami has talent…" Hermione commented.

"Marco even more, but he have experience and the instinct of a bird." 

"He's what in the end?" Harry asked.

"Marco?"

"Yes."

"I can't tell. If he wants for you to know, he'll tell you."

Luffy let his arm fall, and started walking on the bridge, followed by the three others. The walked a while, before seeing some blood on the wood and the corpses of some strange monsters in the water.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Some Sea Kings. Seeing their size, I would tell they are from Paradise," Luffy noted, not really shaken.

"Paradise?" Ron repeated.

"It's the name of the first part of the Grand Line, isn't it?" Hermione told. "You went there?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting to get a little more experience in magic before going to the New World. And a new ship. We have a portkey ready to land us on the last island we stopped, when the time comes. We're here."

Before them, there was some sort of pyramid, like the ones found in Latin America. The bridge stopped at the foundation.

"We have to climb, don't we?" Harry asked.

"And avoid the traps," Luffy smiled.

"Traps?" Ron choked.

"It's Professor Fushisho's course, obviously it wouldn't be so easy," Hermione pointed out. "You know how to find them Luffy?"

"I have better! Hang on to me the best you can."

And Luffy threw his arms to the top, under the surprised look of his friends who complied. Once he had a good grip of the top of the pyramid, Luffy projected himself to the top, under the screams of the three others, before setting a foot at their goal. The trio let themselves fall on the ground, heart beating fast.

"Never again... never again will I listen to you…" Ron swore to himself.

"Huh?" Luffy asked not understanding what he was complaining about.

All while taking a breath, Harry stared at the place they were at. It was some sort of furnished terrace between the top of the pyramid and the remainder, between the pillars. In the back, we could discern two door.

"There is still something else ?" Hermione whined.

"It's Marco," Luffy said, like that explained everything.

The others three stood up and walked in the doors direction. The wall between them rippled and from the stone two creatures as tall as adults men appeared. They possessed the body of felines and the wings of birds, and the chests of beautiful women covered with jewels and feathers.

"Sphinxes," Hermione whispered.

The two creatures parted and stood before a door, before saying with identical and toneless voice:

"We are the guards of the way leading to a great treasure. One question and you will be able to pass. But you have to choose. One of the door lead to death, the other to wealth. One of us can only lie, and the other can only tell the truth. You only can ask one question to find the right door."

And they lay down before the doors, looking at the four students.

"A riddle?" Ron moaned.

"It's typical of Marco," Luffy noted picking his nose.

"Let me think," Hermione asked.

She part away from the group and paced around, beating her thumb.

"Why don't we guess?" asked Luffy.

"I would like to not die because of a fluke, Luffy," Harry commented forcing himself to smile.

Hermione stopped moving around and breathed deeply, before moving forward the guardian on the right and asked him with a voice slightly trembling:

"My request is the following one: point me the door leading to the Philosopher's Stone according to the other guardian, please."

"You're sure it's the right question?" Ron asked. "If it's the lying guardian…"

The sphinx stood up and answered:

"According to the other guardian, the door leading to the Philosopher Stone is the one behind me."

"Thank you!" Luffy grinned moving forward to open it.

"No, Luffy! It isn't this one!" Hermione told him.

She took his hand and led him to the other guardian.

"We will take this door," announced the young girl to the guardian at the left.

The guardian stood up and moved aside.

"How do you know it's the right one?" Ron asked.

"The lying guardian will always tell the opposite of the one of the truth, and the honest one will tell what the lying one would tell. In the two cases, since I asked the door leading to the Philosopher's Stone according to the other guardian, they would tell us the one leading to death. We just have to take the other door," Hermione explained.

"You're a genius, sincerely," Harry complimented.

Hermione blushed while they passed the door.

They made it to a dark room, soon lighten, revealing a game of chess with pieces even taller than them.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"A game of chess. I presume that we will have to play if we want to pass," Ron commented. Look across.

And he pointed to a door on the other side of the white figurines.

"And how do you want to play?" Hermione inquired.

Ron went to a black knight and touched it, immediately the stone animated itself.

"Hum... do we have to join you to pass on the other side? Ron asked.

The knight nodded.

"You're the best of us at chess, it would be for the best if you lead," Harry said.

"Yes, I'll do it. Luffy you'll take the place of the king. Harry the bishop, and you Hermione, you place yourself on the rook's case, there."

"And you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be a knight."

And each went take the vacated places. The whites must have heard them because soon after, a white pawn moved forward two cases.

Ron gave order to the pieces, who moved forward according to them, without sound, to be crush by the whites and dragged on the edge of the board. After that, Ron avenged them by taking the same amount in their sides.

"It's the only way," Ron commented one moment.

Seeing the sight of the board and what their friend was about to do, Hermione and Harry protested.

"Ron," Luffy called.

Ron turned in his direction. Luffy looked at him with a smile, eyes closed to not give away his worry.

"Be careful of the fall."

"Thank you, Luffy," Ron smiled.

And he moved forward. Immediately, the queen was on him and knocked him out. Hermione screamed, but didn't move from her place.

Harry moved forward on his left, jaw tight, and stopped before the white king who threw his crown at his foot. The white pieces moved away, freeing the way toward the other door.

"Go, I'll take care of Ron," assured Luffy hurrying toward the red haired boy.

"Thanks, Luffy," the two others answered.

After a last look toward their two friends, Harry and Hermione ran toward the next room.

Luffy sighed and looked up seeing a silver phoenix made of flames flying toward him. His brother's Patronus.

"Tell Ace that we have someone hurt, and that we passed almost all the obstacles."

The bird nodded and went away. Hermione came back soon after and ran toward Luffy.

"Snape's obstacle won't allow the two of us to go. I came back so we would be able to take Ron to Madam Pomfrey! You'll do it, while I'll send Hedwig to Dumbledore."

"Ace and Marco are back," Luffy stated placing Ron on his back with help from Hermione. "Let's go!"

Harry wanted to yelled, but he couldn't emit any sound.

Learning that it was Quirrell that served Voldemort and wanted the stone, it was a shock, more so to learn that it was him who tried to kill him... but that...

Quirrel had taken off his turban during the conversation and turned around.

On his head, instead of the back of the scalp, there was a face, the most terrifying face Harry ever saw. As white as chalk, with bright red eyes and slots for nostrils. A face like an albino snake.

"Harry Potter…" the face whispered.

Harry tried to step back. His legs didn't answer him anymore.

"Do you see what I have become? Shadow and stream... I only took form by sharing another one body... Fortunately, there are still those ready to welcome me in their heart and head... The unicorn's blood gave me some strength back, these last few weeks... In the forest, you saw the devoted Quirrel drink it for me... And when I have the elixir of life, I'll be able to recreate a body for myself... Now... give me the Stone in your pocket."

So he knew. Harry suddenly sensed his legs moving again, allowing him to step back.

He would have to know how the Stone had passed between the Mirror and his pocket... Maybe Hermione would have an answer!

"Don't be stupid," said the angry face. "You would do best to save your life and to join me... or else, you'll know the same fate as your parents... they died begging me to spare them…"

"LIAR!" Be it his instinct or simply that he refused to believe it, Harry couldn't assimilate the idea of his parents begging for their life.

Quirrel moved to be sure that Voldemort didn't lose sight of him. The evil face was smiling, now.

"How touching…" he hissed. "I always like courage... Yes, my boy, your parents were braves... I first killed your father and he resisted with great bravery... And for your mother, I hadn't predicted her death... but she was trying to protect you... So, give me this Stone or she will have died for nothing."

"NEVER!"

Harry jumped in the only way possible for escape.

Obeying to Voldemort, Quirrel threw himself on Harry and grabbed him by his wrist, causing a big pain in his scar, like his head was exploding.

He yelled, struggling with all his strength and Quirrel released him, to the boy's surprise, decreasing the pain of the boy. Quirrell was bent in two because of the pain, his eyes fixed on his hands who were covered by blisters, like he was burned by a fire.

"Catch him! CATCH HIM!" Voldemort repeated.

Again, Quirrel drove on Harry. He made him fall on the ground and immobilized him, his two hands constricting his neck.

The pain in his scar almost blind Harry. He could however discern Quirrel who was yelling with suffering, like he was hurt beyond belief. He finished by letting his neck go, maintaining his body on the ground with his knees. His hands' flesh were raw, bright red, totally burned.

"Then kill him, idiot!" Voldemort squeaked with a high pitched voice.

Quirrel raised his arm to throw a deathly curse, but acting by instinct, Harry stood up enough to tackle his hands on the face of his enemy.

Yelling, Quirrell rolled on the ground, face totally burned. Realizing his advantage, and taking the opportunity, Harry jumped on his feet and grabbed his arm with all his strength. His opponent screamed in pain while trying to remove him and even with the pain his scar gave him and blind him, Harry kept his hold.

Above the yelps from Voldemort ordering Quirrel to kill him, he heard someone yelling: "Potter!".

All of a sudden, he sensed Quirrell's arm escape his hold as he slipped into unconsciousness, thinking that all was lost.

Marco arrived after Dumbledore's departure, and sat at the end of Harry's bed.

"Congratulations, Potter, you're a hero, yoi," Marco commented.

"I wouldn't have saved the Stone without my friends' help... and without Luffy, I doubt that we would have understand anything of your obstacle," Harry confessed. "Thank you for saving me from Quirrell. Professor Dumbledore told me it was you who had arrived when I thought that all was over, and that he would have obtained the Stone."

"You did most of the work, Potter, it wasn't a lot that I did, apart from finishing him, and bringing you back. You probably have a lot of questions for Dumbledore. Did you receive your answers, yoi?"

"Not all, but he said that I wasn't ready for some."

"I have a question for you, Potter... did you not remarked something while you were passing the obstacles?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it... The Philosopher's Stone is a valuable object, lots of people would have done anything to have it. Do you think that an obstacle course that some children, who just began learning magic, succeeded to pass with little difficulties, is effective as protection for an experienced wizard, yoi?"

Harry blinked a moment and frowned.

"Think on what I just said, Potter. I'll leave you, yoi. But before parting, I have a present for you. A lucky charm."

Marco, with a movement of his hand, let appear a long feather, covered in turquoise fire spangled with gold, that he handed to the young wizard.

"What is it?" Harry asked taking it.

"Don't show it to anyone. Nobody must see it, yoi. Seeing the road full of obstacles before you, you'll need it. It's the only protection against the death's curse, yoi. A feather of a very rare species of phoenix. I'll go, Weasley, Granger and Luffy hope to see you, and I fear that Madam Pomfrey fears that they'll tire you out."

"Can I ask you something, professor?"

"If I have the answer, I'll give it to you, if possible."

"Did you... did you know my parents?"

"Yes, Potter... I began to teach when they arrived at Hogwarts. I was the youngest teacher, since at this time I was as old as Ace today. It's with me that the wandless magic could be learned at Hogwarts, yoi."

"Do... do you know why Professor Snape hates my father?"

Marco sighed and looked at Harry who was turning the feather between his fingers.

"Yes. Severus don't come from an environment could we say... favorable. He had a lot of problem with his father. In entering here, he revealed himself as a brillant and studious student, not just in practice of potions, but in Defense Against the Dark Arts too... and unfortunately, he showed interest in Dark magic. But what made him hate James Potter was because your father, with his best friend, Sirius Black, had the bad habit of ridiculing and humiliating him. Their pranks against him were cruel, sometimes. One night, Black had the bad idea to think it would be funny that Snape find a werewolf and your father saved his life, after learning what his best friend had done, yoi. At the risk of breaking the probably heroic image you had make of your father, Potter, James was a pompous and arrogant prat when he wanted to be. And a big idiot. I sometimes wonder if your mother didn't punch him to set him straight, yoi."

"Thank you... thank you for being honest with me, professor."

"Don't forget what I said about the obstacles and never separate yourself from this feather," Potter.

Marco stood up and left.

Soon after, with intense negotiations between Harry and Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, Ron and Luffy got to see their friend.

Hermione restrained herself from hugging Harry with difficulty, under the giggles of Luffy.

Harry narrated to them what Dumbledore had told him, but kept to himself his conversation with Marco.

"So the Stone is no more?" Ron asked at the end of the tale. "And Flamel will die?"

"It's what I said, but Dumbledore answered me... hm, ah yes, "to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure".

"So what?" Luffy inquired, taking a handful of the candies that Harry had been left. "I don't see the problem with dying, if we die for our dreams."

"I always said that Dumbledore is crazy, but you, Luffy, you're even more," Ron stated.

"And you, what happened?" Harry asked.

"I had no problem with going back. Luffy took Ron on his back, and told me he had received a message from his brother telling that he and Professor Fushisho were back. We saw them when we were leaving the third floor. They rushed in Fluffy's direction, to save you. While Luffy went to drop Ron off in the infirmary, I went to the Owlery, but in the hall, I saw Dumbledore who seemed to know what was happening already. He just asked if you went join him, and he rushed out, too."

"Do you think he really wanted for you to go?" Ron asked. "Is that why he sent you back the invisibility cloak?"

"Gramps says that under his old sage act, he is a manipulator," Luffy stated.

"Professor Fushisho pushed me in that direction, too... It's true that a part from his obstacle and the one from Snape, if first years passed…"

"If it's true, it's horrible!" Hermione cried out. "You could have been killed!"

"That's not necessarily true," Harry answered thinking. "He's an odd character, Dumbledore. I think he want to let me a chance. He must know almost everything happening in this castle and I think he must have known about our project, but instead of stopping us, he tried to help us. I don't think it's a coincidence if he let me discover how the Mirror worked. It's a little like if he recognize I have the right to face Voldemort, if I could."

"Ace said that Voldemort couldn't have entered here using Quirrel if Dumbledore didn't want him to. Marco warned him more than once against this man, since the first time he saw him, before the start of the school year. The only thing the director did, was to ask Professor Snape to keep an eye on him," Luffy said. "Something isn't right."

"No mistake, Dumbledore is strange," Ron said thinking. "And now, listen: you have to be here for the end of year's feast, tomorrow. The count of points was done and of course, the Slytherins won the cup. You weren't there for the last match, and we were crushed by the Ravenclaws. But there will be good things to eat."

It was at this moment that Madam Pomfrey decided to show them out.

Ace came, a little before the feast, at Marco's side at the lake.

"There's something brewing Ace…" Marco breathed. "And I don't like it."

"What are my orders?" asked the young man, almost standing at attention, behind his superior.

"Be careful, and ask your brother to be too, yoi. I don't want you two to be hurt or killed. Even more you."

Ace fought a blush but assured him that he would be.

"It's almost time, let's go see the Slytherins be delighted once more for their victory," Marco sighed turning around.

He ruffled affectionately Ace's hair and kissed the top of his head fast, taking advantage of the fact that they were alone, before taking the road to the castle.

Luffy stood up on the bench to signal to Harry to join them, when he entered the Great Hall.

The boy made his best to ignore the whispers and the stares of everyone trying to see him better.

"Why did you have to leave, Ace?" Harry asked sitting at the table.

"The day of the attack against the Philosopher's Stone? Some of Kaido's men debarked at Hogsmeade, so with Marco, we went there. We cleaned them up quickly. Fortunately we were far from the residential area," Ace commented. "Not too hurt?"

"It was wonderful magic, Professor Fushisho's ordeal…" Hermione commented. "It really felt like we were at sea."

"Be happy that he wasn't powerful enough for what he was thinking of doing in the beginning, if not, I'm not sure that you would have passed it. He want to recreate the weather of the New World,"

"And what would it have been like?" Ron asked.

"Who knows? Maybe the laws of gravity doing what they want to, or lightning storms, or even a sea of flame! Well... there is the headmaster."

Indeed, Dumbledore arrived, making the hall fall silent.

"Another year ends," said Dumbledore happily, "And I will bother you again with an old man's babbling, before we begin the delicious feast. What a year! Fortunately you finish the year with your head fuller than at the beginning... and you have the summer to empty it again, waiting for the beginning of next year... I wanted to tell you in advance that at the beginning of the next year we will welcome some students from Salem school, after its mysterious destruction. I sincerely hope that you will welcome them.

Now the moment comes to give the House cup. The points count give us the following result: in fourth place: Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points. In third place: Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points. Ravenclaw obtained four hundred and twenty six points and Slytherin: four hundreds and seventy two points.

Of course, this table yelled happily and Hermione saw worried, that even with his impassible face, Ace's fingers tapped the table irritatedly, leaving the slightest hints of charring.

" _Firefly_ ," he breathed.

Some discrete green orbs appeared from one of his hands and disappeared in the room, under the perplexed look from the ones who saw him act.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "It must be done however to take in account some recent happenings."

There was a big silence, and the victorious smile became less victorious.

"I have some last moment points to give. First, even if it has nothing to do with Hogwarts and this isn't really... legal could we say, I would like to see Mr Ace D. Portgas."

With a surprised face, Ace stood up, arms crossed, a frown on his face, waiting for him to say what it was about.

"For your bravery, your spirit and your victory, during the attack on Hogsmeade... I give Gryffindor twenty points. Also, if you would, please tell Newgate hello for me."

Marco raised an eyebrow while the Gryffindors clapped for Ace who took his place back, as impassive as before.

"Couldn't this old man mind his own business?" Ace mumbled.

"Now, we should pass to what happened in the castle. I will begin with Mister Ronald Weasley."

Ron became red. He suddenly look like a radish with a sunburn.

"For the most wonderful game of chess ever played at Hogwarts in many years, I give Gryffindor twenty points."

Gryffindor's applause echoed loudly off the ceiling, and you could hear Percy bragging to the other prefects.

Then, the silence fell again.

"Next, I would like to give Mr Luffy D. Monkey ten points for his accomplishments in wandless magic and his instincts, which allowed him to disturb the weather and unveil the road through mirages and illusions."

Luffy just giggled as his brother affectionately ruffled his hair.

"I come to Miss Granger... for the cold logic she show face to formidable flames and before an enigma where death was at only one wrong choice... I give Gryffindor fifty points."

Hermione buried her head in her arms. It was easy to guess that she was crying because of emotions. Ace made his best to not do any comments, even if he hated crybabies. All around the table, the students couldn't contain their joy. After all, they just won one hundred points.

"At last, let's talk about Harry Potter."

The hall fell silent.

"For the composure and the exceptional courage he showed, I give Gryffindor sixty points."

The noise became deafening.

"We are exactly even with the Slytherins!"

"If only we had one point more," Ron sulked. "Just one."

Dumbledore raised a hand and the calm came back slowly.

"Courage can take various forms," he said with a smile. "You need a lot of courage to face your enemies, like Misters Portgas and Potter showed us, but there isn't any less needed to face your friends. And that's why I give ten points to Neville Longbottom."

"Congrats Neville!" Luffy cheered in the deafening racket.

The poor Neville soon disappeared under the hugs of his comrades.

And Malfoy's face was grim.

"It means, Dumbledore continued trying to cover the thunder of applause (the two other houses were very happy with the fall of the Slytherins), that we will have to change the decoration of this room."

" _Fiery Doll_!" Ace whispered with a mean smile.

Before Dumbledore could clap his hands, the green and silvers banners were on fire.

You just needed to see the discrete smirk of Ace and the almost exasperated look from Marco to understand what happened, but few did.

"Well, I would like to thanks the one who just eased my work," Dumbledore commented, slightly surprised.

He clapped in his hands and the rest of the banners transformed in the ones for Gryffindor, without any flames.

And it was a wonderful evening.

"How did you manage to pass in potions, sincerely, Luffy?" Ace asked, taking his place in the train for the return.

"No idea."

Ace sighed and looked again to the notes of his brother. He ended smiling and told him :

"I'm very proud of you, Lu. With all you're learning, you'll be amazing in the New World. You'll be the Pirate King."

"And you'll be the fiercest Second Division Commander in the history of the Whitebeard Pirates!" Luffy answered. "Ne-"

The door opened at this instant on the Golden Trio.

"Can we sit here?" Harry asked.

"If you want, but Luffy's singing will probably drive you off."

"Hey!"

Luffy gave Ace puppy eyes that would have made more than one person comply. Ace huffed, while the others took their place.

"No way!" Ace answered him, sticking out his tongue. "I'll leave you with my brother, I'll make a great hit on the train with the twins and Lee." He left.

The journey passed with much laughing and eating some snacks.

Soon, the train entered the station and found the muggles. Ace went apologize to the twin's mother about the cancellation of Christmas on the _Red Force_ at the last moment _,_ and told her that he had to see his captain to pass his holidays with them.

"Oi! Ace! Luffy!" someone called.

The two called turned around to see a young boy about Ace's age, blond, waving from the station's platform with Marco, who wearing muggle's clothes and had two motorbikes helmets in his hands, a boy with green hair, and an old man with a mischievous air.

"It's there that we separate, Potter," Ace said taking his shirt off to put it in his bag, without any worries about the passer-by who were staring. Good luck with these idiots. Marco is waiting for me, with Sabo and Rayleigh."

"Oh, that's your family?" Harry wondered.

"The blond, he's our brother, the old one's our uncle, and the mosshead, Zoro is my first mate," Luffy smiled.

"Don't call me a mosshead!" Zoro huffed.

"We'll see each other next year!"

And the two brothers walked away. The luggage cart was pushed between the pillars in the station.

Translator/Beta's notes: Welp, I'm seriously regretting this. Haruka has it written up to chapter 7, and once I finish that one I'm going to tell her I can't do any more. This fic is honestly a good representation of how a crossover can go bad: weeb Japanese, no solid or decently realistic explanation of how the two worlds are connected or put together, characters stealing the spotlight, and plot points losing significance or impact. For example, Marco's booby trap takes up the majority of the screen time, with the other scenes rushed and perfunctory. This also means taking away from Ron's heroic sacrifice, and thus losing its impact. Also, given that all current crew members are present, that means that Luffy did everything in canon up to at least Thriller Bark all at the age of ten or eleven. Did the original author forget what age he's supposed to be or something?

For some reason, the words 'sea king' and 'New World' were in Japanese, but Paradise isn't. The famous 'Are you a witch or not?!' scene is taken pretty much wholesale from WikiQuote, as in the original it's the same dialogue, except it's gone English French English.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Remember, boy. One noise and…

Harry went back to his room on tiptoe. No problem, they won't hear him. With all the chores he had to do during the day, the boy still hadn't meditated. Other than the sport, it was the only thing he could do, about school, without doing wand magic or without taking anything from his trunk. He will also be able to read again the letters from Luffy. Whatever prevent him from receiving the ones from Ron and Hermione, it failed to prevent Spade from reaching him, and to give him news from the others… and to scare his cousin by the way.

The boy slipped into his room and closed the door the most silently he could manage, before moving to the bed to sit down and begin to meditate.

The problem was that someone was already sitting there.

If Harry hadn't see some bizarre things at Hogwarts, he would have already screamed. It was really close to happen, too. The small creature on his bed was strange, with ear like those of bats and green protruding eyes the size of a tennis ball.

While Harry and the being stay there observing each-others, Dudley's voice resonated in the hall:

\- Should I take your coat, Mr and Mrs Mason?

Meanwhile, the creature let itself slide from the bed and bow so deeply that his nose touched the carpet. Harry remarked that he was wearing some sort of towel where he had cut some places for his arms and legs.

-Uh… Hello… said Harry uncomfortable.

He placed one hand on his chest, and reassured himself feeling the feather attached to a little string around his neck, hidden under his clothes.

It may be ridiculous, but it was reassuring. Even more so because a man had passed by at the beginning of the holidays, few moments after Harry had an altercation with his uncle which ended with a few hit for the young wizard. Harry may haven't know the man, but him, he knew him, and his gun between Vernon's eyes had been very explicit. He lifts a hand against his nephew and he will have a bullet in his brain. It was enough. For how long that Harry has this feather, he knew that he was protected.

Coming back to the aforementioned situation, he went silently to the chair of his desk and tried to understand what he had before his eyes.

The creature introduced itself as Dobby, a house elf.

He had a narrow escape before he took the situation between his hands, when Dobby almost alerted the guests crying in joy, just because Harry had proposed to sit down.

After having a very bad painting of the wizards that Dobby was serving, he finally talked about the subject of his visit.

-Harry Potter mustn't go back to Hogwarts!

Harry had done everything to find out who would be the culprit, he just had given an excuse to Dobby (without meaning to) to punish himself, which made Vernon come. Once his uncle gone, Harry showed how his place wasn't here, but he manages to obtain an information that he didn't like, when the subject of Hermione and Ron was breached…

Dobby had intercepted the mail from his friends.

If he hadn't achieved it with Spade, it was simply because the eagle seems to have strange powers and more than one protection, preventing anyone from intercepting him.

Following this was a pursuit in the house who ended in the kitchen, and the elf used his magic to throw Petunia's dessert on the ground. When he ran away, Harry was face to face with his Uncle Vernon and a letter who sign his hell.

A letter from the minister that told him that it was his only warning and that the next time that he would do magic out of school ground without being allowed, he would be expelled from Hogwarts.

All that Harry could do, was to pray that Spade came back fast, because he would need help, and soon.

…

Run away.

Harry had to quit this place and fast.

He clenched his hand around the feather tied around his neck on a string, hidden under a sweater, (tic developed under stress) while trying to escape from the not very pleasant witch before him.

It was then that a metal rod separated the two of them definitely. Rod in the hands of a young man wearing the clothes of a lord from the eighteenth century, but in blue shades.

The witch cowered and disappeared in a corner.

-Is everything alright? Asked Harry's savior.

He straightened, the rod lazily posed against one of his shoulders, while arranging his blue top hat on his blond shivering hair.

-Eh… yes, thanks, Harry breathed.

And the boy smiled before holding his free hand to him. He seemed familiar to Harry, but from where?

-My name's Sabo. You're lucky that I was passing by.

-Harry.

The two boy shook their hands.

\- From your face, I assume that you're lost, am I mistaking? Continued Sabo.

\- Floo's powder problem.

Harry couldn't stop a blush when the older boy laugh, revealing a missing tooth at the front of his mouth.

-Where did you want to go? The blond asked.

\- Diagon Alley.

\- We're not very far. Come on, I'll accompany you. Oi, marimo! Don't walk away, so that I don't have to come search for you again at the other side of the country!

-I'm not a marimo, growled a boy with green hair joining them.

-You're a marimo with the sense of direction of a spoiled mussel, Zoro.

-Tch.

Harry couldn't stop himself from gulping seeing the three swords on the boy's waist who just reached Sabo.

-Yo, mumbled Zoro.

-Harry, this is Zoro, my little brother's best friend and the main reason why I was here, since he's lost veeeery easily. Let's go!

Between the two older boy, Harry found back the daylight quickly, far from the tern light, dark and foggy of what was apparently called Knockturn Alley. From where they were, they could see Gringotts.

-Oh, you're a mess, can I? I'll tidy you a bit, or else, your parent will probably have a stroke seeing you like that, commented Sabo dusting him.

-I go search for the others, Zoro stated.

-No, you, you stay here. You don't move.

Zoro looked at him an eyebrow raised, like saying, "I would like to see you try", but Sabo brandished his weapon in his direction. Harry stared gobsmacked the silver metal slowly covering itself with slick black, threatening.

-Okay, no need for Haki against me, Zoro grumbled.

Sabo had a big smile and the black disappeared quickly. With a gesture, the rod retracted, to disappear in the sleeve of his owner.

-I thought that using magic out of Hogwarts was prohibited, pointed Harry.

-We're transferred to Hogwarts this year, Zoro told him while Sabo dusted Harry the best he could. And it's not really magic. About his weapon, it's a muggle invention. There is a switch to grow and retract.

-Ah.

-Should we help you find your parent, or you'll be alright? Inquired Sabo.

-I came with my friend's parent, and I'm not against some help. They have red hair. Very red, all red.

Sabo frowned, and raised his brows.

-Weasley?

-Correct!

-You know them? Asked Zoro to Sabo.

-The twin, especially. Come on, let's go. You should do something about your swords Zoro.

Grumbling, the green man took out some clothes pack with strap from his pocket and slide his swords inside it, before taking it on his shoulders.

-Like that, is it alright? Mumbled the marimo.

-Perfect! Assured Sabo.

The blond passed an arm around Harry's shoulders and walked in the road, searching for the Weasley. But it was Harry who was found first:

-Harry, Harry!

Raising his head, Harry saw Hermione waving her hand, from the stairs of Gringotts. And she ran in his direction.

-Oh! I didn't see you! _Konnichiwa anata-tachi!_ Smiled Hermione in the direction of his friend's bodyguards

- _Anata?_ Sabo choked, falsely outraged. _Mushiro 'omae' ya 'kimi' o shiyou! Ore-tachi wa sempai da, Oji-sama ja nai!_

- _Sumimasen_ , blushed Hermione.

-We can say that you took Robin's challenge to the word, commented Zoro.

-I like challenges. Thank you for finding Harry, everyone was searching for him!

-You know them? Asked Harry.

-Yes! I met them last Christmas! Sabo Silver, he is Ace and Luffy's brother. Zoro Roronoa, Luffy's first-mate.

The two others shared a glance with a 'ooooh'.

Harry remembered them now, he had saw them at the station, coming back from Hogwarts.

\- So it's you that my cute brother didn't stop talking about during these holidays, Sabo noted. I thought that I was becoming deaf. He told us about your little adventure at the end of the year, to save the Philosopher's Stone.

Harry blushed bright red.

-And congratulations for solving Marco's riddle. He could have found ones harder, but I understood that he was asked to not do too hard, the blond continued. To others things, did you see my idiot of a brother? The little one, I know that Ace isn't on ground right now, since I'm the one who have to buy his things.

-I didn't see Luffy but I did saw with Robin in Gringotts, Hermione stated. She passed by me less than five minutes ago, to go pick enough to pay for everyone's supplies. Your uncle's key I think.

-I have enough to pay for Ace's, he gave me his payroll for that. Well, look who is coming!

Coming in their direction, emerging with difficulty from the crowd, were the Weasleys.

-Harry! Mr Weasly exclaimed. We hoped that you didn't end too far away! Molly is going spare… ah, here she is!

He turns around to welcome his wife, while Ron questioned Harry about where he had landed.

-In Knockturn Alley, answered Harry his face shadowed.

-I found him there, Sabo smiled.

-Sabo, exclaimed the two twins. It's been a while! Ace is nearby?!

-Iie, still at sea. I wonder if he'll be in time for the train, or if Marco will have to take him here for the start of term, directly at the castle.

-I'll go search for Robin, Zoro state walking away.

- _No way_ , I don't run after you again if you're lost again!

-I don't have any reasons to be lost, it's just on top of the stairs!

-You wouldn't even be able to find your way out of a paper bag, Zoro, I know you by now.

Zoro get away from them with a 'humpf'.

\- However, you're lucky Harry, we were never allowed to go there, Ron commented envious.

-Ace go there every year, he is even more lucky, confessed the twins.

-And you better don't follow his example! Oh Harry, my dear! You could have found yourself god know where! Molly Weasley exclaimed finishing to clean the black hair boy, while Arthur repaired his glasses. Thank you to have taken care of him for us, young man.

-It was a pleasure, Madam, assured Sabo bowing.

-RORONOA ZORO! Roared a young woman's voice.

-If you would excuse me, I have to save a sword-man from the claw of a navigator who must have Harpy's blood in her veins, sighed the blond.

Hermione seemed to understand the reference since she tried to not giggle.

Sabo waved at them one last time with his hat and went away.

\- This Sabo and Ace…

-… the night and the day…

\- … and to think that they're brother…

-… it's crazy, commented the twins.

\- What are talking about, you two? Asked Percy.

-It's Sabo Silver, the two D.'s brothers. Their…

\- Common sense? Proposed Hermione with a smile.

-Exactly! That's it! Approved Fred.

-Isn't he the one who told you about the a… said Ron.

Harry crushed his foot, while Hermione was glaring at him, preventing him from continue.

-Yes, it's him, answered Hermione right away. And the man with green hair is Zoro Roronoa, Luffy first-mate.

-That's why he has swords, noted Harry.

-Katanas, Harry, we call them katanas, rectified Hermione. And they're not some plain katanas. They are _meitô_ , very famous weapons. Since you refused to answer to my letter, I talked a lot to Luffy. Fortunately, he told me that you didn't received them.

\- Fortunately, the house elf intercepting my mail didn't intercepted Spade too, because if not, I would have some very bad holidays. So, do you know who I saw at Barjow and Beurk? Malfoy father and son!

-He bought something? Arthur asked Harry, walking up the stairs of Gringotts.

-No, they want to sell.

-Perfect, it means that they're worried.

Harry, Ron and Hermione part way with the Weasley family to go around. After a small walk and an ice-cream, they went to Flourish and Botts.

And seeing the line, they weren't alone. It seems like the man who wrote half of the book in the list was signing autograph and he must be cute and famous for it to have so much woman of Ron's mother generation here.

It was here that they found Luffy, too, with his brother, Zoro, another blond guy with his hair falling before one of his eye, a young red head, and two adults in charge of them. One of them had a hood on his head, surrounding him by his gray's cape shadow, and the other was a woman with black hair bob cut.

- _Konnichiwa minna-san_! Greeted Hermione.

-Hello again, Granger-chan, smiled the black haired woman.

-Hermione! Ron! Harry! _Hisashiburi_!Luffy exclaimed, happy.

And he took a blow on the head from Sabo.

\- _Chibi kaizoku,_ please stay on the English, there is no need to attract more attention, the oldest told him.

-I'm not a chibi! Tell him, Ji-chan!

-I won't take part in this argument. Greeting, young lady, sighed the adult turning in their direction. You two must be my nephew's classmate. Nice to meet you, and my condolence for your parents, Potter-kun.

Harry was surprised. The man said that in a low tone, like to make sure that no one knows who he is. He hadn't acted like most of the people usually do. He had even given him his condolences!

-I know what it is, the suffocating attention that people give us, the man said. Even if not for the same reason. I'm Rayleigh. Rayleigh Silver, uncle of Luffy, Sabo and Ace.

-Oi, ero-cook, try to not do your usual act, you attract attention of everyone every times, Zoro commented with a smirk, while the blond walked to Hermione.

-What did you say, k'ssou marimo? He growled to Zoro.

Bang!

And a bump for the two idiots, from the red head woman.

\- Sorry, they're always like that, the black hair girl apologized.

-It's nothing, assured Ron gulping before the murdering look from the navigator.

-The red head is my navigator, Nami! The black haired girl is Robin Nico, she is mainly an archeologist, but she will help Binns for history class! We will have her in four years. The marimo, it's Zoro Roronoa.

-For the anecdote, marimo is a green seaweed, the reason for his nickname, Rayleigh said with a smile under his hood.

-Not you too, groaned Zoro.

Rayleigh raised his two hands as a mark of surrender, while Robin hide a smile behind her hand.

-Zoro is my first-mate, Luffy smiled.

-Regrets from saying yes? Asked Sabo.

-No, even less knowing that without him, I wouldn't have obtained Shuisui or the Sandaï Kitetsu, Zoro grumbled.

-The blond who always provoke Zoro is Sanji, my cook, and the other blond is my brother, Sabo.

-Thanks again for helping me, before, said Harry.

-No problem, I was searching Zoro, at that time. Zoro, you don't go in there, we will lose you in the crowd.

-Tch, said the green haired man.

\- I'll stay outside, too. It seems that there are photographs, I would like to avoid being recognized, said Robin.

Rayleigh sighed and arranged his hood on his head.

-Let's go buy these book, then, he sighed. Can I entrust you with buying the others things, Robin-kun?

\- Of course, Silver-san, smiled the black haired girl.

-Luffy, stay outside, please. It would be bad if you were crushed. Yo know why, don't you?

Luffy made a face but went at the side of the shop with Zoro and Robin.

-You have your brother's pay? Rayleigh asked Sabo.

Sabo let a purse fall in his uncle's hand which made noise.

\- You're alone, you three? Nami inquired to the trio.

-My parents must already be in the shop, Ron said.

\- I'll escort you to them, Sabo proposed.

-I come too! Nami said with a large smile.

And the group slipped in the shop.

While Rayleigh and the others were in line to wait their turn, Hermione, Ron and Harry followed the two others. Nami bumped without meaning to into some peoples, and it made Sabo laugh. When they attained their destination, they leaved the trio, and came back to Rayleigh.

-Was the fishing good? Asked Rayleigh to the two youngster, with a knowing air.

For answer, Nami gave a big smile while Sabo whistle with an innocent face while playing with his pocket full of coins.

Everyone turned to the front when they heard Gilderoy Lockhart yelled:

-Oh my god, isn't it Harry Potter?!

And there were feverish whispers everywhere in the shop.

-I'm sad for him, sighed Sanji.

-Yep, unable to buy his class books without being mob, it's sad, as a life, Sabo noted.

-Nami, go near the photographer and take the films when he is finished with Potter-kun, Rayleigh asked looking at what was happening in the front with a dark glance.

-And what do I gain, in exchange? Asked the red head with a smirk.

-Some very rare book on the extreme weather of the Shin Sekai, will it be alright?

-We have a deal!

And furtively, Nami disappeared in the crowd, ignoring the loud compliments of Sanji on her business acumen.

Nami arrived at the photographer's side when Lockhart announced that he would be their next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The red head was sad for Robin. This man seemed to be a total idiot, and he will work with her friend!

With a wink to Harry, Nami subtly knocked over a bookcase on the photographer and took advantage of the confusion to steal the photo's film. Harry managed to escape, not without a tower of book in his arms, which he let fall in the cauldron of a little read haired girl.

And a bleached blond rather contemptuous show himself at this instant, beginning to mock Harry, and then Ron.

When Ron's father came by, the boy's father show himself too. And it degenerated into a fight… which didn't last long.

Something heavy spread in the shop, while the shadow seems to be alive.

-I think that's enough. You're in the presence of kids, you have to show how to act well, intervened Rayleigh separating the two adults.

The two patriarchs glared a long moment.

A very soft sound then came from where Rayleigh stand, and spread a little his cloak, the two men saw a weapon half put out of his sheath, a silent threat very explicit. Ron and Harry couldn't stop themselves from gulping. For all Gringott's gold, they didn't want to be at the other end of this blade!

\- Magic isn't one of the method the most painful and effective to calm a situation. So, either you calm yourselves immediately and go out of this establishment, or I put this sword out and put it in your two stomach.

Lucius Malfoy threw the book he had taken in Ginny's cauldron to her and spit out:

-Take your book, miss, since your father will never be able to buy you anything better.

And he walked away, followed by his son.

-To answer to an insult, it's falling as low as the idiot who throw it, remember that sir, commented Rayleigh putting away his blade.

-What happened? Asked Sabo reaching his uncle with the others. You played with the shadows again, Ji-chan?

\- It's nothing. Let's end with the shopping and go home. I don't even want to think about what Luffy could be doing right now.

And arranging his hood, he went back in the line.

-Sabo, your uncle is bloody brilliant, commented Fred, while he and his twin were sporting big grins.

-Still you didn't see him when he's angry… he doesn't have the name Mei-Ô for nothing, answered Sabo.

-Mei-Ô? Inquired Ron.

\- One of the possibles translation of the name is the Dark Lord, informed Hermione. I made a lot of researches. If my Japanese improve, I'll try to take a subscription to the New Coo.

-I'll give you a registration form from a peculiar version, but full, of the newspaper. On that note, I think that I'll go back to my dear uncle's side, hoping to not pass under his blade. Did you do it, Nami?

-How dare you call into question Nami-san's accomplishment! Sanji scoffed.

Nami threw in her hand the film she had stolen, a smirk on the corner of her lips.

\- We'll see again sometime soon, she waved the Weasley, Harry and Hermione.

And they went away.

\- Incredible… she stole the film of the photographer, George whispered.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed like he wouldn't be on the first page of the newspaper for a long time yet.

A new sorting.

And no Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley to be seen.

Closing his eye an instant, praying for Potter to have keep his feather, Marco concentrated.

His feather answered, quickly moving toward the castle, with Potter.

-Now that the first year are sorted, we will now proceed with the sorting of the student from Salem which we welcome here, after the unfortunate closing of their school, announced Dumbledore.

And the sorting began. Thirty new student overall.

By the half of the sorting, Nami walked toward the Hat, and Marco frowned. He took a glance to Luffy, already at the table, who clenched his hands, even with Ace whispering something in his ear, probably reassuring words.

-Severus, breathed Marco.

Rogue tilt his head toward his coworker, showing he was listening.

-With her personality, this girl has big chances to end in your house, but she isn't a Pure Blood. If it happens, could you make sure that your house leaves her alone, yoi? Not that I fear for her physical welfare, she doesn't need magic to defend herself against simple students… it's more morally that I worry.

\- She don't have others possibilities? Snape asked frowning.

\- She will have to negotiate with the Sorting Hat and make him chose Ravenclaw, the best house for her, other than Slytherin, Robin said in.

-Count on me.

On the stool, Nami crossed her arms, legs crossed too, and tapped her foot annoyed.

The negotiation had begun.

-Roo, if you want it so much! But that you argue this much against my choice is proof that you should go to _this_ house! Okay, I shut up! RAVENCLAW!

And with a satisfied smile, Nami stood up, joining the aforementioned table.

-Arigatou Hat-kun~! The redhead singsonged.

A lot of student couldn't keep a shiver on their back, even if her tone was happy.

She raised a thumb to Gryffindors and Luffy answered in the same way, a big grin on his lips.

-It seems like it won't be need, finally, for us to worry about this young girl, stated Snape. I come back.

And he stood up to whisper something to Dumbledore, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Sabo sat on the stool.

And the Sorting Hat whistled.

-It's been a while since I had someone like you! You have everything for everywhere!

Sabo raised his eyes to the Hat on his head and shrugged. He crossed his finger an instant, and sighed deeply when he was sent to Ravenclaw too.

-Ala, it seems like Sabo-kun want a quiet schooling, smiled Robin seeing him sitting beside Nami. Or, he has a crush on Nami.

Robin straightened with a smile to Ace who was glaring dark hole at her, seeing the proximity that she had, a moment before, with Marco.

-Yes, it could be that, yoi, mumbled Marco.

And he raised an eyebrow at Ace, but the younger turned away to sulk.

He really was jealous. Marco had to change that quickly.

The two others friends of Luffy were sorted too, and they ended at Gryffindor.

-Welcome to Hogwarts, Nico- _sensei_ , sighed Marco when the food appeared.

-Thanks, Fushisho- _Sensei_.

For one, they were late for the train.

For two, the ward of the station closed early.

For a moment, Ron and Harry didn't know what to do. Then Ron, had the idea to go to Hogwarts in his father's flying car.

Going back to the parking, they saw in a corner, a beautiful yellow motorbike with flame motifs, but didn't stop at this. But the strange pipes on the side of the accelerator and the fact that there wasn't any reservoir for the gasoline should have alert them.

The two young wizards entered in the car, once their things put away, and, nervously Ron made the car fly away and made her become invisible.

They then followed the train, even with the heat and hunger. The caramels in the glove compartment wasn't really appropriate for the situation…

There was also the fact that the button making them invisible stopped working. Which was pretty bad.

But the worst, it was when they were in Hogwarts, the car stopped answering them and didn't find a better thing to do than to land on the tree who gave back the punch. The only in the entire park.

The Whomping Willow

Happily, the only thing broken was Ron's wand, but seeing Snape waiting for them in the entrance Hall… they thought that they were going to be expelled.

Ace and Luffy couldn't stop laughing.

It was the best word to describe the comportment of the two brothers, while Ron and Harry recounted what had happened, under the reproachful glare of Hermione. Zoro was trying not to snicker, while Sanji was overcome with admiration before the anger of the young lady. Sabo (how did he managed to be in the Gryffindor's common room when he was a Ravenclaw), just shook his head with a small smirk.

-I wonder if between Potter and Harry, there isn't a little D. who should have been added, sighed Sabo.

-With a third D., I think that this school would be in the same state as Salem, noted Ace pushing Sanji from before him, when his dance put him on his way.

-D.? What is this about? Asked Ron.

\- It's an initial who mark the world, answered Zoro. Gol _D_. Roger, Monkey _D_. Garp, and now, Portgas _D_. Ace and Monkey _D_. Luffy. Every D. make himself know with their accomplishments and the most surprising acts. They are the most famous name of today.

-Still, we just began, Luffy stated with a grin. But I would have like to do it with you.

-Steal Ace's motorbike, Zoro proposed.

-Don't touch _my_ bike, growled Ace showing his teeth. You don't know how difficult it was for Blenheim to understand what I wanted, so it is out of question that Luffy go less than one hundreds meter near of the _Striker_.

\- A motorcycle at your age, Ace? Hermionne wondered.

\- I don't play in the legal side, I recall you, if you have a memory lapse.

-Maybe we should go to sleep, no? I see Percy coming our way, and he doesn't seem happy, the boy with glasses proposed.

-Oops, then, I should go too, I would like to avoid for him to see that a Ravenclaw found his way in the group, Sabo added standing up.

\- I'll show you outside, Ace told him standing too.

-Oyasumi, minna! Waved Sabo, before hugging his little brother.

-Oyasumi, Sabo.

\- Good luck with the witch, Zoro wished.

-Thanks, but I know enough about negotiation to face her well. I'll tell you if she traumatized all the House in one night!

And following Ace, he disappeared in the crowd while Harry and Ron went to sleep, letting behind Luffy with Zoro and Sanji.


	7. Chapter 7

-Whouaw, was all Zoro could tell when Ron's Howler stopped yelling at them.

\- It's not finished, pointed Ace with a little smirk.

That was right, a rather sturdy and strict owl was coming in their direction.

\- Nii-chan! Luffy called to the Ravenclaw table.

Sabo turned away from his breakfast, and especially from Nami, who was again scaring her new dorm mates all this while counting some galleons she just gained, to look at his little brother.

\- We have a letter from Garp! Announced Ace.

Sabo stood up immediately and joined them, while the owl landed before them... with a Howler too.

\- What did you do to warrant that at the beginning of the year? Wondered Neville.

\- I think he isn't happy with our achievements of this summer, stated Luffy when the bird went away and Ace opened the letter.

Marco spitted out his coffee when he heard a voice howling in Japanese, from the Gryffindor's table. A little more, and it would have gain a heart attack.

\- Well, it's been a while, noted McGonagall. And to say that last year, Mr Portgas didn't received any…

Nobody understood what was said, but the one speaking Japanese. The voice already gruff and powerful in normal time of the old man, which was amplified, made most of the students go in hiding under the tables, all but the three brothers. Ace even found the mean to have an attack of narcolepsy in the middle of the Howler.

When the Howler spit in fire, Hermione seemed satisfied since she stopped sulking and glared at the trio of siblings who didn't look preoccupied at all by the letter they just received.

\- As long as it isn't the old geezer himself coming to scold us verbally, it's alright with me, was all that Sabo said before walking back at his table.

And this was at this moment the schedules were hand out by the Heads of Houses. Ace went to compare his with Sabo's.

\- Try to not lose your way in the corridors, Zoro! Luffy wished. Sensei!

-Yes, Mister Monkey? Sighed McGonagall, while she handed out the schedules to the second years.

\- Zoro doesn't have any sense of direction. I thought that you needed to know that he will most probably often be late in class! Sanji, you show him the way?

\- Oi, k'ssou gomu, I'm not his nanny! Huffed Sanji outraged.

\- And if it's me who ask? Inquired Hermione, who seemed to have catch the blond's character very well.

\- Everything you want, beautiful lady! Smiled Sanji.

\- Urusai! Stated Zoro, blushing embarrassed.

Ace came back at the table at this moment.

\- What did you do again, Sanji? He asked leaning to take his bag under the table.

\- Hermione just manipulated Sanji to make him show Zoro the way in the corridors, explained Ron. You're sense of direction is that bad, Zoro?

\- To explain this, an example would be better… on day, we had to go to the north to find something… and to do this, Zoro-kun thought that he had to climb to the top of a clock! Smiled Sanji. The north and climb a clock aren't the same thing!

Luffy make a sign with his head to the trio, and they ran away out of the Great Hall, to not burst out in laughter before the green haired sword-man.

He didn't have a very good sense of direction either but by staying with his friends, he won't be lost.

\- Luffy, Zoro doesn't part from his swords, does he? Where are they? Asked Hermione.

\- He shrank them and hide them in his back. Like me with my mugiwara boshi that I kept on my back, explained Luffy.

Sabo and Ace reached the classroom long before the bell signaling the beginning of the History of Magic's class.

\- We sit side by side? Proposed Ace.

\- Why not. Where do you sit usually?

\- Generally, I sit at the end of the row, near the door, to make myself scare of Binn's class. But since it's Robin now… I see myself at the first row. You?

\- Robin is a wonderful teacher, but her sense of humor…

\- What about my sense of humor? Robin asked from behind them with a smile.

The two weren't fazed and answered with the same smile.

-Sab', if I have a fit, could you wake me up? Asked Ace. Or, allow me to take your notes?

\- Don't worry, assured Sabo, while Robin leaded them in the classroom.

\- Oh, while I think about it, Robin, I found something who made me think about you, this summer.

Ace put his bag on the table and searched in it to find a notebook, which he opened. He flipped some pages and teared out three of them, very cautiously, and handed them to the woman, while his brother sat down next to him.

Robin took the papers and studied them, eyebrows raised seeing the characters written on it.

\- Thank you very much, Portgas-kun, thanked Robin with a soft smile.

And she went back to her desk.

\- Oh, you have the Idiot? Zoro asked at midday.

\- Professor Lockhart isn't an idiot! Shrieked Hermione.

\- Absolutely, marimo! Don't upset a Lady! Defended Sanji.

\- Unfortunately, it's the truth, sighed Nami sitting at their table with Sabo.

\- We had him for our first class, pointed Zoro.

\- Me, I'm just out of it, Nami said.

\- And? Inquired Harry.

The trio sighed and, sharing a glance, Nami stated:

\- Even Usopp could give better class.

\- Ouch, I suspected that he was bad, but this much… winced Sabo.

\- Maybe it just hard for you to adjust to the British teachings, that's all, said Hermione. This man did a lot of thing! He can only be an excellent teacher!

The pirates shared a look while the revolutionary sighed.

\- Ah, naivety… sighed Nami standing up. I'm going, I have Potion.

\- Electrify the prof for me. I pay your service just after the act, grumbled Ace. I go to Charm, with the Hufflepuffs.

\- I have Botanic, with the Slytherins, groaned Sabo standing up. Hermione, remember what we said at Christmas. Don't believe what you didn't check yourself.

And the three went away.

\- What do you have you two? Asked Luffy to his others friends.

-Transfiguration. Come on, marimo-kun, so that I don't lose you in the corridors, grumbled Sanji.

\- Urusai, ero-cook, growled Zoro following Sanji out of the Great Hall.

\- Well, let's go see ourselves what Lockhart is made of, sighed Harry standing up. Shall we go for a walk in the yard before?

The three others shrugged and walked out. Once outside, while Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch, Hermione listened to Luffy translating her one or two things from a New Coo.

\- Oi, omae… you have a problem with Harry to stare at him like that for so long? Asked Luffy looking, above his newspaper, a boy who was looking at them for a while.

The little newbie which was interpelled blushed brighly, even more when Harry looked at him with surprise. He had a camera in his hands.

\- Hello Harry… said the little Gryffindor. I… I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too. You think… Would it be a problem if… I take a picture of you?

And he raised his camera full of hope.

The group looked at each other's intrigued.

\- A photo?

\- To prove that I met you, said Colin with enthusiasm, coming nearer to him. Everyone told me how you survived to You-Know-Who when he tried to kill you, your scar and all that…

\- Someone have, it seems, forgotten to precise that Potter may not like to be recalled of the night of his parent's death, yoi, intervened Marco debarking.

Collin made a little 'eep' and ran away before the intimidating teacher, who let out a sigh.

\- Thank you… sensei, Harry said.

\- I don't force anyone to use the Japanese term to address me. Professor is good enough for me. Well, young man, I had a letter from Rayleigh, he would like for me to began teaching you Haki… Marco said this time to Luffy. Show me your timetable, so that I can see if you have a free hour for this sort of things, yoi. And see with Sanji and Zoro if they're interested. I can't teach anything else than the Kenbushoku to Nami.

\- Ji-chan want me to learn it this early? Wondered Luffy searching his bag for his timetable.

\- What is the Haki? Asked Ron.

\- The application of the spirit's influence on the matter, answered immediately Hermione. Sabo told me about it in his letters this summer. It is the action of forging your mind to repel its limits, in the goal of, on one side, influence your body and the other, perceive the lifes forms and the environment's movements.

\- He didn't talk about the principal reason which is why I'll teach it to Luffy… Haoshoku, The Conqueror's fluid. Few are those who have it, yoi. The capacity to overturn weak spirits, mumbled Marco.

\- Do you use Haki, sensei? Inquired Hermione passionately.

\- Every Taishou must master it. Sabo and Ace know how to use it. They still have to get better with it, but they can do it, yoi. We see each other tomorrow night, after dinner, usual room, Luffy.

\- Haiii~! Said Luffy. Ne, sensei, did you have Lockhart in class, when he was still here?

A depressive aura appeared above Marco's head.

\- I think we will forget this question, noted Ron seeing his face.

\- Thanks, sighed the man. Don't forget, Luffy. Teaching Haki is a difficult task, if you don't come to the class, then…

\- I'll be there, assured Luffy.

\- I'll remind him, promised Harry.

\- I'll escort him, added Hermione.

The professor almost raised his eyes toward the sky to cry out about miracle, but keep himself from doing so.

\- Oh, and sensei? Called Luffy, while the man had turned his back toward them.

Marco was going to go away when he turned toward Luffy.

\- I saw your new bounty, it's enormous! Grinned Luffy. Congratulation!

Marco nodded and walked away.

Harry envied Luffy, sincerely. He was sleeping on his quiz, naturally, even with the disapproving glare from Hermione.

Honestly, he was right to do so, seeing the idiocies on it.

And Lockhart didn't even remark it, or else, he simply ignored it.

When the cage was revealed… Seamus' laughter awoke him.

\- What did I miss? Mumbled Luffy rubbing his eyes.

\- Cornish Pixies, Ron told him.

Luffy pouted and shrugged.

\- Sabo said that it can't be eaten, so I can continue to sleep, grumbled the boy going back to the dream world.

His sleep wasn't long, since the pixies were freed and that two of them had the idea to stretch his cheeks… the problem was that they stretch the boy's skin way to much to be natural.

Reacting quickly, Harry threw his robes on Luffy's head, who was fighting to keep the pixies from stretching his skin.

Luckily, in the mess in the room, it passed unseen. Even more so with Neville suspended on the chandelier.

Lockhart was totally useless.

\- **ENOUGH**!

Every pixies stopped moving hearing Luffy's voice… and fell unconscious where they were. The boy get rid of the robe on his head, since he didn't have pixies stretching his cheeks anymore.

Without a look for the others, he went away running, just seconds away from the bell.

\- It's Luffy who did this? Asked Ron.

\- He panicked and was very lucky that Harry act so fast, whispered Hermione.

They looked at Lockhart who give them the task of taking the pixies back in the cage, to go take his wand back, probably.

\- But what is this with this man? Ron said indignant.

\- He just want us to do some practical, said Hermione beginning to pick the pixies up, while Harry moved a desk to take Neville back.

\- Practicals? You say it, he didn't have any ideas of what he was doing!

\- You talk nonsense. Did you read his books? You saw all the big things he did?

\- That's what he said! Grumbled Ron. Nothing broken, Neville?

\- Thanks, I'm alright, answered Neville.

\- Didn't Sabo told you to see the things by yourself or something like that? Harry asked to Hermione. We have class with Fushisho-sensei.

Marco looked, with a raised eyebrow, the student coming for the class, in the Qudditch pitch. It wasn't the fact that between the first and second years, some had stopped going to the class, no, that was predictable. It was more than the Gryffindors seemed depressed.

Harry went to the professor and asked him if he could talk to him at the end of the class.

\- No problem, Potter. Well, everyone, we will began with meditating, today, and I'll give you an important lecture, before passing to the practice. Remove your shoes and your socks.

A little puzzled, the students did it.

After this, they had to stretch out and close their eyes.

\- Breath deeply and place your hand on the ground, yoi, Marco said walking slowly between the stretched out students who lied on the grass. Open your minds, forget your body. Don't concentrate on anything other than the sensations you can perceive. Breath slowly.

After the chaotic class with Lockhart, it was… pleasant. It allowed them to calm themselves.

Harry sensed a little itching in all his limbs.

\- How many of you have the sensation of being invade by pins and needles, yoi? Asked Marco. Just raise your hand, don't move more than that.

Harry raised an arm, without knowing who did it or not.

\- Very well, I see that some of you will be able to, after Hogwarts, to think about abandoning the use of wands. What you're sensing is the magic in the environment. Of the earth, wind, everything around you. It's one of the source you can take from, yoi. Every spell cast send back the magic to the nature, once the spell dissipate itself. If you give up your wand, you could learn by yourself how to use this magic. But never forget this… disrespect this earth, and she'll give it back, yoi. And believe me, when it'll happen, you'll know it. Stand up and let's began the exercises. Run two laps around the pitch. Like always, I don't expect of you to do it from the first time, yoi. You have the right to do mistakes, you're here to learn, after all. But always give your all.

Harry stood up and without making a move to put his shoes back, like most of the students, he joined his classmates to run the laps around the pitch.

It was one of the reason why Marco was one of the best teacher of this school. His natural authority, without a doubt due to his position in his crew, did that everyone listened to him. But he was clear in his objectives and waiting. He didn't want perfection, just what the student can give him putting themselves to their limits.

So, when making them train for the transfiguration's spell they learned this morning, and where only Hermione had achieve it… a good majority of the class succeed, without wand, and some without incantation, in transforming beetles from a box at their feet in buttons.

Even Neville.

Marco had the gift of emerging the potential of his student, he knew their latent talent.

\- Ten points to all of you who did their exercise and twenty for those who did it without a spell. Thirty for you, Mr Longbottom, to achieve it without doing any gesture, yoi.

And Neville could be proud of doing it.

\- It was good Potter, noted Marco once he was alone with Harry. A silent spell and without wand, it's hard to achieve. You must have understood the principle, yoi.

\- Thank you, professor. I trained the best I could, without magic. I awake early to run laps around my neighborhood, and when I knew that I was alone, I took my time to try to meditate.

\- It's a good method. However, why did you want to talk to me?

\- It's about what happened in Defense… I don't know if you already aware of it, so, I thought that maybe I should tell you, because of the subject.

\- What sort of idiocies did this idiot, yoi?

\- He released Cornish Pixies in the classroom. And two of them tried to stretch Luffy's cheeks. I threw my robe on his head, so that nobody saw him, but I'm not sure if anybody is really unaware of it.

\- So ka. Thank you for telling me about this. And thank you for wanting to help Luffy, yoi.

\- Luffy is my friend.

Marco smiled and nodded.

\- Come on, let's go, or you'll be late for dinner.

Saturday morning, Harry was surprised to find Sanji, Ace, Zoro and Luffy, wide awake, just about to go out of the common room.

\- Why are you awake? Mumbled Harry.

-We're going to train, Luffy explained. Does Wood wants to torture you by asking you to be awake at dawn?

\- Don't tell me about it… you'll train in what?

\- Sword, answered Zoro.

\- Footwork, grumbled Sanji.

\- And you two? Harry asked.

He had stopped waiting anything normal from them. It was as possible as convincing Hermione of the uselessness of a book.

For all answer, Ace made a flame appear in his hand.

\- Haki too. We have to find Sabo and Nami with Marco, said Ace. Good luck. If one day, you want to, and have some time, come see us, we train often. Ask Marco before… he can be quite paranoid, sometimes.

\- I'll think about it, thanks for the proposition.

The group walked away, and couldn't stop from feeling pity for Harry once he found himself with his stalker on his heels.

\- You have hiccups? Sabo asked Ron at noon. You want to heal it the old way?

\- He tried to throw a spell to Malfoy, explained Harry. With his broken wand. And he began to spit slugs.

This made some scowl appear on some people listening.

Apparently, everyone didn't care if some Ravenclaw came crashing at the Gryffindor's table, since nobody said anything about the presence of Sabo and Nami. Apart for the old students from Salem who weren't of the piracy or revolution. It seemed like Nami was very scary… but you just have to, to know why, see how she look at some students, who either ran away from the Great Hall in tears, or walked resigned to her too give the money, before walking away.

Well, it was better than having a Slytherin at the table… although, Nami had everything to be one, but the blood.

\- BOUH! Ace said appearing behind Ron.

The poor boy jumped at least one meter on his bench, and looked at Ace, almost traumatized, while this one had problems standing with how much he was laughing.

\- Malfoy… like the guy who must have fell in a bucket of bleach when he was kid? Asked Nami. What did he do?

Harry resumed the incident on the Quidditch pitch and, seeing the murdering look of the others, he didn't want them to be angry at him.

\- This kid is disgusting, grunted Sabo pushing his plate away.

\- He tried to insult my mother the same way, this year too, growled Ace. I think it's time I teach him a lesson.

\- If you need help, I offer you my service free of charge, stated Nami. But first, I'll make thunder fell on his head.

\- And how will you do it? Asked Ron, still with his hiccups.

Nami had a mischievous smirk and pulled out from her pocket three sticks in blue metal.

\- See you later… smiled Nami.

And she went away. Once at the Great Hall's entrance, she hides in a corner and began her job.

Ron, Harry and Hermione jumped when the thunder fell on the Slytherin table, coming very close to Malfoy.

\- Well, here it's done, commented Ace, while Snape rushed to his house to search the origin of the spell.

\- Nami will be found if Snape trace the origin of the spell, won't she? Said Ron.

\- It's not magic, it's science, simply. The mechanism is simple enough for the magic don't keep it from functioning, explained Sabo. Nami is a very good navigator. If she tells you that there will be a thunderstorm while everything shows the contrary, you can believe her.

\- Mr Portgas! I finally found you! Said McGonagall appearing.

\- Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei! Ace happily greeted.

\- Here for you, and your brother, your detentions, the woman told handing an envelope.

\- Which one? I have two brothers, sensei.

\- Since it isn't the professor Flitwick who came with an envelope, I think it's obvious, isn't it?

And she gave the second one to Luffy.

\- Mmh, I have to help Hagrid, once again. It's good for me, and you Ace? Luffy asked looking at his detention.

\- Trophies room, answered Ace. Thank you, sensei.

\- What did you do again? Inquired Sabo. No, rectification, do I want to know?

The two D. shared a look, and glanced at their brother again.

\- I don't want to know, sighed the blond.

\- When is it, Ace, your detention? Ron asked.

\- Tonight.

\- We'll be together, then.

Something was wrong

Really wrong.

Marco walked on the corridors, searching for the origin of his bad feeling.

He always sensed this dangerous presence, but it was always sleeping, in the heart of the castle… but now, it was awake, and he didn't like that.

Where does it came from?

\- Sensei? Ace said coming back from his detention with Ron.

Marco saw that he too was nervous… he also sensed that.

\- Go back to the dorms quickly… something bad is brewing. Portgas?

Sensing the change in his tone, Ace jumped to attention, surprising Ron.

\- Taïshou?

\- Keep your eyes open.

Ace nodded and grabbed Ron with him to evacuate the corridor fast.

Marco looked around him again, and went back to his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello I'm back. For the disclaimer I don't own anything neither the personnages nor the plot. I updated the chapter 1 to 5 who were bétaed by betsybugaboo who I thanks a lot even if she can't continu after the seventh. Please review and tell me the errors you see because it is when I know where they are that I can correct them.**

 **Good reading.**

\- Generally, we invite _dead_ people for this sort of anniversary, stated Sabo, while they were all in an empty and warm classroom to do their homework, with the help of Marco and Robin.

\- He does this, every year, yoi, sighed Marco proofreading Ron's composition.

\- I wonder if Sir Nicolas suffered a lot, noted Robin, with a mysterious smile who made almost every man in the room shiver.

\- I advise you to eat before going, advised Marco to Harry. And seeing how he saved you from Flich, I think you owe him at least that.

The door opened on a little creature with antlers, a little blue nose and a pink hat, half hidden in a white coat for healer, too large for him.

\- Ace? Asked the little creature with a hesitant voice.

Luffy threw himself on the little being and hugged him smiling.

\- Shihihi! Genki ka, Chopper!?

\- I have to go back to the infirmary fast. I just came to bring Ace an experimental medicament for his narcolepsy, mumbled the little thing. And the pills against insomnia for Marco-san.

\- Pff…

Robin and Nami giggled when Luffy released Chopper.

\- Thank you, Chopper-kun, thanked Marco taking the box where were his medicament that the little being gave him.

\- Would you follow me Ace, I have to explain to you how you have to…

\- He's sleeping, Chopper, pointed Zoro, without raising his eyes from his homework.

Indeed, Ace was slumped on his desk's corner, sleeping like a log.

\- I'll tell him how it works, yoi.

He went out of the room with Chopper who wasn't stopping glancing nervously at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

\- What is exactly _that_? Ron asked once the door was closed.

\- Our doctor, Tony Tony Chopper, explained Sanji. He has… difficult relations with humans.

\- Chopper is originally a reindeer, who was rejected because of his blue snout. He then ate an akuma no mi, who gave him the power of transforming in something very close to a human, Nami continued. He tried to live with the humans, but was rejected too. It was a doctor who took him under his wing. A charlatan with a good heart who dreamed to make cherry blossom under the snow. A muggle. He is dead without seeing this miracle. An old witch then took Chopper with her and teach him the medicine. It's at her home that we found Chopper. And Luffy was stubborn about him joining us!

Zoro, Sanji and Nami laughed at this memory.

\- We didn't really have a choice, when he asked from us to join him, confessed Zoro.

\- And still, you stay together? wondered Harry.

\- Without him, we would have a shitty life. Or else, we would be dead, sighed Sanji.

Luffy inclined his hat on his head, under the laughter of Sabo.

\- Instead of laughing, you should work, yoi, Marco told them coming back.

\- Hai, Tori-sensei… mumbled Sanji.

\- I prefer the exact name, young man, and not something as vague as tori. Ore wa Fushisho, yoi…

He shook Ace who wake up with a start, half of homework printed on his cheek.

\- I wasn't sleeping!

\- We're tempted to believe you, but… You have half of what you wrote on your cheek, Ron told him.

Ace glared at him and listened to what Marco was saying about his medication.

Nami was happy, when she went out of the classroom, to see Zoro who seemed lost, in the corridor.

\- Zoro-kun! I need you!

-Huh? Said the marimo.

Everyone avoid him, mostly because of his inaccessible look and his swords. Nami walked in his direction, and pulled him by his arm.

\- But what do you want?!

\- Protest, and I raise your debt by three hundred percent!

Grumbling, Zoro followed the redhead in the classroom, to see Lockhart preparing for another class.

\- Yes? He inquired with a big charming smile.

A gesture of her hand, and Nami locked the door. Another, and she was sure that what would be said in this room, wouldn't be heard behind the door.

\- I have to talk to you about something important, _Professor_ Lockhart… Nami smiled. It's to talk about _business_ …

Zoro face-palmed. He should have thought about it.

\- Business? About what, my dear miss? Lockhart wondered.

Nami pulled out some paperwork from her bag and threw them on the teacher's desk.

-These are the copies of proofs saying that you're an impostor… and all your old essays, and tests results… everything to say that I'm quite sure that a lot of people would be veeery disappointed to learn that their big _hero_ is a _good for nothing_ …

Gilderoy had a very fake laugh and then said:

\- Come on, what are you talking about, miss, me, a wizard so cool, so attractive, an impostor? It's ridicule… even if it was true, who would believe a poor young girl…

\- Oh, but I have the support of two of your colleague to prove this, and if I ask the others teacher, I'm sure that they would be more than ready to confirm my words… even more so, since I have all your marks from your stay at Hogwarts, from the professor Flitwick… so, here what you'll do…

Nami took another parchment from her bag and put it on the desk.

\- I know exactly _how much_ you get from the selling of your books and also how much you touch from your different rewards. I want to get _ninety percent_ of this, plus _eighty-five percent_ from your next selling. If the contract isn't sign and sent to Gringotts in the next forty-eight hours, I would be very _sorry_ to have to reveal to everyone the truth about you…

Lockhart stayed an instant still before brandishing his wand on Nami. Before he had the time to say any incantation, he found Zoro's blade on his neck.

\- You don't have two defenseless students here, k'ssou yarro… we are _pirates_ , and trust us, we are worse than an idiot like you. So, do what Nami told you, and it would be better for you.

Lockhart nodded slowly and Nami had a huge grin.

\- Perfect! So, Gringotts await the contract with _impatience_! They have a copy, since they will receive ten percent of each deposits! Have a good day professor!

\- You really are a rapacious… Zoro grumbled when they went out in the corridor.

\- Thanks, Zoro! Nami smirked. But it's because I always get what I want from the wizards who believe themselves superior, that Gringotts _love_ me! Where do you go, now?

\- Transfiguration…

\- I have Herbology, so I can't accompany you. You will ask your way to the nice paintings and follow them, won't you?

Zoro was already walking away and turned on the right.

\- I thought that you had transfiguration, there it's the dungeon's direction! Nami shouted.

-Tch!

And Zoro turned around for the other side of the junction.

-No, in this direction it's the park. Lady Helena, could you have some pity for this directionless marimo and help him going to Transfiguration?

The Grey Lady, who was floating there, had a giggle and signaled Zoro, blushing mad, to follow her.

Ace followed swiftly in Marco's step, slipping in the shadows in his animal form.

\- You hear this? The Phoenix asked.

"Yes" the panther chuffed, knowing that his superior understood the animal language.

He didn't need to be an animal to hear it… his uncle had warned him, him and Luffy, when it was remarked that they could hear the _Voice_ of Everything. Even the one of the Castle if they listened. It was _dangerous_.

Marco knew about it, and played the game, for his security. Even Oyaji didn't know.

\- K'ssou… sore wa hebi… and he doesn't look very nice.

He posed a hand on the wall, Ace turning around nervously behind him.

\- He is in the wall, but the castle's magic is stronger than mine. I can't pierce it to see how this snake move around, yoi.

"He wants to kill", Ace told him, worried.

\- Let's chase him, quick!

And the two Shirohige rushed in the corridor, climbing the stairs to end on another floor, where they waded in some water. Who know where it come from. Maybe Moaning Myrtle was having another tantrum.

They fidgeted seeing Ron, Harry and Hermione in the corridor.

\- Professor! The three students exclaimed. We…

\- Calm yourselves… Marco told them.

"The _voice_ is fading away. Should I follow it?" Ace asked.

\- No, stay here, Ace. Let see what happened…

Ace transformed back and with Marco, they approached the scenery. They looked appalled the message on the wall.

The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Enemy of the Heir beware.

\- Oh shit… Ace swore.

Marco approached smelling the blood used to write the message.

\- Chicken. It's not human blood.

And the three wizard let a relieved sigh.

\- Marco… is that what I'm thinking… Ace asked.

He pointed a finger under the message, and Hermione let out a high-pitched scream.

\- Mrs Norris… and _damn_ , Marco cursed.

And every students coming back from the feast appeared, and surprised them in the corridor.

\- Every prefect takes another road to take their classmates to the dormitories! Continue on your way, there nothing to see, yoi! Marco shouted.

\- What is happening here?! The angry voice of the caretaker roared.

He picked his way in the middle of the students and saw his cat. Marco tried to calm him, once the choc fading, the man wanted, it seemed, to skin Harry.

\- **ENOUGH**!

It hit the caretaker like a shock-wave, and he lost consciousness, on the ground, sweating.

-Portgas! Marco yelled. You didn't have to use the Haoshoku against him.

\- I don't care… the young man growled.

Dumbledore showed up with the others teachers and saw what was occurring.

\- Professor Flitwick, could you take Argus to the infirmary, please? I fear that Mr Portgas temperament did some waves.

Ace mumbled something sounding like "k'ssou jiji" between his teeth, whereas Marco removed the cat from the wall.

\- I think that you four, and you too, dear Marco, with Minerva, should come with me.

Lockhart step forward and proposed his office, saying it was the nearest.

Marco rolled his eyes and shared a glance with Robin, who nodded slowly her head and went in the crowed looking for her captain.

Sabo stared at his older brother walking away, frowning.

-Nii-chan? Luffy called softly.

\- He'll be alright, Sabo assured. He's with Marco.

Marco massaged his temples, listening to Lockhart saying how much he could have saved this cat from death. He almost asked Flitwick if he had the reports of this idiot, just to remind him of the monumental failure he was.

Oh, the Phoenix suspected that he wasn't the one who did the exploits of his books. He pitied the ones who were victims to the only charm he mastered: the Memory charm.

And if he could simply _shut up_!

\- She is alive, so shut up, I'm beginning to have a headache, yoi, Marco grunted.

Lockhart closed his mouth with a snap.

\- You're sure? asked McGonagall.

\- I still hear her _voice_ too, Ace said.

\- Exact, she is still alive. She was petrified, Dumbledore interjected.

\- It's what I though, Lockhart conclude.

He withdrew in the corner of the room under the glare of Marco. He had been under this man's bad mood enough during his schooling, there was no need to anger him as colleague.

Ace muffled a giggle which caused the glare to shift from the blond to him. Boo, he was the only one immune to this sort of look.

\- We just have to know how… Dumbledore sighed, entirely ignoring what was happening around him.

Snape cleared his throat, and the three second year felt condemned.

\- If you allow me, I think that Mr Weasley and Potter, and Miss Granger too, was there at the bad place, at the bad time. However, I don't remind seeing them at the feast, tonight… neither you Mr Portgas.

\- Ace was with me. As his superior, I have every right to demand of him to accompany me when I judge it need, yoi. And for the three others, they were invited to the Death-day party of the Gryffindor ghost. They told me about this, and I gave them a written pass, if they had the idea of prolonging their torture after the curfew, yoi.

\- Then, why when they came back from the dungeons, they didn't come for the end of the feast?

\- I arrange myself with the kitchen to allow them to eat before, knowing that they could not be able to consume anything edible tonight, Ace answered. Go ask them, you'll see.

\- We were cold, and we were tired, Harry lied. Since because of Ace, we ate before the party, we decided to go immediately to bed.

\- It's when we stumble on them. Ace and me heard a voice in the walls. We were pursuing it when we found them and Mrs Norris, yoi, Marco intervened.

He looked at Snape in the eyes and the sour man went in the back of the room, not searching anymore.

\- I see, did you discover anything? Dumbledore asked.

\- I don't know anything more than you do, even less, do I, _Headmaster_ , yoi?

Marco raised an eyebrow defying him with a look. The man tried to pass his mental barrier, but once more, Marco's mind didn't have anything understandable for him.

The advantage of being a zoan, the Legilimens couldn't decrypt how the animal mind worked.

\- Severus, I think that you'll be able to show who is the Potion Master of this castle and do some arrangements with Sprout to prepare what is need to restore Mrs Norris, Marco told, with a little smile before the scowl quasi invisible of Dumbledore.

\- With pleasure, _sensei_ , Snape assured.

-I'll accompany them back to the dormitory, yoi. Good night.

And he stood up. He signaled the four students, who rushed out of the room to follow him.

\- Well, now, tell me the truth, Potter. Why did you came in this corridor, yoi? Marco asked while walking to the tower.

\- Nobody can lie to Marco, Ace told him.

Harry hesitated, before confessing:

-I… I heard a scary voice talking about murder… trying to follow it, we stumbled upon Mrs Norris, the young man confessed. I must look crazy.

\- Can you repeat the words of this voice?

\- It was talking about smell of blood, that it wanted to kill. It was… hungry…

Marco turned toward Harry eyebrows raised.

\- I'm crazy? Harry inquired.

\- Iie, we heard something like that… but it was an animal, Ace told them.

\- How did you understand it? Ron asked, amazed.

\- I'm a zoan, so, to understand an animal is totally normal for me, yoi, Marco stated.

\- I began to hear it when I shift in panther, Ace answered.

Marco didn't pick it up. Less people knew, better it will be. Roger had transmitted, more than his blood, another poisoned present to is sole son.

\- So… I didn't imagine this voice, but I heard an animal talking? Harry inquired.

-Mr Weasley, Miss Granger… go forward, please.

The two aforementioned raised their eyebrows, but followed Ace who lead them out of the staircase.

\- Come here, Potter.

Marco lead Harry in an empty classroom and made him enter, before closing the door behind him.

\- I have two questions for you Potter… Do you know what a Parselmouth is?

\- No, sensei, Harry confessed

\- Very well… so, did you ever… communicated with a snake, yoi?

\- Yes. I released, without wanting, a huge snake on my cousin, the day of his eleven birthday. We had a little conversation before the incident. Why all these questions?

\- The Parselmouths are able to speak with the snakes. And the last parselmouth known was Voldemort himself, yoi. This ability is often associated to the Black Art, unfortunately.

\- But…

\- I don't accuse you to play with black magic. I'm just telling you how it is. So, in the future be careful, if you have to face a snake in public, yoi.

\- So… the thing who petrified Mrs Norris…

\- It's a snake, yoi. There is a lot who can do that in the world, unknown by the public. And a lot of species are now extinct.

-Sensei... why did you tell Dumbledore that you didn't know anything?

\- I told him that I knew less than him. It's the second time that the Chamber is open. And the first time, he was the Transfiguration professor, yoi. Don't do a mistake, Potter, he knows more than he pretends. You still have the feather that I gave you, Potter?

Harry pulled it out of his collar.

\- I didn't have anything better than that to hang it on and keep it on me, Harry confessed seeing the teacher take the string in his hand.

The string shrunk and became a golden chain, where at the hard end of the feather was forming a pendent.

\- Don't separate yourself with it, Potter, I wouldn't like to have to take another of my feather, Marco told him. It stings.

\- Yo0u mean that…

\- Yes, this feather is mine, at least in my animal form, yoi. Come on, I will accompany you. Remember my advice, okay, Potter?

Harry nodded and followed Marco out of the room.

\- Letter from Ji-chan, Ace stated while coming in the library with the twin and Sabo.

Hermione stopped her ranted about how she didn't know anything about the Chamber of Secret and turned to Ace.

\- Rayleigh was here for the first opening of the Chamber, Ace announced.

The bell rang, interrupting him.

\- I wanted to interrogate the professor Binns about it, Hermione said. But I'm sure that an internal source would be great.

\- I always knew that Salazar Slytherin was a crazy old man, Ron told to Harry, Hermione and Luffy, while passing through the corridor full of students going to deposit their bag, before going to dinner. But I didn't know that it was him who established the belief in Pure blood. Even if I was payed, I would have refused to study in the Slytherins. If the sorting hat had sent me there, I would have taken the train and went back home. Oh, look!

Harry kept the silence while joining Sabo and Ace who were chatting.

\- So, you're not dead from boredom? Ace asked with a big grin.

\- No, but almost, Harry stated, happy to let the subject of repartition in the closet. We didn't learn a lot from Binns. Where are your bags?

\- I had a narcolepsy attack in class, and Lockhart though that I was sick, he sent me to the infirmary, Ace explained. So I already put my bag away.

\- The Ravenclaw fifth year had Marco. I did a little jogging while he tortured them, since I am too exempt from class, like Ace and Lu', answered Sabo.

It was true that the blond looked like he had recently took a shower.

\- So, at midday, you were saying that your uncle was here for the first opening of the Chamber of Secret? Hermione asked, while they walked to the Gryffindor tower.

\- Hai. It was fifty years ago. A lot of muggleborns children were petrified, and the last one died. The attacks stopped when the school almost closed. It is told that the culprit was identified, and expelled, but Ji-chan don't think so. More so, since the vile Lord Hideous Snake Face, I named Voldy, was at Hogwarts at this time, and it wasn't him who was expelled.

Harry tried not to laugh.

He liked the nickname that Ace just gave to Voldemort.

At the bend of a corridor, they saw Colin Crivey who called out Harry and wanted to tell him about a new rumor, but he was quickly taken by the flow of student.

\- What can be said about you, Potter? Sabo interrogated.

\- That I am the Heir of Slytherin, I imagine… was the answer.

\- Who put this idea in your head? Ace wondered.

\- A Hufflepuff of our year ran away before Harry, earlier in the day, Luffy explained.

\- People believe anything, Ron mumbled with disgust.

\- Harry, you have as much chance to be the Heir of Slytherin as Ace to be the one of the last Pirate King.

Ace almost choked, and Sabo placed a hand before Luffy's mouth to keep him from laughing.

\- What? Hermione asked.

\- Bad example. Very bad example, said Ace. I think that I won't eat dinner, tonight.

\- I take you an apple? Sabo proposed.

Ace shrugged and took Luffy by his robe's collar, ignoring his protestations.

\- What did I say? Hermione asked.

Sabo stared at her with tired eyes, and walked away.

\- Whao… Harry whispered. Do they have something against this man?

\- Luffy admire Gol D. Roger a lot. Ace and him dream to surpass him, each with their own way… Hermione said, thinking.

Zoro and Sanji were surprised to see the trio arrived in the Great Hall later, without Luffy.

\- You lost the ahou gomu? Sanji asked while Hermione sat at his side, and Ron mumbled something against Percy.

\- Ace took him by force with him. We didn't really understand what happened… we were talking about the Chamber of Secret, and, puf, Ace wasn't feeling good and he went away with Luffy, quickly followed by Sabo.

\- Sabo told me, Nami stated taking place between Sanji and Hermione, facing Harry who was between Zoro and Ron. You talked about Roger, didn't you?

\- Yes, and? It's a taboo? Hermione asked.

\- No, but talking about his descendants, it's dangerous. As much as talking about where Robin is from.

It seemed to evoke something to the two others pirates.

\- What do you mean? Ron inquired. What is the problem?

\- Baterilla, an island hidden from the muggles, belonging to Spain, was slaughtered, some years ago, Zoro retold drinking his pumpkins juice. Do you know why?

The three young child shook their head.

\- The rumor was telling that Roger had a lover there. It wasn't the only island who was slaughtered because of this rumor. Since the Marine didn't want his descendant, they sent men there. Every woman suspected of being his lover was interrogated, a lot were killed, married or not. Some were pregnant. Young children died because of this, too, Nami told with a sad voice.

\- And Ace was very lucky… he was from Baterilla, Sanji sighed. This K'ssou Hiken is one of the rare survivors of the slaughter.

\- I… I didn't know… Hermione breathed.

Harry posed his fork, disgusted.

\- The world is far from bright, Nami sighed. Overnight, the Gensui, the chief of the Marine, can decide that the survivors are the descendants of Gol D. Roger, and order their execution. True or not, they won't search to know. If they can have the certitude there won't be a second Kaizoku Ou… Well…

Ace posed a hand on the flames of Ron's Charm's homework, absorbing them.

\- A reason to why you set your work on fire? The young man asked while repairing the parchment.

\- None… I just argued with Percy, Ron sighed.

\- Mmm… reason why he just took fifteen points from me, for having an attack in the stairs. I thought that the twin had pranked him again, but it seems that was you who annoyed him.

\- Be careful, someone will end up by stepping on you, Ace, Zoro snickered.

\- There are the same chance of me being stepped on than you to find your way without losing yourself.

The marimo growled at Ace who stick his tongue, under the not so discreet snort of Sanji and the hard to hide smile on Harry's lips.

Hermione slammed her book close, surprising everyone.

\- Are you upset about something, oh, Lady of my heart? Sanji asked.

\- No, I was thinking. Who wants the death of the Muggleborns at Hogwarts… Hermione sighed.

\- Hard question…was Ron sarcastic retort.

\- If you're talking about Malfoy…

\- Not only Malfoy. The majority of Slytherins, Ace told them.

\- Yes, but they all are from this house in this family! Who know, maybe they are descendants of Slytherin! Who know maybe they pass the word from father to son!

Zoro tried not to laugh.

-Lucius is evil enough for that, true, Ace noted.

\- So, we kick his ass? Luffy asked titling his head on the side.

\- K'ssou baka gomu… Sanji grumbled. We need proof, before, ahou.

\- That suck… Luffy pouted letting his head fall on the table.

\- You have an idea of how to proceed? Ace asked to Hermione.

Hermione looked around them to be sure that nobody was eavesdropping.

\- I'm watching, don't worry and talk, Zoro told her, taking place to keep an eye on the common room.

\- I may have a solution, but it will be hard. And dangerous, very dangerous.

\- I am the Knight of this lady, ready to face any danger, Sanji assured.

\- We risk to go against a good fifty rules of the school too.

\- You'll spit it out this month or at the end of the year? Ace asked taping his transfiguration book with his finger.

\- Very well, so listen. What we would need, is to enter in the Slytherin's common room to ask some questions to Malfoy without him knowing it's us.

\- It's totally impossible, Harry said, while Ron exploded in laughter.

-Ouuh, we're a very bad influence on you, Granger, Ace smiled seeing where she was going. You're thinking about this _potion_ , ne? Polynectar… You could be a marvelous pirate. Is there a way for me to recruit you once I'm a Taïsho?

Hermione stared at him a long time and shake her head rolling her eyes.

\- I saw the recipe; it doesn't look easy to do. If you need, I'll help you, I'm pretty good at potion, Sanji grimaced.

\- And it's what? Harry asked.

\- A potion allowing to take the appearance of anybody. The effect disappears after an hour. You can pass yourself as Slytherins students too, Ace pointed. But the book is in the Restricted Section.

\- Sabo, Luffy smiled.

\- You think that he could obtain the book? Hermione asked, perplexed.

\- It's Sabo we're talking about. Or, we could also ask Robin to give us a pass. If it's you, she won't say no, Lu', Ace pointed.

\- Isn't she the new teacher of History of Magic? She will ask question if we ask her for a pass for a book on potion, Ron mumbled.

\- She is my archeologist! Luffy grinned.

\- She is one of us. I'll ask Sabo to gain a pass from her, Ace said. We will regroup in Moaning Myrtle's toilets when you have the book.

\- So, we let you do? Hermione inquired.

\- Let us do, Hermione-chan, Sanji smiled. The illegality, it's our specialty.

Coming out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Robin found them and, with a mysterious smile, gave to the second years a piece of paper.

\- Good reading, young ones, senshô. And good luck for your match tomorrow, Potter-san, she smiled before walking away.

Luffy was softly laughing, whereas the three others were gobsmacked before the authorization in their hands.

\- A teacher who obey you… she can give us good grades when we have her! Ron exclaimed.

\- Ronald! Hermione scolded.

\- What?

\- She doesn't obey me. I just ask a service from her and she does what she wants. She is free, Luffy said shrugging.

Nami was sitting on a sink when the second years entered in the out-of-services' toilets.

\- Well, so, you'll really penetrate in the dormitories? Sabo asked, standing against a cabin.

\- Yes. If Malfoy is a suspect, we need to question him, Harry claimed.

\- So, let's see the ingredients need, Hermione sighed sitting on the ground, to open the book, carefully.

Nami conjured what was need to write and told:

\- Dictate me what is need, Sabo and me, we will reassemble them. Sanji is a genius at potion, so, he can help with doing it.

\- The first ones are easy, since we use them in class, but the others, I don't know where we can find them, other than Snape's reserve…

\- Her nickname is Dorobo Neko, so, don't worry about her, Zoro told her. Shoot.

Hermione told the list, which Nami wrote carefully.

\- Usually, I sell my services, but since I'm a muggleborn myself, it will be free of charge _for this time_ , the redhead stated putting the list away.

\- We also need a part of what we will take the appearance of, Hermione added.

\- Lu', we neutralize Crabbe and Goyle to take some hair. Granger, you take the form of who? Sabo asked.

\- I'll take care of it, the miss assured.

\- I'll guard the real ones, then, Zoro grumbled. You know where the common room is?

-I'll show you the way, Ace promised. Meanwhile, you should go to sleep, Potter, you have a match tomorrow.

Harry sighed. However, knowing that there were so much people to help them, it reassured him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here the ninth chapter, the tenth will follow just after. I still don't own anything about Harry Potter who is J K Rowlings' work, nor the plot which is Zialema's. Review are welcome Thanks.**

Madam Pomfrey was furious. And the reindeer who seemed to assist her couldn't choose between outrage and hilarity. The woman was ranting that nobody took Harry earlier to her. She wouldn't have to regrow his bones.

\- I propose we boycott Lockhart class, Ace stated.

\- For once that you have a good idea, Portgas, Wood approved.

\- I'll pass the word to the Ravens and Badgers, Sabo sighed. Well, rest enough while you're here, Potter.

And he left the infirmary, imitated by his big brother and the Quidditch team.

The reindeer took a strange bottle to Madam Pomfrey.

Luffy looked… perturbed to see Harry's arm without any bones.

\- A problem? Harry asked his friend.

\- Nothing…

He remarked that he was massaging his hand, and, seeing how the boy's finger sink easily into his hand, he understood. To see something so similar to his ability must be strange to him, since he knew for a fact that there was only one rubber man.

While the healer was serving in a glass the liquid that Harry will have to drink to get his bones back into his arm, Luffy and Ron helped the patient to change into pajama.

\- It's… is it as strange as that, to be made of rubber? asked Harry in a low voice when Luffy helped him slip a sleeve.

\- I have bones, they're just of rubber too, Luffy told him. I don't feel any different than before I ate my akuma no mi. I just have a body more flexible than the others.

\- I see…

The reindeer slipped behind the curtain, the glass with the potion on a tray which he posed on the bed.

\- I advise you to rest, you won't have an easy night, the reindeer recommended with a soft voice. Luffy, could you do anything so Ace don't come for all his attack?

\- I'll see what I can do, Chopper.

The reindeer walk far from the bed.

\- It's… strange, Ron noted.

\- It's Chopper! Luffy grinned.

\- MARCO!

Ace rushed at the side of the man lying down on a bed, in the infirmary, dead.

Tears in his eyes, he shook him, ignoring Dumbledore and Chopper trying to take him away from the body.

Some blues and golden flames raised brusquely from the eyes and chest of the corpse, while the dead man took a huge breath, before begin to cough.

Ace was relieved and let himself slid on a chair near, a hand on his heart. To believe he had lost him really wasn't good for his health. A little more and all would have been reduce to nothing with his flames.

\- Easy, my dear, Dumbledore advised.

Marco stirred in the bed before straightening, signaling to Dumbledore to move away, to let Chopper assist him better. He coughs during a while, and the flames began to disappear, then he took a deep breath.

From zoan to zoan, no need to hide. The young doctor knew what to do.

\- I'm fine… Marco huffed.

\- The Chamber of Secret really was open again? Dumbledore questioned.

\- I don't know; I wasn't here at this time. I remember a huge yellow eye, and then nothing. The kid that I found in the corridor…

\- The young Mister Crivey was petrified.

Marco turned toward the other bed where the Gryffindor was laying, and sighed.

\- I think it would be better for you to stay here, at least for tonight. I'll give you a rumble ball, it will boost your regeneration from your akuma no mi, Marco-san, Chopper told him.

\- If it is what the doctor say… Marco sighed, letting himself fall on the cushions. I think that you should think about how the Chamber was open, Director. Ace, go to bed.

\- With all my respect, Taishou, Oyaji would be spitting mad if nobody was here to guard your back while you recover from a death, pointed Ace crossing his arms on his chest.

\- And Oyaji would have my head if I let you wander in the corridors with something who tried to kill me on the loose, yoi. To your bed, Portgas.

The two pirates stared at each other for a long time, and then Ace stood up and walked away. The look of the young man said everything. He didn't like the idea of letting him alone, even more since he thought he had lost him a moment before.

But there were people here with them, it would be suspicious for the Phoenix to let him sleep with him, even in all innocence.

It really wasn't the time for that.

-I'll accompany him, Chopper assured.

And he transformed in his reindeer form to go after the young man.

\- Well, I wish you a good night, my dear, said Dumbledore walking off.

Marco wait a moment, and snapped his fingers, changing his clothes in comfortable and large pajama. He stood up on legs quite weak and grabbed a chair to join Harry's side, who was feigning sleep.

\- Painful to regrow bones, Potter? Marco asked sitting. You don't have to feign your sleep, I know that you're awake, yoi.

Harry straightened on his bed and took his glasses.

\- What happened? Harry inquired.

\- Not a lot. I was patrolling in the corridors, I heard the creature, I rushed toward the place, but too late, Crivey was already petrified, yoi. I had the bad luck to raise my eyes and poof… blackness. The rest, you know it. We can say that this creature can kill with one glare. I think I know what we face, but I miss some clues, yoi.

\- You… you looked like you were dead.

\- Oh, but I was _dead_. But my _particularity_ make that I can't die that easily. I presume that Ace had a panic attack.

\- Very big one, even.

Marco sighed and massaged his neck. He knew it, seeing his insistence in staying. But he couldn't allow it.

\- You're not the culprit, Potter. I know what is being said, but it's rubbish.

\- However, at first, it was to Slytherin that the Sorting Hat wanted to send me, Harry whispered. Maybe they're right and it's me.

It was the first time that he talked about it to someone.

\- No. You chose Gryffindor. The most important isn't what the other say, yoi. It's your choice who has the most value.

Harry looked toward Marco with hope.

\- You do know Nami, don't you? She has everything to be a Slytherin, but the blood, yoi. However, she chose Ravenclaw and she is friendly with Gryffindors. Everything is about our choices. If you decide to choose, then nothing can stop you and you're free to be whoever you want, _you_.

\- I'm not sure if I understand, sir.

\- It doesn't matter, you'll understand later, yoi. Sabo would have sited something from a video game, but I'll stop myself from doing it. When you'll be older, you'll understand what it means to be able to choose, and to decide, yoi.

\- Sensei?

-Yes, Potter?

\- I have a question… about Ace… at the start of the week, Hermione made an innocent comparison… and Ace's reaction… made me think, I would say.

\- He told me about it. But it's not my place to tell you what you want to know, Potter. Everyone has their problems.

\- What is yours, if it's not too much to ask…

Marco kept silent an instant, and sighing he told with a dead voice, without emotion:

\- Do you know what is a house-elf?

\- It's because of one that I'm in this bed and that I am on probation for the rest of the year.

\- So I will tell you something… I passed my childhood envying them…

Harry frowned, while Marco talked, his voice low and dull:

\- I was a _slave_ , Potter, I have a brand burned on my back as evidence. I was thee years old when I became the pet bird of horrible people, who forced in my throat this present of Davy Jones. I was ten when I finally met someone who treated me as a human for the first time, yoi. This man became my new father, a perfect replacement for my true father who sold me to my masters, yoi. When I began to teach at Hogwarts, when I was fifteen, I was just beginning to think of myself as human… and to learn how to fly, yoi.

\- Sorry, professor, it was none of my business…

\- I trust you for it to stay between us.

Harry nodded.

\- The more time I stay here, the more I saw how bad the world is, the boy muttered.

\- If Sabo-kun still believe in humanity, it means that everything isn't lost, yoi. Good night, Potter.

\- Good night, professor.

Marco stood up. Took the chair back and walked back to his bed, in which he falls groaning. A snap of his finger and the curtains were closed.

Harry let himself fall back on the cushions, staring at the ceiling.

He always though that the Dursleys were monsters.

Then, seeing Dobby, his opinion had changed a little. In comparison to what the elf was living, his life with his relatives looked almost normal…

But now, his teacher just showed him how lucky he was. He hadn't been very specific, but the simple fact of learning that he had been a slave… that he had to learn what it was to be human and to see himself as one… Harry couldn't even imagine the sort of things his professor had endured when he was young. Something was telling him clearly, with bright letters, that the treatment from Vernon to him would looked almost like affection, in front of what Marco had lived.

And to be brand as a slave…

Harry removed his glasses and turned on his side, realizing that he would probably not find any sleep.

\- I have some news about the Chamber of Secrets, Sabo announced, his back against the cabin, staring at Sanji and Hermione brewing, while Ron was looking at them doing.

\- What sort? Harry asked.

\- Lucius Malfoy is in the clear. The opening happened at Ji-chan's time. I consulted the register with Robin's help, and Lucius wasn't in the school at that time. It could have been a parent, or Voldy.

\- You know for the professor Fushisho? Sanji asked.

\- What does he have? Hemione inquired.

\- He almost lost some feathers. Ace came to me, he couldn't sleep because of that, Sabo answered.

\- Oh, that's why you three slept before the chimney of Gryffindor, Sanji understood throwing something in the cauldron.

\- No, a petrified teacher? Ron choked.

Sabo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

\- No, he wasn't petrified. He was out of the infirmary this morning, when I awakened, Harry said. However, he was in the same corridor as Crivey.

\- Marco died last night, but with… his _particularity_ , he came back to life.

Hermione stilled a moment, and turned to Sabo.

\- A Phoenix! The professor is a phoenix! I should have guessed earlier! Fushisho mean phoenix after all!

-Aah~! Hermione-chan is so smart! Sanji said making a strange dance.

\- He is crazy, Ron commented looking at him.

\- Almost, Hermione, Marco is a _Fire_ Phoenix.

\- It's an extremely rare species, almost mythical, the miss said gobsmacked.

Sabo nodded.

-Never heard of it, Ron confessed.

\- Do you know what a phoenix look like? Sabo asked, while Sanji returned to the cauldron at Hermione's side.

\- Yes, and?

\- You double the size, give a shorter beak, a longer tail, feathers blue and gold who look like fire, and you will have a fire phoenix. For Marco, you give him a human size, a tired look with motif of glasses around his eyes and a motif in the center of his chest made of purple feathers.

-It's amazing, Harry commented. I remember briefly of that, last year, when he saved me from Quirrel, in the forest. But I was half blinded by the pain, I only saw the bright blue, before he took his human form back.

\- Marco ate the worst thing, Sanji sighed turning a lollipop in his mouth, that he was using to compensate for the cigarette when he was at school. His animal form is beautiful and rare, and has the logia's capacity too.

\- On the black market, if he is sell as a slave, it could be for a price of several hundreds of billions, if it's not _more_ , Sabo sighed.

\- I hope it never happen, I like the professor Fushisho a lot.

Harry didn't comment. His teacher trusted him.

\- You'll do it? Zoro asked while saying goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Harry for the Christmas break.

\- I'll look over them, Sabo assured. And there is still Robin and Marco here, if something bad happen.

\- You don't come to celebrate the holidays with us? Luffy sulked.

\- Iie. Not this time. My parents almost get me not long before, they would never think about me staying in the school, since I always ran away from my tutors at that time. Ace!

Ace put his hat on his skull and looked over Sabo.

-Happy birthday in advance, big brother. Sixteen, it's a great age, ne?

\- Oh, your birthday is soon? Hermione wondered. Happy birthday. When is it?

\- Thanks, but I don't like my birthday, even if everyone persists in wishing it to me, Ace said. Good luck Sab', you have the map?

The blond tapped his pocket and they said a last goodbye to the pirate who were going away.

\- Hermione, I put all the ingredients in a bag behind a toilet, Nami said turning toward them one last time.

\- Thank you very much! The young miss smiled.

\- Why doesn't he like his birthday? Ron inquired.

\- Portgas D. Rouge, Ace's mother, died in birth. The day of his birthday is a day of grieving. We have some work to do, I think.

* * *

Marco faced Lockhart on the platform, before all the students present for the dueling club. He was annoyed, it was visible.

\- I would prefer to duel Severus, Gilderoy, Marco announced.

To do it with this happy fool wouldn't do any good.

\- Could you be scared, my dear Marco? Lockhart smiled.

Sabo tried not to laugh, while Marco just stared at Lockhart an eyebrow raised.

-Why are you laughing? Ron asked.

\- I know the Shirohige well enough to know that only Ace and their captain can live past his raised eyebrow. It's proof of annoyance. In general, after some birdjokes. If Lockhart doesn't calm himself, he'll lose all his teeth.

-I bet all I have in the bank that if they fight, it's Lockhart who'll lose, Harry mouthed.

\- Come on, maybe he has a chance to win, protested Hermione.

Sabo looked at here blankly and she huffed:

\- Okay, okay, he doesn't have any chance with someone who fight without holding back.

Sabo grinned at her and crossed his arms behind his neck.

Snape came on the platform, replacing Lockhart, who had judged more prudent to accept the demand from the professor of Natural Magic.

\- For those who'll specialize in wand less magic, the professor Fushisho will show you the regulatory salute, Snape stated. And I'll show you the one with a wand.

Marco placed one fist in his hand and bowed, without looking away from Snape, who bowed too, with a gesture of his wand. They then took their posture, Snape his wand before him, Marco a foot slightly behind, his hand folded, crossed before him.

\- If someone could give the signal, yoi, Marco asked.

\- HAJIME! Sabo yelled.

A first spell came out of Snape's wand, Marco avoided cleverly, before throwing a spell from his finger, while his other hand was raising.

Snape jumped back, getting free from the wood trying to hold his legs and riposted.

The two men exchanged spell silently for a while, but it was visible that the advantage was to Marco, and soon, Snape lost his wand, which land further on the platform.

-Amazing, Ron breathed in awe.

\- Sabo? Harry asked.

\- Yes, Potter?

\- Sensei… he held back, didn't he?

Sabo smiled at him, seeming to say 'of course'.

\- Marvelous demonstration! Of course, it would have been even better if I had been part of it, but sometimes you have to let the glory to others! Lockhart intervened coming back on the platform.

\- I think that the Phoenix want to murder someone, Sabo whispered seeing Marco slid his thumb in his belt.

\- How do you know? Hermione inquired.

\- He hide a blade there.

This remark dampened the mood.

-Potter who encourage a snake to kill a classmate… it's the best, Snape sighed in Marco's office.

\- No, he asked him to not attack, precisely, yoi, the Phoenix said letting himself fall on his chair. I understand the animal language; it isn't for nothing.

\- The rumors will be quite numerous. The great Harry Potter, Heir of Syltherin. We already had the Prince of Pirates…

\- Snape. Leave Portgas out of this conversation. If you're searching for a prince, there is one just before me… right, _Half-blood Prince_?

Snape sighed deeply and made his alcohol turn in his glass, looking at Marco reading some paper, deep in though.

\- It's not a lot, face to the Phoenix that you are, sensei.

\- You don't know a lot, Severus… learn and then talk.

-Hmph.

 **Sabo,**

 **I received your letter, and even if I'm worried about the situation, we can't do anything. Ji-chan doesn't think that the Mafoy are responsible, but he thinks it would be prudent to verify, still. He think- and Oyaji agree- that the Lord of Jerk, Voldy, is behind all of this. See with Robin if you can trace his linage, and see if he doesn't have a relative actually at Hogwarts who could be the culprit.**

 **Be careful for now on. Even if your parents just realized that there are some advantages to have a wizard in the family, you're still, because of them, a muggleborn, and so a potential victim. Neither I, or Lu', want to lose you, so, stay on your guard, ne?**

 **Oh, and reassure Potter. It's not because he talks to snake that we'll began to think that he is the one behind all of this. I am more with the twin and would open a way for him, to escort him to the Chamber of Secret for him to drink his tea with his favorite snake, and not run away from him. Well, you see where I'm going, right.**

 **I leave you, take care, and pass a great Christmas and greet the others for me.**

 **Affectionately,**

 **Your aniki Ace.**

 **P.S. Tell to you-know-who that I miss him and that I love him, please. Oyaji doesn't want me to write to him directly this sort of thing, for fear of the jiji intercepting the letter.**

Sabo lowered the letter and knocked on the door of Hermione's cabin when Chopper came, relieving Ron and Harry who just came back from their expedition in the Slytherins.

\- Hermione, come out from here, Chopper is here.

\- No! The voice of Hermione said.

-Come on… I saw worse than someone with the head of a cat.

-It's simple, either I smash open the door, or, you come out alone. Robin, give me a cloak, Chopper said.

True, Robin came in too, a cloak in her arms, that she threw above the cabin's door.

-Thank you, professor, Hermione mumbled with a choking voice.

\- It gives you a certain charm, young lady, you shouldn't be ashamed of this, Robin smiled.

\- What do you know? Harry asked.

Robin gave a mysterious smile.

\- She knows everything, don't search more, it's Robin, Sabo sighed while the door opened for Hermione to come out with her face hidden under the cloak.

Chopper took an appearance almost human and led Hermione out of the toilets.

-You spied, or do we have to resume for you? Sabo inquired.

\- I spied, and Fushisho-san just sent a letter to an infiltrate agent in the aurors about something interesting under the Malfoy's living room, Robin stated. I am retracing the genealogy of another suspect.

\- Well, we're not more advanced than before, Ron sighed.

-I don't like it… Ace stated.

Luffy nodded, while Sabo massaged his nose, trying to remember something.

\- It's only a diary, pointed Nami.

\- A diary doesn't have a _voice_ similar to a human. And even that, it's not even human it's… how to describe…

-Bad? Proposed Luffy.

-Yeah. And then… there is Potter…

Harry stopped slouching on the table looking at the diary of Riddle, between them, to look at Ace.

\- What do you mean?

\- You have two _voices_ , which is impossible. And one of this voice, even if she is weak, is the same as the diary's, Sabo told him.

\- What is this, with these voice? Ron asked.

\- The Kenbushoku no Haki permit to perceive the _voices_ of people around us. More we develop it, more the area we can hear is big, and some can even perceive the voices from objects, Sabo explained. It's useful in a fight, because we can perceive the blow before it happens. But this diary doesn't have the _voice_ of an object.

\- We should give that to a prof, Sanji stated taking his lollipop from his mouth.

\- Seing as the diary is from fifty years ago, if we can make it talk, we will know more about the Chamber, Hermione proposed.

The two oldest sighed.

\- Do what you want, but don't come crying later. We have warned you, Zoro commented standing. I'll do some katas in the Room of Requirement. Ace? Sabo?

\- No, thank you, revisions for me and mister Portgas, in prevision of our OWLs, Sabo refused, making his brother groan.

\- But I don't need this diploma, k'ssou, Ace whined.

\- Stand up, mister grumpy, come on, Sabo told him leading him by the collar.

* * *

\- TAKE COVER! Sabo screamed hiding in the history class with Ace.

They closed the door and tried to block the winged cupids after them.

-I'll cut Lockhart open alive, Ace growled with all his weight against the door.

-|| _Imagine that Marco see your success, ||_ Sabo breathed in Japanese, with a smile.

-|| _Half is for you_ , || Ace replicated.

Robin smiled a little and crossed her arms, closing her eyes.

Behind the door, twelve messengers engaged by Lockhart for Valentine Day found themselves on the ground, wings broken.

\- The problem is dealt with, misters, if you would take place, Robin asked with a smile.

Under the laughter of their classmate, the two siblings took their place.

-So, we'll continue about the origins of the actual society, but this time we will talk about the predecessor of the house elves. Does someone know what they were before?

Sabo raised his hand, all the while getting his notebook out. His brother was doing the same, but with their history book.

\- Yes, mister Silver?

\- They were a rare species called before Alfae, similar to the human. In the actual muggle culture, the elves from the movies and books are good representation of what we think they were like.

\- Ten points to Ravenclaw, it's an excellent answer. Someone can tell me when they disappeared?

\- Lost century, Ace muttered.

\- Louder please, Mister Portgas, Robin encouraged.

\- Eight or nine centuries ago, we suppose, sensei. There only few written information from this time, and the tales talking about them are rare.

\- Ten points to Gryffindor. So, today we will talk about recent finding confirmed by archeological data, that could explain how the house elves were born…

And the young woman continued, with passion, the lesson.

Marco let himself fall on his chair, tired by the day of class, and grabbed his reading glasses to begin the reading of the last rapports.

He took a paper from his pile, and found himself with a letter and a long packet falling from up there on his desk. Raising an eyebrow, Marco opened the letter and smiled before the innocent words written on the paper:

"Happy Valentine, Marco.

Ashiteru,

Ace."

Still better than the horrible things with wings who ridiculed the students all day, because of Lockhart. It even happened to Potter! Poor little Weasley. In comparison with his brothers (apart from the twins) she had talent for Natural Magic. She would be a redoubtable witch.

Marco opened the packet and found a chocolate bar handmade, seeing the little motifs and the form of the sweet. With a smile, the man cut a piece and munched.

\- Thanks, Ace, he breathed.

It was almost criminal to eat it.

Marco let his feather fall on his letter when Ace told him what happened with Harry, the February fifteenth.

\- Let's go see him, now!

\- I should have argued to take this diary, Ace muttered.

\- You didn't know, and you still don't. I have a suspicion, but nothing to confirm it, yoi.

Marco came from behind his desk and followed Ace quickly to the Gryffindor tower.

Everyone looked at the teacher entering the common room and walking toward Harry with big steps, in a corner with his friends, doing their homework.

\- You have in your possession something of Tom Marvolo Riddle, don't you? Marco whispered in low voice.

Harry looked at the teacher surprised, then Ace, before nodding.

Marco swore.

\- Take it to me, fast.

\- Why? Harry asked.

\- Because you have in your hand a dangerous item. Riddle was a Dark Wizard.

Harry stood up and ran to the dormitory, under the surprised stare of the others, Marco and Ace behind him…

The trio stopped before the state of the dormitory.

\- Whoa, Ace commented. Someone have a grudge against you.

Harry searched his things and straightened, a hand his hair.

\- The diary disappeared, sir.

The professor swore again.

\- It's… it's really something dangerous? Harry asked.

\- I still don't have identified what it is, but I fear that it is what I suspect, yoi.

He clapped his hands and everything went back to their place.

With calms steps, he went down the tower.

Once out, Ace posed one hand on his arm.

\- The diary had a _voice_ … what do you suspect? he asked.

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle was also known as Voldemort. And I fear that it was a Hocruxe. It's bad magic, Ace. _Very bad_ , yoi. He cut his soul in part to be able to escape death.

Ace shivered.

\- We fight against a powerful Dark Wizard, we have to be careful, yoi.

\- Marco… Potter…

Marco sighed deeply and turned to show Ace a sad look.

\- The fragment is still asleep. When he awakens, we will have to tell Potter about the threat. That he became one may not have been voluntary, but it means one thing… this man wanted to do _more_ , and for now, we can suppose that there are more. We're facing a hydra. We don't know how many blow will be needed to take down the immortal head.

\- And about Hagrid?

\- It seems like he was a victim who paid for this idiot. He did nothing else, yoi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here the second chapter of the day. I'm working on the next who is the last of the second book of Harry Potter. I still don't own anything and thank you for reading and reviewing. This one is short but the next is slighty longer.**

\- You're quiet relaxed, you two, Hermione noted while the group profited of the Easter to go outside with the sun and clear weather.

Sabo raised his eyes from his book, head still against Ace chest, who was sunbathing in his animal form, yawning widely.

The feline stared at a bird flying above their heads, looking like he hesitates, and posed hi head back on his paws.

\- If we are relaxed, it's because, contrary to the others, we know that even without our certificates, we will have a future… not really legal, but still a job.

\- Did you find what electives you will take next year? Ace asked transforming back.

Sabo grumbled for losing his pillow, when his brother stood up to stretch.

\- All I want is to give up Potion, Harry mumbled. How did you do, Ace?

\- In first year, I didn't assist to any class for two months. The only thing I wanted was to go to Salem. McGonagall ended up by cornering me, and by talking about it, she finished by proposing to help me becoming an animagus, if in return, I went to class. Once my objective met, I could give up classes of my choice, for the period I want. So last year I gave up Muggles Studies, Potions and History of Magic, but only for last year. And this year, it's Defense Against the Dark Arts, and this, as long as we don't have a good enough teacher.

-You could have been expelled, Nami commented while looking at a map that Marco gave her.

\- Since the prof knew that I didn't care about being expelled, she didn't threaten me with that. She did worse, though... the Jiji…

Luffy gulped.

\- And you, Granger, what did you choose? Zoro asked.

\- I took everything! Hermione stated happily.

\- It's masochism, pure and simple, Sabo noted.

\- Don't insult a Lady, kono yarro… Sanji threatened.

\- I don't insult her; I just state my opinion. If she wants to have a mental breakdown, it's her problem, not mine.

Percy came to find them, surprising everyone.

\- I wanted to talk to you in private, Portgas, if you don't mind, he stated.

\- Only if I can have an attorney for my defense, Weasley. I can ask for one here, so I better take advantage of it, I won't have this right outside.

Hermione had an indignant air, but the other pirates only shrugged.

-Direct the scaffold for Ace, after a time more or less long behind bars, to make him spill some info, Sabo muttered.

\- Bring whoever you want, Portgas, Percy sighed.

\- Let's go, bro. Luffy, don't get in trouble, I would like for you to not join me in my detentions for the remaining of the year, Ace asked.

\- You can only blame yourself for ravaging the Slytherin's common room and trying to make Snape wear Bon Clay's clothes, Zoro smirked.

Luffy and Nami burst in laughter visualizing the image, while Sabo stood up. Zoro and Sanji smiled.

\- I'm not sure to follow, Ron pointed.

-Imagine the prof with a blue tutu and a pink coat decorated with swans, Sabo advised walking away.

The laughter of the trio told him that it would have been good.

\- It's a dangerous image, Silver, Percy pointed with a smile on the corner of his lips.

-I know… the young blond assured with a huge grin.

They stopped when they were on the side of the Quidditch pitch, and the two brother faced Percy, well, at least Sabo because Ace began to turn around the boy like a wild beast.

They first believed that he was pulling their leg, and after some tricky questions, and he turned out that the prefect was _very_ serious. The two brothers shared a look, and Ace let Sabo to deal with it.

It was his territory.

The blond made his point very clear with Percy, and with one hand gesture, made a denden mushi appear which he gave to the Weasley, who put it in his pocket. Sabo then dictated a number, and they separated.

\- What did he want? Ron asked.

\- I retire everything I told about your brother until today… Ace stated, letting himself fall in the grass again.

\- Why? Luffy questioned.

Sabo shook his head, but didn't answer.

Nami looked at the sky covering and stood up.

\- We should go back, or we will take the rain on our head, even with the wonderful presence of a wandering heater…

-Hey! Ace took offense.

\- I hope that it won't rain tomorrow, I have a match against the Hufflepuff, Harry commented while everyone grabbed their things.

\- No, tomorrow, you will have the perfect weather to play, Nami assured.

\- _… To kill, this time… to tear apart, to rip…_

Harry let out a cry who made everyone jump, while they were just quitting the castle to go to the pitch. No one realized, but Sabo, that the two brothers had reacted at the same time as Harry.

\- It's this voice! I hear it again! Not you?!

Ron look at him with wide eyes telling him no.

Ace crushed Luffy's foot glaring at him.

\- Of course! I'm stupid! Sabo exclaimed. And tell the same thing to Marco, Ace!

\- Why didn't I thought about it earlier! Hermione exclaimed hitting her forehead. I have to go to the library to verify something!

\- Nami, help us, with three people, it will be faster and we will be back in time for the match. Can I borrow her, Luffy?

Luffy nodded.

\- Sab', be careful, Ace asked worried.

\- You have white hair if you keep getting worried about me for nothing.

And the trio ran toward the library.

\- What did they understood? Ron asked.

\- At least, more than us, Zoro stated.

\- Potter, we should move, it's close to eleven and you have to change, Sanji remind.

Harry gave a resigned nod and they walked toward the pitch.

* * *

-SABO! NAMI! HERMIONE!

The scream of Luffy meant everything.

Ace tried to control his brother while he was fighting like crazy, in the hope to rush toward the three people on the bed, petrified. Seeing his pale face and his shaking members, he wasn't any better.

\- We found them near the library with Penelope Clearwater, from Ravenclaw. There was this things with them, McGonagall told them.

And she showed a little mirror near Hermione and the Climate Tact ready to be used on Nami's side. The metallic bô of Sabo wasn't far from his owner.

\- The thing in metal, it's their weapon. As for the mirror, I don't have any idea, sensei… Sanji whispered, still shocked.

\- Chopper, Zoro called softly.

\- They are alive. The elixir will be ready soon, Nami, Sabo-san and Granger-san will quickly come back to the normal, assured Chopper who was near Nami's bed with a weary face.

-I'll accompany you to your dormitory, said Minerva.

-No.

The pirates had said that at the same time.

\- To stay here won't change anything, they won't go far, don't worry, yoi, assured Marco who was standing no far away, looking at the petrified student with sad eyes.

He took Ace by his shoulder and pushed Luffy in the middle of his back to lead them out of the infirmary.

\- Take care of them, Chopper, Luffy asked weary.

-Of course, Luffy, the reindeer assured.

And the little group walked out of the infirmary.

They were walked back to their common room, and there, the Professor McGonagall told them what happened.

Other than the Pirates out of it, there was Percy. Apparently, he had something for the Ravenclaw's prefect, or, he was sure that his insigne of Prefect would protect them.

Late at night, Ron and Harry went down in the common room to go to see Hagrid.

But the common room wasn't empty. The pirates were there, still in their uniforms, even if they weren't wearing their robes. Sanji was sitting before the window, looking at the moon, a cigarette consuming itself slowly between his fingers. Zoro was polishing his swords, and Ace was playing with a knife, while Luffy was rolled on the couch.

\- You're not in bed? Ron questioned.

-Marco is investigating. We stay alert in the case where he finds the culprit, Ace told them.

He threw his knife who rushed past the boys to plant itself in the wall, not far from them.

-And if we find this son of bitch, he will pay it with his fucking life, Sanji growled while smoking. Where are you going?

\- To see Hagrid. He is our only lead, Harry stated.

-Good luck, Zoro wished them.

-Thanks.

And the two young wizards disappeared below the cloak. The portrait of the Fat Lady opened, and then closed.

\- I have a bad feeling, Luffy confessed pushing his hat on his head.

Ace made a gesture and his knife came back in his hand.

* * *

Under the cloak, Harry and Ron saw Dumbledore enter in Hagrid's hut. He had a serious face. With him, there was Marco and a small and corpulent man with a strip suit and a melon hat.

-It's my father's boss! Ron whispered. Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic!

Harry nudged him to shut him up, and saw distinctly Marco look in their direction, an eyebrow raised and something in his eye akin to amusement, before taking place at Hagrid's side who let himself fall on a chair, pale.

\- It's a bad affair, misters, Fudge said slowly. Very bad. I had to do something. Six attack on muggleborns. The thing went far enough. The ministry must act.

\- Right, Marco muttered closing his eyes.

Hagrid tried to defend himself, with Dumbledore's help.

-Listen, Albus, Fudge answered, sweating. Hagrid's past history don't show him in a good light, the same with the Professor Fushisho. The Ministry must do something. And the members of the Board of Governor talked.

\- Once again, I repeat that to have Hagrid far away won't change a thing, Dumbledore began again.

\- I have an objection, yoi, Marco announced. I did some bad things in my life, and I still do, I don't hide it. But I don't petrify people. And again, I wasn't here the first time the Chamber was opened. As for Hagrid, if he really had wanted to kill the Muggleborns, I wonder why he waited fifty years to do so. You're not logical, but well I wasn't waiting a well though story from you, yoi.

The two boys under the cloak almost choked from laughter because of their teacher tone. Marco really didn't like Fudge.

\- Imagine what I have to do, Fudge told him nervously playing with his hat. Everyone has their eyes turned toward me. They must see me act. If we notice that neither Hagrid, nor the pirates are the culprits, you'll came back and we won't talk about it ! But I have to take you. I wouldn't do my duty if…

Marco jumped on his feet, and the two student made themselves small under their cloak.

The air was heavy, and looked like it would go aflame. The man was angry, however, nothing in his appearance suggested, apart from his wild look.

\- You will imprison children in Azkaban? I don't see any problem to go there personally, even if it would be simple for me to escape… but the majority of the pirates here are kids! Moreover, two of them are victims! What are you saying, against that?!

\- I don't pretend that I have the power to make you go, but you have to quit this school, you and your comrades, while the doubt subsist.

Before Marco could say anything, someone knocked on the door.

Dumbledore went to open it and Harry let an exclamation escape, who cost him a nudge from Ronb and a glare from Marco.

Indeed, Lucius Malfoy, with his long black cloak and a happy smirk on the lips was there.

The news were bad. Very bad…even if the fact that Dumbledore was suspend didn't shock Marco more than that.

The direct finally walked away, after let a message for Harry and Ron.

It was then Hagrid turn, who advised them to follow the spiders to know everything… whatever it could mean.

-You're coming? Fudge asked Marco.

\- I won't go to Azkaban. I'll return to my captain, and announce the news to the others, you can be sure of it, yoi, Marco muttered. Hagrid, I'll take Fang with me, he will be happy with Stefan.

-Thank you, professor, Hagrid sighed.

Marco stood up and discreetly signaled the two Gryffindors to follow him. He staid apart from the door, permitting them to go outside and called Fang, before allowing Hagrid to close his shack.

-Can I take my things and tell the others the latest, or it isn't allowed, yoi? Marco inquired.

\- Go on, we will come tomorrow morning to be sure that you're not here anymore, the minister assured.

Marco shrugged and walked toward the castle, followed by the two students, still under the cloak.

-Your father tried to trick me before you with this cloak, Potter, so don't even think about trying, yoi, Marco breathed walking toward the infirmary.

\- Where are we going? Ron asked, his voice low.

-I'll go talk to two pirates, then accompany you to your dormitory, to informs the others.

He entered in the infirmary and walked toward Nami's bedside. Opening the curtains, he found Robin reading, Chopper sleeping on her knees.

-Robin, wake up Chopper, the Idiot want to bust us out. We won't come back before all of this stopped, yoi, Marco stated, his voice sad.

-I wake him and go take my things, Robin assured closing her book. And for Nami?

-Try to see with Pomfrey if she can't hide her. We never know, the Marine could take the opportunity to try something, even if the schools are neutral, yoi.

Robin nodded and Marco walked away, still followed by the two invisible children.

\- You will really go? Harry asked.

\- I'm afraid, Potter, Marco murmured. But don't forget, so long as you keep what I gave you, I'll always know if something happened to you. I'll be far away, probably, but I'll come as fast as I can.

He pronounced the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room.

Harry and Ron took the cloak off. They didn't understand what Marco told, since he was talking fast and in Japanese. But Sanji swore, Luffy inclined his hat on his head, like his brother, and Zoro played nervously with one of his katanas.

-Well, I hope we'll see each other again, Luffy told them with a sad smile.

They followed Marco out of the common room.

Harry and Ron looked at them leaving and sighed.

Things would be sad without them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the last chapter going over the Chamber of Secrets. I don't own anything, all of this is J.K. Rowling, Oda and Zialema's. Good reading.**

Ace was arranging a sail with some pirates, when someone whistled. Straightening, he saw Thatch with Spade on a hand, visibly porting a message.

\- Mail for you, Ace !

-Thanks, Thatch.

The young pirate finished his knot and went to his eagle.

He took the letter.

" _Ace,_

 _Not really knowing who to contact, I'm addressing this to you, since I saw that your eagle was still in the owlery. We found this in Hermione's hand. We're hoping that it will be useful. We suppose that the entry of the Chamber of Secrets is in Moaning Myrtle's toilet._

 _Neither Ron, nor me know what we will do, but we will act, that's for sure._

 _In the hope it will be useful to you._

 _With my regards,_

 _Harry James Potter."_

Ace looked in the envelop and found a page of a book… about the Basilisks. He read all of this stunned, and rushed toward Marco who was at the wheel, all the while talking to his captain, comfortably installed in his chair, behind him, drinking.

-Marco! Ace called.

The man turned from the conversation, eyebrows raised from surprise, and took the letter Ace gave him. He frowned seeing what it was about.

\- Oyaji, we found the monster of Hogwarts. Two morons are going to died, yoi, Marco stated.

-Then, go my son, and quickly!

Ace begged his captain with his eyes, but he only had a negative shook of the head as an answer.

-I'll be careful, Ace, Marco assured holding his maps to his second.

He took Ace's face between his hands and smiled.

\- Wait for me here, and don't make Oyaji scream too much, yoi.

He kissed him and flew away deftly.

\- Dumbledore was chased away from this castle by only my memory! The ghost of Riddle hissed while his face turned repugnant because of the anger.

If Harry hadn't become so distrustful of the Headmaster, because of some remarks from last year and at the beginning of this one, he would have told this man that Dumbledore wasn't far away.

On his chest, in his shirt, while he was searching for an answer, he sensed the feather becoming hotter, slowly, but significantly.

He knew what to answer.

-Oh, but who told you that Dumbledore was the only one you should be warry of?

It may have been bluff, since he suspected that the ones who could bring him out of here wouldn't be here in time. Riddle opened his mouth to reply, but a strange music invade the Chamber, who was desert. The music got stronger, to the point of making Harry's heart vibrate in his chest.

Then, something flamed on the top of a pillar.

Fawkes.

Fawkes flew toward Harry and let fall at his foot an old used hat.

This made Riddle laugh. After all, for allies, Harry only had the Sorting Hat and a simple Phoenix.

But crossing eyes with the bird, Harry understood another message:

 _Try to survive as long as you can,_ _ **he**_ _isn't too far._ _ **He**_ _will find the way._

Marco didn't bother to change.

He flew as fast as his wings of fire allowed him in the corridors, dodging the teachers and the prefects. He smashed open the door of the toilet of Myrtle like a blue meteorite, almost scaring her and drove in the passage, wings against his body, gaining a maximum of speed.

He continued to follow the path, until Ron freeing a way in the stone, who stopped seeing him pass like a rocket.

Marco took fire, losing speed, but passed in the gap, and continue his race.

He passed another door and penetrated in the Chamber of Secret. At least.

Just in time to see Riddle delighted about the soon to be death of Harry, while the corpse of the basilisk was on the ground, still, losing his blood.

-I'll teach you how to use sword, Potter, Marco commented transforming back in human. Don't worry, you won't die.

-And there, is a witness of my revival! Riddle gloated.

-The dead, they stay dead, ahou, put it in your skull, yoi.

Marco took the fang of the serpent that Harry just removed from his arm and, quickly, was in the diary.

-Sayonara.

He plunged the fang in the small book, beginning the destruction of the part of soul in it. He knew that, behind him, Fawkes was crying on the student's wound.

And brusquely, Tom Marvolo Riddle wasn't here anymore.

Marco stood up and turned toward Harry to examine how the wound was healing.

\- I always was jealous of the commons phoenixes, he confessed to Harry.

-Why, sir? Harry asked.

-If I can't die of the majorities of things who would kill a normal human, I can't heal those close to me with my tears, yoi. How do you feel, young man?

-Better… and Ginny?

For all answer, Ginny began to steer.

\- Stay here, I'll take care of here, Marco assured him.

He went to the young girl to help her.

-Careful, all is over… Marco reassured her. Without Potter, you wouldn't be here anymore, be grateful.

-I doubt that we would have been okay without you, sir, Voldy was about to finish me himself, Harry confessed when Fawkes flew away, allowing him to take his wand back.

Ginny burst into tears.

-It… it's my fault… I wanted to tell you the other day… Harry… but I couldn't…not before Percy! I swear… that I didn't want… but Riddle made me do it…

-It's over, now, I killed the Basilisk and the diary is no more, Harry comforted her showing her the big hole in the diary.

-I will be expelled… Ginny moaned.

-No, not at all. It was possession, you just have a healer to examine your mind to realize that you weren't the mistress of your acts, yoi, Marco assured her. The only thing we can reproach you, is to not asked for help to a professor when you realized the danger, but for the rest, nothing. We shouldn't stay here, yoi.

Marco went to grab the sword and removed the blood with an expert gesture of his hand, before passing it into his belt.

-You will really teach me the sword? Harry asked. Or you were just joking?

\- If you are interested, I can of course do it, yoi.

He hoists Ginny in his arms and turned toward Harry.

-Take this thing, and once it's over, we will have a little talk, yoi.

He showed the diary with his shin, while Harry picked the hat up. The boy nodded and put the diary in his pocket.

It was almost funny to see the way Fawkes perched himself on Marco's shoulder singing happily.

They walked out of the Chamber who closed itself hissing behind them, and backtracked until the collapse.

-How did you know where I was, sensei? Harry inquired.

-Spade is a very fast eagle. And we weren't very far from the British Coasts. Ace showed me the message and, being the only one having wing, I went first, yoi.

They ended up hearing the scraping noise of stone, and Harry called Ron out.

-And Ginny? Ron asked working against the stone even more.

-She could be better, young man. Move aside, yoi, the Phoenix said.

He closed his eyes, pulling his magic to protect the people on the other side, and with a kick, sent all the fallen stones flying, freeing the way totally, without hurting in any way Ron nor Lockhart.

Ron stayed a moment gobsmacked, like Ginny and Harry, before rushing toward his sister, happy to see her alive.

\- How did you come here, sir? Ron asked.

-Same as you, but with a little more personal way, yoi. Marco answered entrusting the little redhead to her brother.

Ginny protested crying but a glare from Marco and she went to cry in her brother's arms.

\- What happened? Ron asked.

\- I think that your sister need a doctor, before your friend tell you anything about what happened, yoi.

-Where is Lockhart? Harry inquired to change the subject.

-Here, but he isn't well. Come see it. Is it your bird?

Marco passed a finger under the beak of Fawkes with a brief smile and replied:

-Just a friend. Dumbledore would like to pretend that Fawkes is his, but he doesn't understand that birds are free creatures, yoi.

The Phoenix let out a melodious cry and Marco had a bigger smile.

-Let's see Lockhart.

Ron led them to the incompetent teacher, toward the pipe's entrance. The man was humming on the ground absentmindedly.

-What happened to him? Marco questioned.

-Well… he tried to use a memory charm against us with my wand and…

\- I retire my question, I don't want to know, yoi, the man sighed.

Lockhart saw them and told them happily:

-Hello! Funny place, no? Is it yours?

A vein appeared on Marco's forehead, while the two boys were trying to not laugh.

A blow from the side of his hand in the neck of the man and this one was losing consciousness.

-It'll give us a break, yoi, the pirate sighed.

\- How do we do to go back up? Harry asked. You have an idea Ron?

Ron shook his head.

\- Weasley, you grab Fawkes legs, he will take you up, Marco ordered. Potter, on my back.

Marco arranged Lockhart so he could take him better once in animal form, then hold the sword to Harry.

-You're sure? Ron inquired.

Marco glared at him and looked at Fawkes on his shoulder.

-Do you accept to do it? Marco asked.

The bird nodded and flew above the two Weasley. Ron and his sister grabbed his talons and the phoenix took them up immediately.

Marco flamed in a blue fire and took the appearance of a Phoenix.

-Climb, yoi.

-You're sure? Harry hesitated.

-Either you climb, or I take you between my talons and it's not a mode of transport very agreeable.

And he took in his beak the silver sword.

Harry climbed hesitating on the back of the bird, and felt glad when it didn't burn. It was… a strange sensation.

Marco raised a leg to grab one of Lockhart's arm and flew off the best he could.

-Where are we going? Harry asked.

-Minerva… Marco muttered, trying to not let the sword in his beak fall.

Marco retired in a corner of the room, staring at Dumbledore.

From what he knew, this man should have come back earlier. Much earlier.

He looked at Potter putting on the desk the sword of Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat and Riddle's diary. He then looked at Dumbledore and then his teacher who just passed his fingers in Fawkes' feathers, on his shoulder.

The irritation of the Headmaster didn't escape the pirate. He had hoped that Fawkes moved to prove that he had Potter under his influence, but he had gone to Potter because he had called a phoenix to help, without realizing it.

"Check."

He listened to Harry telling the tale, without stopping. He looked at Marco.

What should he do with Ginny?

-It's my fault, Ginny intervened. I assume entirely my actions.

She sniffed, but stay straight.

-You don't have to try to cover me, Harry… if there is one thing I learned with the Professor Fushisho, it's that being honest is always the best.

Marco almost choked. He never taught this to anyone!

\- Surprising from you, dear, Minerva stated.

-I am the first surprised, yoi, Marco confessed. I may play on the bad side of the law, but I don't lie, it's a principle. I often play on the words, or give only some info, but that's all. I can tell that if I taught honesty to young people without knowing, maybe I should change to a job of the other side of the law.

-I don't think that your captain will want that, my dear Marco. However, continue, miss, Dumbledore said.

-I found this diary in my things… I thought that mum gave it to me… I didn't know… and I wrote in it, like a diary…

-Before you lash at her, maybe she should calm herself and sleep. Why don't you accompany her to the infirmary? Marco said to the parents.

-Good idea, let's go, Molly, Mr Weasley said.

Marco gestured to Ron to accompany them and looked at his colleague, who raised her eyebrows and followed the movement, leading Lockhart with her. Marco walked toward Dumbledore and told him:

-The question isn't to know how the diary ended up in the belongings of this young girl, but, how you didn't remark it, yoi.

-Come on, I'm not omniscient, my dear, Dumbledore defended himself.

\- Without offending you, sir, you should have known it. After all, you knew last year that Quirrel had Voldemort behind his head, and you knew that I was fighting him, without Hermione or Luffy telling you anything, Harry pointed. You are the Headmaster of this school, you know more than anyone else here.

-Not so much, I fear, Harry, Dumbledore sighed.

\- The castle gives a lot of power to his Headmaster… and you could have known where the Chamber of Secrets was if you had asked. You also had the power to destroy the basilisk during one of his outing to attack the students. Don't play dumb with me, yoi. I may be younger than you, but the manipulations, I know about them. Now, I will explain one or two things to Potter. Don't forget to send a message to Azkaban, I'm sure that Hagrid would like to be free, yoi. Shall we go, young man?

Harry nodded and walked toward the door. Before he was there, he was being pushed back, just behind Marco, while the door opened before Lucius Malfoy, accompanied by…

\- _Dobby_? Harry breathed.

-Well, you came back, Lucius said entering. The Board suspended you, Dumbledore, and the Minister himself asked you to go away, Mister Fushisho, but you're here again!

\- You see, the members of the Board of Governors contacted me today, after they learned what happened to Arthur's daughter. They decided to give me my post back, but they also told me some strange stories, about you, jinxing their families.

"Liar, it's been a while since you received these messages" Marco though.

\- As for me, I never listened to the law, yoi. Why should I listen to a good for nothing blinded by his position and some bags of gold? Even more so when one of my student's life is at stake. Plus, me and the others didn't have the right to come back so long as the attacks hadn't stopped, yoi.

-Ah… Lucius said white with anger. So, you have the culprit?

-Exactly, Dumbledore said.

\- So? Who was it?

In a blink, Marco was at Lucius' side, grabbing on of his arm, giving him a strange look.

-Snake Face, yoi.

-True. But this time he acted by the intermediary of a diary, Dumbledore indicated.

Marco glanced at Dobby who was fidgeting, but reported his attention to Lucius. When the man moved to released himself, Marco step back, his thumb in his belt.

-Which was ingenious because without the presence of Misters Potter and Ronald Weasley, nobody would have discovered it, and we could have though that Miss Weasley as the only culprit.

Lucius threw a look to Harry and Marco took the sword on the desk, while Dumbledore continued talking.

-It's a relief, of course, Malfoy commented, stiff.

Harry took one step and Marco posed one hand on his shoulder.

\- I feel very brave, don't worry, Harry assured.

-Very stupid, but if you want, stated Marco releasing his shoulder.

He still grabbed the sword tighter.

-Would you know, perhaps, how Ginny found herself with this diary? Harry asked.

-How would I know, where this little idiot found this object? Lucius sneered.

-Maybe because it was you who placed it in her things, at Flourish and Bott, while you took her old transfiguration book. You took the opportunity to place it there.

Malfoy clenched his fists.

-You would have to prove it, he hissed.

-Which is now impossible, since Riddle isn't in this diary anymore. I would however like if you don't give away anymore old belongings from Tom school days, Dumbledore pointed.

\- _Even more_ if they have been transformed into Hocruxes, yoi, added Marco.

\- _Sorry_? asked Lucius.

-Oops, so you didn't know that you gave away in this _absurd and stupid_ way a piece of your master's soul?

Lucius invented a new shade of pale and began to shake. Dumbledore glanced at Marco, as if he begrudges him for letting this information out, while the Phoenix stared at the man before him with _greeeat_ satisfaction.

\- We're going, Dobby, growled Malfoy.

And he went away behind the fly of his coat, making his house elf walk out with him by kicking him.

Harry grabbed the diary, without asking for permission, and walked behind Lucius. Marco put the sword back on the desk bowing before the blade and went to join Potter, finding him removing one of his socks while walking which he put the diary in, before putting his foot back in his shoes.

-You really looking for troubles, Potter, Marco noted, while they joined Lucius.

-I am a Gryffindor after all, Harry answered. Mr Malfoy you forgot something!

And he put the sock in Malfoy's hands, who when ripping the diary from the socks, threw the cloth to Dobby.

Seeing what he had in his hands, he glared at Harry and told him:

-You will end up like your pathetic parents one day, Harry Potter. Let's go Dobby.

No answer.

-I said _come_!

Dobby didn't move and looked at the muddied sock as if it was an invaluable treasure.

-The master gave a sock to Dobby. The master gave a cloth to Dobby…

-What?! What are you talking about?!

-Dobby received a sock! The master threw it and Dobby catch it! Which mean that Dobby is free!

Malfoy turned toward Harry, mad with rage, and rushed toward him.

-You made me lose my servant!

Harry raised his wand to defend himself while Dobby intervened, but someone else was faster.

-Arrrgh!

Lucius fell on the ground, two spears of fire trapping his hands.

\- It was a bad idea to attack one of my classmate, ahou…

Harry saw with incredulity Ace on the other side of the corridor, two flaming spear in his hands, shirtless, and with his hat on his head.

-You won't touch Harry Potter! The elf said threatening Lucius with one finger.

The man stood up with difficulty and walked away.

Marco turned away from what he was doing when someone knocked.

Ace, sitting on his lap, had a cute pout and begged Marco with his eye, holding tightly the blonde's neck who had removed himself from the kiss.

-Well, we will do it another day, yoi.

The boy sighed and left his laps to go on a chair, on the other side of the desk.

-It's open, Potter.

Harry opened the door, the hair still wet from the recent shower.

-If you're not at the feast yet, it's that you have questions. I'm listening, Marco told him relaxing in his chair. You can talk in front of Ace, yoi.

Harry nodded and sat on a chair.

-There is… a lot of things that I don't understand, sensei. And above all… I'm scared.

-Of?

-I saw a lot of common things between Riddle and me…

-You're not him. You may have some similitude, but you're not him. You have a link, both of you, which is from your scar. This tragic night, he wanted, with your death, do something bad, but it didn't work, and, as consequence, he gave you some of his traits, yoi. But contrary to him, you… how can I explain this… you stayed pure? I don't see another way to say it.

-What Marco is trying to say, it's that, even with everything, you didn't take the easy way, of power and glory. Riddle wanted to make a name for himself, you, you want to be forgotten. Your journey can look alike at some points, but your motivations aren't the same, Ace commented.

-You won't understand why you two are different before you are older. If you're searching for a big difference, I have one who will relieve you immediately, yoi. You're not after power like he was. Another thing…?

-The diary…

-Hocruxe. You're wondering what it is, aren't you, Potter?

-Yes.

Marco sighed and looked at him with sad eyes.

-You really want to know? You will know, one day or another. The later we can, I hope, yoi. But you will have to know, if what I think will happen, happens really.

Harry stayed a moment thinking before shaking his head.

-Then, I don't want to know.

-When the time is right, we will tell you, promised Marco. But for now, know that what allowed Snake Face to stay alive, even if dead, is what made it that he will probably come back some day, yoi.

-I understand, Harry murmured.

-If you need something, don't hesitate.

-How did you know that I was in danger?

-My feather.

Ace raised an eyebrow surprised, and then shrugged.

-Your feather?

Ace took one of Marco's feather from his pocket.

-It's a part of him, with some magic, he can know what is happening around a feather away from his body, Ace explained. And those who have them are protected. If you're in danger, a phoenix will come to your help.

-I see, Harry whispered while Ace put his feather back in his pocket.

-Come on, go to the feast. Your brother must be recovered, Ace, and Luffy must be back.

The two students immediately rushed out, under the smirk of the teacher.

A new year was ending. The half of the causes of headaches too.

And Dumbledore had to find a new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the first chapter of the third book, the disclaimer are the same and will be for the next chapers so I will stop writting them.**

 **Good reading and please review, I'm tired to have no review to tell me how the story is, even if I thank those who follow or favorite.**

" _The authorities precised that Black is armed and very dangerous. A green number was specifically appointed to allow people seeing the fugitive to signal it immediately._ "

-Humph… the governments, either wizards or muggles, are stupids… you heard the announcement, Marco? Ace asked while arranging one of his earpiece.

"Yes, I heard the radio, Ace, and keep your hands on your handlebar, please, yoi." The voice of Marco said in his ear.

-He is innocent, isn't he?

Ace took advantage of a red light to take a mini radio out of his pocket, from which another earpiece was coming out, to lower the volume of the sound, while Marco continue speaking in his portable headphone.

"Yes, he is. Unfortunately, Remus is too influenced by Dumbledore and too touched by the death of James and Lily to listen to me."

-Why do you think he escaped?

Ace pushed his hat on his head, not of the sort to have a helmet, and pushed on the accelerator of his bright yellow bike the moment the light changed to green.

"I don't know what he is thinking, so, the possibilities are numerous, yoi. Who knows, maybe he wants to take Potter's guardianship. Let's talk about something else… where are you, right now?"

-A good week from London. I'm using a roundabout way to not be taken. I simply hope that the Jiji won't come back while I'm away, sincerely. I don't understand why Ji-chan agreed for us to pass the holidays with this crazy man.

"Sa na… Donna gave you trouble?"

-None! You'll tell to Oyaji that I tamed the Bohemian Knight?!

"With great pleasure, Ace, but don't forget to give your report to Izou, with the special delivery. Be careful on the way, yoi."

-Promised. Aishiteru.

"I love you too."

And Marco hung out, while Ace put his indicator to turn in another road, comfy on his bike.

He had just blown up his Aunt Marge.

He had done it.

Still she had it going, but he will quickly have troubles.

Harry rushed out of the dining room before anyone could prevent it and went toward the cupboard under the stairs where his things about magics were lock-down. The door opened easily. Some seconds later, he was dragging his big trunk into the hall, and he went up the stairs quickly, toward his room to take his last belongings.

He was back to his trunk side when his Uncle came out of the dining room to yell at him:

-COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! He roared. COME BACK IMMEDIATELY AND GIVE HER BACK HER APPEARANCE!

But Harry was blind by his rage. He opened his trunk with a kick, took his wand and pointed it toward Vernon.

-She merited it, he told him, breathing hard. And nobody come near me!

By touch, he grabbed the handle of the door and opened it.

-I'm leaving, he told them. I have enough of you!

A moment later, he found himself in a road black and silent, dragging his heavy trunk, Hedwig cage under his arm.

Ace stopped his bike right on time and looked at the body who almost passed under his tires.

-By Davy Jones, are you crazy?! He roared moving his vehicle backward.

-Ace?

Ace frowned and cut the motor to go down from his bike.

The one who almost passed under his wheels was none other than the Survivor.

-But what are you doing here, and above all, why are you in the middle of the road? A little more and I was ending Snake Face's job!

He helped him stand up and looked at Harry's belongings on the pavement.

-Ah, a you're running away, Ace commented seeing all of this.

-I blew up my Aunt Marge like a balloon… not that it does a lot of difference, Harry mumbled.

-You have somewhere to go?

-No. Hermione and Ron are in other country…

-Why are you looking behind my shoulder?

Harry blushed and pointed toward where he had seen something, a little while before.

-There was something there, not long ago.

Ace frowned and didn't perceived anything else than a dog. Maybe a little strange, but still a dog.

-Inu. A dog, nothing else.

-Oh, I see…

Harry appeared relieved.

Ace brought his portable out of his pocket and composed quickly a number, before put it back, keeping his earpiece in place.

He made a sign to the young Potter to take his trunk and opened the charmed boot in which he put the suitcase easily, followed by the cage.

-You're not cold? Hary asked seeing him shirtless, showing off his muscles and tattoos.

Ace only flared his shoulders briefly, still waiting for someone to answer to the phone.

Yes, that's true that like this, he couldn't be cold.

-Sab', it's me. The Jiji is back? Ace told finally.

"No, not yet, but he'll be home tomorrow morning. You're back soon?" his brother sighed on the other side.

-At midnight max. Can you prepare Lu's bedroom? We have a guest tonight."

"Ji-chan will kill you."

-Baka, it's not that. Anyway, Lu' never sleep there. No, you will see when we're there. I'm on my way.

"Keep the mystery if you want, Ace. However there the fridge is empty."

-Well, we will go buy some groceries! The old man's salary must be of some use!

Ace hung up and climbed on his motorbike.

-Come on, climb on my _Striker_.

Harry stare rather dumbfound at the vehicle.

-Beautiful thing, ne? It's a Suzuki GSX1300-R Hayabusa. Modified by a pirate wizard.

-Yes beautiful yes, but why do you want me to climb?

He took a nice tap behind his head.

-I take you to our grandfather's home. He wants us to pass the summer break with him, this year. The old man is a crazy, but stay behind us, and listen to Sabo. It's the only one who is somewhat safe around him. Oh, and if you want to be a criminal, do not tell him.

-I'll keep it in mind. Oh, and thank you for the birthday presents. Spade scared Dudley a lot. And it was agreeable to eat some chocolate frogs!

Ace snickered while the wizard climbed with difficulties behind the driver. It was then that Potter saw that there wasn't any petrol gauge on the tank.

-Careful to yours foots, it risks to be a little hot. We'll take care of your hands when at home.

Ace activated his akuma no mi on his feet and turned on the motor and, quickly, they were on their way toward London.

-What are you listening? Harry asked trying to cover the noise of the wind.

-The news! They're still talking about Black! Ace answered above the wind.

And he happily went through a red light, grinning like mad.

\- Do you know something about him?

-Marco knows him more, he was his prof! Yep, Black is a wizard! A Gryffindor of the same year as your parents! He was, without wanting to do any pun, the black sheep of his family, all Syltherins! One of his cousin and his brother were Death Eaters, and another of his cousin is Malfoy's mother! But apparently, Sirius was an exception to the rule!

-He escaped from where then?

-Azkaban, convicted to prison for life for betrayal and multiple murders, without trial! When he was innocent! Dumbledore knew it, but didn't do anything! At least, it's what Marco told me!

Harry frowned, meanwhile Ace accelerated a little more.

-The society has a lot of vices, Potter! So long as you don't know the other side of a story, you can't judge! What is horrible, it's that we have mean to know the truth! Veritaserum, Legilimency… Well, a lot of things who weren't used to save a poor innocent from twelve long years in prison!

-You know how he escaped?

-No idea, but if I find him, I'll ask, that could be useful to me if I ended at Impel Down, one day!

They continued their path in a relative silence, with Ace whistling the same air again and again, until London.

-We will do a little detour before, I have to give something to a commander who is on land right now.

Ace parked his motorbike before a building and came down. He opened the boot and took a bag out. Thanks magic.

\- The area isn't safe… you prefer to accompany me or stay here? The young man asked. I'm only deposing something.

-I would like to come, Harry confessed.

He went down and followed Ace until a door, where he rang the intercom.

"Izou, who is it?" the voice of a man asked finally.

-Ace, I have a delivery for you. I can't stay long.

"Too bad, I'm opening."

The door of the apartment opened and Ace pushed it, allowing Harry to enter.

-Don't be too perturbed, Izou is a little strange… Ace reassured going toward the staircase. We're going to the first floor, and the elevator never work.

-Strange, how?

-First, he is a pure Japanese. Second, don't stop to his appearance, he is a very old man. He must be two or three time older than Dumbledore.

-Whoa…

-The last point, you'll see yourself, but don't panic. The true ones aren't as aggressive as those in the muggle stories.

They arrived on the first floor and, with big steps, walked toward the door on the right.

Ace knocked.

-An instant! Someone called out.

Some minutes later the door opened and Harry retire everything he said about Sirius Black looking like a Vampire.

He had before him a true vampire. With weird clothes, but still a vampire.

-Hey, Ace-chan, nice to see you, kid, the vampire smiled passing one of his black lock behind an ear, a smile full of fang to the young man facing him. How is your break?

-No comment on the break with the Jiji. I would like to be home before dawn, Izou-taïshou, and I'm not alone.

Izou remarked Harry and made a silent "oh".

-So, you were saying you had something for me?

Ace took his bag and opened it, he took out plastic bag and a stack of paper.

-My report on the incident with Doma, and thing to fill you stomach until the end of the month.

He stayed impassible when Izou pinched his cheek affectionately.

-So cute of you to make this delivery for me, Ace-chan! You don't want to enter?

-My. Cheek. Ace hissed beginning to raise the temperature of his body.

-Rooh, go, idiotic man. And I hope to have a copy of your OWLs result, too.

-Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it once I slept. Ja ne.

-Ja ne, Ace-chan!

Izou looked at them go before closing the door once they were in the stairs.

-He really is a vampire? Harry asked.

-Red eyes and fangs… what else do you want? He mumbled shrugging. Let's go, we're not far.

The motorbike finally parked before a class building in the residential district of London. They came down of Ace's bike who put on the antitheft device, all the while explaining:

-It's where the Jiji lives, since he asked to be assign to Britain, to keep an eye on us during our studies at Hogwarts. An apartment by floor, and we're going to the last one.

He put his keys in his pocket and took Harry's trunk.

-You want some help? Harry proposed.

Ace just hold to him the cage of the owl, hauling the trunk easily on his shoulder.

He searched in his pockets and threw to Harry some keys.

-Pass the badge before the plaque, under the intercom.

-Like this? The bespectacled boy asked doing it.

Ace pushed the door and Harry joined him immediately.

-Magic? The younger asked to the older one.

-Iie. Electronic. Not bad, right?

Ace called the elevator and let Harry enter first.

-The eight, Potter.

Harry pushed the button while Ace entered and, staring at the number changing on the window above them, the journey passed silently.

With a little noise, they ended up on a little hexagonal landing with two doors, with one just aside the elevator.

\- It's the stairs. It's this way we escape when the old man is after us, Ace pointed showing the door.

He walked toward the other and opened it.

Sabo raised his eyes from the TV screen since he was playing on a console and hold a gun between the eyes of Ace when he entered.

-Password, the blond demanded.

-Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Put your gun down, you're scaring our guest, Ace sighed.

True, Harry had entered just after Ace and was looking at the scene gobsmacked.

-Oh, Potter. Hisashiburi! Ace kidnapped you? Sabo said pausing his game to welcome them.

-Goodnight, sorry to impose, Harry apologized, a little embarrassed.

-It doesn't matter, your owl is already here, Sabo remarked.

-Hedwige?

For all answer, Sabo showed the perch, near the window, with some food and water, on which beside a stern owl, was the beautiful snowy owl of Harry. Owl who hooted happily seeing her master.

-Lu'? Ace questioned closing the door.

-Here, Luffy said coming out of another room. Heya, Harry! I didn't know you were coming!

-Long story, Luffy, the oldest sighed. Thing is it's late, and that even if Sabo made the effort of staying up, we should go to sleep. In any case, I would like to find my cushion before I do a narcolepsy attack. We will talk later. Lu', you give him one of your pajamas while I change?

-I have my clothes, Harry assured.

-If they're in the same state as what your wearing, seriously, accept the pajamas of Lu', Sabo advised. You install him like the big boy you are, Luffy?

The big boy mentioned stuck his tongue out. He took Harry trunk, and the two older said their good night to the two youngest, before disappearing in a corridor (at least, once Sabo shut the console).

-Come!

Following his friend, Harry discovered the apart.

Living room beside the entry, kitchen in the room on the right, against a dining room. The corridor leads to the office, a bathroom with toilets and four bedrooms: the grandfather's and those of the three brothers.

-And this is where you'll sleep, Luffy announced opening the door.

Harry followed him inside and was surprised to find a tidy bedroom, with wall paint in clear red.

-Ace and me are unable to sleep alone, so I sleep with him, Luffy explained. I never use this room, so almost all of my things, are in Ace's bedroom. Make yourself at home.

He opened a chest and put out a pajama which he gave to Harry.

-Sorry to impose, Harry said.

-No problem, I assure you! Well, tomorrow, if you hear screams, don't panic, it's only the old man… he is… peculiar. Well, crazy, if we're honest. Above all, don't upset him. And if he began to show his fist, go hide. It's his way to show affection. He gives us blows on our head. Since we pass our time provoking him, Ace and me, we receive a lot of them.

Harry stay a moment blinking, but Luffy grinned:

-Welcome in Monkey D. Garp's home. Goodnight.

And he left Harry to join his older brother.

No bed in Ace's room but a futôn. Better like that; nobody falling from the bed after a nightmare.

Luffy had just taken a step in that he received his own pajama in his face. Sabo was sitting on a side of the futôn, while Ace already was under the cover.

-What happened with Harry? Luffy asked changing clothes.

-He had a problem of control, he blew up one of his relative like a balloon. He ran away, and I saw him on my way… well, I almost rolled over him. I thought that the best thing to do, was to take him here, Ace mumbled with a yawn.

-The Jiji will be surprised, Sabo noted while Luffy finished changing.

-We just have to keep his fists far from his head.

He opened the comforter for Luffy to go to bed and Sabo stood up.

-Good night, you two.

-'Night, Sab', Luffy greeted.

Ace was already sleeping.

Sabo shut the light and closed the door, hearing Luffy snuggling against his big brother to take advantage of his heat.


	13. Chapter 13

Sabo smiled when he came back the morning of the next day, when he saw Harry appear in the living room, seeming to be only getting up.

-Hello Potter! The others two aren't up yet, I presume.

-Good morning, Sabo… I don't know if they're up.

-If it's calm, then they're still asleep. We will be able to have a breakfast peacefully. The old man won't take long to come back.

-Can I help you?

-Well, I don't see why not.

Harry followed Sabo in the kitchen and together, they made the breakfast.

-Can I ask an indiscreet question? Harry asked while they sat down to eat.

-You can, but nothing tells you if I will answer, Sabo assured.

-Why do they sleep together?

-Ace and Luffy? They have bad dreams. You may never realize it, because they usually put a privacy spell on their bed so that nobody hears it, but if they sleep alone, they can't close an eye during the night. In a dormitory, the frequency and intensity of the nightmare are lessened, but when they're like that, they have a true night of sleep, the both of them. The Jiji renounced to try to separate them when Ace almost put the fire on the apartment some years ago, after a bad dream.

-And why do they have nightmare?

Sabo drank his milk, using this time to think.

-We can say that… their respective fathers aren't saint… and that for this only reason, lot of people would like to see them dead. Don't take me wrong, they don't fear what could happen to them. These two idiots are unable to fear about their own lives… they fear what can happen to the other.

-I see…

-No, you don't see, because you don't know the sort of cruelty that the civilized world can produce against all. We never talked about that, did we?

Harry shook his head in agreement.

Soon after, the door opened.

-Aaaah! It's good to be back!

Sabo paled and forced a nervous smile on his lips.

-If he asks, you came here yesterday in the early evening by taxi, Ace never sneak out… Sabo whispered standing up.

Harry nodded, following the movement.

-Heya, Jiji… welcome back… Sabo greeted, toward the old man who just let himself fall on the sofa.

-Who played to the console until late, this time…? The old man asked.

-Me, Ace is still prohibited to come near the console. You don't want to buy a new one because this idiot put it on fire. Oh, I allowed myself to invite one of Lu's classmate, to give him some class on potions.

Garp flap his eyelashes a moment, and looked toward Sabo, beside from who Harry was.

-Hello sir, Harry said with hesitation.

And contrary to all expectation, Garp burst laughing.

It had for effect to wake up the two black haired boy, who ran into the living room in total panic, Ace fighting to put on the shirt of his pajama.

-Hello, my boy, what is your name? Garp smiled.

-Harry Potter, sir.

-Nice to meet you, young man! What do you want to be later?!

Harry stared at him surprised.

-I… I don't know yet… maybe Auror…

\- Gurarara! You should follow his example, you three! Welcome in my home! I'm going to bed, I'm rather tired! When I wake up, we will talk about your future, you three!

Sabo glared at Ace, but this one replied:

-I already gave my allegiance to Shirohige, Jiji. The day where I'll be on the right side of the law is the day he isn't a Yonkou anymore, but a Shichibukai.

Bam!

-Iteee!

Harry pitied Ace on seeing the huge bump on the top of his head after the punch from Garp. Luffy moved from the way, hiding behind the sofa.

-We will talk about it when I'll be awake!

And he went to his bedroom. However, seeing the size of Garp explained how large the doors and corridors were.

-You were looking for it, Ace, Sabo remarked sighing.

-The storm is over? Luffy asked worried.

-Yes, go eat your breakfast. You're over, Potter?

Harry was going to answer when a knock on the door was heard.

The three brother shared a wondering look, and Ace took a gun out from his pajama pants. He posed a finger on the safety and went to open the door, finding himself facing the Minister of Magic, who was squinting on the gun's canon.

-What do you want? Ace asked, suspicious, without moving his weapon from where it was pointing between the man's eyes.

Sabo was hiding Harry behind him.

-Well, the young Harry James Potter is missing from his aunt's house, and following the Trace, we localized him here. Seeing as this is the house of the great Hero Monkey D. Garp, I decided to pass at a reasonable hour to know if he knew where the young Harry was, the minister explained nervously without tearing his eyes from the weapon. Could you please point this somewhere else, young man?

-You're asking to someone with a bounty of over five thousand galleons on his head to separate himself from his weapon? You have guts, Sabo remarked.

-Could I see Mr Potter, or is it too much to ask?

Resigned, Harry came out from behind Sabo.

-Ah! Harry! I introduce myself, I am Cornelius Fudge, The Minister of Magic!

The man tried to walk in the apartment, but he still had the gun under his nose.

-Nope, you stay where you are, Ace told him.

-He gave us a good scare running away like that, let me just enter, to assure myself that he is alright! The minister took offense.

-I'm alright, Harry assured, perturbed.

-Still, what did you have in mind to run away from your uncle and aunt's house! I was beginning to wonder if… but well, you are safe, it's the principal… you'll be happy to learn that we stopped the inconvenient inflation of miss Marjorie Dursley.

-Seeing his disappointed, I don't think that he is happy, Luffy commented.

-We can't say that it changes her a lot, Harry mumbled. And I don't need to be a seer to know that my uncle and aunt are angry.

-They accept however that you come back this summer, on the condition that you stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter, the Minister smiled.

-It's what I always do! But I don't want to go back there!

-Now, now, you didn't have the time to calm yourself, but you will certainly not say the same thing later. After all, they are your only family, and I'm sure that you love each other… hummm… deeply.

Harry stared at him as if he had a second head.

-Then, I think that you need to dig veeeeery deeply, Ace remarked dryly.

-Where will you pass your last two weeks of break?

-With us! Luffy said.

-Stop, wait… What will I have for punishment? Harry asked.

-Point to Potter. Because even if you're not bright, you at least know that the use of magic is prohibited for underage wizards, said Sabo. I am questioning the juridical system more and more, if you let this pass… we could almost call into question your bounties, you two.

And Sabo smiled to his brothers. For all answer Luffy picked his nose while Ace shook his head before the idiocy of his younger brother.

Fudge tried another time to sneak in the room, but the surety catch was removed.

-Last warning, stay on the landing, Ace told him. Answer him.

-There is no punishment for something so small! Fudge told playing with his hat. It's only an accident! We won't send someone to Azkaban for the only reason that they blew up their aunt!

-We destroy archeological island for the sole reason that they want to discover something that the high up don't like, and we sentence children for the crime of their parents. So yes, we can send people to Azkaban for things like that, Ace retorted.

-And last year, I received an advertisement because a house elf levitated a cake in the kitchen of my aunt! Harry reminded. And I received a letter saying that I would be expelled from Hogwarts if something magical happened there again!

We could practically see the Minister fidget.

-The circumstances can change, Harry… he said. We have to take into consideration… the actual climate… You didn't want to be expelled, did you?

In his head, Ace was thinking that if they didn't cut the access to his magic when expelled, he would have tried this way to be out of Hogwarts.

-Of course not, Harry answered.

-In this case, why do you ask so many questions? Fudga laughed out loud. So, you'll stay here, right… even with the presence of two…

-Potter know that we are pirates, no need to take gloves, Ace grunted.

-Well… so long as the Vice-Admiral Monkey is here, I think you will be safe. I just demand that you don't wander in the muggle London too much, okay? We would want to lose you again! I'm sure you understand this perfectly, don't you? We're better knowing where you are… On this…

And the minister went away.

Ace closed the door.

-You still go around with this thing? Sabo wondered aloud.

-Useful to use the Higan incognito, Ace answered shrugging.

-The weapon doesn't need bullets, for Ace, Luffy explained to his confused friend. It's a fake that allow him to shoot fire bullet with his power.

-Oh, Harry said. You really can use firearm?

-Yes. Well, go take your breakfast, you two, Sabo sighed. I will give you a towel, Potter. Really, this man is an incapable.

Harry followed Sabo to the bathroom. When he passed the door of the grandfather, he could see it shiver under the snoring.

-You did all your summer homework? Sabo asked.

-No, not all. My relatives don't like anything about magic at all, Harry confessed.

-We will do it, then. But not here. When you finished your shower, we will go out.

-To go where?

They were now in a rather big bathroom, and Sabo was searching in a closet, he held a big towel to Harry and smiled at him:

\- We're going to the _Rip-Off_. It's where our uncle usually is, when we're all here. The barmaid is a squib. And we may see Marco too. I think that they can clear what is wrong with this dumb fool.

-Sabo?

-Yes?

-You were serious when you said that Ace and Luffy had bounties on their heads?

-Ace or Luffy will show you when you have finished.

Harry nodded and Sabo let him shower.

Once clean and changed, he found Ace in the living room, accepting a newspaper from a bird looking like a seagull with a cap. The bird flew away quickly.

-With all of this, I couldn't even say you hello, Potter, Ace greeted. You had a good sleep?

-Yes, I slept alright. Thank you for allowing me to stay.

-Friends are here for that.

-What is it?

Ace showed the newspaper and opened it, as if searching something.

-It's the sea's newspaper, the New Coo. Here, look, the reason why I was absent was published.

Ace spread the newspaper on a page and showed an article, we could see Ace's photo with his cow boy's hat, three quarter in profile, enough to see his two tattoos. On the other, we could see a man looking like a gypsy with a monkey on his shoulder.

-This man is Doma the Bohemian Knight. He was around, waiting for my captain to accept his challenge. But he was a little too full of himself, and he fell on me, and regretted it.

-He is a pirate? Harry wondered.

-A captain. And all of this…

Ace took out a big stack of paper from the newspaper and shook them before the wizard's eyes.

-All of this, are bounties. Pirates, revolutionaries… the criminals who make a name of themselves on the Grand Line are in there. Granger explained it to you, didn't she?

-Yes. So… if I dig in this, I'll find yours, won't I, if I understand it right?

-Exactly. But not only mine.

Ace flipped through them and showed him some of them, making Harry eyes widen. Even if he didn't know the currency, the number of zero…

-We are very bad guys, ne? Ace cackled.

-I didn't say anything, but it's a big amount!

-Sabo is good in calculus, so, he'll be able to tell you how much pounds it is, now, since my bounty was actualized. And it will be again at the start of next year.

-How do you know?

\- Because he will be promoted, Luffy explained coming out, dressed. Jii-chan won't be happy to see the bounties, take them away, and the bathroom is free.

Ace shrugged, and rolled the bounties to go back in his room.

The bar was almost empty, there was only a woman and the uncle of the boys, talking to each other.

-Ara, you escaped from Garp-chan? Hello, Potter-chan, the woman smiled seeing them enter.

-Harry, this is Shakky, the barmaid. She always knows everything. Worse than Robin, Luffy introduced.

Ace looked around them, and sighed, not seeing Marco.

\- Good morning, boys. Do I want to know how you ended up embarked with them, young Potter? Rayleigh greeted with a small smile.

-You don't want to know, Sabo answered. However, we need your help to enlighten us.

-Would it be because of the most intriguing comportment of a Minister, about the breach in the rule of the usage of Magic for Underage Wizard? Shakky guessed pointing at a table where they sat.

-Who did this stupid thing? Rayleigh asked sighing.

-I blew unwillingly my aunt up… even if she deserved it, Harry confessed.

-For once that it's not them…

The two adult came to sit at the table of the youngster and Shakky took a cigarette out. She holds it to Ace who, taking the end between his fingers, light it up, before giving it back.

-You are a symbol in the magical world, and in playing with his relations, Dumbledore try to keep you under his influence. Fudge accept, for now, his demands, without asking any questions. He fears, also, to gain a bad opinion from the public, if the media should learn that you were expelled from Hogwarts.

-I see, Harry understood.

-There is the case Sirius Black too, pointed Rayleigh. Every adult who take the word of the official version would tell you to be careful of this man.

\- And what did he do officially ?

-You'll know fast enough, once at Hogwarts. Otherwise, you two, you have your results?

Rayleigh looked back at Sabo and Ace.

-No need to ask Sabo's, we know them, Ace smirked.

Sabo stuck his tongue to his brother as an answer.

-But I thought that with the Chamber of Secrets' incidents, the exams were canceled? Harry questioned.

-Not for the fifth and seventh years. They took place at the beginning of the break, at the Ministry, Rayleigh answered. And that's also the how you were caught by Garp, you three.

The three brother made a face.

-So, this results? Rayleigh inquired.

-Optimal for all of them, arithmancy and runes included, Sabo replied proudly.

-I'm proud of you, my boy. And you, Ace? Transfiguration, Charms and Defense, I'm sure you did well, but the others…

-Optimal for those three plus Care of Magicals Creatures. I had Exceptional Efforts for Potion, History and Muggles Studies. For the rest, Acceptable. However, the supervisor remarked that I didn't light the fire under my cauldron during the potion practical.

-So, you directly influenced the temperature…

Ace nodded.

-They are very good notes, I'm very proud, Rayleigh smiled.

-How did you have a note this great in potion? Harry asked. You don't go to any class.

-Lady Luck, I presume…

-Mostly me and Sanji bothering you about this subject, Sabo coughed.

-Traitor, Ace hissed sticking his tongue to him.

The lasts week of the holidays were mostly very funny.

Strangely, escaping the scoldings of the gramps, make one or two foolish things with the three siblings, it was ideal. Then, Harry didn't need to hide for his homework, and he even had Sabo's help, or even Ace, for them.

He also had the possibility to act like a youngster for once. To wake up when he wanted to (he always had to wake up before Ace and Luffy if he wanted to eat, since they eat a lot), to go to sleep late, to eat sweet until his teeth couldn't take it anymore, play, laugh. He even had the occasion to go to the concert of a strange man… Soul King Brook… Place on the first row!

They had the opportunity to go buy their school books (the goblins had refused to let Ace and Luffy enter, and for all reason showed their two bounties).

So, it was a great end of break.

The last day, they found the Weasley on Diagon Alley, with Hermione.

-You're almost as tanned as Ace, Granger, Sabo noted. So, you robbed Diagon Alley to have so many bags?

-I took a lot of electives, Hermione exclaimed savoring her ice-cream, facing Ron. There are my Arithmency book, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Runes studies, and Muggle studies…

-Why do you want to study muggles? Ron wondered looking at the other alarmed. You're born in a family of Muggle! Your parents are Muggles! You already know everything about Muggles!

-If you were hoping to learn more about the point of view of the wizards on muggles, you will regret to have taken this option… it's frightening, Ace sighed. Thank god, I'm a sixth year, so I can allow myself to _definitively_ drop what I want.

-Do you have the intention of eating and sleeping, this year, Hermione? Harry asked while Ron laughed.

Hermione ignored him completely.

-Oh, and congratulations, Ace, I saw your new bounty! If I remember well… five hundred millions berrys, it's… a little more than two millions of pounds, no?

-Almost. Nearly three million, but thanks, Ace said with a smirk.

-Is it a lot in galleons? Ron asked.

-More than the lottery who permit you to go to Egypt… If I give you the value, you'll believe I'm lying, Sabo sniggered.

-Four hundred and twenty-nine thousand galleons and six knuts! I already did the conversion! Luffy, yours is of two hundred fifty-seven thousand four hundred thirty-seven galleons, thirteen sickles and twenty-one knuts, if I'm not mistaken! Hermione told proudly. I stayed in touch during my holidays!

-Really… an uninterested Luffy said picking his nose.

Ron seemed broken before such numbers.

-Talking about money, my parent gave me some for my birthday, could you help me find a present? Hermione continued.

-We leave you Lu', we will do pranks with the twins, Ace immediately stated. Have fun!

Sabo rolled his eyes and followed his older brother.

-Why don't you buy a book? Ron proposed with a false naivety.

-I really would like an owl… Harry got Hedwig, you have Errol and Luffy have Spades.

-Spades is Ace's, not mine, Luffy corrected.

-Neither is Errol, he is the family owl, Ron mumbled. For my part, all I have is Scabber.

And he took the rat out, apparently sick, from his pocket.

Luffy stared at the rat. There was something wrong with this animal, he sensed it since day one, but he couldn't point it.

-You're coming? Harry asked.

-Nani? Luffy replied raising his head.

\- We're going to the magical Menagerie. You come along? Ron will give his rat to examine him and Hermione will buy an owl.

-Yes, I'm coming.

Ron and Hermione paid for their ice-cream, and the four of them walked toward the menagerie, a little store full of all sorts of animals.

Harry noticed something behind the window, well exposed, as if it was the best thing in the shop. Something blue and familiar.

-Luffy… is it what I think it is? Harry asked showing the bird.

Hermione's eyes followed what Harry was pointing and took one hand to her mouth from surprise before the beautiful bird on a perch, who was looking at them as if he was bored to death.

-Shihihi! He looks like Marco's little brother! Luffy giggled.

The yell from the saleswoman removed their attention from the phoenix with blue flaming feathers.

-NO! THAT'S ENOUGH CROOKSHANKS!

Some sort of orange big cat had jumped on the top of one of the cages to run toward Scabber, who ran away as fast as possible outside, chased by Ron, with Harry not far behind.

When they came back to Luffy and Hermione, the young girl had the mini-tiger in her arms, with a Luffy who was sniggering in the back.

-Don't tell me that you bought this monster! Ron exclaimed, gobsmacked.

-He is quite beautiful, don't you think so? Hermione told, brightly.

-I find him awesome! Luffy grinned.

"Matter of taste" Harry though.

The cat had an abundant thick orange fur, and legs sharply hooked, and a strangely splashed nose, as if he had met a wall a number of time before. It gave him a rather grumpy air. And since Ron's rat wasn't visible anymore, he was peacefully purring in Hermione's arms.

-You didn't answer me, Luffy, remarked Hermione.

-How do you want I answer that! Ask him yourself! Luffy snickered.

-What? inquired Harry.

-I wanted to know if Ace could purr in his animal form, confessed a blushing Hermione.

-You buy a cat who wanted to scalp me, and the only thing you care about is if Ace can purr! Ron choked.

-He didn't mean to, right Crookshanks?

-And for Scabber, he didn't mean to? Ron huffed showing the relief of his pocket. This rat need rest and tranquility! He will never have some peace and quiet with this thing around him!

-It remind me that you had forgotten your Rat tonic.

Ace spilled out everything in his mouth.

\- No kidding? In a pyramid? Sabo exclaimed while the twins were telling one of their adventures in Egypt.

-Yes! We were thinking that we would achieve it, but no, mum found us, when we had almost lock him up, George commented.

-Ace, good timing! Hermione got an important question for you! Luffy called out when he entered in the room.

-Oh? You chose a cat… nice choice, he is beautiful, Ace commented.

The young girl gave him the feline, who purred happily in his arms.

-First Norbert, then the cats… you're good with animals, Harry noted.

-Norbert? Do I want to know? Sabo questioned.

-A dragon that Hagrid wanted to raise in his hut, Ace answered. And he attached himself to me, it's because of my temperature. For the cats…

-It's because you're a big cat too. You would make a nice _maneki neko_! Luffy sniggered. Raise your right pawn, Nii-chan, I want to be rich so Nami will stop complaining!

-Very funny, Ace deadpanned giving back the cat to his owner. Their tentative to lock in Percy in a pyramid was a lot more hilarious than your pitiable joke, Lu'.

Luffy pouted adorably.

-You had a question, Granger? Ace inquired.

Hermione blushed a bright red under her recent tan and looked at her feet, her cat in her arms.

-Go on, don't have any fear, I won't eat you…

-It's just… that can lead to some misunderstanding… the young miss confessed.

-Shoot, I keep him on a leash, Sabo snickered posing one hand on his brother's shoulder.

-Do… you…

-I…? What else…? Ace asked trying to be patient.

Ron and Harry looked with great interest at an embarrassed Hermione as she mumbled something lowly which made the twin burst in laughter.

-It's a vital question… Fred commented passing an arm around Ace's shoulders.

-So, can the black panther _purr_ …? George snickered.

-That, is for me to know, and you to never find out, Ace replied.

Maybe he should try to purr on Marco's laps, it would relax him a little…

-We should think about going back, if we don't want to be skin alive by the Jiji, Sabo remarked.

-Where do you sleep tonight Harry? Mr Weasley asked.

-With them, at their grandfather's, answered Harry showing the three brothers.

-This guy is a monster, isn't he? The twins stated with a knowing air.

The face of the boy meant everything.

\- He depose you at the station? Arthur asked.

\- Unfortunately… Luffy muttered.

-Well we will see each other tomorrow, I think.

-You don't want to eat with us, dear? Mrs Weasley asked.

-No, we really should go, sorry, Sabo apologized.

-Then be careful on your way.


	14. Chapter 14

-What did he want? Luffy asked when Harry joined him with Ron and Hermione to climb on the train.

-To assure himself that I won't play 'search for Black', and that I'll be careful. It's as if he believe that he wants to kill me… Harry huffed in a whisper.

-Mmmh… he'll have to pass the pirates before having any luck in killing you, if it's what he want, but I believe Marco when he says that he is innocent. We'll see each-others at the feast, I'm joining my nakamas.

And he went away.

Ace was with the twins and Lee already, only letting Sabo with the trio.

-You want to join us? Hermione proposed to Sabo.

The young man shrugged and followed them.

Sabo sat in front of the new teacher, that he had renamed for himself "Okami-sensei". The Haki sensed the wolf in this man. Not in the same way that he hear the shuffles of the animal form of an Animagus in their human form, but more of a deep mix, like for the zoans.

-In the end, what did you do during your holidays, Harry? Ron asked.

-I passed the last days at Ace, Sabo and Luffy's home… It was rather entertaining, Harry told with a smirk.

-You find it entertaining to avoid the punchs of the old geezer? Sabo asked raising an eyebrow.

-You were at your grandfather's? Hermione wondered. But he is a marine.

-A Vice-Admiral, true, but when he found us, at the beginning of the summer, he told us that since he didn't see us often, he wouldn't sent us to jail, with the condition that we spend the summer break wxith him. Between that and Impel Down, for me, and the scaffold for Ace and Luffy… the choice is easy.

-The scaffold? Ron choked.

-Unlike me, they have a bounty, and… we have to say that they have some family history who would be a disadvantage for them. Well… the old man wasn't there very often, so, not too annoying. We were able to see Soul King on concert.

-I'm still wondering how Luffy get the first raw tickets, Harry smiled.

-Brook is in his crew.

-The Soul King?! Ron and Hermione exclaimed.

-Yep! Sabo grinned.

-You know him? Harry inquired.

-He is a squib, even if we wonder how he look so much like a skeleton, Hermione replied. Even muggles listen to his music. He is in Luffy's crew?

With a smile, Sabo pulled from his bag a big notebook, that they had seen more than once in the hands of the blond. During a moment, the young man turned the pages, before handing it open on one page.

Harry changed his seat to see above Hermione's shoulder. The double page showed a continuation of portraits with the name of each person and apparently, a position.

Luffy was on the top of the list, his huge grin under his straw hat. On the side, we would see some ideograms.

-I hope you progressed in japanese, Sabo remarked with a smirk..

-Yes, assured Hermione.

He look down the list of images. She already knew the majority of them… Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Robin. Two of them were unknown. A boy their age with dark skin and a long nose, and a man with strange blue hair, sunglasses and a metallic nose. The last on the list…

-It's Soul King! Harry exclaimed.

-It's Luffy's whole crew, in their admission order, Sabo informed.

-Ship's musician, "Humming" Brook… also called Soul King… second swordman… Hermione read. I translated it well?

-Very well, Sabo assured. He has… a fruit, which is why he look like that…

The three young made an "oh", of understanding.

-The first swordman, it's Zoro, isn't it? Harry inquired.

-Yep.

-Can I? Hermione asked.

-There is a lot of crew, in there. I stay informed, it's almost vital for what I do. If you go back at the first pages, you will find the Shirohige. The crew are classed by their order of creation. It's also Ace and Marco's crew.

Hermione went to the beginning of the notebook and found Marco's face, his air still half-asleep and his pineapple cut easily identifiable. Just above, there was the photo of a ferocious man with golden eyes, with a beautiful white mustache in the form of a crescent moon under his nose.

-Edward Newgate… Wasn't he already present at Gol D. Roger era? Hermione questioned.

-Yes, it is said that he is the only one, with Rayleigh, to know if the legendary One Piece exist or not, Sabo confirmed. And strangely, he is a muggle and I bet you anything you want that even at his strongest, Snake Face wouldn't dare to fight with him.

-Why? Ron asked curious.

-Maybe because he only need to sneeze to create a tsunami? This man has in his hands the power to destroy the world. And I am serious.

-It's… scary… it's a fruit too? Harry whispered.

-Yes.

-Sabo… why is the photo of the person under the professor Fushisho crossed out ?

-It's Frey, the Second Commandant. When the crews are really big, I only put the photos of the important people, here, the commandants, and with the numbers of people under them. Frey isn't alive anymore. Ace will be is successor when he is seventeen. It was Frey's wish. He died soon after Ace twelfth birthday.

-It's young, to decide that he will have such a place, Hermione noted.

-It wasn't expected. He though that he would live long enough for Ace to be at least fifteen, but the sea decided otherwise. We know the Shirohige since we were nine, even if we were more often with the Akagami.

Hermione nodded while she continue to look over the list.

-Hey but I saw him, Harry said pointing out the last person on the list.

-It's a girl, Harry… and a vampire on top of that… isn't it dangerous to have a vampire around? Ron said.

-Izou? He is a man. I presume that it was for this reason that the day you came, Ace had to make a detour… Sabo pondered. Izou is very nice, a little special, but very agreeable. But you don't want to be on his black list.

-Because of the fangs? Hermione asked.

-The fangs, it's the last of your worries against him. He can put you a bullet between your eyes, without looking at you, but also to make your life a living hell.

-He looked like someone normal, when I saw him… he just had a funny dress… Harry told them.

-Izou-san is a cross-dresser. We could call him an okama, but he scalp anyone who dare call him that. And for his clothes, it's a kimono. He like to dress himself as a geisha, even if he don't bother to wear a traditional kimono on the sea.

Hermione continued to flip trough the pages and fell on the image of a redhead man sticking his tongue to the camera.

-Akagami no Shanks? Hermione read with difficulties.

-Shanks-nii-san is an old cabin boy of Roger's crew. Akagami literally mean red hair. He saved Luffy when he was seven, and lost an arm. He studied at Salem.

-He don't seem redoubtable… Ron stated.

-The appearance are misleading. What are you thinking about, Granger?

-I read the term Akagami in a recent New Coo… with the one of Yonkou… the girl said.

-After Roger's death, the second part of the Grand Line, the Shin Sekai, was divided in four territories who works a little like the mafia's territories more or less at peace. Four pirates are at the Head of these territories. We call them Yonkou, but in your language, it would be the Four Emperors. The Four strongest pirates of this era. Big Mum and Kaidou are two of them, Shirohige is another one, and Shanks-nii-san is the last one.

-This man is the captain of a crew who control a part of the Grand Line? Hermione said astonished.

-Which show that… Ron breathed. We wouldn't think so seeing him.

-I didn't know that the pirates had so much influences… Harry commented.

-Two pirates are monarchs, too, Sabo told them. The Shichibukai is a group of seven pirates who have a sort of alliance with the Marine. They are in a way… tolerated. Among them, Boa Hancock, the Kaizoku Jotei, the Pirate Empress, rule Amazon Lily, an island exclusively feminine. Then, we have Donquixote Donflamingo, who is the King of Dressrossa… we suspect more, but I can't talk about it. Some things are better unsaid, more so to people who won't have more than a exterior implication in this universe.

Sabo held his hand and Hermione gave back his notebook.

-Even so, it's a fascinating world… I would like to study it, once out of Hogwarts, Hermione sighed with want.

-You need to learn how to fight, then, because alone, you won't survive on the Grand Line.

-Nami isn't stronger than Hermione, Ron remarked.

-You don't know anything about Nami. Trust me, she is strong. She use the meteo as a weapon. She know the climate and know how to take advantage of it with her weapon to defend herself and fight. She is a pirate with a bounty, don't forget. Even the cute Chopper can very well be a threat for you, if he is angered. Don't underestimate anyone, not even me…

Sabo had a thin smile and stood up.

-You don't know a thing.

He opened the door of the compartment, facing Malfoy and his lackeys who looked like they wanted to enter.

-What can I do for you? Sabo asked.

-Who the hell are you? Malfoy asked frowning.

-Your worst nightmare, if you don't go elsewhere…

The smile made the other blond step back.

-Who do you think you are…

-I passed the firsts years of my life with people much more haughty and uptight than you… if you want to give me lessons, you're in the wrong place. Now, if you don't want to wake up a teacher, I advise you to make less noises.

And Sabo moved a little apart to show him the sleeping professor. This was enough for Malfoy to go away.

Sabo jumped on his feet when the train stopped.

-We are already there? Ron wondered.

-No. Stay put, Sabo hissed puting away his book..

A simple flick of his wrist and he had his weapon in his hand. A simple touch on a button, and it was ready to be used.

-What… Harry began.

-Quiet! Sabo cut.

We almost couldn't see anything now that the lights were off. Something shady was coming, he was sure of it…

When the door of the compartment opened, Sabo grabbed the intruder and pushed him inside, before closing the door again.

-What is it? Hermione asked.

-It's only Longbottom, Sabo answered a low voice. Don't do any noise, I need to concentrate…

Sabo lead the poor Neville toward a free seat before taking his guard back near the door.

-What the hell is happening? asked the poor Neville.

While Sabo searched something into his bag without moving from where he was, Harry talked softly to his friends.

-Something is wrong. Sabo know how to fight so he took the defense of the compartment into his hands.

The door opened again, and like for Neville, ginny found herself pulled quickly inside.

-Someone, wake up the teach' and don't make anymore noises, Sabo hissed charging his gun.

-No need… I'm awake… a hoarse voice announced.

A snap later, the teacher was standing, some flames in his hand.

This allowed everyone to see Sabo, against the door of the compartment, his fighting stick covered of Haki in one hand and his fire-arm in the other.

A sign of the head and everyone could understand what it was.

Then, the swear…

-K'ssou, Dementor!

And at this instant, the door opened.

Standing in the entry, alighted by the flickering flames, was a tall silhouette envelopped by a cloak, the face totally hidden by a hood. She was tall enough to almost touch the roof and, coming out of its cloak, we would see a hand glowing, sticky and greyish covered with scab letting think of a corpse who would have degrade in water.

It turned Harry's stomach upside down.

The being took a long breath sounding like a rale and the cold began to spread in the compartment.

Bam!

A blow from a bô full of Haki in the belly, and the Dementor stepped back in the corridor.

-Expecto Patronum.

The cry of a bird filled the compartment while a silver eagle began to turn around the entry, protecting the occupants.

-Nice reflex… I entrust the others to you, I'll try to negotiate with the Dementor, Remus said.

Sabo forced the students to stand and move away from the door. Ginny and Harry were the most touched by the Dementors but his quick action had limited the damages. The silver eagle stayed near them, protecting them from the Dementor while Remus took care of it.

However, Sabo had noted something, and he had to talk about it with his brothers fast.

Something was wrong in this compartment and it wasn't only Potter.

* * *

Ace entered brusquely in the compartment where he knew that Sabo was, Luffy not far behind. The two of them had their Patronus on their shoulder. For Luffy, an ape and, for Ace, a fire phoenix.

The scenery reassured them a little.

Sabo was helping someone, an adult, to assure themselves that everyone was alright, his own Patronus, a beautiful and ferocious eagle, on his own shoulder. Patronus which disappeared when he saw the two D.

-Daijobu? Luffy asked passing his head under his sibling's arm.

-You are surprising youngster, the adult commented with a smile. So young, and already corporal Patronus…

-Everything is alright here, Sabo assured straightening, his hands on his hips. I created a Patronus the moment when Potter was too affected.

Harry was a little pale, but he seemed to slowly calm himself.

-Who… who screamed? Harry asked.

-No one screamed, Neville told him.

-Really?

-It's in your head, Luffy told him. Memories. That's what they do…

Ace went to Ginny's side and patted her hair softly before pulling her in his arms, where she cried in his shoulder.

-Oh, I understand why you are so well prepared, the man understood seeing the tattoo on Ace's back, who was shirtless. You are a part of the professor Fushisho's crew, aren't you?

Ace nodded, cradling the little Ginny against him. The two patronus disappeared.

Sabo searched something in his bag, and groaned.

-I'll go toward the driver and bring some chocolate. Lu', go back to your compartment, I'll pass to deposit some for you and the others. Ace, I don't have anymore money, can you give me an advance? We will have to talk about something, too.

-Back pocket on the right, the black hair boy only said. No need to give it back, no outing to the village for me this year.

Sabo took the purse and went in the corridor with Luffy, who went back to his own ti assure himself that the others were alright.

-This should be enough, Remus said giving some chocolate to the students.

Ace gave Ginny to Hermione who began to console her and stared at the chocolate before him.

-No thank you, I'm alright, my Patronus protected me, Ace refused.

\- I never saw a student refuse chocolate. You're a little white, still…

Harry remembered the last time when Ace ate some chocolate in this form, during the holidays, he ended with his fingers full of chocolate because he melt it. He had to have his uncle gave him a new one who was iced, for him to finally be able to eat it.

-I prefer to let it to you, after all, my brother will be here soon with a lot of them, so… Ace stepped back.

And faster than when he came, he ran away from their compartment.

-Well, here is something surprising… the teacher noted. Maybe…

-Professor? Hermione said.

-No, it's nothing, I'll just have to talk with my colleague of Natural Magic when we're there, the man assured.

This let the students perplexes.

Sabo came back quickly, a bag with a lot of chocolate in his arms.

-Help yourself, my brothers already took their share, the blond smiled.

-Seeing the way Ace looked at the chocolate the professor held to him, we could have think that he feared to be eaten by it, Ron sniggered picking some.

He stopped laughing when he saw the glare that the Ravenclaw gave him.

\- Can I let them in your care, young man, the time for me to see the driver? The professor asked.

-No problem, sensei.


	15. Chapter 15

Here you go the next chapter, I don own anything and hope you enjoy.

A new Sorting, and Ace had to keep his foot on one of his younger brother's, to assure himself that he wouldn't stand and go make sure that Harry and Hermione were alright.

Finally, the two absents arrived, and while Harry sat between Ron and Luffy, Hermione found herself between Ace and Sanji.

-What did she wanted? George asked bending above his plate to see Hermione, which he was separated from by his twin and Ace.

-To discuss my timetable. I will need Sabo, this year, do you think that he will have some time to help me? Harmione said while the Sorting ended.

-Sabo won't refuse to help you, assured Zoro, from the other side of Luffy.

Dumbledore stood up and the silence fell.

-Welcome to all of you, he said, his beard sparkling under the light of the candles. Welcome for a new year at Hogwarts! I have some little things to tell you and, since one of them is serious, it would be best to do it now, before the good food drove us in a euphoria not favorable to the gravity… Like you could see when you saw them search the Hogwarts Express, the school had to accommodate some dementors of Azkaban who was send to us by our dear minister of Magic.

The pirates growled some swears in japanese, even if Luffy didn't comment his shin on the table looking at his plate full of hope.

-They are posted at each entry of the estate, Dumbledore continued, and so long as they stay here, everyone must know fully that it is strictly prohibited to leave the school without permission beforehand. The Dementors aren't fooled by disguises and others ruses, not even invisibility cloaks.

-And it amuses him? Ace hissed angry.

-Shhh! Hermione placated him.

-The Dementors' nature don't make them take in consideration – it was at this moment that Ace had a narcolepsy attack that everyon but the first years ignored – the excuses or pleadings. So I advise each of you to never give them an occasion to harm you. I talk particulary to the prefects, and also to the Head Boy and his homologue the Head Girl, for them to watch over the students so that no students contrary the Dementors.

He stopped to stare at the students, and began again:

-To continue on a more happy note, I am happy to welcome two new teachers. First, the professor Lupin, who accepted to give the classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The claps weren't very warm, except from those who were in the compartment, who clapped happily.

-Sore wa Moony, kimi-tachi… Luffy whispered toward the twins.

-You're not serious?! The twin whispered back looking at him like he had a second head.

-I am!

-Luffy! Silence, Dumbledore didn't finish! Hermione huffed outraged.

Harry could see the pure hatred that Snape was feeling for the new professor, and the poor smile on Marco's lips taken between the two teachers. Something was telling Harry that the professor will have to, it seems, play the mediator.

-And for the second nomination, Dumbledore said, I have to first inform you that the Professor Kettleburn, who was teaching Care of Magical Creatures, retired to be able to take care of his last limbs. I am however happy to announce that this discipline will be from now teach by Rubeus Hagrid who accepted to add this responsibility to his functions of Keeper.

-We should have guessed, Ron noted slapping his fist on the table. Who else could have make us buy a book who bit.

Every fingers were pointed on Luffy, who had a sullen look before his plate still empty, and Ace, still deeply asleep in his.

-I think that the essential was said. That the feast begin! The headmaster concluded.

And the meal appeared on the tables, quickly awaking Ace.

A new year at Hogwarts was beginning.

* * *

Marco raised his eyes from some reports when someone knocked on the door.

-Come in, Remus-kun.

-Good evening, professor, Lupin greeted bowing. I saw that you had one of your man in the school.

-Portgas? Sixth year Gryffindor. On his way to steal their glory to the Maraudeurs. You should wait for the Weasley twins to be after you, they have the map, yoi.

-Oh? Flitch still didn't seize it?

Marco shook his head and signaled the chair.

-I presume that you came to talk about Ace, didn't you. What do you want to know, yoi?

-One or two information, so that I don't do anything bad during classes…

Remus took place, while Marco searched his drawers, before taking a file which he held to his colleague at the other side of the desk.

When he opened it, the Defense's professor discovered the records of some students.

-They are all the pirates present in the castle, yoi.

-I see. So, I'll avoid to make them face creatures like Boggarts.

-Sabo Silver, a Ravenclaw in sixth year, is also a revolutionary.

Remus nodded while reading the file and stopped before Ace's record.

-Oh, so my suspicion was correct.

-About what? Marco inquired.

-The young Portgas. I was thinking that he was like you… and I see that he have the... Mera mera no mi. I was surprised that he feared to eat some chocolate, after the confrontation with the Dementor, on the train.

-Oh, he is a fire man. If he had accepted normal chocolate, it would have immediately melt between his fingers, yoi.

Remus shrugged.

\- After a fire phoenix, nothing surprise me. However, I saw the bounties, isn't it a little exaggerated?

The look of Marco mean everything.

-Question for you, Remus-kun… why didn't you try to contact the Potter kid, all these years, yoi?

Remus stopped his reading.

-Well, Dumbledore informed me of his desir to let him out of the magical world until his coming to Hogwarts, and once he came back, I sent him letters, but I didn't receive any answer, so…

Marco looked up from his report, frowning.

-Potter didn't receive any letter.

Remus looked surprised.

-He received a letter sometimes from Hagrid, but nothing else, yoi.

-Really?

Knock knock.

-Come in, Ace.

Ace entered and closed the door, saluting his superior, almost amusing Remus.

-Taïsho? The boy said.

-Before we began talking about important things, I would like for you to confirm something to me and Remus-kun.

-If I can be of use, to you and Okami-sensei, I'll do it, Ace assured.

-Did you see Potter receive any mail from Moony here, yoi?

-Iie. No letters. Sometimes, Hagrid send one to invite him to his shack for tea, but nothing else.

-Moony pretend that he sent letter when Potter arrived to Hogwarts… as a future Taïsho, what do you think?

-Either Okami-sensei is lying, but I don't think so, either the letters weren't received at the usual hours for the mail, and here I can't do anything, or someone find funny to intercept Potter's mail.

-What do you propose?

The grin of Ace mean everything.

-Investigation in the crazy manipulating old man's office!

-Find those letters and leave the mark of our family, yoi.

-Aren't you going a little far? Remus worried.

-Potter need a family… and with a godfather wrongly accused on the run, you are the nearest, Ace pointed.

\- Ace is one of the stubbornest man on the sea… I wish you a good night, Remus-kun. And if Severus is obnoxious, give me a sign, yoi.

With a small sigh, Remus posed back the file and stood up, wishing a good night to the others two.

-What do you want, Ace? Marco asked. Private or mission?

-For the two. For the mission, Sabo told me that he sensed something fishy in the compartment. The presence of a second adult man. The space was too little to be hidden under an invisibility cloak or a charm.

-So ka… we will have to search all the castle to find the intruder. Anything else,yoi?

-Luffy heard the castle's voice telling him that there was something bad in her walls. In the end, I just wanted to tell you good night.

Ace looked away, embarrassed, slighty blushing and scratched his cheek.

Marco stood up with a smile and came to take Ace's face between his hands to kiss him tenderly.

* * *

-Welcome, a veiled voice said, coming from the shadow. I'm happy to finally see you in the physical world.

Harry had the impression to be before a big gleaming insect. It was only the professor Trelawney.

She introduced herself, scaring on the way three student, and made them began the studies of tea leaves, making them study in pair.

-Well, so, Ron told him, while he opened the book at the right pages. What do you see in mine?

-Something brown and slack, Harry deadpanned.

The smoke coming from the kettle clouded his mind and mad him want to sleep.

-Open your minds, my dears, let your eyes see things beyond the appearances! The professor claimed in the shadows.

Harry tried to wake up.

-There is a form of a cross, which mean that you will know 'trials and sufferings', sorry. But there is something else who could be a sun. So, wait, I look… 'big happiness'… So, you will suffer, but you will be happy in the end…

-You should verify your Third Eye, if you want to know, Ron said.

They swallowed a chuckle under the piercing eye of the teacher.

When Ron tried to interpret the cup of his friend, the professor came by and took the cup from the redhead hands… and began to chain the bad omens:

The hawk for a mortal enemy… here go Voldemort.

The club, so someone will attack Harry… since Harry still had to pass a normal year at Hogwarts, it was probable.

The skull… seeing the way the two first years at Hogwarts passed, we could wait some danger on the way of Harry.

But the last omen caused a start and a scream from the professor who fell on a chair, in the most dramatic pose.

-My poor… poor boy… No, better not say anything… Don't ask me…

-What did you see, professor? Dean immediately asked.

-My poor dear… the professor Trelawney said opening big eyes full of tears. The Grim is after you!

-The what? Harry asked

After a short explanation, a moment of panic and Hermione who gave her feeling and ended being rebuff, Seamus commented while balancing his head left and right to see the cup:

-It look like a Grim if we look like that, he said, the eyes half-closed, but like this, we could also see a donkey, he added lifting his head on his left.

-When you will have decided if I will die or not, you will tell me, Harry declared, looking surprised at his own words.

Now, no one dared to look at him.

The class ended at this point, and a prediction of Neville being late the next time.

* * *

Luffy didn't really understand the lack of reaction of the class when presented by this beautiful example for the lesson on animagus.

-You have an idea of what happened? Luffy asked Neville beside him.

-Right, you don't take Divination, but Muggle's Studies, Neville whispered. The prof of Divination announced Harry's death.

Meanwhile, Hermione explained the situation to McGonagall… and the word divination seemed to explain all the scenery.

-Ah, I understand, McGonagall cut frowning. No need to go further, Miss Granger. Tell me who must die this year.

The students shared a look stunned.

-Me, Harry answered.

-I see. You need to know, Potter, that each year since her arrival, Sibylle Trelawney predicted somebody's death. But, until now, everyone stayed alive. She always begin the school year finding death presages. If I didn't have for principle to not say bad things about colleagues…

The professor McGonagall interrupt herself an instant, trying to stay master of herself.

-The divination is one of the most confusing branch of magic, she said calm again. I won't hide that I feel some annoyance before these practices. The real seers are extremely rare, and the professor Trelawney…

Her silence was very explicit.

-You seems to be in good health, Potter, so, I have the regret to tell you that you won't be dispensed to do your next essay. But if you die, I promise that you won't have to give it to me!

-The luck! Luffy moaned while the class laughed.

-I promise you that if you die on the sea, young man, you won't have to give the essay back either, McGonagall told him with a thin smile.

Immediately the boy straightened, grinning.

-I have a question, sensei, on the Animagus! Luffy said.

-I listen…

-Are the partial transformation possible?

McGonagall took her time to think about the question, before saying:

-You want to do a parallel between the professor Fushisho and the Animagus? No, it isn't possible, at least, nobody did it until now, so we say that it's impossible. Does this answer your question?

-Haiii!

* * *

Midday came, but Ron continued to insist on the danger of the Grim during the meal, and ended upsetting Hermione who went away.

\- I don't see where is the problem… Zoro noted. We all die one day or another.

-Th k'ssou marimo is right, for once, Sanji said taking a seat.

-They finally accepted to let you help in the kitchen? Nami asked sitting at the Gryffindor table with Sabo.

-Haiii~! Nami-swaan~!

-Ignore him, Sabo smiled. What is the problem?

-A Grim, in the bottom of a tea cup, in Divination, Harry resumed. It's a death presage.

-And?

Ron choked seeing the lack of reaction from Luffy's blond sibling.

-Death is a part of life, Ronny-kun. We pass our lives avoiding the grave, Ace told him. And Luffy has an opinion that most should follow, ne Lu'?!

-Shihihihi! What more beautiful death can we have, so long as we die fighting for our dream! The boy grinned widely.

-I… we… wow… commented Harry.

-We all almost die so many time that it is normal for us, Sanji said. So long as we fight for what is dear to us and our dreams, death is only… hmmm… possibility.

-It's hard to imagine you fighting for your lives, Ron stated.

-Did you know that Madam Hooch have a brother? Sabo asked.

-What does it have to do with this? Ron inquired.

-This man called himself Dracule Mihawk, AKA Taka no Me…

Zoro loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, letting a view on a bad scar crossing his chest.

-She go from the shoulder to the hip, the swordman informed closing his shirt. I have this scar from Mihawk. I should have died this day. And still, I'm here.

-All is question of will. If you have some to hang on, you can survive, Ace commented. I'm going. Good class, all of you…

-What do you have? Sabo inquired.

-Charm. And you Sab'?

-Robin, the blond answered.

-Why continue History? It's useless, even if the prof is stunning, Ron commented.

-If you don't want to discover why I have a bounty, don't ogle Robin-chan, Sanji growled.

Sabo shook his head and told him:

-The humans have a tendency to do the sames errors than in the past, because they don't know what has been done. If I learn it, I can make sure to not do these errors myself.

-And this is a reasoning that more should follow. Ten point for you, Mister Silver, McGonagall commented. Mister Weasley, I don't see the twins, where are they?

-No idea, confessed Ron.

-A message to pass on? Zoro asked standing up from their table with Sanji. I'll see them at the next class.

-This. This is their detentions. And be sure to not unleash your swords in the corridors out of your trainings, Mister Roronoa, or I will seize them.

-Force of habit, my dear Minerva, Robin said passing near by. Luffy, could I talk to you before your next class? What do you have?

-Care of Magical Creatures! Luffy answered, grinning.

-Perfect. Sabo, can I see you at the end of my class?

-No problem, the blond assured.

-Ja na! Luffy waved happily.

And he accepted the sandwich that Sanji hand him, after he improvised it, to follow Robin out of the room.

Once outside, they slow down their steps, and walk calmly toward Hagrid's shack.

\- {The revolution began to press me}, Robin stated in Japanese.

Luffy gulped his snack and slide a hand in his back, to take out of his robe his hat, which he put on his head.

-{I won't let them harm you, Robin. You are my nakama.}

-{Dragon have more means and experience than our crew, Luffy. I'm not saying that I will gave him the secrets of the Poneglyphs, only that we must be careful.}

-{But we have something they don't have either. Powerful allies and, with Sabo, we also have a foot in their affairs.}

Luffy stopped an Robin turned toward him.

-{Nobody harm my Nakams. And I don't care that I have the blood of this man. If you say no, it's not because he is said to be my father that I will allow him to do what you don't want. We are behind you, Robin.}

Robin smiled and bended to kiss him on his cheek.

-Arigatou, Senshô!

And she went away smiling, crossing path with the Golden Trio who joined Luffy.

-What did you do for her to kiss you?! Ron exclaimed, jealous.

-Ronald Weasley, you're an idiot! Hermione told him. She didn't seem to be alright, what was this?

-Just need to remind Robin that she is my nakama and I'll always be by her side to defend her. I proved it at Enies Lobby, and will prove it to the Revolution if need, while Sabo will eat some pop-corn with Ace to assist to the show!

-Can I have a seat at the first row? Harry asked.

And Luffy burst laughting. Like this, the four friends took the road toward their class.

XxX

Silence.

-How did you open your book? Neville asked gobsmacked.

Harry took out his own, opened too.

-As ridiculous as it seem, you just need to rub a beast the right way, it calm her, Harry noted.

Hermione tried and her book ceased to stir, allowing her to open it.

-Good, no open your books, I will go take our subjects of study for today!

And Hagrid went into the forest.

-Really, this school fell low, Malfoy said loudly. Now this good for nothing became a teacher! My father will have a stroke when I will tell him that…

-What will you do when your father isn't here to cover your idiocies and feed you? Luffy asked.

Silence fell onto the class.

-You tell that you're better than us because your father have money and power. My jiji have ten time more than him, and that don't mean that I go to him when idiot like you insult my friends… so, you leave Hagrid alone and you shut up.

-Or what, what will you do? Complain?

Malfoy's merry band laugh hard.

Luffy punched a tree and…

Craaac…

Everyone looked stunned the tree uprooted knock down chocked.

-I think that this answer your question, Harry remarked seeing Malfoy pale before the action.

The "Ooooh" of Lavender diverted the attention of everyone on the animals who just appeared in the fence.

-Sugoii! Hippogriffs! Luffy exclaimed.

-Ten points to Gryffindor for recognize the species! Hagrid congratulated. Aren't they beautiful?!

While Luffy was nodding like mad, star in his eyes, the rest of the class was… septic. But the show of Luffy jumping of excitation had the value of gold. Some courageous men step forward while Hagrid gave the instructions. Then, Hagrid searched for voluntaries.

-Me! Me! Me! Luffy exclaimed raising his arm, still jumping like a kid on a sugar rush.

-Very well, go on young man, Hagrid told him with a laugh.

Luffy let his things and his robe back, before jumping ahead of the rail, to find himself before the hippogriffs. Before the gamekeeper could assign one to him, the creature reacted in a way which left everyone speechless:

In the same move, the beasts had taken a step forward, to bow before Luffy.

-By Merlin's beard, what is that? Ron asked.

Luffy bowed before the group and steps forward to scrath their feathers, not stunned at all.

-Tell me if I'm wrong… You have the Royal Fluid, don't you? Hagrid asked, at the same time surprised and wondering.

-I still don't control it, but yes! Luffy smiled.

Hermione's reaction was enough to tell that there was some writings explaining the creatures' reaction.

-I see, then that explain it! The animals are organized in a chain of power! And when faced with a human who have this Fluid, some sense it and know instinctively that this person is high in the chain! Hermione explained. They then show some sign permitting to tell that they aren't aggressive and respectful!

-Ten points for Gryffindor! It's a good explanation, Hermione! Hagrid smiled.

-That's shit… a Royal Fluid, what else? Malfoy mumbled. They just don't know how to recognize important people and turn toward an idiot!

-An idiot? I knew two people with the same comportment as Luffy and the same Fluid. Knowing their achievements, I would advise you to be careful, or you won't even have your eyes to cry, Hagrid warned the blond.

-Who are you talking about, professor? Parvati Patil asked.

-This young man's grandfather and his eternal rival, the two of them Gryffindors. Monkey D. Garp and Gol D. Roger.

Hermione raised an arm, mentaly thanking Marco and Sabo to have shared with her the informations on their surrounding of pirates and revolutionary.

-Yes, Hermione? Hagrdi questioned.

-I know that Care of Magical Creatures isn't the ideal class to talk about the Haoshoku no Haki, or Royal Fluid, but I wanted, for the only personal survival of Mister Malfoy, to state that there is a muggle who only need a sneeze to destroy a country who possess this gift. We have it or we don't. If we have it, we can do great things and leave our mark in the History. That a creature recognize the owners of this Haki isn't a big surprise. I'm sure that if we drag Ace here, all the hippogriffs would bow, like for Luffy. Now that it's said, I think we could go back to the lesson. I'm curious to approach the hippogriffs.

-Me too, Harry assured.

-Same here… Neville stuttered.

And soon, Luffy found himself sitting and laughing before the braves who took his place before the hippogriffs. Until Malfoy acted like an dumbass.

The claws of the beast traveled through the air…

Clang!

The metallic noise warned everyone that something was happening. Every eyes turned toward the scenery, showing Draco on the ground, Luffy between him and the hippogriff Buck, having intercepted the blow with the same staff in metal that Sabo usually used.

-Calm yourself! He is an idiot, don't listen to him! Luffy told Buck.

Buck shook his head and moved away, going back to the herd.

The incident was closed.


	16. Chapter 16

-I AM THE BEST!

Everyone stared at Nami who just entered in the Great Hall, crying of joy, a letter in her fist.

-Bad timing, Nami-san. Very bad. Hermione told her.

\- And why? Asked the redhead joining the Gryffindor table.

Sabo made a place for her between him and Zoro.

-Malfoy contacted his father. If we don't do something, Buck will be sentenced to death, Harry told her.

-Buck? Who is that?

\- A hippogriff, Zoro told her. Hagrid showed hippogriffs to the third years, and the little brat didn't find anything better than insulting one of them. Buck.

-Beside, it's one of the first who bowed to me, he is super cool… Luffy mumbled with a pout.

- _One of the first_ …? Monkey D. Luffy, what did you do _again_? Sabo asked.

-Nothing. For once.

Sabo received a cuff behind his head.

-Baka. Luffy has the Haoshoku. He is still unstable, but he has it, Ace grumbled.

-How do we know if we have this… Harry asked.

He stopped, not sure to how pronounce the word.

- _Haoshoku no Haki_? You discover it, Ace said mumbling.

-Ace discovered his, the day I received this scar, Sabo precised showing his left eye.

And he took another blow.

-Don't talk about this sort of thing at the table, Sab', Ace groaned.

-I'll see if I can't use my sources to incite Malfoy to take away his accusation, Nami mumbled frowning.

-The Revolution will help you with great pleasure for all you will need, Sabo assured. Otherwise, why were you showering yourself with compliments before?

-I convinced Nojiko to write a book on everything I gathered on Lockhart last year, and the first selling begin to bring in a fortune! Nami smirked.

-If we were in an anime, your eyes would have become Berrys, Zoro muttered.

-Are you insulting Nami-san? Sanji growled.

-Shut up, Ero-cook…

-Thanks for the praise, Zoro-kun! Nami smiled.

A smirk that gave shiver down everyone's spin.

-I'll gather some debts, the young miss announced.

And she walked away humming toward some poor girls of Slytherin, who burst in tears seeing her approach.

-This woman is a demon, Ron commented when Sanji was out of earing range.

-You don't know half of it, Zoro sighed.

Boggart.

Luffy knew what it means.

He looked at the closet with worry, refusing to share with the class the things in his nightmares.

-There is something else to know about Boggarts… I presume that nobody here ever heard of Occlumency, Lupin continued his explanation. Apart maybe for Mister Luffy.

Luffy turned away his stare from the cupboard to look at the prof, his head titled on one side.

-Have you heard of Occlumency? Lupin asked him.

-Hai. Sabo-nii-chan is a Master Occlumens. He told me it prevents anyone to read your mind…

-It's a good resume. You see, some researchers wondered how Boggarts could know what we were the most scared of, and it was proved that those creatures are naturals Legilimens, or the Art of reading the Mind of Others. That's how they can know in some seconds what will scare you most. However, an Occlumens of a good level can deceive a Boggart, and force him to take another appearance. Don't think that they are stupid enough to fall for a hilarious image, in your mind. You may be able to hide your true fear, but he won't show himself so long as he doesn't have something which scare you. The spell that I though you, modify the Boggart's appearance to make him funny. You understand me?

Everyone nodded.

-Good, Neville, you will try it first. To begin with, what is the thing you fear the most in the world?

Neville's lips moved, but no sound came from them.

-Sorry, I didn't understand what you told me, Lupin said happily.

Neville throw a terrified glance around, as if he begged for help, and then repeated in a whisper.

-The professor Snape.

This made all the class laugh. Even Neville had a smile of apologize. Lupin, him, looked thinking.

-The professor Snape… Mmmmph… Neville, you live with your grandmother, don't you?

-Eu… yes, Naville answered uncomfortable. And I don't want the Boggart to take her aspect either…

-No, no, you misunderstood me, the professor Lupin told him with a smile. Can you tell us what your grandmother usually wears?

Neville seemed surprised.

-Eu… she always wears a big hat with a stuffed vulture. A long dress… green, most often… with sometimes a stole in fox.

-Does she have a handbag? Lupin inquired. 

-Yes, a big red bag, Neville said.

-Perfect. Now, could you imagine clearly those clothes in your mind, Neville? Can you see them in your mind?

-Yes, the boy answered his voice unsteady, not knowing what was expect from him.

-When the Boggart come from this cupboard and will see you before him, Neville, he will immediately take the form of the Professor Snape, Lupin said. At this moment, you will lift your wand, like this, and will say: "Ridikulus" while thinking a lot about the clothes of your grandmother. If everything succeeds, the Boggart, who will have taken the appearance of the professor Snape, will ended with a hat with a vulture, a green dress and a big red bag.

Again the students burst laughing, and the cupboard shook more than ever.

It was a dangerous image, and it almost send Luffy on the ground. He will tell his brothers about it!

-If Neville accomplish it, it is probable that the Boggart will take an interest in each of you, Lupin continued. So I would like for each of you to think about what scare you the most, and to imagine a way to transform it in something comical…

And everyone dispersed to think.

-You can do it? Harry asked Luffy.

Before Luffy could answer him, the teacher was on them.

-Harry, Luffy… I would like you to not take part of this exercise.

-Why? Luffy wondered.

-Because I doubt that seeing Voldemort at the top of his power would be ideal for the class, and I know that you're a pirate, young Luffy. You must have seen some horrible things for innocents' students.

-Demo, Okami-sensei… I have the Haoshoku! Rayleigh-ji-chan told me that the Haoshoku can protect naturally the mind of the owner, even better than the Occlumency!

Lupin hesitated then sighed.

-Very well.

-Professor… It's not Voldemort who I fear most… Harry confessed. It's… the Dementors…

-Fear itself… very wise of you, Harry. Still, I regret, but I don't think it would be wise to release a Dementor in a class. I hope that you understand.

-Yes, professor.

Lupin stared at him a long time and nodded.

-Everyone is ready? Lupin inquired as he went toward the cupboard.

Yes, they were ready. Luffy frowned. Everything should be alright, Garp just have to appear.

Everyone left an open field for Neville and, a soon as Lupin ended his countdown, he opened the door of the cupboard.

Snape came out of it.

-R… R… _Riddikulus_! Neville uttered his voice low.

After a noise like the snap of a whip, Snape stumbled and suddenly found himself wearing a long robe ornate with lace, a big hat wit a stuffed vulture on it and a big bag of a bright red color in his hand.

While laughing, Luffy had a confirmation. Yes, the image is dangerous.

-Parvati! Your turn!

Parvati move forward, full of determination. Snape turned toward her, there was another snap and a mummy enveloped in bloody bandages took his place.

-Riddikulus! Parvati exclaimed.

One of the band fell, making the mummy trip who lose her head because of the choc.

It was Seamus turn, who was scared by the specter of death and his shrill complaints. The spell was said and he became voiceless.

-Luffy, your turn!

Luffy move forward, determined, and winked toward Harry.

The Boggart faced the young man who had put his straw hat on his head… and Garp appeared in all his imposing stature, his Marine cloak on his shoulders.

-MONKEY D. LUFFY! K'SSOU GAKI!

In charm, Sabo yelped when a shiver of fear ran down his back and made the cup on which he was working explode, surprising his Head of House.

Ace, who had used his free hour to climb the wall of the castle, was brusquely scared and let himself fell, until Chopper put an arm out of a window and grab him.

-Really, you're crazy, Ace! The reindeer roared helping him enter in the corridor.

Luffy scowled and step away quickly seeing his grandfather brandishing his fist with an insane grin.

- _Riddikulus_!

Crack!

Luffy swallowed his lips to not laugh before the view of his grandfather in the clothes of Bon Clay. It must perturb the Boggart a lot.

-Good job young man! Lupin congratulated.

Luffy sighed in relief and left the place to the next.

-Garp, hun? Harry said with an understanding air.

Luffy shivered.

-Never tell him that I imagined him with Bon Clay's clothes!

-You're kidding?! He would kill me just because I saw it!

And the two boys burst laughing.

Harry woke up hearing Luffy move in the dormitory.

-What are you doing? Harry whispered putting himself up, searching his glasses to see better.

-Pirate things, Luffy replied.

-Can I come?

-You have to ask Ace, who must ask Marco.

Harry quickly get out of bed and rushed toward his clothes, while Luffy finished to put his on.

The two third years found Ace and Zoro in the common room… sleeping. Luffy was ruthless and threw himself on his brother's laps, who jumped awake.

-Potter? What are you doing here? Ace muttered.

-He want to come with us, Luffy told him.

Ace seemed hesitant.

-We're not doing anything special, Hiken pointed out.

-I don't know what you will be doing, I'm just curious, Harry confessed.

Ace sighed and signaled with his head toward Zoro, who Luffy wake up.

-No noise, and you stay in my vision. Lady Helena must await us outside. We try to stay few, to not be seen. Zoro, don't go too far away.

Ace changed in his animal form and green fireflies quickly appeared around him. Harry tried to touch them, curious, but Luffy took his hand.

- _Hotarubi_. It's dangerous.

And the Gryffindor went out silently of the tower then walked down the stairs, to stumble on a falcon, perched on before a window, beside the ghost of Ravenclaw.

Falcon who transformed into Sabo.

-Potter? Questioned the blond.

The growl of the panther reminds him of the priorities.

-I hope you know what you're doing, Ace. Lady Helena, we follow you.

-This way, stay behind me, I will assure myself that no one cross path with you, the ghost assured. Thank you again to free this castle of this.

-It's a pleasure, Lady Helena, Sabo assured before transforming again.

The beautiful falcon came to land on Ace's head who burn his talons, making him fly off with a little cry.

-I give you my shoulder, Sabo, Zoro offered.

Sabo made a little figure and came to land on one of Zoro's shoulder, swearing to pull his ear if he took the wrong way.

-You have your wand, Harry? Luffy asked while they walk in a relative calm.

-Yes.

-Perfect, because the thing we will be doing is potentially dangerous. Well, especially the second part.

They ended before the Great Hall, where Robin and Marco were waiting. And Marco gave some cash to the woman, who giggled.

-Good evening everyone, Robin greeted with a smile.

-Evening… Marco just greeted.

The animals transformed back into humans ans Ace nodded to Mrco.

-Potter, if you stay with us tonight, I fear that you will need to take Occlumency classes, yoi, Marco stated.

-Why? Occlumency, it's to prevent people to read minds, right?

-Yes, that's it. We could talk about dangerous things, and if someone discovers in some way that you have some information in you, you could be target. Reason why, if you want to know what is happening, you have to protect your mind, yoi.

-You will teach it to me?

-Ore? Iie. I'm a zoan, I have the mind of an animal, to make it simple. It doesn't work the same way as a human's mind.

\- I can teach it to you, Potter-kun, Robin proposed.

-Accept, Robin is a good teacher, Luffy advised.

And the others nodded.

-Very well, it's alright with me, but I have my homework to do and my Quidditch practice.

-The Room of Requirements, Robin just said. Let say… every Sundays at two PM?

Harry nodded and they entered the empty and silent Great Hall. Marco closed the door behind them and, with a gesture of his hand, made some candles come down from the ceiling to take them near the ground, before letting Ace light them, spreading a diffuse light in a precise area.

-You know what you have to do, yoi. Mugiwara, do your best, said Marco.

Ace and Luffy moved forward in the area which was alight and sat down crossed leg, back against back. Everyone settled down around them, Harry staying near Sabo and Robin, to be able to ask questions easily. He looked at the two D. breathing deeply, eyes closed, and not moving an inch from where they were, their head slightly inclined forward.

-What…

Sabo signaled him to lower his voice, before telling him in a murmur:

-You remember what we told the last time, about the Haki?

Harry nodded.

-What they are doing, it's calling an innate form of Haki, contrary to the Haoshoku; they're using the Kenbunshoku, or the Fluid of Observation. Even if the name's reference is the sight, it's more about sensations, or even sound for the bests. But we note the cases of some peoples discerning the auras with it. We can listen to conversations with it, sense the presence of danger, foresee the moves of people. The more we develop it, the more we can perceive things. At a very high level, we can even perceive voice in inanimate things.

-All of this to say that Ace and Luffy are searching something with this Haki. Only them can find it, added Robin.

-Why?

-The Haki has a level that few have… it is said that it allows to hear the Voice Of Everything, yoi, Marco cut in, walking slowly around the group, he stopped behind Harry. Only some chosen have this level, and it allow them to understand things that usually don't speak, or, things that speak in a non-human language. You remember the Basilisk?

-Hard to forget.

-Ace said that he heard it, once in his animal form, but it is part false. Being able to hear the Voice Of Everything allow him and Luffy, to understand the Basilisk, without being a Parselmouth, yoi. But it is a dangerous power, which add a reason more that could make the world want their death.

-Why?

-It's linked to the reason why I have a bounty since I am a child, Robin whispered.

Seeing her look, the young survivor knew that he shouldn't ask questions to the woman…

Harry nodded and bring his attention toward the two brothers.

-They are listening to the castle, Sabo whispered to him. Yep, this big thing of stone talk;

It's at this moment that the two sibling chose to come back to them. They stretched and stood up, Ace shuffled a yawn as Luffy made his head roll on his shoulders.

-Room of Requirements, Mugiwara mumbled.

Ace nodded.

-Precisions on the thing? Marco asked.

-None in particular. But we have to search hard, Ace commented.

-If we find it I probably will need you, Potter.

-Why, professor? Harry asked.

-You remember Riddle's diary? Know that a similar object is hidden here, yoi.

Harry shivered imagining this.

-And nothing is better than the venom of a Basilisk to destroy this sort of abominations. I should have kept his fangs, yoi. Let's go search this object.

And the group began the walk.

And Harry understood why Zoro, Sabo, Marco and Robin where there: to look after the two siblings. The two of them seemed to be in a daze, following something invisible, the eyes glazed, more than once almost falling or colliding with something. The Ghost of Ravenclaw opened the way, making sure that the way was clear, or quickly indicate them another route, if someone happened to pass there.

They made their way fast to the seventh floor, before the painting of a man teaching trolls to dance. The Grey Lady drifted toward the painting and talked to the subjects:

-Hogwarts claimed your discretion. You won't see anything of this evening.

-Hogwarts has the assurance of our discretion, the subject assured, before going back to his class.

The ghost nodded her head toward the group hidden in a corner of the corridor and everyone advanced in the corridor.

-What do we have to ask for to find this thing? Zoro muttered.

The two D. walked at the same time before the center of the wall and posed their hand on it.

-The pirates ask for a passage toward the soiled treasure, the two brothers asked.

And a door appeared on the wall.

-This is the Room of Requirements. Pass three times before this portion of the wall with a precise idea in your mind and the thing you ask for will appear in the room, Sabo explained to Harry. And there… we have a lot of _rubbish_ …

it was clear that it was a lot of rubbish. There was all sort of things, in a room of the size of a church;

-Generations of students and professors have hidden things here, the Grey Lady explained. Smart. Nobody would have thought to search something here. 

-What are we looking for? Harry asked.

-We don't know, Potter, Sabo told him.

-We are four with the basics of the Kenbunshoku, Marco pointed out. Portgas.

Ace jumped and came back to the reality.

-You take Potter.

-Aye, Taïsho.

-Robin, you come with me? Luffy asked. Sab', I leave Zoro to you.

-Okay, Sabo assured.

-You all have a watch, yoi?

Harry looked at his empty wrist and in answer, at their foot, some wristwatch appeared, and those who didn't have one slipped them on their wrist.

-It is one in the morning. If at three, we didn't find anything, we go out, yoi. Is it okay with you, Mugiwara?

-Yeah!

-Silver?

-No problem with me, Sabo confirmed.

-I'll ask the Room to become an empty place to come back.

-If I understand the theory, we could simply ask the object we're searching, couldn't we? Harry asked.

-It's a good idea, but I just tried it and nothing appeared. I think that the object has been charmed so that we couldn't find it this way, Robin told him.

-Hogwarts wish you luck, said the Grey Lady.

-Thank you, yoi.

-Come, Potter, said Ace.

And they walked into the alleys, moving away from the others, Harry asked him if he was fine.

-To hear the castle isn't easy. The magic in the stones talk too, and we enter in a state where we perceive every voices in the school. Imagine that you are in the Great Hall, and that you're trying to follow the conversation of every student, teachers, but also those of the ghosts and paintings, _at the same time_. If you don't have a headache after this, it's that you are a champion.

-I see…

-Others questions?

-A lot, Harry confessed.

-Go on, I don't bite. Nothing tell me that I won't fry you once or not, but you won't know if you keep it to yourself.

And Ace burst laughing.

-Why does the professor Fushisho order you, but not the others?

-We are all doing this as pirate, tonight. As a pirate, Marco has authority only on me, since he is my superior. Sabo, him, he is a revolutionary. The number two, even, so, for Dragon, the leader, Sabo is as high as Marco is for the Shirohige, our Yonkou of a captain. Luffy, him, he is a captain, and Zoro as for Robin are his men. Only him can order them.

-I understand.

-Careful where you put your foot.

Harry strode over a non-identified object on the ground and followed Ace, still further in the alleys.

-Any other thing?

-It's… about the professor Nico…

-You see a problem to me talking about it, Robin?

-None, Robin's voice certified, close by.

Harry looked around him, searching the teacher, but Ace raised an arm, revealing a smiling mouth, an ear and an eye, making Potter jump. And it dispersed in petals of cherry blossoms, letting Ace's arm normal.

- _Hana hana no mi_. Robin has the ability to make bloom any part of her body anywhere.

-It's rather disturbing, Harry confessed. Is there a limit to the akuma no mi.

-Other than the fact that there can only be one fruit of each? None. You wanted to know Robin's story, right?

-If it doesn't pose any problem… 

-She said that she didn't see any. You noted that Robin has a slight accent?

-You all have one…

Ace sniggered.

-Sanji is French, Zoro is a Japanese born, Nami Swedish, as for me, I'm Spanish. And for Lu', he is Brazilian. Marco was born in the Grand Line… Robin, her, as crazy as it seems, is Russian. All of us may have not stayed where we were born, but we tend to keep the accent of our original country… with the English and the Japanese that we often talk, it's a big mix… Well, Robin, she is Russian.

-Really?

-Yes. She lived until her eight birthday on an island named Ohara, the coast of Russia. She is a genius, too, in wizardry, but also in archeology, which is why Ohara was known for. Unfortunately, they had the bad luck of taking an interest in something that the world wants to forget.

Harry came to Ace's side to hear him better.

-There is a period, in the History of Magic, who had been _wiped out_. We call this period the Forgotten Century. The only things staying from this time are some city who survived with great pain, and some stele of stones unbreakable named Poneglyphs. Some of these Poneglyphs allow the readers to know where to find weapons from the Forgotten Century. Very dangerous weapons… But on another side, they are also a part of the History.

-And? All of this for what? Harry asked trying to not look too impatient.

-Ohara had the only archeologists still knowing the language spoken at this time, the one in which the Poneglyphs are written. Robin knew it too, when she received her doctorate in archeology at eight. And unfortunately, it came to the ears of the bad peoples, who decided that this persons, who just wanted to know a little part of History, wanted to overthrow the World Government. The island was razed, without bothering to evacuate the innocents. Twenty war ships fired on all the island, killing and destroying everything on their way. Robin was the only survivor. She found herself with a bounty the moment her survival was confirmed, and she was renamed "The Demon Child". If she hadn't met my brother, she would have forgot her dream and stayed a hurt woman, believing that she couldn't trust anyone. And today, she has friends on who she can count on and she continue to pursue her dream… the one to know the Prohibited History who lead to the destruction of her island.

-It's a crazy tale… Harry breathed out, stunned.

-You don't know anything of the world, Potter, so, this sort of things still surprises you. I pass this stage when I came to Hogwarts. All of this, I see it with a sad and jaded look. Few horrors still surprise me. After all, with Luffy, we should never ever be born.

-My uncle and my aunt often told me this… Harry groaned.

-Everywhere I go, I hear this. Even here, at Hogwarts, I could hear it, if I went around telling who my father is… apart for maybe those who know that we don't choose our parents. Bingo!

Ace stopped before something who looked like a colorless tiara. And seeing how he frowned, something escaped Harry. Ace raised his arm toward the ceiling.

- _Higan_!

A bullet of fire came out from his fingers and exploded below the ceiling.

Quickly after that, the rest of the group arrived. 

-Lady Helena, is this what I think it is? Robin asked while she observed carefully the object.

The ghost nodded sadly.

-It is my mother's diadem, the Grey Lady sighed.

-Sugooooï! The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw! Luffy exclaimed, star in his eyes.

-Seriously? Harry said in awe.

-I am afraid it is so… the Grey Lady sighed.

A sort of purse appeared and Marco took it to slid the diadem in it, before closing it. He consulted his watch, as the room around them transformed into a simple classroom.

-Three and half o'clock. Potter, you sense that you're able to hold, or you think you have to find your bed, yoi?

-I can still hold… Harry said trying to ignore his painful eyes.

-Portgas, it's finished for tonight, good job. Mugiwara, thank you for your cooperation, yoi. Silver, thank you again.

Everyone nodded and walked out. The Room disappeared once everyone were outside.

\- I accompany them to the dormitories, Robin stated to Marco.

-Oyasumi nasai, yoi.

The pirates waved to him, and Marco signaled to Harry to follow him, while attaching the purse with the Diadem to his belt.

-Where are we going, professor? Harry inquired.

-I am not your professor tonight, Potter. And we are going to the Chamber of Secret, reason why I need you, yoi. One of the only way to destroy this thing, it's with Basilisk's venom, like I told you before.

They quickly found themselves before the toilets of Moaning Myrtle.

-Hello Harry… You came to visit me? The ghost smiled.

-Euh… I'm helping my professor…

-Hmph!

And the ghost rushed to drive in one of the toilet pans. Marco rolled his eyes and turned toward Harry, showing him the sink. Harry concentrated the best he could, and…

- _Open_.

In a horrible noise, the sink sunk.

-Before someone show himself, climb on my back, yoi, Marco said kneeling down.

-Why?

-Hurry!

Harry hurried himself to climb and Marco throw himself arms spread in the passage of the Chamber of Secrets. The next moment, a shiny blue light enveloped the man, who quickly became a bird of fire.

-Lie down on me, Marco advised putting his wings against his body, rushing in the pipes at high speed.

* * *

Harry was feeling totally awake right now.

It was crazy.

Nothing like with a broom.

He was sensing below him the efforts given by the muscles with each movements, and the effect of the gravity on him, against which the phoenix of fire played so easily.

After a brief moment, they passed before the sloughing of the Basilisk, and found themselves before the second door. There, Marco landed delicately, and Harry jumped before the door.

-Wouaw… was all Harry could say.

He hadn't been able to take the most of it, the only time when Marco allowed him to climb on hi back, but now…

-Don't even dare to compare me with a broom, yoi, Marco told him.

-Never! Harry assured.

He tried to calm a little his heart, then opened the door, allowing them to enter in the chamber, still the same… aside for a foul smell… who disappeared when Marco snapped his fingers.

-The Basilisk is decomposing, Marco explained walking toward the corpse.

-I smell that, Harry grimaced trying not to throw up.

-You don't have to enter.

-Don't bother with me.

Marco shrugged and stopped before the head of the animal.

-Try to keep his mouth open, without hurting you, Potter, Marco asked. 

Harry hurried to do it and look with rounds eyes a foot of Marco transform into talons.

Clic!

With a fast move, the claw cut on of the fangs who fell on the ground.

-I'm far from the level of an animagus, am I not, Marco remarked with amused eyes. It's agreeable to see that my power can still be surprising, yoi.

-Most of all, I understand why Luffy talked about partial transformation in class when the subject was on the Animagus, Harry said letting the head fall again.

Marco took the bag from his belt and put the diadem on the ground.

-How sad that we must destroy an object like this…

-If you don't, what will happen?

-Well… Voldemort would still have something to cheat on Death.

Harry gulped and stared as Marco put the fang of the Basilisk in the jewel of the tiara. There was a brief explosion of light, and then nothing… apart for a broken diadem. Marco took the fang out and examined the item.

\- I should be able to find a sapphire of the same size, and to replace it. Lady Helena would be happy to see the treasure of her mother come back in the castle. I will take it to my colleagues this week-end, since it is a Hogsmead week, yoi.

He remarked the depressed look on Harry's face.

-No authorization, I would guess?

-Well, after the incident with my aunt Marge, the idea of signing my authorization was far from my uncle mind. I already had to stay out of sight…

Marco though a moment, and sighed.

-I can't sign it for you. For one, I'm not your legal guardian, and two, I'm not human, yoi.

-Not human?

\- Hai. When I entered Hogwarts, I had to register with the Ministry, and my Zoan send me to the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. If I didn't have a vampire to help me, I'm not sure that I would have escaped a transfer to the Department of Mystery to be their test dummies in their researches on the akuma no mi, yoi. The fact is that all the zoan entering the civil service must be registered as a magical creature. For them, I'm not human. I'm okay with being seen as a phoenix, but not to be reduce to this. I'm a complex being, like anyone else, yoi.

-There is no way to…

-Potter, when you pass a decade being considered as something less than an object, being seen as a magical creature, it's already _a lot_ , yoi. We must take one step at a time, in life.

He finished to put away the fang and the broken diadem in the bag at his belt and signaled to Harry to climb on his back again.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry came back in the common room after his discussion with the professor Lupin as Ron, Hermione, and Luffy (with his group) were at Hogsmead like almost all the third years and above. He found Ace in a corner, at a desk, almost totally buried by a stack of papers.

-Whoa, what are you doing?

Ace raised his head toward Harry and almost immediately drove back in what he was doing at the moment, that was reading a paper all the while twirling a feather between his fingers.

-I read one or two things… since the day of my promotion come near, I already have to take care of the chores of the commanders… and in it is the paperwork…

With a tired gesture, he showed all the paper on the table.

-Transfer between floats, equipment, repartition of the loots, reading of the reports of missions and assignment of new ones… and to doing a summary of what had been done this month to Marco, and a long and detailed version for Oyaji.

-Oyaji?

Harry sat on a chair at Ace's table.

-Oyaji is a rather familiar way to say "father". Shirohige offered to all of us a family and a place that we can call home, when a lot of us didn't have anything. The world hates us for what we are. But… this man calls us his _sons_. It's not a lot, but it please us greatly. One of the thing we can do, it's to give back this joy by calling him "Father".

Ace stared at the window, lost in his thoughts, a little smile on his lips.

-Marco explained this to me when I was a kid. It was the same day I told Oyaji that when I'll be older I would join him… Fey, peace to his soul, burst in laughter and told me that he would take me in his float. It was before he died. Shanks-nii-san pouted a lot when I took this decision, but he came around. Ji-chan gave me his benediction… Garp didn't know anything before I took the mark of the Shirohige, and then participate in the firsts fights with this crew, like one of them. My brothers just smiled, like it was normal, and Luffy just added that it was less competition for him to become the Pirate King.

The young man sighed and went back to the papers. He finished by writing some word quickly, swearing against the parchment, and signed.

-The parchment did something? Harry asked.

-Try to write Kanjis on this sort of paper, and you'll understand. I have to tidy all of this and take some papers to Marco. I'll see you at diner.

* * *

Dzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Crookshank continue staring.

Tap-tap-tap…

Marco didn't stop tapping the wood of his armrest, trying to stay calm and to not destroy the cat.

-Meow… the cat miaowled.

-I'm not a fucking bird that you can hunt like you want, yoi. Go away, Marco hissed.

-Meooow…

-For the last time, I am not edible! Continue, and your mistress will have to bury your corpse in the park of the castle!

-What is the reason of your anger? Ace asked entering his office, a huge pile of paper in his hands.

For all answer, Marco lifted from his desk the mini-tiger that had taken possession of the place.

-He is just sensing the bird in me, nothing else, Marco muttered. I tried everything, and he refuse to stay outside.

-Oi, Crookshank.

The cat glanced at Ace who let his Haoshoku come out just a little.

-Marco is _mine_. Go away.

With a scared "meow", the cat fled by the door that Marco opened with his magic, before closing it. The Phoenix content himself by smiling before the possessiveness of the young man toward him. Himself was worse for Ace…

-I investigated, the crazy old man didn't leave anything to find, Ace sighed. Here is my report on the subject.

He let a roll of parchment fell before Marco who opened it to scan it fast.

-And here is the resume of the last activities of the second float.

Here, Ace let the rest of the parchments fall on Marco's desk.

-Sab' really should has to buy me the parchment he promised me, because if he didn't, I have nothing left to write. You send the packet?

-Hai. Now, we have to hope that we will be able to repair the jewel decently, to compensate the loss, yoi.

The noise of a key tuning in a lock was heard and Marco pushed his chair from the desk. Ace didn't wait anymore to jump on his knees and pass his arms around the blond's neck, who pulled him against his chest to kiss him. Discretely, he opened the shirt of the black-haired on his knees, and touched softly the now naked chest, surprising Ace. Taking advantage of his inattention, Marco slid his tongue between the other lips to go search the one of the young man and like this deepen the kiss, without ceasing to caress the chest of the D. with soft touches, almost discrete.

They separated an instant, and stared in each other eyes.

-Marco… Ace whispered.

The man posed a finger on his lips, stopping him.

-Almost three months, Ace. Just three months… and it will be over, yoi.

-It's _too_ long.

-I know, but let's keep them…

And Marco pulled Ace again to kiss him more deeply, trying to relieve their frustrations like this.

* * *

-You're late, Luffy noted when Ace sat beside him.

-I spend a lot of time with my fuku-senshô, Ace answered taking some food.

Nami, who was talking with Hermione near them, turned to smirk at him and asked falsely innocent to Ace :

-How much for me not to tell that you broke the sacrosanct promise made to the Mei-Ô? The redhead asked, letting the Golden Trio puzzled.

Sabo looked at Ace scowling, and raised his eyebrows when, for all answer, the D. showed the Phoenix at the head-table with his knife.

For all of those who didn't know the man, the frustration that could be read in his body language would have gone over their head.

-Don't try to understand, too complicate, Zoro advised them. Oi, Ero-cook, send me the roast.

-Take it yourself, k'ssou marimo.

And this began the usual cat-fight.

Hermione kept a suspect look on Ace, trying to know what exactly it was about, but she didn't say anything during the meal, apart from discussing with Nami who told her one of the first adventures they had lived: how a kid was trapped like an idiot on a scaffold and pass at one hair of death, to escape by luck.

They were having a good meal of Halloween when three forks fell in their plates.

Ace put one hand on Luffy's shoulder, keeping him from moving, while Sabo stand up apologizing.

-What is going on? Ron asked, mouth full.

For all answer, Sanji showed Marco who just quit the meal.

* * *

Sirius turn around when he heard footsteps coming toward him, as he was finishing the massacre on the portrait of the Fat Lady. His eyes became round of fear when he saw his old professor coming running, which made him run away.

-Black! Marco yelled.

Sirius didn't think more and changed into a dog, using his new size as an advantage to use passage inaccessible for a man as tall as the pirate after him.

He finally passed the doors, and rushed into the night.

From his perch, on a window, Sabo saw the man running and threw himself by the window, copying the famous jump from his favorite video game. When he was going to crash, he changed into a hawk, following the fugitive against his will. When he ended before the Whomping Willow, where Sirius Black avoided easily the branches to slide in the hole between the roots, Sabo wait a moment, outside of the detection field of the tree, and then he pulled down his wings against his body to speed up, easily avoiding the branches, before droving in the hole. There, he transformed back into a human and slid, before standing on his feet again, magic in his hands.

Nothing.

He was in a tunnel, but nothing else.

Slowly, he continues along the road, going to meet Sirius Black.

* * *

Hidden under his cover, Ace was staring at the Maraudeur's Map observing the representation of his brother making his way into one of the secret passages leading out of the castle… to then disappear from the map.

Ace swore mentally.

For a long time, the young man glared at the passage, in the hope of seeing the return of his brother, before falling asleep.

Sabo slide easily in the shadow of Marco when he came back from outside, and took a glance toward the Phoenix, who winked at him.

He however, remarked the form of his older brother in his sleeping bag… twitching more and more.

In less than two seconds, the two blonds were at Ace's side and wake him up before he could begin to shout screams able to wake up all the Great Hall.

Ace wake up in a start, breathing hard, sweat rolling under his shirt half open. They had come in time, before he could flame up. Ace looked at them, the rests of his nightmare continuing to haunt his stare, as McGonagall rushed toward them.

The black haired boy hugged himself, murmuring something in Japanese, shaking.

-Shh… genki, Ace… Sabo whispered caressing his brother's hair.

-Calm down, Mister Portgas, Minerva tried to reassure.

Marco send her a grateful look. Like a good Heads of Houses she was worried about her students, without any particular ambition, other than seeing them succeed.

Ace continued to whispered in low voice, still shivering.

-What is he saying? Minerva asked.

-Blood… He says that there is blood everywhere… blood and bodies, yoi. Marco muttered.

Sabo took his brother's face between his hands and forced him to look into his eyes.

-Luffy wa… Ace breathed out full of hope.

-He is sleeping, everything is alright, Sabo assured. Everyone is alright.

Ace had a shaking smile and closed his eyes.

-Yokatta…

He lied down again and slept peacefully.

-Go to bed, I'll stay here, Sabo, Marco assured.

Sabo nodded and then stood up.

Already, the Headmaster was coming toward him, the eyes twinkling with malice and interest.

-Well, what is happening here? The Headmaster asked.

-The problem is solved, professor Dumbledore, Minerva assured. Just a vicious nightmare who was stopped just in time to not wake everyone up.

-I see. Sabo… my boy, why were you outside at this hour, while the teachers searched for you since the finding of the damages done to the Fat Lady?

\- Tell that to someone else, Sabo answered him walking away.

Marco just stared at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow, before observing Sabo join his Head of House, who escorted him to a sleeping bag. The Phoenix then continue his staring contest with Dumbledore as McGonagall continued her patrol and finally, Albus walked away, letting Ace under the vigilance of Marco, who stay sitting aside of the young man, looking at him sleeping.

* * *

Marco couldn't move his eyes from the window, looking at the storm raging outside.

-That's all I have to share, Sabo concluded.

-To say that _he_ was here from the start and that I never noticed… I'm very stupid, on this, yoi, Marco sighed massaging his eyes. Thank you for everything, Sabo.

Someone knocked on the door and the two blonds looked at the object, before the professor walked toward it to open it himself.

Remus was outside.

-I'll leave you alone, sensei, Sabo said standing.

He bowed with respect his head and went away, letting the two adults alone together.

-I often observed the good education of this young man, Remus commented while the Phoenix closed the door. A lot of Pureblood could take example on him.

-Some things can't be forgotten, yoi. What can I do for you?

-Well, the full moon is soon, and I won't be able to assume some of my classes… I was lucky until now, but this time, luck is not on my side. I wanted to know if you could assume some lessons for me.

-Hm? No problem. If you show me your timetable, we can work something out.

* * *

Harry opened the door to the Defense classroom with haste, a little late… and froze.

Marco closed the book he had in hand and all the class turned toward Harry who seemed struck down at the door.

-You are ten minutes late, Harry James Potter, yoi. Give me one good reason to not take any points because of this.

-I… I'm sorry professor… my… my Quidditch captain is persuaded that he can find a way to outstrip Diggory for the next match if he holds me back between two classes… Harry apologized, a little perplex. Where is the professor Lupin?

-Remus-kun is confined in his quarters by Madam Pomphrey, to avoid the risk of transmission of an old disease he has since he was a kid. He will be at his post again in some time. Go on, sit down, the lesson already began, yoi.

Harry rushed to sit down beside Ron, just behind Luffy who seemed happy because of something.

And it wasn't even a possibility to think to talk in class, because of the good earing of the professor.

However, Harry was surprised by the ease with which the blond was doing the lesson, which wasn't even his original material. It was so easy to understand what he was talking about.

At the end of the class, everyone clean up their stuff, and the Golden Trio went toward Luffy.

-So, why are you so happy today? Ron asked.

-I received a message from one of my men! Franky, my carpenter! He told me that he had almost finished the ship that he had promised me he would do!

-It still is surprising that you were able to gather enough money to buy some Adam's wood. The price isn't low, yoi, Marco commented, who was cleaning up his things. Which mean, the Shin Sekai is near, right?

Hermione seemed surprise and throw herself to Luffy's neck, when they just walked out of the class, to congratulate him.

-Is it this important, this… Ron began, unsure.

-Other that the fact that the wood who is now a part of the Strawhats pirates' ship is from a tree rare and precious for his resistance and his quality, it's also an advantage when we know that the sea of the Shin Sekai, or New World in English, is the most dangerous, either because of the weather or those who are sailing on it, yoi, explained Marco.

-What do you know about that, professor? Harry asked.

-For the simple reason that I myself sail on the Shin Sekai. We recommend to the youngster to let their logic to the Twin Cap, which signal the entry of the Grand Line, but everyone must forget their brain before entering the Gyojin Island, before even dreaming to enter the Shin Sekai, yoi.

The key turned in the lock and Marco tucked it in his pocket.

-An island where it is raining lightning is one of the most banal thing existing in the Shin Sekai. Now, go on, you will be late for your next class.

* * *

It was unthinkable to play under this weather!

It was pure madness!

And if it wasn't enough, Nami was in detention, so it wasn't even possible to ask her to change this weather! Well, it was all the pirates who were in detention, apart from Chopper (and Marco, we can put a teacher in detention).

-You think that he will succeed? Chopper asked, on Sabo's shoulders, holding an umbrella to protect the both of them.

-I don't envy Potter's position, Sabo commented. His handle must be slippery… and to see a little golden ball in this storm, it won't be easy.

Sabo turned his head toward the end of the field and swore, when he saw what was coming from the end of the pitch.

He abandoned his umbrella and rushed toward the exit, a surprised Chopper on his shoulders.

From his side, Marco straightened in his seat when he saw the Dementors appear. But the fact that Harry was falling from his broom made him react another way:

He threw himself from the stands, immediately changing form, traversing the stadium like lightning to grab Harry in his beck.

On the ground, Sabo cast his Patronus on the Dementors, who had to face the anger of a silver bird of prey who chased them from the pitch.

Splash!

Sabo turned around to see Marco land in the mud, before changing back into a human, Harry in his arms. Chopper jumped from the shoulders of Sabo and ran toward the young seeker to examine him.

-Ten point to Ravenclaw for your quick action, Sabo-kun, yoi, Marco sighed letting the little zoan look after Harry.

-If you hadn't act so fast, the fall could have been a lot more painful.

-We must lead him inside, Chopper stated. To dry him and wait for him to wake up alone to give him some hot chocolate. He could have died.

-Thank you, professor… Hermione sobbed, as Ron hold her by the shoulders.

-My duty as a professor is to assure myself that all students are safe, yoi. Marco assured while Minerva joined them.


	18. Chapter 18

The noise of voices caused Harry to wake up, the last day he had to pass in the Infirmary. Groaning, he took his glasses and opened the curtain of his bed to look outside.

Sabo was sitting on a chair, the little Chopper busy passing some salve on his hands. Ace was facing him. If the blond was wearing a smirk worthy of the twin preparing a pranks, Ace, him, was scowling.

-With your stupid biker, you woke up the patient, Chopper pointed out. Everything is alright, Potter?

-Uh yes… I was just wondering what was making so much noises, Harry said.

\- Sorry Potter, I was just trying to assure myself that the life span of my brother will stay intact, Ace sighed.

-My idea is super good! Sabo defended himself.

-Then, think about another film! He will gut you if you give him that!

-You won't let him do that, would you?

-Try me, and I will tell him right now what you plan to do.

Sabo seemed chocked.

-Is it something against the law or can I be curious? Harry asked.

-Come, we were talking about the Christmas presents, nothing confidential, Ace assured.

Harry approached and took a seat not far away to sit. From near, he could see the state of Sabo's hands. The skin was torn on the downside and the nails completely exploded. Really not a beautiful sight.

-I was suggesting to buy a film from Hitchcock for Marco, but Ace doesn't agree, Sabo explained.

-I have nothing against Hitchock, it's again the film itself… _The birds_ … he will give you a good reason to fear the birds if you do this avian joke. And Thatch won't miss this occasion to take advantage of it, which will give even more reasons to Marco to kill you.

\- He saw a lot of birds' jokes… he won't take offense for a simple film! I'm almost sure that it's his favorite film!

-What do you mean by "birds' jokes"? Harry asked intrigued.

-This can go from the classical "you eat your babies" when Marco eat some eggs during the breakfast, or to place an egg on his bunk and yell at everyone that he did lay an egg… to the more complex, which always imply that he is part phoenix, Sabo snickered. With Frey-san it was less funny, you had to do more flashy and embarrassing things to make him react.

-Aye, but we didn't have the chance to be killed by him, thing that Marco won't hesitate to do. And you aren't the terror of the _Moby Dick_ , Sab', that's me, with Thatch and Haruta.

-Which is the reason why _Mister_ _Portgas_ have such a good relationship with Fred and George, Sabo pointed to Harry.

-I'm over with the cream. You keep the band aid all the day and we will see what to do after, tonight, Chopper cut while he wrapped the hands of the Ravenclaw with bandages.

-How did you do this to your hands? Harry asked.

-I tried a new technique… I have misjudged how I had to protect my hands, unfortunately. But we learn from our errors… Sabo winced.

-He is trying to destroy the ground with a more important and complex way than just punching it, Ace explained.

-You can do it? I mean, I know that Luffy can cut a tree in two and destroy a wall, but you two…

\- Even Chopper can do it!

Harry stared at Chopper puzzled. With a determined look, Chopper rolled up the sleeves of his long blouse and went toward a wall. There, he grew up brusquely, transforming into a mix of a gorilla and a man, and gave a good punch in the wall, which cracked under the impact.

-It's incredible… Harry commented.

-As if your compliment will please me, kono yarro! a clearly happy Chopper told him while dancing.

-It's how he is, Sabo assured sniggering.

Luffy wasn't happy.

He had this expression saying that he wants to hit the responsible for the attack on a friend.

Here, the victim was Harry, so it was about to kick the Dementor's ass. If Robin hadn't interfered, he would have gone to fight them empty handed and would have probably gained the right for a little _Kiss_ from these abominations.

Which explained why he still had this pout on his face when they arrived to the class of Defense. Since they had arrived a little earlier than what they had planned, they could note that before them, it was the sixth years which had professor Lupin, since they saw Ace and Sabo coming out in last from the room, discussing animatedly. Seeing the way, they were frowning, this wasn't about a pleasant subject, and the strained position in Luffy stance allowed them to understand that he knew what it was about.

Ignoring the temperature, and with that the indicator of the state of irritation of the one name Hiken, Ron called out the two sixth years:

-It's still the professor Fushisho who give class?

-Huh? The two criminals said, coming back from their thoughts.

-It's Lunático today, Ace said.

He took a cuff behind his head from his blond brother.

-We are in English-speaking country, so limit yourself with the English version and say _Moony_ , Sabo reproached.

-I'm so sorry, my _Lord_.

-Ace, you know that he doesn't like when we call him that, Luffy reproached.

Ace took a second cuff behind the head and Sabo enlightened a little the third years:

-It is the professor Lupin who will give you the class, and then, the "My Lord" is a reference, which I would do without, to my biological parents. I won't say more about it. Let's go, we will be late for Flitwick, if we don't. And he wants for you to catch up this class, so, you have to take it with me!

-Ja ne, Lu'! Ace waved pushing the hat of his brother on the little brown haired head.

-Biological parents? Ron repeated puzzled, while they took their places.

-Ron, be logical! Ace and Luffy hair are brown! You really think that they can have a blood brother who is blond! Hermione huffed. Then, I remind you that the three of them all have different surnames.

\- Sabo disowned himself and Ji-chan accepted to adopt him, giving him the name of Silver, in the end, Luffy explained taking out carefully a phial from his bag. Ace doesn't have any parents anymore, and I only have Garp-ojii-san who really is important from my blood family. I don't know anything about my mother and I never saw my father, even if I know who he is.

He went toward the desk and held the phial to Lupin.

-Chopper asked me to give you this. He said that it would help you restore your health and calm the persisting pains.

-Oh? Thank you for making the effort! After my class, I'll go thank your comrade, young man. You have great friends, take care of them, smiled Lupin.

-Shihihi! Of course! They are my nakamas, and I have to look after them, since I am their senshô!

Ace and Sabo arrived in their class just in time for Charms, when Flitwick walked toward the blond.

-Dumbledore would like to see you, Sabo.

\- Why? Sabo asked as Ace frowned suspiciously.

-No idea.

-Sensei, can I accompany him? asked Ace.

-No, you are not convoked, Ace.

-Onegai…

-To your seat, Mister Portgas D. Ace.

-I'll be careful, Sabo assured smiling to his brother. You take the notes for me, ne?

-Tch.

Ace went to his seat.

Sabo went to see the Headmaster, trying to find out why he had been convoked. He hadn't done anything, so it couldn't be to scold him…

He gave the password absentmindedly to the gargoyle and advanced in the stairs which lead him quietly to the office.

-Come in, Sabo!

Sabo lowered the hand he had raised to knock and opened the door, wondering why the headmaster was brusquely addressing him by his name. He closed the door behind him and turned toward the headmaster.

When he saw the man with the old goat, all of the blood flew from the face of the revolutionary.

-Sabo, the man with a haughty voice said.

\- I know that family is important, so, I took the liberty to find back your parents, Dumbledore smiled calmly.

"Bastard!" Sabo though with hate.

He turned the handle behind him, but it didn't move.

-Take a seat, my boy! Dumbledore continued with his friendly voice.

Since the door wasn't an option, Sabo opted for the drastic measures.

\- May Davy Jones fuck you! he hissed.

Dziiiing !

And he threw himself by a window, jumping from the tower. The next moment, during the fall, he transformed, and it was a hawk who rushed toward the Whomping Willow. He slides in the passage and took back his human form, breathing hard.

Harry arrived at dinner happy, and stated to his friends that Lupin accepted to teach him the spell to defend himself against the Dementors.

-Lupin is a cool teacher, better than the big ass that we had at Salem, Nami smiled.

\- Why didn't you ask us? Luffy inquired, perplex. We all know how to do a Patronus in the crew. Except Brook, but it's normal.

\- Because you may have something else to do. Look at Ace, for example, it looks like he will drown under the mountains of papers at the moment.

-Talking about Ace, where is he? Hermione asked. He doesn't seem to be with the twins.

Zorro pointed Ace with his finger who had just arrived, with the head of someone wanting to commit a murder. He stopped at the level of his brother and leaned toward the table on his right, without making a gesture showing he would sit.

-Tonight, Sab' sleep in my dormitory, I already made arrangement with Percy. I won't eat here; I will join him in the kitchens.

-Why, what happened? Luffy asked surprised.

-The bloody Headmaster did a dirty trick. He convoked Sabo in Charms, and guess who was in the office when he entered?

-Ojii-san?

-No, but it would have been better… you'll never guess. _Lord Outlook III_.

-Haaaaaan! I'll kill him!

-No, you, you eat. You have a denden?

-I have one, Nami stated. If I want to call Nojiko, I have to have one. Why?

-I'm calling the reinforcements. I want Shanks and Ji-chan to know, Luffy, even call the crazy old man if need. Can you do it ?

-Count on me, assured Luffy, determined. Nami, you have the denden on you?

-No, in my dorm, let's go take it.

Ace went away, followed by Nami and Luffy.

-Who is this Lord to upset them like this? Ron asked.

-Guess, Sanji and Zoro chorused.

\- I thought that he was saying that as a joke, to bother him… I never would have thought that it was true… Hermione whispered who had, it seems, understood.

-It's true, unfortunately. Sabo is really the son of a Lord. _Biological_ son, I mean. Apparently, his parents adopted a kid to take his place, Sanji muttered.

-We learn something everyday, ne? Zoro chuckled. There are still two others big news, in the brotherhood, but talking about it could sentence them to death.

-The more we are around Luffy, the more I realize that we don't know him, Harry sighed.

-It's the beginning of the wisdom, Robin's voice said in his ear.

Harry turned around, but she wasn't behind him, still at the Head table. She gave him a mysterious smile and went back to her conversation with Flitwick.

-Hey, Ron… he is of your family? Dean asked the next day at lunch.

Ron turned his head to see the redhead man who just entered in the Great Hall. Orange… no, that's was too far. He had the hair going much more toward the red than the orange. And seeing the way he was scowling, he wasn't happy.

Sabo was behind him, his arms crossed before his chest. Just as unhappy. Ace closed the door of the Great Hall with Luffy, before joining the duo, as if they were going to meet an enemy.

Marco greeted the man with his head looking bored and Shanks gave back the greeting with a small smile, before porting all his attention toward Dumbledore, who had stood up with a puzzled expression.

-I sailed all this way from the Shin Sekai immediately after I heard what you dared to do to my little brother! You don't know that in general, if a kid run away from his home, it's for a good reason? No, you had to make him face his nightmare! the man hissed.

With a move of his shoulder, he made his cloak fell, revealing a missing arm. He unsheathed his sword and pressed it against the neck of the old wizard.

-Give me one good reason to put this blade in your neck, and I will do it without any hesitation whatsoever… I don't want to hear _any_ justification to the why you did this trick to Sabo! What I do know, it's that this kid is like a brother to me, and that you hurt him. And to hurt my family, it's like hurting me. You really want to have a second Yonkou as your enemy, while you already have Newgate against you?!

-Why does none of the professors react? Hermione asked nervously, in a murmur.

-They can't. Robin took care of maintaining them in place, Zoro whispered to her.

-There must be some mistake… Dumbledore said searching for his wand.

He gave up after seeing Ace play with it from the corner of his eyes. How did this kid had stolen it, it was still a mystery. He sensed some sweat drop in his back under the Haki and the anger of the man before him.

-There is no mistake. Sabo doesn't trust you, so he doesn't have any reason to tell you something like missing the family from which he ran away! Most of all, if he always tells the contrary to whoever want to hear it! I hope I was clear, Dumbledore.

And Shanks put away his weapon, letting a bloody cut on the neck of the old wizard. Ace threw him his wand and, with a last glare from the brotherhood, the pirates and the revolutionary walked away.

The following week, what happened that time was still the talk of the school.

Flitwick and McGonagall had convoked the three brothers to clear up the situation, and made a pleasure, after that, to give a rather _loud_ word to Dumbledore.

Malfoy senior even came, since he had heard that a muggle came to Hogwarts. As if having a sword did of Shanks one.

-Professor?

Marco raised his nose from an essay of Hermione on the Runes when Harry addressed him, during one of their study group, which became common since last year.

-Why didn't you intervene, when you were already there, contrary to this man?

-Marco can't, Sabo answered for the teacher. Dumbledore wait for any excuse to fire Marco, but him here, Hogwarts has a very good reputation in comparison with the others Europeans schools, since we are the only one to offer the possibility to study Natural Magic. But any slip, and Shirohige lose his possibility to keep an eye on Dumbledore.

-Also, even if I'm not happy with the situation, I'm not a part of the family. Akagami, even if I hate this man, is much closer to Sabo than me, yoi. So, it's normal for him to come. We should think ourselves lucky, if it had been Rayleigh, I think that Dumbledore would have lost a limb in warning after the visit, yoi.

-I still like you, Marco! Sabo grinned.

-You are the only revolutionary that I can stand.

Robin giggled softly.

-Iva-chan wasn't so bad, from what Ji-chan told us, Ace mumbled.

\- Let him in Impel Down, there are enough craziness in this world, without us having the queen of cross-dresser travelling the world screaming 'heehaa", yoi. Marco dryly pointed.

Harry hesitated a long time.

The strange demand from the twins had made him when they gave him the Marauder's Map resounding in his ears.

So, noting that Ace would stay late, Harry made a point to stay behind, the night before the holidays.

-You want something? I see you stay behind from some time now, Ace finished by asking when they were alone.

-It's… about a demand of the twins. They… they gave me the Marauder's Map, and told me that you knew of its existence.

-True. What is it?

Ace put his feather down on his paperwork and look at Harry struggling.

-They… they make me swear something strange when they gave it to me. They asked me to never search your point on the map. And… and I wanted to know why.

-You already looked at my point?

-No.

Ace nodded.

-Thank you.

Harry stayed puzzled.

-To simplify things a bit, the Map can't be fooled and can't be wrong. And it happens that Portgas isn't my true name.

-What do you mean?

-It's my mother's name, not mine. I have my father's, but I can't use it like that. It's… it's a dangerous name.

-Like for Voldemort?

Ace snickered a little and shook his head.

-No, the story with the name Voldemort, it's that, during the last war, there was a Taboo on it, which means that anyone saying it was considered an enemy and the partisans localized them fast to go visit them. So they fear it. Say his name and he will send his dogs on you, if he doesn't come himself.

-Oh…

-No, my name isn't dangerous like that. He is dangerous for me, or even my family and my friends, but not for the others. He is the reason for the hate that Snape has for me. The cause of a lot of my misfortune… I'll tell you next year, when I'll leave Hogwarts, and I'll tell you what it means. It's okay with you?

-Perfectly, Harry assured him.

-In the meantime, avoid my point the most you can on the Map, and if you see it, don't tell anything to anyone.

-Very well.

-Thank you Harry. You do me a great service like this, and I hope to be able to give it back to you one day. Meanwhile, I wish you a Merry Christmas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Her is the next chapter! I don't know when the next one will be posted since I begin to work tomorrow. I will do it when I can. Meanwhile good reading and all review are welcome. Thank you to all those that favorite and follow the story.**

 **I don't own anything.**

Harry came down late the next morning, and was surprised to see Sabo sitting in the Gryffindor common room, skimming through what looked like some archives.

-Hello, Potter. If you're looking for Weasley and Granger, they are outside. Granger wanted to see something at the library and Weasley is scared of my partner.

-What are you doing here? Harry wondered.

-I'm the only Ravenclaw still in the castle. There is almost no one.

He arranged the scarf around his neck who was revealed to be…

-You have a snake around your neck?!

-What sense of observation, Potter, mocked Sabo. Her name is Shavna. She is a gentle girl. If you want to discuss with her, don't hold back. She come from an island named Skypiea.

The reptile raised herself while hissing, showing some strange white fringes on her body.

- _What are you looking at, heh, four-eyes?_ The snake asked him with a voice definitely female. _Don't you know that you have to let the servants work in peace? I'm sleeping as I wait for him to go pick me a mousey._

-You know that she considers you as her servant? Harry asked, uncertain.

-Yes, I know. I have a colleague parslemouth who pointed it out to me, Sabo laughed softly.

-That's all it does to you… to see someone speak to a snake?

Sabo shrugged, making the serpent hissed in irritation.

-No, I even find it fascinating. Mark of Dark Wizards… they make me laugh… When the wizard will learn that magic is only a tool, there will be some hope for the community.

-What do you mean?

-If I'm using the killing curse to stop the suffering of someone, or to eat, is it white or black magic?

-White, I would say…

-Still, the spell is forbidden by the Ministry of Magic. On the other side, we learn the benign ones like the hovering charm, and still, I could kill someone making him levitate very high in the sky and let him fall. All it depends is how you use your magic. It is neither good nor bad. It is what you do of it. You speak to the snake to make yourself be obeyed, or to speak with them, like you would discuss with anyone else?

-I don't cross path with enough of them and I don't see the interest of making them obey me.

-My point, exactly.

-Why didn't I see her when I spend the summer with you?

-I met up with a colleague yesterday, at Hogsmead. Shayna had helped her with a mission, so, she gave her back to me. Moreover, I thought that the one named Harry James Potter didn't have the authorization to go to Hogsmead… Why did I hear your name there?

Harry bowed his head, caught.

-I'm joking, I know that the twins gave you the Map, sniggered Sabo looking back at his work.

-All the school know of its or what?

-Iie. Ace learned of its existence while being friend with the twins. When he saw its utility strategic, he told Marco about it, who said he had the creator of this Map in class. At least, three of them. He passed a deal with the twins, telling that if they didn't prank him, and let him a free access at the Map, then he wouldn't seize it. Ace told me about it when I came to Hogwarts, and I made my own deal with the twins, promising them all my help and my knowledge if they let me use it.

-Oh.

Harry went silent, thinking back about what he had learned on Sirius Black the day before. However, he couldn't help but remember Ace's words, the day he had taken him from Privet Drive, who spoke about him like an innocent wrongly accused.

-Is something wrong, Potter? Inquired Sabo.

-It's… it's about Sirius Black… I… I learned accidentally that he was the Secret Keeper of my parents… but also my godfather.

-Oh. I understand your problem. But you have one wrong information.

Harry raised his head, surprised.

\- I was studying the Black case, you see. Let me see, I must have it here… there!

Sabo took from his mess a letter and hand it to Harry.

-Black send this to Marco, two days before the death of your parents.

Harry took it and look at it.

He looked through it quickly. Apparently, Black was writing about the fact that his mother was thinking about who to invite for Christmas and that the professor Fushisho was on the list, with someone named Thatch. It was in the middle of the letter that he saw something interesting:

" _While I'm there, James and Lily changed the Secret Keeper, like Dumbledore had advised. I know that you had strongly advised the contrary, but I agree that it is a good idea. The attacks against me increased these last days and, even if I manage to save my ass, nothing tell me that I will continue to stay around for a long time, and I don't want that, because I'm their Secret Keeper, James and Lily find themselves without protection. I won't tell the name of the new guardian, but it someone we trust."_

Harry raised his head surprised.

-Two days later, your parents died. I think that it's the time that Voldy need to perfect his plan of action and hit. After that, Marco manage to go into Azkaban to speak to him. He was still under shock, but he managed to tell him that he wasn't the Keeper. You can't lie to a phoenix, Potter, you know.

Harry duck his head, sensing his hatred dissolve itself.

-But… and the incident with Pettigrew?

-It was him the Keeper. I think that under the anger, Sirius went in a quest of vengeance. After, what happened at this instant, only Black and Pettigrew know really. But I don't believe in Pettigrew's death.

-We found his finger, Harry pointed.

-It's easy to cut your finger, Potter, know that too. And there is more than one way to hide, other than an invisibility cloak. I leave you to think about this subject. What do you want Shayna?

The snake had just slid the long of his arm on the table, and undulated to go down.

- _Since you don't want to go pick me a mousey, I will find one myself, damn blondy._

-She want you to find her a mouse.

Sabo snorted amused and stood up.

-Shayna, come my beauty, I know where to find you a big good mouse.

The snake immediately turned around and slid easily on Sabo's leg, until he catches her and place her on his shoulders.

Maybe he should ask her to hunt Peter for him.

* * *

The day of Christmas, in the boys dorms, Sabo was transmitting his report to Dragon by denden when he heard the exclamations. Were they realizing that Hermione entered in the boys dorms ?

-Something happened, I have to go.

And without saying anything else, he hung up (with some satisfaction) and went to join the dormitory.

-Merry Christmas, kids. So, what is happening for me to hear you from so far? Sabo asked coming in the room.

-Merry Christmas, Sabo. It's Harry. He received a broom without expeditor, Hermione stated.

-It's a _Firebolt_ , Hermione! Ron scoffed undignified.

-Can I, Potter? Sabo asked.

-Oh? Hmm, yes… said Harry.

He held his broom to Sabo who searched it with his Haki and his magic.

He wasn't sure, but the broom seemed right to him. And he recognized the magical signature of Sirius Black, on it.

He had to call Ace, so that once they're back, either him or Marco, could go see the man in his hidden place to demand some explanations.

-The broom seems good to me, but it would be better to ask a prof to examine it.

-You're barking mad! Ron exclaimed.

-No, but I know that there are still a lot of people who would be happy to see Potter die, and we never are too careful. So, I'm for having this broom look over. It's better to do that and be wrong, than do nothing and see Potter falling to his death. Just because it's the best broom that exist. Potter, it's your choice. The grave, or a prof who take a look at this broom.

-Seeing how you present it, I prefer that a professor examine it.

-Then I will take it to Flitwick-sensei.

And Sabo went down the stairs.

Yes, he was definitely going to talk to Ace and Marco.

* * *

Ace opened one eye and glared at the denden who had dared to interrupt his sweet dream.

-It's not glaring furiously at him that will shut him up, yoi, Marco mumbled beside him in the bed.

-I could always burn him literally… Ace mumbled snuggling back in the arms of the man.

-And if it was your brothers? Or your godfather? Or even Shanks?

-I _hate_ my family…

Marco kissed him on the forehead and forced him to get up. Coiling in one of the sheets, Ace went toward the denden and picked it up:

-Portgas D Ace.

"My greetings and congratulation to the new Nibantaï Taïsho!" Sabo's voice said.

-Thank you… a reason to call me this early?

"It's eleven, man."

-What time did we go to sleep? Ace asked Marco.

Marco raised his head from the pillow and stared at him seeming to say "Do I look like I know?" before letting his face fall in the pillows.

-We went to sleep late, that's for sure… Marco grumbled.

Sabo snickered.

-Another reason to wake me up? Ace asked. Because, you see, I had a very good pillow, and I would like to get back fast to him.

"I doubt that your feathery pillow will run away, seeing as you have him around your finger." Sabo clearly mocked.

-You're lucky that I'm not at the school before tomorrow, Silver, or I would have given you detention until the end of the year, yoi.

"I look too much like an angel for that! No, I have another reason to call you. Potter received a new broom for Christmas. Bough by Padfoot. Well, I think, because there wasn't any expeditor, but I recognized his magical signature via my Haki."

Marco straightened at once, frowning.

-Where is this broom? He asked.

"Flitwick, McGo and Hooch test it against all spells and counter-spells possible."

-So ka.

-I will go see him, Ace said.

Marco looked at Ace with a blanked face.

-What? I am a commander now, I have the right to take some initiative, right?

-If you want, just remember that your mother traumatized him when she was still at Hogwarts, yoi.

Ace nodded with a smirk, then went back to the denden.

-That's all?

"Other that I still want, even if you don't like that, wish you a good birthday and to congratulate you for your majority?"

Ace gave a poor smile.

-Thanks Sab'.

"Marco, take care of my aniki, he is precious to me."

-To us both, Marco assured.

Ace hang up and went back to bed, snuggling against the Phoenix. He had a small sigh of ease and with an idiotic smile, kissed him on the cheek, before trying to sleep.

Thing impossible since it was the instant someone with a pompadour opened the door wildly:

-Hello the lover birds! You will have all the time to hump each other after lunch! So, get some clothes and come to eat!

-Thatch… Marco hissed in a dangerously calm voice. If you don't close immediately this door, I will rip your head from your body, yoi.

* * *

Sirius bolt up when he heard someone hum a little air of music in the Howling Shack.

He hadn't heard anything, no creaking, nothing.

It was scary.

He jumped from the bed and hide the most silently he could behind the door.

He wasn't hearing any creaking in the house, just the voice singing. A ghost, maybe?

Sirius pulled his knife, his only weapon, ready to fight with everything. He wouldn't be caught, not until he didn't move away this traitor from his godson.

The voice was just behind the door, now.

\- Attacking me with your knife wouldn't be the most intelligent thing to do, Padfoot-san. More so since I am one of your rare allies in Hogwarts…

The voice was young, undeniably male and mocking, but not aggressive.

-Put your weapon away, I have toys more intimidating than a kitchen knife on me. Friendly advice.

Sirius put his knife away. He didn't have a choice.

He opened the door, facing his visitor who raised his head to give him a smile.

The last time he had seen this sort of smile, it was when he was in his fifth year and that the Head Girl from Hufflepuff had surprised him red hand doing something monumentally stupid.

-I can come in? The young asked pushing his black fedora with one finger on his head, showing a little more of his face.

He had something familiar to Sirius, but what…

-Who are you?

Sirius moved away, letting him enter. Strange that this boy wasn't covered in snow. His black coat wasn't even wet. A spell, maybe ? But still, the boy seems too young for doing magic outside of the school.

-A colleague of Marco, the black haired boy answered coming in the room. The adoptive brother of Sabo… call me Ace. If I tell you who was my mother, you would risk to have a panic attack.

-I strongly doubt that, Sirius muttered staring at him posing a bag on the bed. I would have liked to say that you are a little young to be a pirate, but I think that when the professor came to Hogwarts, he was even younger than you and was already one.

-Exact.

Ace turned around and removed his hat, making an extravagant bow.

-Second Commander of the Shirohige, five hundred fifty millions berrys. I'm named Hiken no Ace in the circle. Fire Fist in English. But anyway, I am known here as Portgas D. Ace.

-Damn… Sirius grumbled. The Demoness got a child…

Ace snickered and opened his bag.

-I understood that my mother had let her mark in the castle. A nasty temper that I'm proud to have. Well, some presents from one of your old professors. I have a question for you… Did you send a broom to a Harry James Potter for Christmas?

-Yes. I know that his old broom was destroyed into pieces with the storm and the incident with the Dementors.

-So ka.

Sirius jumped when he found himself with a flaming finger between his eyes.

-Be very careful with what you do. Potter is a friend of my otouto. If anything happens to him, I will make you an example to prove that my senshô didn't lose his reason when he named me Commander. Are we clear?

-Crystal, assured Sirius raising his hands.

Ace nodded and turned off his finger, going back to the bag.

-Some first necessities products and clothes. No wands, unfortunately.

-That's alright, thank you.

-Don't worry.

Ace finished to empty the bag, before placing it back on his shoulder.

-Just one question, before you go, kid…

-The kid is seventeen, thanks, Ace growled, vexed.

-I just want to know when you were born… Rouge died a little after leaving Hogwarts… I wonder when she had the time to conceive and have you.

Ace sighed and half turned toward the man, out of the room, looking at him with sad eyes.

-It is strongly probable that when you saw her for the last time, she was already expecting me. I was born in January the First in 1976. Date of her death. Can I leave ? I have adoptive brothers that I didn't see since Christmas, and that I would like to join quickly. Thanks.

And in the swirling of his coat, Ace went back down the stairs in his feline demarche, producing no sound on his way, other than the wind on his clothes.

* * *

-Ace!

This left exactly one second point two of preparation before Ace found himself with a hyperactive kid in his arms.

-Pouf! What is it, Lu'? Ace asked, still locked in the arm of his brother.

It was good that he was enrolling his arms under his open coat, because he could sense his brother doing many time the tour of his waist with his rubber members.

-You're so cool on your new bounty! Luffy grinned.

-Of course! I'm a commander now, I can't allow myself to be ridiculous!

-Shihihihi!

-Congratulation for yours, too. Three hundred millions, it's a beautiful sum for the rookie that you are!

Luffy made a pout.

-Don't call me rookie!

-You will be a rookie for as long as I don't see that cute head of yours in the Shin Sekai!

-Meany Nii-chan!

-If you say so!

And Luffy released the older, his arms slamming slightly when they came back to the normal.

-Hello Ace. Congratulations, said Harry and Hermione.

-Hello you two. Ah, Ronny-kun isn't with you?

-He is scared of Shayna, George snickered.

-My commander…

-… you have all our greetings…

-… and congratulations…

-Thank you guys!

Ace let himself slump in a sofa with a content sigh, holding a little face when a dolor in area of his lower back woke up to say hello again. The laugh of Sabo, facing him, made Hiken thought that he must know about his state and also why.

Ace kicked him and closed his eyes in contentment.

-Say, Sabo, do you have the intention to go back one day in the Ravenclaws' dorms, inquired Ace while he saw in the corner of his eyes Harry and Hermione join the Mugiwara in Gryffindor.

-I don't know… Sabo commented from behind his newspaper.

Shayna, rolled in the laps of his master, raised herself and hissed something to Ace, who briefly raised one hand to greet her back.

Sabo scanned their surrounding with his Haki. Everyone was busy with their things. The twins with Lee, Ron with Dean, Seamus and Neville, ect. Nobody were looking at the two criminals near the chimney.

\- ||I talked with the black dog|| Ace stated. ||The broom is good, it's from him. ||

-||Very well. Ace, we have to find an excuse so Luffy don't go at the next outing to Hogsmead. Dragon want to meet him. He wants to do a new Loguetown, but better. ||

Ace was gobsmacked and straightened in his chair, fighting the anger.

\- ||I don't joke about this subject, you know this||

A distinct smell of something burning began to come from Ace's seat. Sabo didn't embarrass himself with something little. A simple gesture of his hand, and it was like someone had versed a bucket of water on Ace, letting him wet.

The silence fell in the common room, as the infamous Portgas D. Ace, known for his bad temper and his antisocial character, spit out the water gulped by error, still soaked, even if vapor was beginning to come from him.

Luffy cracked and began to laugh hard with the twins and Lee. More than one person turned around to not be seen smiling.

-You are lucky that we are brothers, Sab', because in the contrary, I would have killed you without remorse, Ace stated. I will change my clothes, since you soaked me.

And he stood up head high, walking fiery until the stairs of the boy's dorm. He brusquely turned toward Sabo and raised an eyebrow.

The next moment, the revolutionary was also soaked. But in blue paint.

-ACE!

And Ace ran away in his dorm laughing, followed by a Sabo completely blue.

-Reassure me… Ace has a bounty, right? Harry said, skeptical, looking Luffy pick up Shayna, covered in paint, who was complaining about Ace and Sabo on the carpet.

-Hmhm! But he loves to prank! That's why he is the terror of the _Moby Dick_ with Thatch and Haruta, two other commanders. With the three of them, they make pranks to render the twins jealous!

Hermione shook her head with a little smile and washed the poor snake who hissed something to her.

-She will be eternally grateful, Harry translated.

-Oh, well, if she doesn't attack Crookshank, I don't see any problem to be her friend! Smiled Hermione.

\- _So long as you don't touch the mini-tiger that is her cat, she agrees to be your friend. Her name is Hermione_ , Harry translated.

The snake tilted her head on one side, repeating softly the name, before holding the tip of her tail toward the miss, still in Luffy's hands.

- _Friend, then! No problem with the cat! I hate them since this damn panther took fire when I thought she could be my lunch!_

Hermione took the tip of the tail in her hand like she was holding a hand, and Harry turned toward Luffy.

-She tried to eat Ace?

-Oh, yes, before you came this summer! Ace had an attack in his animagus form and he woke up with his head in her mouth. He didn't like it! Ahahahaha!

-Hopeless… Sanji noted.

-How right you are, ero-cook… Zoro grumbled.


	20. Chapter 20

Luffy woke with a start, with the feeling that an intruder was in the dorm. He raised his head at the same time as Ron began to scream.

The shadow near the bed of the redhead, with a knife, was all Luffy needed to see to jump out of his bed.

The man went away running, but Luffy didn't let his prey go.

Before he could even realize it, he was already in the corridor, following a dog with a _voice_ similar to the one of the man that had attacked his friend.

He was almost there when…

-Arrrgh!

-Leave him be, Luffy, hissed Ace who had just grabbed his brother by the waist. Marco will take care of him.

-Demo…!

His protestation cost him a bump on his skull. Throwing his brother on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Ace turned back toward the dormitory, tapping in the hand of Marco when they crossed path. The young commander turned around just for one moment to see Marco go after the man and went back to the portrait of the Knight, who was replacing the Fat Lady.

-Halt, pirate! the walking metallic canister roared.

-Open this door. _Now_ , hissed Ace, not in the mood.

-Ye-ye-yes…

And the paint revolved, before McGonagall could even open it, from the other side.

-Well, where were you? the Head of House asked them.

-Luffy wanted to go after the guy. I just caught up to him before he could do something stupid. Oi, Zoro! I give you back your captain!

And Ace threw his sibling who land in Zoro's arms.

-I hate you Ace! Luffy huffed when his first-mate released him.

-I know, Lu', I know… sighed Ace.

Maybe they should have told Black that Pettigrew wasn't in the castle anymore, because of Shayna and Crookshank… It would have avoided them this mess.

-You are very lucky to have been one of my students, Black, because if you weren't, I would have _killed_ you without remorse, yoi! hissed Marco dragging Black behind him in the Howling Shack.

He easily threw him in the only bedroom, on the ground, while putting his foot down on his chest.

-Give me one good reason to not kill you.

-I'm innocent! Sirius defended himself.

-I'm a _pirate_ Black. Innocent or not, it doesn't mean anything to me! I want to know why you left your hiding place to do this stupid things, when two peoples already proved you that they were taking care of this! You really want to be caught by the Dementors, yoi?!

-I… I want to catch Peter…

-He isn't in the tower anymore, since a while ago. A cat was accused of eating him, but the truth is that Crookshank and Shayna, the snake of Sabo-kun, tried to capture him a lot of times and forced him to run away. To find the hair of cat is easier than to locate something to accuse a snake, yoi.

Marco took his foot off Sirius chest.

-We wouldn't be there if you lot had listened to me, pointed out Marco.

-I know, professor… but Dumbledore…

-ENOUGH! Dumbledore did nothing to pull you out of Azkaban, when he _knew_ you weren't the Secret Keeper, since it's he, himself who advised you to exchange with Peter ! You won't tell me that you will continue to follow this bastard, against all!

Point to the pirate.

-We have a revolutionary who is searching the pieces' necessaries to reopen your investigation. So, I beg you, lay low, yoi. Potter need a decent family, and you are the best candidate for it. So, don't go kill yourself stupidly, and let those who want to help you do it.

* * *

Luffy stayed his shin on the table, a pout on his lips.

His siblings, even with his insistence, refused to tell him what was happening. Why couldn't he go after Black? If they let him do, he would have found him and kicked his ass for going after Ron, but no, Ace and Sabo were punching his skull to make his lay low.

He sighed and glared venomously at Ace.

\- Glaring at me like that won't make me change my mind. You won't go to Hogsmead today, Lu', Ace grumbled without raising his eyes from the report he was reading.

-I hate you.

-I know Lu', I know. But I, I love you, little brother, and that's why I refuse to let you go to Hogsmead today.

Ace raised his head when the portrait opened letting in a Harry with a dark face.

-Well, there is one who is in a bad mood. What happened to you? Your escapade didn't go well?

Harry stumbled on a sofa beside Luffy who looked at him puzzled.

-I was caught after I pranked Malfoy. The professor Lupin seized the Maraudeur's Map; I didn't even know that he knew what it was.

-Oh. Don't worry, he won't destroy it or anything. And there is a good reason for which he knows of its existence.

-Which one?

-We had the misfortune of telling it to the twin, as he wanted that it stays a secret, Luffy mumbled.

-Oh.

Harry fell back into the silence.

* * *

Chopper crossed the park in direction of where Buck was kept. In front the hippogryph, he bowed and waited for the animal to bow back. When Buck was inclined, Chopper presented him some ferrets as gifted which would please the condemned.

-The world is unfair, Buck. You are not guilty, but nobody does anything to help you.

The animal made a little cry before going back to his ferrets.

-He won't be alone, Chopper assured. Potter, Granger and Weasley will make sure that he will be better. And there is still Aragog in the forest.

Buck said something from his meal that made Chopper laugh.

-Yes, maybe we should have let you end him, but Malfoy took a monumental slap, recently, and the twins, with Ace and Sabo, treat him with some horrible pranks. This morning, Malfoy came to the infirmary because he was acting like a sea-lion.

Chopper giggled with Buck.

-Yes it was really funny!

He continued to talk during a moment, until Marco came out of the forest with Ace.

-They will close the doors, Chopper, Ace stated.

-I'm coming. Bye, Buck.

Buck answer back and Chopper stood up to join the two pirates. Ace put him on his shoulders and they made their way silently.

-There really nothing we can do? Chopper asked sadly.

-Now, nothing more… if we act, Hagrid will be accused and punished, yoi, Marco sighed. But when the time come, we will do it. He won't kill him.

Marco closed his fist determined.

He won't stay doing nothing while they killed Buck.

Hermione was just coming out from a class of Divination angry, when she crossed Sabo in a corridor.

-Sabo?

The blond came toward her and took out from the collar of the young girl a Time Turner that she was hiding. She paled.

\- Who gave this to you? Sabo asked softly.

-The… The professor McGonagall. Under the advice of Dumbledore.

-Kuso… It's a dangerous object, Hermione-kun. Very dangerous. Did you look at yourself in a mirror, recently?

-Why?

Sabo took her by her shoulders and lead her before a window. He passed his hand on the surface, transfiguring it in a mirror, and moved away, allowing Hermione to look at her reflection.

-Even zombies look better than you, Hermione-kun. You won't keep running for long. You work too much. The human body can't support so much stress. And more than that, you're playing with the Time. It's bad, very bad. You are only one hair from losing it. So, before it's too late, stop these idiocies and give this item back to McGonagall-sensei. She should know that Time Turner are forbidden for underage wizards by a signed accord of the ICW two centuries ago. Think well, Hermione-kun. Your life, or the knowledge?

Sabo tapped gently her shoulder, and walked away, leaving Hermione with her reflection showing her pale skin and the shadows under her eyes.

Hermione looked at Marco stunned.

-What do you mean, you refused me in class? She asked.

-I have every right. I strongly advise you of going to the infirmary before you collapse of exhaustion. To practice in your state is the worst thing to do, yoi. The magic depends of the state of your health. If you want to kill yourself, jump from the Astronomy Tower, it will be less painful than to play with your magic in your state, yoi, her prof told her dryly.

-But…

Marco turned away from her and whistled for Ace, who was playing with the Whomping Willow.

Ace stopped his foolishness and came to join Marco.

-Make sure that she sees Pomfresh or Chopper, yoi.

-Aye, Marco, Ace agreed.

He took the miss and pulled her on his shoulder, ignoring the fact that she was hammering his back with her fists, and dragged her in the castle, under the surprised stares of everyone.

-And take advantage of this to explain to her the influence of the body on the magic! yelled Marco.

Ace raised his thumb to say that he had heard.

-What is happening? Neville asked Harry and Ron.

-No idea, the two other admitted.

* * *

-Will you put me back on the ground? Hermione asked, exasperate.

-Not as long as we are not in the infirmary, Ace told her. Relax, I'm not interested in women.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

-You're gay?

-Yes. And I already have someone in my life, the young man said patiently while entering in the infirmary. A problem with that?

He pointed Hermione to Pomphrey, who was busy with Zoro who had almost knocked himself out while trying to lift some weights heavier than intended. The Healer showed a bed to Ace and the young man walked toward it.

Ace let her fell on a bed.

-None… it's…

-Surprising?

Hermione blushed, making Ace chuckle. He pulled a chair and sat down backward, facing the miss. Time for the lesson.

-Well, you heard the saying 'A sane spirit in a sane body'?

-Yes, and?

-For the magic it's the same. If your body is perfectly healthy, your magic will answer correctly. But if he isn't, don't count on it. Imagine a wild animal facing you. If he knows you are strong and powerful, and if you prove him that you can control it, he will obey you. If you're using your wand it's like you had impeded him before. But if you're not healthy, and you persist in wanting to use wandless magic, she will defend herself sneakily to free herself. And you can be hurt in the process. And it's not nice to see.

-For example, what can happen to me?

-Do you know how many ribs the human body have?

-Yes, we have twelve pairs of them, why?

Ace stood from his chair and lift his shirt. He took one of Hermione's hand and posed it on his right side. Under her fingers, she felt a scar. Pressing a little, she realized that he missed something. She continues to go below, and sensed again something hard.

-It's me or the tenth and eleventh aren't there?

-And I don't have the ninth on the other side, anymore, too, Ace completed. I don't remember exactly what happened. It was just before Ji-chan took us. Sabo was hurt. Luffy and me tried to protect him, but we were exhausted. I forced with my magic. I didn't control her totally at this time. I was just praying for her to protect the three of us. And I was in pain. I was in blackness, and just pain. When I gain back my consciousness, I was covered in bandages. Luffy was pale and scared to death because he believed that I wouldn't wake up anymore. It was this day that I met Rayleigh. He explained to me that my body almost exploded under the magic, and that he had intervened just in time to avoid this. If I hadn't had a logia, I would be dead, at this time. But it's a good reminder. I usually forget my state. If I'm tired and I want to push myself, I just have to move to realize that I miss something and I recall how I lose it.

Ace released Hermione's hand and sat back.

-All of this to say that you are not in any state, Hermione, to continue Natural Magic like this. Sabo told me about _it_. Be glad that Luffy don't know anything, because, knowing him, he would have taken it from your neck and destroyed it. Do whatever you want with your life, Hermione, but use your brain, before doing something stupid. You won't be as lucky as me. Magic isn't a toy, Hermione, that's why someone created schools. And that's why few people use Natural Magic. Pure Magic, if misused, can be deadly for the user. I hope you will remember this lesson.

And Ace stood up to walk away, and a few minutes later Madam Pomphrey came forward, letting Chopper scold Zoro like he was misbehaving kid.

* * *

In the end, the exams came.

Marco judge Hermione physically fit to pass the exam of Natural Magic, but kept an eye on her at every time, ready to intervene if there was any sign indicating that she didn't have the control. And too bad if she had to pass the exam again later, there was no way that he put a student in danger.

A trained eye would also have remarked a growing nervousness in Percy Weasley, the more the end of the year was coming. And he passed a lot more time with Sabo, strangely.

-What does your brother want with him? Ginny asked Luffy.

-I don't want to know, Luffy stated.

\- Why?

-Because I already asked him and he made himself clear that I didn't want to know.

Nobody could know what exactly Luffy was talking about, but he had a dark air on his face, as if he had guessed something that he didn't like.

And just seeing the expression of Luffy, it was easy for the rest of the pirates in the castle to suspect something.

-I think that Percy will soon enter the service of Luffy's father, Chopper told them. The subject is… _sensitive_ for Luffy. Ace has a tendency to set on fire a lot of thing when we talk about this man. And Sabo destroy everything he find on his way if this man tries to contact Luffy.

-Why? Harry wondered.

-Ace's father has the excuse of being dead. Before he was executed, he was sick, yoi, Marco explained to them, who was with Chopper who was examining his shoulder. Luffy's father doesn't have this excuse. He dropped him to Garp and didn't bother with him until he came here.

He transformed his arm in a wing when Chopper demanded, and then the doctor made the articulation of the shoulder work. He didn't need to hide from the trio.

-Don't bother with these stories. Concentrate on your exams.

Hermione glared at Luffy at the end of their last exam: the one of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

-Remind me who is scared of his grandfather! Hermione hissed. And after that, I'm scolded because I'm scared of having a bad note in Transfiguration!

-Jii-chan can kill me with a simple punch, if he wants to, Luffy pointed. I have more reasons to fear him, than you Minny-sensei!

-Don't let McGonagall ever know that you named her that, or you will pass the rest of your life as a glass! Ron snickered.

-She would never do that! Luffy choked, panicked.

Harry was going to say something when they arrived at the end of the stair and saw Fudge and Garp (who had, in passing, Ace seemingly unconscious on his shoulder) speaking together.

-Uh-oh… said Luffy.

And he ran away, followed by the screaming in Japanese of his grandfather, who didn't have the intention of letting him ran away like that.

-I always knew that they were crazy in this family, Fudge sighed. Hello, Harry (lets ignore the two others, it's alright!), you just finished your exams, I suppose?

-Yes, I just had the last one, Harry answered.

When they arrived at Hagrid's hut to support him, they were surprised to see Sabo there.

-I'm hiding, Sabo answered. The jiji didn't think yet to come here to search for me. Either that, or he is busy enough with the scolding of Ace and Luffy without having them escape. And also, it's an occasion to say a last good bye to Buck.

Hagrid began to sob, breaking the milk jar. Hermione tidied up the things and went to take another jar in a cupboard.

-Dumbledore will be there, Hagrid was saying. And the professor Fushisho too. He promised me to bring a drugged ferret for Buck. He will fell asleep almost instantly… He won't suffer.

And he sniffed noisily.

-You have to go back to the castle, he continued. I told you, I don't want for you to look at that… anyway, you shouldn't be there, more of all you, Harry.

-Oh my god, Ron!

Sabo turned toward Hermione and swore. Too nervous because of Garp, he didn't think to search the aura of Pettigrew, and now he was going back in Ron's hands. He didn't have any time to say anything that the Minister, Dumbledore and Marco arrived, accompanying the executioner and Malfoy.

They slide out of the shack by the back door under the invisibility cloak. Sabo transformed in a hawk and perched himself on the window, giving it some blow to catch the attention of Marco who just entered. Meanwhile, the Golden Trio escaped unseen.

-What is? Malfoy asked looking at the bird of prey.

Marco opened the window and authorized Sabo to climb on his wrist. The revolutionary bird squawked a moment and pointed with his beak the three students walking away under invisibility.

-Arigatou. Ike.

Marco released Sabo who flew off and searched his target with his Haki.

He almost crashed in surprise when he saw the black dog that he knew to be Black throwing himself on the student, and then dragging Ron with him toward the Whomping Willow, before disappearing under the roots. Hermione and Harry reached, with a little difficulty, the same passage.

Sabo was going to follow when he saw Lupin arrive, picking up a branch and use it to push the knot of the roots and pass at his turn. Snape followed just after, picking up the cloak and followed the rest. Puzzled, Sabo rushed after Snape who didn't notice him.

Keeping his magic ready to be used, he followed the ascension of Snape in the Shrieking Shack thanks to the cracking of the wood under the steps of the man. Sabo almost smiled, taking back human form in silence. Even if he was a Slytherin, he didn't know every secret of being discrete, the poor Snape. Maybe he should have listened to the Sorting Hat and go there, instead of choosing Ravenclaw… no, bad idea, he was a muggleborn. I would have turn the entire house un a bloody pulp.

From where he was climbing the stairs, he heard some outburst upstair.

-But Scabbers is only a rat! A simple rat! Ron was saying.

-He lived long for a simple rat, Sirius pointed.

Snape made a move to open the door, but Sabo had a smirk and gave him a good blow in the neck, knocking him out.

As he fell, Snape opened the door, surprising everyone.

-Shitsurei shimasu! Sabo smiled.

He grabbed Snape's wand and threw it to Sirius, before picking up the invisibility cloak and began to fold it.

-What are you doing here, Sabo? Hermione exclaimed, surprised.

-I was wondering why everyone want to do a reunion of old classmate in the Shrieking Shack. Oh, and thank you to not kill Pettigrew. Without him, everything I brought together will be useless, for a possible trial for you, Padfoot-san.

-You knew? Harry wondered.

-Yes, since a while. I followed Black-san here, the Halooween night, while Ace was looking out for me with the Maraudeur's Map. The day Ace came back to the castle, he passed here quickly, to give some clothes and food to Black-san. For the incident of the Gryffindor Tower, it was Marco who took Black-san by the skin of the neck and placed him back here. We all know that he is innocent, we were just searching how to prove it and we didn't though that Pettigrew would hide here. The Haki should have discovered it, but now that I think about it, we all found your rat strange, Ronald. Even Shayna says that he smelled more human than rat.

Sabo gave the cloak back to Harry who looked at him stunned.

-We also all know for the furry little problem of Lupin-sensei. That's all I have to say. Before you get upset, I remind you that I am a _revolutionary_ and that my brothers are _pirates_. I never said that I am in the side of the law. That's all? Perfect.

And with amusement, he dragged Snape behind him to lead him outside of the Shrieking Shack.

Sabo jumped awake, the screaming of the villagers wanting to mob Ace and Luffy diminished slowly. He tried to calm himself, the eyes on the roof.

He was hearing Dumbledore talking to Harry and Hermione, telling them of a way to save Black.

What had happened?

The memory came back to Sabo.

It was the full moon and Remus didn't drink his potion. He transformed. With Sirius, he had tried to control the lycanthrope, and was hurt grievously at the shoulder by a claw, before succeeding in making Lupin run away. It was then that the Dementors came. Too many for Sabo to win against. He must have lost consciousness one moment or another. When a key turned in the lock, Sabo sat in the bed, taking note of something: Dumbledore had manipulated them from the start. _Everyone_. When they had thought they acted against him, it was revealed he was a perfect puppeteer and all was happening following his plan.

-Sabo? The two young students said, surprised to see him awake.

-Do what you have to do… the Revolutionary told them, a dark thundering face. I didn't hear anything and I don't know anything.

-Huh?

-Go before I change my mind.

Hermione hurried to pass the chain of her Time Turner around Harry's neck and they disappeared quickly. The following moment, another duo of Harry and Hermione came, out of breath.

-In your bed, Sabo advised jumping from his.

The two said nothing, and were grateful that Sabo didn't ask anything. To be frank, the Ravenclaw had the air of someone wanting to commit a murder.

When Dumbledore came, with the Minister and an enraged Snape, the Revolutionary didn't go for subtlety.

In a few seconds, he sent a punch in Dumbledore's face, laying him out, with a broken nose. Sabo took his things and, without listening to the healer, went away.

As he supposed, he found Marco and Ace in the office of the professor of Natural Magic with Robin.

-He got us, Sabo hissed closing the door behind him. He did everything. We play the role he was waiting of us!

He punched a wall who broke totally under the blow, revealing the bedroom more than frugal of Marco.

-Thank you but I prefer to keep this wall, yoi, Marco commented as he did a simple gesture to make the wall come back at his place.

-What is the conclusion? Ace asked.

-Black-san ran away with Buck, Robin remarked. And Luffy won't be happy that we hide all this story.

- _Barf_ , like usual, I will be happy to explain to Lu' why we didn't tell him anything.

Sabo left out a sigh and let himself fall against the wall with a headache.

-Beautiful right hook, Sabo, Robin smiled.

-Thanks, Sabo grumbled.

This year was hard. He massaged his nose and looked at Ace sitting on Marco's knees, talking with him a smile on the lips.

At least there was someone happy, in this story...


	21. Chapter 21

**Here the next chapter, I tell you now he is short, I already began to translate the next one so in some days he will be out too. After with my job I'm not sure when it will be, it could be two days or a week but no much more than that.**

 **Good reading and reviews are always welcomed.**

Harry was excited by the idea of seeing a match of professional Quidditch. But he couldn't quite ignore the strange feeling that he had feel when , with Hermione and Ron, they went to bring water. Oh, he had localized the source, that was already that…

It was this strange woman, behind them in the queue. She had everything to pass herself as a muggle. Even the newsboy cap and the glasses on it making the disguise perfect.

Sill, there was something strange in her, but he couldn't put his finger on what;

His thoughts were in disrupted by Ron.

-Isn't that Zoro? He asked pointing at someone.

Indeed, staring at the scenery impassively, a bottle of alcohol in one hand, his swords in the other, Roronoa Zoro was going directly toward them with languid steps, but without seeing them.

-Hey, Zoro! Hermione called.

This caught the attention of the man with green hair who looked at them blinking, surprised to see them here.

-Oh, it's you. What are you doing in Shabaody? He asked them.

-Sha- what? Repeated Ron.

-Shabaody? But we are in Great Britain, Zoro. It's here that the finale of the Quidditch World Cup take place! Harry pointed out to him.

-Really? But I was so sure that the Dead Horse was in this direction…

The woman behind them tried to smother her giggle.

-Your sense of orientation is hopeless. How could you get lost so much! Hermione commented.

That's true that for this once, he went far, the Marimo

-Urusai! I'm not lost! I just did a detour! Blushed Zoro embarrassed like how he always is when someone commented on his lack of sense of orientation.

He glanced toward the blond with a cap and frowned.

-I know you, don't I?

-No! The blond assured.

-Ah? Well…

-ZORO! Someone yelled.

-Someone looking for you, Ron noted.

Zoro turned around and everyone could see a guy with some piece of metal on his body, and a beautiful blue haircut, the hands forming a megaphone, calling Zoro.

-This guy is only wearing a speedo and a Hawaiian shirt? Harry choked.

-Oï! Franky! Zoro called.

The man named Franky stopped calling the Marimo and came to catch him, dragging him by the collar behind him, wondering how the sword-man could be so lost. Two meters away, he apparated axay with Zoro.

-Should we worry for Zoro? This guy is a pervert, after all, Harry noted.

-No need, it's a guy of his crew, Hermione sighed.

They heard two persons before them begin to talk in Japanese, glancing at where Zoro stood a while ago. Though, looking at them, they didn't have anything Japanese in them.

One of them had black graying hair, pale skin and was smoking, and the guy beside him, his interlocutor, had the most epic pompadour, wavering between the red and the brown. Hermione listened to them attentively, a smile threatening to form on her lips.

-Oi, kaizoku-tachi! Called the woman behind them.

-Hun? The two before them answered.

The blond said something that made the man with the pompadour snorted in amusement. The brown haired man answered something, but the blond stared at Hermione who blushed seeing that she was taken in the act of eveasdroping.

This time, the two men raised an eyebrow and looked forward again.

Harry and Ron shared a glance above Hermione's head and thought that they would question her on their way back.

 _-I'm hungry and I'm bored… Will it be over soon?_

Harry turned toward the blond behind him, but she didn't talk.

-What? She asked seeing Harry looking at her.

-Nothing, sorry, I though I heard… drop it.

And he turned forward once more.

Soon, it was their turn and once the buckets full, they walked back.

-What happened there, Harry? Ron asked.

-I just though I recognized a voice, but I must have made a mistake… You learned Japanese, Hermione?

-Yes, it was one of the class I took with the Time Turner last year. I made arrangements with Robin for her to help me with the language.

-We don't have her as a teacher, how do you want for her to help you? Ron inquired.

-Oh, Ron! From the Fourth year, until the seventh, it's her who give the History of Magic classes. And even then, if we want. She do the first class, after that, either we continue with her, or we go back with Binns. I don't know why it's organized like that, though. I didn't understand all of it, but from what I heard, the two men from before seemed to know Zoro very well and were remembering all his misadventures of his sense of orientation… until the woman called them back to order by telling them to keep the affairs of the Grand Line _in_ the Grand Line.

-I wonder how they know Zoro, Ron mumbled.

-It's simple. The man who was smoking is Benn Beckman, the first-mate of Redhead Shanks. The man who came last year to put professor Dumbledore in his place, after what he did to Sabo. The other, with the pompadour, is one of Ace's colleague, if I can say that. The fourth commander Thatch.

Harry stopped brusquely.

-Harry?

-I already read this name somewhere…

-He has a bounty, that's normal, Hermione sighed.

-No, it's not that… it was in a letter of… - he looked around him to be sure that nobody was listening – in a letter from Sirius to the Professor Fushisho. Before my parent's death. You know, the one I told you about.

-The one saying that there was a change of Secret Keeper? Hermione asked.

-Yes, this one. Before that, it was mentioning the preparations of the Christmas meal. The professor was invited, with someone named Thatch…

-True, it's possible it is the same. It's not a very common name… Ron commented.

Koala stroked Shayna in her bag, and tried to keep herself from glancing toward the empty chair not far from her with suspicion.

For one, she was on a mission.

For another, to see a house elve remind her of bad memories. She groaned when Benn Beckmann sat just before her.

 _\- [Move, Beckman! I'm smaller than you and you are not invisible!]_

Benn stood up and passed in the row behind, where Koala was.

 _-[Take my place.]_

 _-[What a Gentleman….]_

And she took the seat the pirate just left, finding herself presently at the first row. She noted in the family of redhead a new recruit, who didn't even in her direction.

Good, Sabo had taught him well.

She sensed more than she saw Shanks' first-mate leaning forward.

- _[Should I worry about the presence of a revolutionary here?]_

Koala let out a chuckle and shook her head.

\- _[I don't cross swords with the Yonkou. Most of all not Akagami. Sabo would kill me. And it unadvised to make your future superior angry. Where is the Shirohige?]_

 _-[We are not married, what could it do to me? I have enough problem with wondering if there still will be a ship when I return, with Okashira and his sudden urge to party…]_

Koala tried very hard to not laugh.

 _-[So long as he don't go search a fight with Newgate, I think that there still are some hope! It would be foolish if P_ _o_ _rtgas is obliged to put his_ _ **nii-chan**_ _in his place.]_

 _\- [Okashira will try to castrate Fushisho before. By the way… I though that we should leave the cases of the Grand Line, in the Grand Line?]_

Koala ported one hand to her lips and gave a blow to Benn behind her, who avoid it chuckling.

-Asshole !

Benn continued simply to laugh.

On her seat, Hermione leaned toward Harry's ear discretely and whispered :

-The woman work with Sabo.

Harry nodded, ignoring his friend as she passed the information to Ron.

Luffy and his group had already found a compartment that they were sharing with Sabo. Usually, Ace would be a part of the group, but this year, he was staying obstinately on the platform, smiling mysteriously.

-Hurry up, Ace! Luffy said.

-Sorry Lu', not this year, Ace smiled playfully.

-What are you saying! If the old man realize that you aren't at Hogwarts…

-I will come to Hogwarts, but later, don't worry. Come on, don't worry.

-Give up, Luffy, since your brother don't want to come… Sanji grumbled lighting his cigarette from his place.

-Well, it seems like we may be rival… Sabo sniggered.

The two oldest shared a smirk.

-The victory will be pirate, Sab'…

-No way, it will be Revolutionary.

-What are you talking about? Asked a curious Nami.

-Nothing that have something to do with those who won't be seventeen before Halloween, Rayleigh sighed.

-I want to know! Luffy pouted.

-You will know once at Hogwarts, Sabo assured him. I swear.

Luffy continued to pout, but said nothing more.

* * *

All the compartments were full.

The Golden Trio were hesitating to join Luffy and co, knowing that it will be just as full.

-Well, if this one is full, we will have to try our luck with the pirates, Harry noted.

-Let's try, Ron muttered.

He opened the door to see two people sitting near the window. An adult and a young woman with glasses.

-Oops… he is taken too… Ron said.

-No place anywhere ? The man grumbled as he removed his two cigars, that he was smoking at the same time, from his mouth.

The three students nodded, intimidated by the man.

-Come in.

-Thank you, the three Gryffindor breathed out.

And they entered. With a little difficulty they put their trunks on the nets, until the man stood up and helped them.

\- Thank you very much.

The man just grunted in answer as he sat back.

-Don't mind Smoker-san, he can seem asocial like that, but he has a good heart, the young woman smiled while arranging her glasses.

Harry stared the two unknowns people. The man had short white hair, which was strange since he didn't seem that old. He was nice enough to have extinguish his cigars. Cigars that he seems to collect, seeing the shear number of them on his heavy jacket. He was looking out of the window in boredom, one hand on a strange blunt weapon at his side. The woman, for her part had short black hair with jacket on a shirt with flower and was holding a katana, reading a little notebook that she had taken out of her pocket, arranging from time to time her glasses. She seemed to be just out of school.

A glance toward Hermione told the boy-who-live that he had missed something, seeing the way which she forced herself to not look at them and her habit to bit her lips in worry.

-Who are you exactly? We never saw you at Hogwarts, Ron ended asking when the train began his travel.

-Marines. We are here for the security, the man explained gruffly, without looking at the trio. I am Smoker, the White Hunter, a Commodore of the Marine. Her, she is Tashigi, my right hand woman.

Tashigi waved toward them.

-I doubt that you know what a marine is, anyway.

-You don't have any reason to go to Hogwarts ! Hermione said brusquely.

-Hun?

The two marines looked at her in surprise.

-According to the ICW, all pirates, revolutionaries or other outlaw of the Seas have the right to asylum during the period of class, on the territory of their respective school! Hermione said standing up. This accord was signed in the hope to bring back pacifically on the right path the young criminals and there have been a lot of success. Eighty percent of the young from the Grand Line who entered a wizarding school, while having a criminal past, came out repented.

Smoker looked at her with some surprise. Hermione seemed on warpath against the man.

-I don't go there to arrest someone. I'm going there for the protection and to maintain the order, Smoker pointed.

-Smoker-san, they don't know yet what will happen this year, Tashigi pointed to him.

Hermione frowned.

-Tell me, kid… what is your name?

-Hermione Granger.

Smoker looked toward the other two.

-Him, he is Ron Weasley and me, it's Harry.

Smoker came back toward Hermione.

-You know a lot, Granger… Tell me, who should I arrest, if I had the power, hm?

-I won't tell you, hissed Hermione.

-I will know sooner or later. So tell me now, it will prevent me some bad surprise.

-Hermione… calm yourself… Harry advised trying to make her sit down.

Hermione threw a threatening glare toward Smoker and sat down, offended. The two boys stared at her.

She had lost it, but _really_.

-You can't do anything for the rain, Nami-san? Sanji asked as he protected the best he could the redhead with his robe.

-No, it would be better for me to avoid doing that, the red haired girl sighed as she went toward the carriages, ignoring the Thestrals that were pulling them.

-Why? Zoro wondered.

It was at this moment that Hermione came to join them running.

\- I can't stay long, Harry and Ron are holding up a carriage. But I had to tell you that before the Feast! She told them, wet and breathing hard.

-What is it? Luffy asked, puzzled.

-There were two marines in our compartment. A guy named Smoker and his right hand woman, Tashigi.

-Iiiih! Tashigi is here? Zoro choked.

-Oh! The Kemuri came at Hogwarts! Luffy grinned happily.

Nami sighed and turned toward Sanji.

-And that's why I prefer to not do it. I am the only pirate known, old enough to still go to school, able to modify the weather… so, I better should lay low.

-Hard, Robin and Marco are at the Teacher's Table. Thank you for the information, Hermione. Go before you are totally soaked, Sabo sighed.

Hermione nodded and rushed toward her carriage.

-Aren't we supposed to be protected here? Zoro asked as they climbed in their own carriage.

-Yes, it's an accord which was signed at the ICW with the chiefs of the Marines and of the World Government, Sabo sighed wringing his blond hair. But there is a clause allowing them, during exceptional events, to come assure themselves that a school doesn't become a war zone. When more than two crews or different groups are represented in a same school, then, the Marine can be called to be sure that there won't be any violence.

-Two crews plus a revolutionary… yes, we exceed the number, Sanji muttered closing the door behind the group. But we are here since some time already, and we didn't have any problems.

-They don't have bounties, just rumors, for me. And I'm the only one, so, I don't count. But this year, it's different. Be careful, this year… please…

-Promised, Nii-chan! Luffy assured with a grin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, a little later than what I though it would be, so sorry for that, but I offered myself a present (a puzzle of 1500 pieces) and I wanted to do it so it took me some time. Even so i finished this chapter before the puzzle so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Good news a new chapter of this story was out some day ago in french so I have a little more material. Good reading...**

Smoker refrained himself from groaning when he saw who was at the Head table. He was regretting to only be the vanguard, and that those who will come after will only be simple soldiers, other than Hina.

-Nico Robin and Fushisho Marco… tell me that it's a joke… Smoker grunted as he walked toward his seat, Tashigi following not far away.

Robin giggled and Marco raised an eyebrow.

\- Sorry, but I'm the professor of Natural Magic of this school since a while already, yoi. And my colleague came to us from Salem to teach the History of Magic, the Phoenix answered with amusement lacing his voice.

-And I am Genkotsu, Smoker growled.

Smaker let himself fall on his seat, as Tashigi took her place between him and Snape, who was listening closely while fighting back his amusement.

-Oi, Minerva!

Marco had leaned forward to call his colleague at the other side of the table, when she stood up to welcome the new first year.

-What is it?

-Would this castle resist the return of Genkotsu for a full year?

-Don't talk to me about things like this, I will have nightmares… the woman whimpered as she took her head in her hand.

The two pirates chuckled.

The students began to enter. Tashigi was the first to react:

-Roronoa!

She was going to stand up when she sensed something grab her waist and force her to sit down.

-I advise you to stay in your seat, Robin smiled calmly without a glance.

She waved her nakamas who gave the sign back (Zoro tried to hide from Tashigi, without any success). Luffy went directly toward the table of the professors. He glared at Dumbledore and smiled at Smoker who was massaging his nose, gritting his teeth.

-It's been a while, Kemuri-chan! How are you since Alabasta?!

-Mugiwara… Smoker muttered with all his exasperation and his frustration.

The kid who was a pain in his ass for so long was here, and he couldn't even arrest him!

Luffy sniggered and went to see Marco with a worried expression.

\- I wanted to tell you that Ace refused to come on the train this year.

-I know, the Phoenix calmly smiled. He will come a little later… you will understand quickly, yoi.

-Robin, everyone is doing mysteries… Luffy complained.

Robin had a giggle.

-It will end soon, the brown haired woman assured. Meanwhile, Hermione-chan is worried sick for you.

-Oops!

And Luffy ran to join the Gryffindor's table to reassure Hermione.

Smoker now knew why the girl didn't like the knowledge that Marines would be in the castle this year…

-Luffy, it's not prudent! Hermione hissed.

-What? Luffy said, confused.

\- Didn't already told you to lay low, sighed Sabo coming to seat with them.

-You should ask to change House, George told him.

-True, you pass more time with us than with the Ravenclaw! Fred added.

-I'm not crazy enough to go in Gryffindor, Sabo muttered.

-Where is the bad thing in saying hello to the Kemuri? Luffy asked, perplexed.

Nami punched him behind his head which made him ram the table.

-He is a marine! We are pirates! You don't see the logic?! Nami got angry.

Then she sighed, wondering once more why she had accepted to follow this degenerate. Ah, yes, he had saved her life and allowed her to advance in the road of her dream.

-You know him? Ron asked.

-For some time already, Sanji mumbled while popping a lollipop in his mouth, since he couldn't smoke in the castle ground. We met him before our entry in the Grand Line, before we met Chopper. Do you know Loguetown?

-They talk about it sometimes on the muggles news, Harry remembered. There is a conflict between us and France to know to which country the island is the property, no?

-Yeah. It's one of the four islands in the world where you can find an entry to Grand Line. It's where we went from… and it was here that Smoker was posted… he tried to prevent us from setting sail, Zoro grumbled. And Luffy frightened us that day.

-Shihihi! I really thought that I would die!

-Only you can laugh about this sort of thing… Sabo sighed, exasperated.

-What happened? Hermione asked, curious.

-Loguetown is an important island for the pirates, because we call it the island of the Beginning and of the End. It was there that Gol D. Roger were born, explained Nami. And it was there that he was executed ant the Golden Age of the Piracy was born. The scaffold where he was killed is a very visited monument…

-And this idiot… Sanji pointed with his finger his captain who was laughing… found nothing better to do than to climb it. He was trapped by a thug, Doke no Buggy, who wanted to kill him. If the thunder hadn't fell at this moment, Luffy's head would have fallen; The lightning fell on Buggy and destroyed the scaffold. Luffy survived. It's the only day I thought that God may exist.

Luffy was still laughing his head off from the memory.

-Ahh! I really thought that I would die that day!

-Crazy. Really crazy… Ron muttered.

-You get used to it, Sabo deadpanned.

- _Hungry_.

Harry jumped and stared at the head of a snake coming out of the sleeve of Sabo, who raised an eyebrow before is pet.

-Sabo… was your snake somewhere around the Quidditch World Cup this summer? Harry asked looking at Shayna sliding her tongue between the finger of her master to taste the air.

-Shayna was with a comrade on a mission, Sabo told him. Usually, I should obliviate you, to cover the traces of my colleague. Avoid speaking about it, ne?

Harry nodded, ignoring the comments of Ron who still didn't like the snake.

-I'm thinking about it… where is Ace? Hermione asked noticing the absence of the oldest sibling.

-You will soon know why he isn't here, smiled Sabo.

The news students came and the sorting began, before Dumbledore finally let them eat.

And the subjects of conversations turned toward others things. While Sabo and Hermione were talking in low voices about the case of the House Elves ("Hermione, in comparison to how the slaves of the Tenryuubito live, the house elves are lucky, but it is in the objectives of the revolutionaries to improve their life's condition."), while the others were trying to know how, from the Grand Line, Zoro made it in the countryside where the finale took place.

Finally, the meal was over and Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements. He was at why there wouldn't be Quidditch this year when the door opened.

Marco straightened frowning.

He already had to deal with Mad-eye Moody in the past, but this man… this man, even with all the appearances were screaming, and the _voice_ , wasn't the paranoid ex-auror.

The change of comportment of the pirates and Sabo told Smoker that neither them were reassured by the auror.

-Paranoid? Smoker sneered toward Marco.

-Learn the Haki, gakki, and we will talk again, yoi, Marco replied.

He stood up and went to see Severus who looked at him with surprise.

-Keep an eye on your stock of ingredients in the future. In particular those used in the Polyjuice… Marco whispered.

The Master of Potions nodded and Marco sat back the instant when Dumbledore introduced the man.

-So, I was saying, Dumbledore said, we will have the honor to host during the next months an event that we didn't see since a century. I have the very great pleasure to announce that the Tetra-Wizard Tournament will take place this year at Hogwarts.

-YOU'RE KIDDING! Fred exclaimed.

The tension that was present since the arrival of Moody disappeared with the yell of the Weasley. Dumbledore himself seemed amused.

-No, I am not kidding, Mr Weasley, he said. But if you like jokes, I've heard a very good one this summer. It was a troll, a harpy, and a leprechaun who entered in a bar…

The professor McGonagall cleared loudly her throat to call Dumbledore back toward his task.

-I prefer personally the one with the Nordic, the Chimer and the Dwemer… Robin whispered to Marco who raised his eyes skyward.

-You were corrupted, yoi. The Phoenix told her.

-So, we will receive the reopening of the Tetra-Wizard Tournament. Only those who are above seventeen before October the Thirtieth will be able to participate (Sanji and Zoro groaned, Sabo snickered). We will receive a French delegation from Beauxbâtons and one Bulgarian from Durmstrang. We will also have, like the tradition want it, a delegation pirates. I know that the majority of you think that they don't exist anymore, but I must disabuse you, since I count six in this room alone, without including our Revolutionary friend (Sabo did the finger to Dumbledore) and our assisting healer who isn't present at the feast. Even if they are students like you, they still are criminals, so I ask of you to not go search troubles with them. To make sure that Hogwarts won't become a battlefield with the possible rivalries, we will receive like for each times some marines, who will be led by the Commodore Smoker and his first mate Tashigi.

The two marines stood up. Tashigi bowed clumsily, and Smoker just bowed his head.

-Would you like to honor us with some words? Dumbledore proposed to Smoker.

Smoker shrugged and leaned on the table, making himself easily heard.

-As one of your classmate remind me on the train, the worst criminals of the oceans are authorized to follow classes in the Wizarding Schools, in the hope that they will come back on right side of the law. They are unfortunately protected by the law, in this case. Even if those I see here, I know them enough, if not personally, their reputation, to not disillusion myself on their allegiance, still I am a representative of the law and am obligated, even if it _bothers_ me, to bow to it. What I'm asking you, it's easy. Don't search any of them, some won't hesitate to _kill_ you for some _shits_. I am the highest in rank who is available, and I doubt that you want an admiral to come assure the security. I say that as much for you and the pirates present here… _Aokiji_ would blame you if he was forced to work.

Robin lost all her colors when Aokiji was mentioned.

Marco just raised one eyebrow, like he was saying "Bring him on !".

But the simple mention of the admiral had make the criminals become serious.

-Oi, minna… Luffy called his voice low.

His friends and brother glanced at him.

-We lay low. For Robin, Kemuri isn't bad, so, let's try to not found ourselves with Aokiju on our backs. For Robin.

His men nodded.

-Why for the Professor Nico? Harry asked.

-It's for us to know, and for you to ignore, Potter, Nami told him. I'm going to sleep, Luffy, Good night everyone.

-I'm going too. I have someone to inform, Sabo stated.

He looked at Marco at the Head Table who was standing. The two blond shared a glance and Marco pointed himself with his thumb, making the Revolutionary nod.

Zoro ran in the crowd before Tashigi could get a hand on him.

-Shitty Marimo we won't find him again… Sanji grumbled.

-Robin! Luffy called as the brown haired woman walked toward them. Tell Chopper about it. And don't forget…

-I know, Luffy, don't worry, Robin smiled closing her eyes.

This year will be stressful.

* * *

\- Now we know why Ace isn't at Hogwarts this year, Hermione commented as they came back from their Cares of Magical Creatures' class and went to their first class of History of Magic of the year.

-Ace will be a part of the pirates' delegation…. He is so lucky; I would have liked to participate… Luffy mumbled with a pout. And Zoro was almost able to…

-When will he be seventeen? Ron asked.

-In November. Sabo will try his luck. I hope that he will be chosen as the Hogwarts champion!

-It's true that it would be cool… we would have a chance to win if it was him, Harry smiled. Hey, why is Zoro trying to run away from the marine girl?

-Tashigi? She wants Zoro's swords. She decided to gather all the meitôs who are in the hand of outlaws and bounty hunters. Zoro has three of them. The Sandaï Kitetsu, the Shunsui and the Wado Ichimonji.

-What is a meitô ?

-Very valuable swords, Hermione exclaimed.

And she went in a rant explaining the different types of meitôs, their origins and their particularities. Ron and Harry ignored her, preferring to stare at Luffy risking the overheat of his brain.

-Luffy?

-I'm trying to think…

-On what?

-I think that a supernova has the required age to participate at the Tournament.

-Exact.

They raised their heads to see that they were before Robin's classroom, who smiled at them.

-Eustass "Captain Kidd", three hundred fifteen millions berrys, is eligible to be a part of the delegation.

She took a thinking face.

-I wonder what it would have been if Trafalgar-san had been eligible himself… but he is slightly too old for that, unfortunately.

She giggled and signaled them to enter.

They sat on the first row and waited for the rest of the class. Finally, when the last ones were sitting, Robin closed the door and went back to her desk.

-Before we begin the class, I would like the attention of everyone, she told them seriously. I don't have any reason to hide, since I am very proud of this, and I will tell you of what immediately. I am, like the professor Dumbledore pointed it so well, one of the pirate in this castle. I had a bounty on my head before I could even go to a wizardry school; If you refuse to receive any teaching from me, I won't hold it against you. I won't kill you, I'm not a blood thirsty beast. You can pick your things up and joins the class of the professor Binns.

Nobody moved, staring at Robin with wide eyes.

-I graduated in archeology when I was eight. And I am the last person alive able to read some fragments of a century of History that our world wanted to mute. For this only reason, I am seen as a dangerous woman. In following my classes, you must be conscious of this. Be conscious that the Government may judge one day that you know too much, and will want to make you disappear. You are not the first to who I do this sort of speech, and as long as my captain will be in school, I will repeat this speech to others than you. The choice is yours. To learn the History from me, knowing that I will force you to think by yourself and to look behind the known facts… what happen behind those… or to have the professor Binns. If you want to go, it's now or never. Stay, and I will consider that you are ready to assume the consequences. I especially think about you, Miss Bones. Your aunt may not agree for you to follow my teaching.

-My aunt told me about the slaughter of Ohara this summer, when she learned that I would have you in class. And she encouraged me to follow your classes, blushed Susan.

-Give my thanks to your aunt, then, smiled Robin softly.

Luffy snickered.

Some students picked their things and walked out, joining Binns' class. Robin had no particular reaction and waited for everyone to make their choices, before smiling to those who stayed with her.

-Very well, so, I will tell you how it will happen. Each week, I will do my class, but I am waiting from you to research what I am talking about. I won't give you essays to do, but I am waiting of you to verify the facts. Sometimes, I will put some wrong information in the course, and will wait from you, the next week, a roll of parchment saying what information was wrong and what really happened. And it is useless to look at me like that Luffy, you are not dispensed of homework. I don't do any favoritism. The others should have told you so.

Luffy pouted which made his classmates laugh.

-Like Dumbledore also told you, we have a Revolutionary in the castle… I guess that some of you know who he is, but I would ask them to not scream it out too loud… I think he would be unhappy if he found himself with a bounty, after all his effort to not have one. The fact is that, with his cooperation, I will show you in class a non-official point of view, some reports from the archives of the Revolution. What I want, it's that around the second trimester, we could be able to talk about the History. See a fact, an event, a period, and talk about it, together. You have the right to tell your opinion, your point of view, so long as it adds something to the class. I turn toward those, especially, who had a muggle education, or who still follow the History from their sides; It is still very interesting to see a same event under different angles. Questions?

Hermione immediately raised her hand.

-Yes?

-Will you teach us some things about the Lost History?

-Only some benign facts. I can't allow myself to place in your hands something like that, even if it is a part of the History.

-Why?

Harry turned around surprised.

Whoa, Zabini stayed in the class?

-Because, Mr Zabini, it's because of this portion of the History that my native island was erased from the maps of the world. I'm not irresponsible enough to share a knowledge that caused the death of so much people. Unless you wanted to do your own research on this, knowing the risk you're taking. In this case, I strongly advise you to gain in strength. The majority of the information will be unattainable in your actual state of power. I, myself, renounced to try alone when I crossed path with a mugiwara boshi. Some questions?

-You said that your captain was still at school, who is he ? Lavander Brown asked. He is at Hogwarts?

For all answer, Robin giggled and pointed Luffy, grinning, at the first row.

-If I was talking of favoritism with Luffy, it's because _he is my captain_. But I doubt that the member of his crew interest anyone here. We are here to talk of the History. If you are good, maybe I will tell you about the History of the Piracy… Like of Gol. Roger, the Pirate King, who also came to Hogwarts, with his first mate. Shall we begin?

As it was predictable, Luffy was almost attacked on the why he was a pirate, and how it was that he was a captain, and others things, after class.

\- I don't see how it is shocking… Luffy muttered. After all, your sister is one too.

He told that at Parvati Patil, who stared at him with her twin like he was crazy.

-I am not a pirate! Padma huffed.

-I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about Kali…

The two sisters froze and shared a look, as if she didn't believe what they just heard.

Luffy continued walking, catching up to Nami at the corner of a corridor.

-You have another sister? Neville asked to the twins.

\- A big sister… she… she would be in her last year at Hogwarts… but she ran away from home when she was ten, Padma whispered.

-She is our half-sister. She is from the first wedding of our father with a Mexican. He had a boy before her. We don't know what happened to her mother… Parvati mumbled. She didn't like her name, so, she had chosen another one. Kali. Our father and our uncle refused to use it, but us, with our brother, we ended up forgetting her true name, to use this one… then, one day, she disappeared.

-We don't know what happened really… from Father's side, our brother lost his mind, and kill himself and our uncle in a fight between them. It's after their death that we left India to come here.

-It's a horrible story… Hermione breathed, eyes wide with horror.

-But we never thought we would ever hear about her, Padma commented. Least of all, from Luffy, who tell us that she is a pirate.

Some screams surprised them and they saw stunned a ferret jump grotesquely in the corridor, following the movements of Moody's wand…

Until Marco intervened, grabbing the ferret in the air.

-Generally, we don't transfigure the students into ferrets when they do something stupid, yoi, Marco muttered. We give them detention.

There was a pouf! Followed by some smoke and a pale and scared Draco appeared, suspended at the fist of Marco who was holding the collar of his robe.

-I would appreciate if you don't intervene in the discipline, we're not on one of your damn ship… Moody growled.

Marco tilted his head on one side, raising an eyebrow in defy, and pushed Draco in McGonagall's arm who had just came to see what was happening.

-Take care of this kid, Minerva. Attempted assault on a classmate and magic in the corridor.

And Marco walked forward, defiant, toward Moody. Nobody noticed the smoke take form in a corner becoming Smoker, who held himself ready to take his jitte of his back.

-I am a pirate, so a barbarian, if I believe the society, yoi. However, Oyaji himself would have threw out anyone transfiguring one of his men into a ferret, under the pretext to show discipline, yoi. It's at the limit of the abuse, if I believe the laws.

-What does a criminal know of the laws? Moody growled without backing down.

-If I want to play the nice teachers, I have to respect some laws, don't I? So it may be necessary to know a minimum of them, yoi. You can release your jitte, Smoker, I won't kill anyone, I'm just making something clear with this moron…

Marco grabbed Moody's collar and leaned toward his ear to whisper something, making the man pale instantly.

-Bullshit! The ex-auror hissed.

-Say what you want, you can't fool me, yoi.

And he released Moody, who walked away.

-The show is over, kiddies, go away!

The students rushed away, leaving the Golden Trio with the professor McGonagall still holding Malfoy, Marco and Smoker.

-Should I inform the Headmaster? Minerva asked.

Marco shrugged. The deputy headmistress sighed and went away, holding Draco by his ear.

-Fushisho Marco who lose his legendary composure… I would have never thought I would see this… Smoker commented releasing his weapon.

-I didn't have enough coffee this morning, yoi, Marco said shrugging. What are you still doing here, you three?

-Euuuh… Ron said.

-I have a question for you professor, Hermione stated moving forward.

-On my class or on my job outside of Hogwarts?

-I would like to know if you know a pirate named Kali.

-Of course he must know her, Smoker grunted. Haiiro Kali or Kali the Grey in English, is the most cynical woman in the Grand Line. She is a part of the crew of this pineapple head.

-Thank you, _Smokey_ , I _still_ know who are my nakamas, Marco hissed. This girl is in Ace's fleet; I must have her bounty somewhere in my office. She is, with Ace and my own first mate eligible for the Tournament. Why this question?

-From what Luffy said, she is the sister of the Patil twins, Harry explained.

-And?

The lack of reaction from Marco surprised them, making him laugh softly.

-We all have skeleton in our cupboards, he said as he rubbed his back. In the Shirohige, it's simple. We don't care from where you are or who you are, so long as our senshô see us as one of his son, our personal history doesn't have importance, except if we give it one. Kali never talked about her home, her family life, other than her hate for her uncle, if I remember right; She is one of ours, today, one of our sisters. I doubt that the Kali they remember is the same that the one that, like Smoker said, is the most cynical woman in the Grand Line,yoi. Whoever we are, we only are Shirohige's children.

He smiled and looked at Harry.

-If Oyaji wanted to make you one of his sons, you would cease to be the Boy-Who-Lived, and you would become the "just Harry" that you so dream of being.

-The dream… Harry whispered.

Which made Marco chuckle.

-Well, _Smokey_ , you don't have something else to do, yoi? The Phoenix asked turning toward the marine.

-I'm surveying the most dangerous person in the school… Smoker grunted.

\- I am the Lord of the Skies, marine. Come back in a century or two.

-Your head is too big to be able to quit the land, Pirate.

-You want to bet, Kemuri-chan? I heard that Ace kicked your ass last month, what did you do to anger him?

-This damn Portgas placed himself in my way.

-The other way, probably, yoi…

And Marco walked away with light steps.

The Golden Trio hurried to leave seeing Smoker beginning to smoke in anger.

They had the impression that this year wouldn't be easy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here I'm back! Yes after three months I did it I translated a chapter. I love the translation I do but right now it's more important for me to learn Portuguese. I can't say that the next one will be fast coming but I'll do my best. Now I'll let you to your reading and please review.**

The whispers of the story of pirates continue to flow. The old students from Salem were looking at this with something akin to amusement.

-That's all it does to you to know that pirates are amont us? Ernie asked to a girl of Salem, on the way of Natural Magic's class.

For answer, the American snorted, amused.

-There isn't only idiot with the pirates, you know, mate ! Well, the redhead, there, she is evil, it's a fact, but there are some really cool guys…

-Like the old prof of Muggle Studies! Even if he passed most of his time in speedo and a Hawaiian shirt, he was nice! Commented a boy.

-And it's always funny to see Roronoa lost in the corridors!

The two Americans laugh under the surprised look of the majority of the British.

-Oi! It today or tomorrow that you will stop your chatters? Marco called out, arms crossed before his chest, waiting the silence to call the roll.

-Sorry, professor! Assured everyone.

-How is White Beard?!

-The health of Oyaji isn't today's subject, miss, yoi, sighed Marco massaging his nose. Now silence; I have enough reasons to have a headache, no need for you to become one.

-Sensei… called Hermione.

-Nanda?

The Gryffindor pointed something behind him and Marco turned around to see Tashigi, staring at him with determination.

-I am here under the orders of Smoker-san. I'm making sure that you don't mistreat the children.

-The only one who is mistreated here is me, yoi. So long as I am not disrupt during this class, do whatever you want.

Marco sighed deeply and, with a curt gesture, opened his notebook, marking those who were absents before beginning the class with the usual laps around the pitch.

-Lost, Roronoa…?

Zoro turned around and stared at Smoker with mistrust, who was against a wall, looking him pass.

-No, I'm not lost! I know where I'm going thanks! Hissed the marimo.

-Really, and where are you going?

-He isn't going anywhere! He follows me! Said Chopper galloping.

He took his most human form and beat Zoro on the head.

\- What are you doing going toward the Astronomy tower?! You are expected at the infirmary, idiot!

-Urusai! I just did a detour!

-You are incapable of going somewhere without losing your way, Zoro! I will ask Franky to transplant you a GPS in the head if you continue!

And he grabbed Zoro by the collar before dragging him in the corridors of the castle.

* * *

Luffy stayed, arms crossed on the table looking at Maugrey doing the call.

He didn't like this man. He didn't know why, but something wasn't right. His Haki was telling him.

-Luffy D. Monkey?

Luffy raised one hand and let it fell softly on his desk.

-Monkey… are you, by any chance, of Garp's family?

-He is my grandfather.

-Hn, a living legend, this man. You should take example on him and be proud of his job.

-I chose the opposed route to his…

-Too bad, kid. You still have the time to think about it…

-I will be the Kaizoku Ou.

His tone was clearly saying that it was useless to discuss.

Maugrey finished the roll and began the class with the bad curses. Luffy sighed. He had already heard this speech millions of time from his grandfather. Can't they let him be?

He looked sadly Maugry doing the example of each Unforgivable on a spider. When came the turn of the Avada Kedavra, Luffy let out a bitter laugh.

-Why are you laughing, kid?

-There is worst way to die, that's why I'm laughing.

-Ah, really, what for example?

-Burn from the inside. To explode. The list is long.

-You know the spells need for this?

-Nope, but with Natural Magic, there isn't any need.

He focused on the body of the dead spider on Ron's desk. It shook a moment before exploding from inside, dispersing its remain everywhere.

Harry stared at Luffy. He had never thought about it, but as a pirate, maybe he had already killed.

At the end of the class, Harry tried to find Luffy, but he had mysteriously disappeared.

-You lost someone?

Harry jump at the voice and turned around to see Smoker, leaning against a wall.

-A friend.

-Mugiwara… He went away with Kuro ashi in this direction…

He huffed some smoke who went to show a corridor.

-What do you want with this shitty pirate?

-I doubt that it interest you.

-You're right, it doesn't.

Smoker put back his cigars in his mouth to smoke again.

-Why do you chase him? Asked Harry. Did he killed someone near you?

-Humph… no, Mugiwara never killed anyone. For all the charges that we can put on his back, murder and tentative of murders aren't there. If I chase him, it's for another reason entirely…

Smoker stayed an instant lost in his thoughts, remembering his encounter with Luffy.

-The first time I saw him, he was nine. He was at Loguetown, where I was posted. I don't really know how, but he found himself on the scaffold where Gold Roger died. On it and in a bad situation, about to be killed. At this age, you usually know what it is to die, and I saw more than one man shit himself once he is confronted to death. However, Mugiwara just smiled, and yelled that he would become the Pirate's King… He knew that he was going to die, and yet, he was smiling… It's a miracle that he escaped, I must confess… but you see, brat, the last one I saw with my own eyes smiling like that, one hair from death… was Gold Roger himself.

The marine sighed and turned away.

-You will be late to the diner, Potter.

And he walked away, leaving a puzzled Harry behind stunned in the corridor.

Despite the presence of the Marine and the news about the pirates, Hogwarts soon fell back in her monotony, be it the seances of studies in group (Tashigi stumbled on them, wondering where all the pirates were, and was surprised to see that added to the pirates, there were normal students, who were studying with the help of the teachers) or the false prediction for Divination, who left Luffy rolling on the carpet.

Yet Harry was hold behind everyone by Marco at the end of the Natural Magic class.

\- I received a letter from your godfather, yoi. He is worried about you, about a nightmare that you had this summer, Marco told him straight.

-I know… he is back because of me, mumbled Harry.

-It's his duty. You are his godson, he must take care of you. I would like for you to let one of my comrade examine you, if it doesn't bother you. She is coming to Hogsmead, to discuss with Chopper and Mrs Pomfrey about the dangers that the Champions will have to affront. Cassandra is rather special, but she knows her work well. She could cut and sew back your head in an instant, and you could be back on a broom and take part in a match of Quidditch the next day, yoi. Do you see a problem?

-None…

-Thank you, Potter.

Marco was waiting, a little in the back, while Cassandra took a look at Potter. The blond showed her sadistic comportment to the young teen, making the boy throw a worried; supplying and nervous glance at Marco, but let the blond examine him.

When she had finished, Harry rushed out of the Infirmary, like he had a dragon after him.

-So, it's what I feared? Asked Marco joining the voluptuous blond.

-Unfortunately… how can you tell a kid that he has a Hocrux in his head… growled the woman as she closed with some aggressiveness her bag.

-See if someone have some time to lose to do some research about this, yoi.

-I will do, Marco. Oh, and Ace miss you. He looks so depressed, on the ship. He may have that cute face of stray pup, but it's sad to see him like this.

-Remind him that we will see each other on Halloween. And greet everyone for me.

The woman nodded and walked away.

They were at three.

Three Hocruxes with Voldemort's voice.

Two had been destroyed. Potter may not have been voluntary, but it was worrying. The pirate passed a hand in his hair sighing.

How did Dumbledore could stay calmly sitting in his office when one of his students was going around with a Hocrux in his head?

Luffy stayed put on a chair, legs crossed, the third week of class. Today, Moody was making them try the Imperius.

Luffy didn't like to see his comrades fell like that under the spell, without fighting, and ridicule themselves like that.

He hated this teacher.

-Monkey, your turn.

-Yada, answered Luffy with a pout.

-Everyone does the exercise without protest, so, stand in the center of the class!

Ron nudged Luffy, to encourage him. Mugiwara shrugged and came down of his chair to place himself in the center of the room.

-Impero!

Luffy sensed the curse touch him… and something in him reacted, sending it back to Moody, making him fall on his bum. For all reaction, Luffy ate his lips puzzled.

-What… breathed Moody trying to stand the best he could.

-What happened? Harry asked Hermione.

-I think that his Haki reacted by itself… whispered Hermione.

Moody tried again, but found himself on the ground for a second time, this time looking at Luffy with slight fear in his eyes.

The kid was dangerous, despite his looks…

Finally, the big day came.

Firstly, the morning, an incredible number of guys in uniform appeared.

-Marines… grumbled Sanji when he saw them from a window.

The students had the occasion to see another face of their Natural Magic's teacher, who found it very amusing to stare at the men, that were paired up before numerous intersections in the castle, and make them whimper in fear when he looked at them with a wild smirk.

Nami found another occupation too…

-Oh, it's so hot here… I'm feeling so nervous with all these marines around… I think that I will remove this shirt…

The marines then looked with hearts in their eyes as Nami begin untie her uniform… before she disappears to reappear behind them, an arm across their shoulders, telling them:

-It's almost pedophilia, that… how many for me not telling anything to this dear Kemuri-chan?!

Hermione had ceased wanting to worry about the pirates. Yesterday again, one could see Luffy make Smoker complain in the corridor to Charm, because he had stolen his cigars and was using it to imitate the people he knew that smoked it:

Smoker.

Crocodile.

Shiki.

Beside you could see the pirates rolling on the floor laughing before this.

-You will have problems, pointed Hermione at lunch.

-No worries, as long as we aren't aggressive, we don't risk anything, Luffy told her.

Hermione turned to Sabo with hope.

-Luffy is right, so long as nobody is hurt, no admiral will come. Though I heard that we will have Hina added to the mix.

-Hina?! But this woman doesn't have any humor! pouted Nami.

-Speaking of the devil… pointed out Zoro his fingers toward a woman with pink hair who was coming in alley between two table to the table of the Professors.

She looked at the pirate with hate who stared back with blank looks, before she joined Dumbledore.

-Hina is sorry for being late, she mumbled grudgingly.

-Don't worry, my dear, take place, said Dumbledore.

A smart person had decided to separate the pirates and the marines. Sabo put his elbows on the table, joining his hands and closed his eyes.

-What are you doing? Asked Sanji surprised.

-I'm reflecting, Sabo told them very seriously.

-You're reflecting on what? Ron asked once his mouth was empty of all the food (Sanji had slapped him on the back of his head so he would stop talking his mouth full).

-On the unexplored deepness of the officers of the Marine…

-Sab', They had Garp-ojii-chan… it's Hina and Smoker, pointed out Luffy.

-Ah yes, that's true. Everything is explained.

And with a sigh he went back to his meal.

-We're at seven, commented Nami. Eight with Ace when he will show up.

-Nine, Kidd is confirmed, pointed Sabo with a little gesture of his fork. The number can still go up, I don't have any other names for now.

-Of what? Hermione asked.

-Devil's User, answered Zoro from the tips of his lips. Smoker and Hina are two of them.

-What?!

The golden trio looked at the two marines, but they seem rather normal, other than the strange color of their hair.

What could be their powers?

The evening came quickly and the students of Hogwarts were waiting impatiently the arrival of the delegations of the others schools.

Sitting in the Great Hall, many remarked the five chairs added at the head table.

Dumbledore was waiting in front of the table, ready to welcome their guests.

The doors opened a first time revealing… some girls.

Fifteen girls in well cut blue robes, showing their grace and elegance in their walking, led by an immense woman. They were all walking at the same rhythm, hands in their back. Each time the girls stopped they emitted a melodious sigh. They made a last stop and some birds came out of their epaulettes. They then hurried to place themselves in front of the students, before the Head Table, leaving the place to a young girl who show a surprising amount of flexibility by doing some cartwheels, before joining another (her big sister in uniform) who made some steps of classical dance, and then bowed with the little one.

Everyone applauded the delegation of Beauxbâton and its headmistress Madam Maxime, a woman as big as Hagrid. The girl went to sit at the table of the Ravenclaw.

Sabo looked with some panic at a girl who must have some veela's blood who sit between him and a third year that he appreciated well enough. He glanced at Nami on his other side, face asking "help", but the redhead was fighting her hilarity.

-Your brother is lucky… commented Ron putting his elbow in his empty plate, pressing his chin on his hand, fixing Sabo with envy.

Hermione threw a disgusted look at Ron, as the pirates tried to not laugh.

Then came the delegation from Durmstrang.

These men in dark, warm and ample clothes were the representation of the idea of something very… manly. They had all sort of canes hitting the ground in rhythm, leaving spark on their way, showing of their skills in their handling.

-Sabo could give them tutoring… Sanji whispered to Luffy pulling out his eternal lollipop from his mouth.

They then left their canes to run before the Head Table, showing off some acrobatics and beginning to spit fire which took the form of a bird for a breve instant. But everyone could only see Victor Krum, who was, it seems, a student and was walking in the company of his headmaster Igor Karkaroff.

There were clapping when they went to sit at the Slytherin's table, to the utmost regret of Ron Weasley, who was wondering where they were going to sleep.

-I could give him my bed, I would sleep in a sleeping bag!

The Mugiwaras looked at him and sigh, beside Luffy who was giggling softly.

-Now, let's greet our delegation from the Grand Line! Stated Dumbledore.

The doors opened, letting them see… only a wall of darkness and obscurity, as if the night had entered from the corridor to the limit of the Great Hall.

Some water began to drip on the stones. Curious, Hermione leaned and touched it, before smelling her hand.

-It's sea water. I smell the salt.

There was a crack and two silhouettes came out from the darkness, running very fast in the central alley, before jumping in the air to contort in every way. Others followed, showing an agility and incredible skill. Impossible to discern their form because they moved so fast.

They were now eight pirates in the room, running along the walls, defying the laws of gravity, and two others came out, running more slowly. One man and a woman. No uniform for the Pirates. They each jumped on one table, stayed less than one second, before propelling themselves toward the alley. They contort themselves to be able to use the other like a support, to send themselves a little higher, brushing the enchanted ceiling, who let out a thunder tearing the darkness for one moment.

When they fell back on the ground, a boy stepped forward, a heavy coat on the shoulders, the hair spiked on his head, looking at the students of Hogwarts with defy. On his way, the metallic items began to vibrate, and a lot of them slid toward the young man.

A dark rocket rushed out of the darkness, low and near the ground, his run making the water splash everywhere after him. The shadow jumped on the back of the man and projected himself in the air to take a rather familiar human form who fell back on the ground on one hand, he stayed a moment in balance, back exposed to all, allowing to see on his back the purple mark of his crew, before jumping back swiftly on his foot, one hand on his belt, on his hunting knife, and the other on his inimitable orange hat, some wisp of fire on his wrist and fingers.

The darkness congregated on the way of the last pirate clothed in gray, hidden by a cloak, which he undid the hood, putting it in his back to smirk at the marines. Smoker let his cigars fell on the ground in shock and Hina facepalmed, depressed.

\- Rayleigh Silver … It's been a long time… greeted Dumbledore trying to keep his displeasure out of his voice.

-A very long time, true. Since Roger and me left this school, Rayleigh smiled mysteriously.

They exchanged a brief handshake and Rayleigh greeted Igor with a curt nod, before kissing the hand of Madam Maxime.

\- A handshake, maybe? He proposed at Smoker smiling.

Grudgingly, Smoker took his hand. Hina did the same and the hand of Tashigi was slightly shaking. Rayleigh then passed on the side of the pirates/teachers and offered a handshake to Marco with more joy and energy.

\- [Seeing his smile, I guess you take care of him. So you have my benediction] whispered Rayleigh in the blond's ear.

-Happy to see you too, yoi. Some of the scars you gave me still bother me, smiled nonchalantly Marco with a slight nod of thanks.

Rayleigh kissed Robin's hand, who giggled in answer, before the old pirate turned toward the young generation who was looking at him either bored, or waiting.

-There is still hope for you, if you listen to your elders. Find yourselves a seat.

The pirates went to sit with the Gryffindor, while Rayleigh went to sit on Robin's right side, which set the old rivals apart.

-Move… growled Kidd to two seventh year, who hurried to make a place for him.

Ace and two Shirohige however went to see Marco.

-Kennichi reporting, Taisho! said the young Asian.

-Enjoy the evening. Find me later so we can speak, Kennichi, yoi, Marco told him.

Kennichi nodded and went to join the table of the Gryffindor. Zoro moved aside to leave him a seat with a smirk.

-Oyaji miss you, Marco, commented Ace with a smile as he made his hat fall on his back. He however said to consider this as a mission and, since I'm not the Ichibantai Taisho, _you're_ in charge

-Happy to know that, but since you never follow any orders from anyone, it won't change anything, yoi, sighed in a false air of despair the Phoenix. Enjoy your brothers and the evening, we will see about that later. Oh, and, The Grey? Avoid airing your dirty laundry in public.

The woman raised a thin dark eyebrow, her amethyst eyes shining in contained hilarity, and followed Ace to the Gryffindor.

-You missed me, bro? Ace asked sitting at the table.

-I hate you! Luffy stated. Hello, Kal'!

-Good evening Luffy-kun, said the young woman.

Harry couldn't look away from her. Her black hair looked like a mane and made her already dark skin look even darker. She was thin and yet muscled, and her eyes were two amethyst slid by milky pupil with almond shape. She looked a little like an Indian, like the Patil, but… she had something more, more exotic.

-It's not right to stare at people, kid. Even more so when they are armed.

Harry jumped and looked down at his plate.

Kali had a satisfied smirk and ignored the insistent stare of Parvati Patil on the other side of the table.

-If I had known that I was stepping in Shirohige territory, I wouldn't have come, grumbled Kidd when the meal was served.

-You see a flag somewhere saying it's the territory of a Yonkou, rookie? Asked a pirate.

-Who are you calling a _rookie_ , thug?!

One hand was put on Kidd's shoulder and he raised his eyes to see Sabo lean toward him.

-I strongly advise you to stop immediately your little game. Believe me, if because of you, Aokiji come, you are a dead man. We are clear, I hope.

And Sabo went to sit beside Luffy, whereas Nami went to make a place for herself between Ron and Hermione.

-You're running away from the French? Smile Ace mischievous.

-I'm running away from the veela… corrected Sabo. And stop laughing Nami!

-Oooh, the little revolutionary is scared of the mean Veela? Simpered the redhead.

Sabo ignored her, but the throbbing vein on his forehead was saying everything.

-Ace… Harry called.

-Nanda?

Kidds snickered, cutting the Boy-Who-Lived in what he was going to say.

-He smells the burnt, doesn't he? Kennichi asked innocently to Kali, seeing the head that the commander was making.

-Oi, the Tulip, shut up. Ace didn't have his full dose of coffee, this morning! Sniggered Kali.

-Who are you calling a Tulip, Hun?!

-Eustass Kidd… hissed Ace.

-What do you want Portgas?

Ace stared at him, his silver eyes fixed on him.

-Urusai.

-Tch.

Kidd went back to his meal.

-So, what were you going to say? Inquired Ace to Harry.

-From the seventh year to the second years, everyone looked at you with wide eyes… It was planned to surprise everyone like that?

Ace glanced at his old classmates who were looking at him as if they had never seen him. Fred and George, on their sides, were plotting in low voices with Lee. But the rest were looking at Ace with a mix of surprise, admiration and fear.

-I'm used to this, I am the second Commander of the Lord of the Seas.

-Always better than Marco-nii-san… if it continues, his head won't be able to pass the doors anymore, snickered Kennichi.

-There is no risk, Thatch-san continue to bring him back on earth, doesn't he? Asked Sanji.

-Yeah…

Kali stayed an instant stunned before the lolly in the blond's hand.

-A problem, lovely lady? Asked, charming, the cook.

-Lollypop, Kuro ashi? Where are the cigarettes?

-Well hidden, I have enough of the teachers seizing them.

The meal continued calmly. Other than Kidd who didn't miss any chance of being a moron, the pirates were rather agreeable. Maybe it was because they were her age and that most were normally registered in a magical school.

-Kennichi come from the Magical School of Kyoto. Kal', her is… what is the name?

-Instituto nacional de artes ocultos of Tenochtitlan, Kali answered to Ace. _(National institute of occults arts of Tenochtitlan)_

-Gracias. Kidd, I think come from…

-Guess, Portgas… smirked Kidd.

-Houston, no?

-I should have gone to Salem…

-Oh no, you wouldn't have stand Izou-san in transfiguration! mocked Nami.

In the ensemble, the pirates weren't so different than them. And it was cool to see again the fight between the three brother for the meal. Harry had seen the unbridled variant during the holidays, with Luffy stretching his limbs everywhere and Ace protecting his plate with his flames. This time Luffy may not stretch his limbs, but seeing how his crew and his brothers were twisting his wrist to protect their meal…

-Sorry.

Everyone looked at the girl looking like a Veela who had just talked to them.

Sabo became white and tried to be forgotten on his seat.

-You finished with the Bouillabaisse?

Ron had some difficulty talking.

\- Of course, charming lady, that we have finished with the bouillabaisse. If you like this meal so much, I would be delighted making you a variant most exquisite for you, assured Sanji standing up, charming, in a perfect french.

He held the dish with a pervert little smile. The girl was a little surprised.

-Your French is good…

-I am French, I was raised on Le Baratie.

-Oh my god! The five star restaurant on the Seine!? Le Baratie?!

-That's right.

And Sanji was invited at the Ravenclaw table with this.

-For once he will succeed in flirting with someone, who would believe it, a surprised Nami commented.

-She is naive, she didn't see the Grand Line. The women there are fiercer… snickered Kidd.

-I'm pained to say it, but I agree with you, sighed Kali.

-You, you are out of the category. The most cynical woman of the Grand Line has the ferocity of the Shin Sekai, Kennichi told her.

-Taisho, Kennichi is flirting with me…

Ace looked at Kennichi with impassible eyes.

-I'm not charming her, Ace-san! Assured the nippon. I'm just pointing an evidence!

-Good.

-Even I know that… mumbled Luffy.

-Ah… okay, sorry, said Kali.

And she looked at her plate with a little pout which made Ace laugh softly.

The meal ended. Crouch and Bagman, the two directors of the implicated departments in the event, talked a little, then someone brought the relic.

Hermione would have sworn that, when the cup showed up, the eyes of the pirates became galleons.

-You're still presenting yourself, Sab'? Ace asked.

-Of course, assured Sabo.

-If Sabo is chosen, I hope that it's him who win and not you, stated Luffy.

His two brothers stared at him in surprise.

-Because you didn't tell me! Na!

-Oh, it's my adorable little bro, that! Sabo said hugging his brother to ruffle his hair.

-I was just disown by my own brother… breathed Ace in chock.

-It's the hard life… George told him. We have one or two things who could be interesting. Do you have some minute to accord us, wonderful commander?

-Of course !


	24. Chapter 24

**Here the next chapter, don't except the next one to be so soon because I have to continue working on my portuguese. I wish you all a good reading and remind that I don't own anything and please review.**

The following day, the Patil twins gathered before the Great Hall and talked animatedly, before going purposely toward Ace, who had just went through the age line and put his candidature down in the Goblet of Fire.

-Portgas!

-Hun?

Ace joined the twins and stared at them, hands in his pockets, waiting to know what they wanted.

-We want to talk to Kali.

-What do you want with her?

-It's not your business, hissed Padma.

-If you say so…

He made a gesture with his finger and lead them in the levels until Marco's office. He knocked briefly and opened the door to pass his head in the opening.

-Wari, Marco. Kal', there are two kids who want to talk to you.

-I find the exit of my sarouel and I'm coming, assured Kali.

She stopped sitting crossed leg on her chair, fought a instant to make her foot exit her sarouel and stood up to walk out.

-I'm outside with Sab' and Lu', if you want to find me, he said throwing a knowing look to his nakama.

- _Vete de aqui. Me sirves de nada ahora._

Ace chuckled and went away whistling.

-What? Kali asked the twins.

-That's all you have to say after all this time?! Accused Parvati.

-What do you want I say? I have nothing to tell you!

-You went away without a word! You imagine the reaction of big brother when you disappeared! Him and Uncle killed each others because of _you!_

-I went away because of your dear uncle! I have nothing more to do with the Patil! I was only an error of an old wedding! A _mixed blood_! I found another life, that's all!

The Golden Trio stayed in the corner of a corridor, not daring to move unless they find themselves taken in the argument.

-She is hard, no? Asked Hermione with hesitation.

-Girls are strange, muttered Ron.

-On this, I agree with you, mate, confessed Harry.

And the two of them took an elbow in the stomach.

* * *

Luffy was making a funny head at dinner, like Ace. They were at the Head Tables, talking with animation to Marco and Ace.

-Oi, Roronoa! Called Kidd.

-Nanda, Kidd?

-From where Mugiwara knows the Mei-ô.

Zoro was going to answer but Sabo crushed his foot when he sit at the table, refusing to stick with the girls of Beauxbâtons.

-It's not your business, Kidd; Sabo told him.

-Ah so, and why is that?

-Because as Luffy's nii-cha, I decide that the relations he has with Silver-san don't concern you.

-What is your family name, again, angel face?

-Silver. You will know that it doesn't mean anything, seeing the sheer number of people who have this name, _in London alone_.

-Filthy Revolutionary.

-With pleasure, Pirate.

-Doggy of Dragon.

-I regret, I must be the only one who allow himself to put himself in his place without any shame.

The two D. ended coming back to sit, the strange faces still in place.

-Let me guess… bad feeling? Sensed Sabo.

Ace sighed and rubbed his face, making Sabo frown. He looked at the two other Shirohige and Kennichi said silently "Nightmare", explaining a part of the tired state of the young commander.

-Ace… there is enough space for a panther in the dormitory of the Ravenclaw sixth years, proposed Sabo.

-There is some in the Gryffindor's fourth, pointed Luffy.

-Thanks you two, but it's alright.

The meal began, and continue for a long while.

When he finally ended, there were some tension in the air. Dumbledore stood up. We could see that Karkaroff and Maxime were tense, while Rayleigh was the definition of relaxation itself, and seemed to almost be bored. When Dumbledore signaled it, the candle shut off, which made the only light coming from the Goblet and his blue Fire. Brusquely the flames became red and a parchment came out. Dumbledore caught it from the end of his fingers and read:

-Durmstrang's champion is… Victor Krum!

A thunder of applause followed in the Great Hall. The champion stood up and went toward the Head table as he marched along it to pass in a neighboring room at the signal of Dumbledore.

The silence came back and everyone drag their attention back to the Goblet of Fire when the flames turned once again red.

-The second parchment who came out announce this:

-Fleur Delacour!

Fleur stood up setting aside her silver hair with elegance in her back, and her graceful steps, joined the other room.

Once again, the Goblet turned red.

-The champion of the pirate… is Portgas D. Ace!

-HEEEEEEHAAAAA! Yelled Ace at the Gryffindor table.

He stood up with a big grin, and put his hat back on his head. He ruffled his siblings hair and, with an apologizing smile to the pirates, he joined the Head Table to shake hand with Rayleigh beaming proud and a smiling Marco who whispered something in his ear which made Ace smile two time wilder, before he went to the room.

Sabo and Luffy shared a look trying not to laugh. Something was telling them that the panther had found a place to stay for the night in the quarter of the professor of Natural Magic.

A last time, the Cup turned red and a parchment float toward Dumbledore.

Sabo tighten his fist, prying… and…

-Cedric Diggory!

Cedric stood up, sending a contrite smile toward Sabo and joined, under the acclamations of his school, the other room.

-Well, one thing is sure… the pirates will win… muttered Kidd.

-Aren't you going a little too fast here? Asked Hermione.

-Listen kid, Portgas is a Commander of Shirohige. There isn't a lot who can pretend to be at the same level as Portgas, be it in classical fight or in magic… without counting-

Kidd said no more. Like everyone else, he had just remarked that the Cup was turning redder once more.

A last parchment was spit out.

-Harry Potter.

The silence fell on the Great Hall.

Luffy stared at Harry who had a totally stunned look.

-You put your name in the Goblet?

-No! Harry defend himself.

-Go, Potter, we'll talk later, said Sabo.

* * *

-Oooh. Groaned Ace when he saw Diggory enter in the room.

-Sorry, Portgas, I know that you hoped to go against your brother… smiled the Hufflepuff. Try to not break me too much during the tasks.

-I will be nice to you.

And Ace hissed himself on his seat, waiting for what happen next. Cedric went in a corner of the room to wait for the next event, like everyone else. Soon after, Harry came, air panicked and anxious. Frowning, ace went toward him.

-What is happening to you?

Harry glanced nervously at Ace, facing him, then the others champions.

-The… the Goblet of Fire chose a fifth champion… _me_.

Ace raised his eyebrows high and tried not to laugh.

-It's not funny, Ace! Snapped Harry.

-It's just… so… predictable! You are unable to have a normal school year! Ooh, the head they must all do!

-But I didn't even put my name!

-I know, Potter, I know… don't worry, we will clear up the situation.

* * *

Marco let himself lean into an armchair of his room with a tired sigh. Ace came behind him and removed his shirt to massage him.

-What did I do that deserves a massage, yoi? Asked Marco without a fight.

-You are a little too on edge to my state, that's all… answered Ace. Potter assured me that he didn't put his name in the Cup.

-I should have done something to make sure that this Goblet was monitored. Someone want for Potter to participate to this Tournament… why, I don't know yet.

-And the who?

-I have a little idea about that.

-Mad-Eye?

-You find his _voice_ strange, too?

-Aye. You want for me to keep an eye on him?

-Try to stay discreet, yoi.

Ace kissed him on the forehead for all answer, making the blond smile.

-Let's go to bed, a long day await us tomorrow.

* * *

Tashigi, Smoker and Hina were in the room that were assigned to them for the event.

-Hina has a bad feeling for the Tournament, mumbled the pink girl.

-Why put this Harry Potter in the event… he is what… fourteen, said Tashigi.

-Potter is the one who survived the Dark Lord Voldemort, when the all the Aurors in England was failing. He lived and, that night, this son of a bitch is supposed to have died.

-He isn't dead.

The marines turned around to see Rayleigh sitting in a chair, drinking from his flask of alcohol.

-Oh, calm yourselves, by Davy Jones, I won't kill you, sighed the pirate seeing their suspicious eyes.

-Then what do you want? Asked Smoker.

-You sincerely think that a one year old baby can kill an adult? No, I think that Voldemort's body was destroyed, but that his spirit is still here. Marco signaled me that he already destroyed two Hocruxes, that can only be this Dark Lord's soul. I hope that you know what it is…

-We learned of this sort of thing, yeah… grunted Smoker.

-Hina wants to know why you tell us this, said Hina, distrustful.

-Simply because a boy I care for is friend with Potter. And that this boy still has three year to pass here. I would like for him to pass them in relative peace, and, if Voldemort stay around, it won't work.

Rayleigh stood up.

-Good night.

And he disappeared in the shadows.

The marines sighed. The mission won't be easy.

* * *

-Luffy fought with Ron? Wondered Harry, the next day.

-Yes, Hermione assured him. He doesn't like his comportment. Luffy is worried for you. He believe that someone want ot kill you, and… and I think that he is scared of not being able to protect you.

-He doesn't have to protect me!

-Harry! You still don't understand how Luffy work?! Luffy see you as a friend! If you are his friend, it's normal that he does what he can to help you, and if you are in trouble, he will protect you the best he can.

Harry sighed and stared at the giant squid profit of the sunlight of November paddling on the surface of the water.

-Why does this sort of thing only happen to me…

-You should get us to this, you are the Boy-Who-Lived!

The two youngster jumped to see Sanji, leaning against a tree behind them.

-You are the Boy-Who-Lived, so, of course, we except that you don't go a quiet year. Don't worry, you're not alone.

-You also believe that I put my name into the Cup?

Sanji smiled.

-Oh no. Coming from Luffy, I wouldn't have been surprised at all, but you, you're not like that… well, you do some idiocies, but that's all. It's not your thing to search for troubles like that. Oh, and I though that you may like to avoid the Great Hall for lunch.

Sanji hold a basket full of food that he had with him.

-I prepared you something, I hope it will be to the taste of the Lady.

-Thank you Sanji, smiled the two young students.

Sanji nodded and walked away, leaving them alone.

* * *

Days passed, and the situation quickly became hard to endure for Harry. Almost all Hogwarts though that he had stolen the prestige from Hufflepuff and they made him clearly sense it. Even the professor Sprout was less nice than usual.

Which didn't help with the jealousy crisis that Ronald Weasley was continuing to do. His siblings found this so ridiculous that a good number of pranks were done to him.

More than that, there were the Blasting-End Screwts who had found an unknown mean to enter in the castle (Harry was suspecting that Chopper was for something in this, since he had surprised him close to a window near the cages) and were making the life difficult for whoever criticized Harry.

Then, some badge began to circulate, invention of some Slytherins, saying "Support Cedric Diggory – the real champion of Hogwarts" and "Potter Stinks".

But there was something else in the air.

Several pirates found themselves in the infirmary after some strange incidents. Nobody seemed to understand what was happening, other than a Ravenclaw who was protecting the back of his brother, to keep some jealous people to go after him.

The press conference for the Weighting of the Wands didn't help anything, even less with Skeeter around.

-Oi!

Rita rose her nose from the interview she was making of Harry in a broom closet to see Ace opening the door wide.

-Back off from Potter. Potter, you come out?

Harry blessed the pirate and ran out of the cupboard.

-Portgas D. Ace! The pirate champion! So, tell me, my boy! You are from the which school primarily? What does your family think of your way and of this nomination?

And Rita fired question after question, unconscious of the fact that the little she had done of Harry's interview was turning to ash in her back. Ace royally ignored her and, taking Harry by a shoulder, ead him toward the classroom reserved for the weighing of the wands.

-Thank you… whispered Harry.

-Don't worry.

When they went back in the room, this time, there was all the champions, Ludo Verpey and their Headmaster. Rayleigh was sitting at a table, looking suspiciously at the cameraman accompanying Skeeter. He still addressed a reassuring smile and a wink to Harry. Mister Ollivander was still the same as the only time Harry saw him. There was Smoker, too, who was keeping an eye on Ace.

-I introduce to you Mr Ollivander, stated Dumbledore to the champions. He will look over your wands to assure that they are in a good state for the Tournament.

Harry would have sworn that he heard Ace snorted saying "no shit Sherlock" but he wasn't sure.

Fleur Delacour was the first to pass.

-Mmmmh… murmured Ollivander.

He made the wand turn between his long fingers, like the stick of a cheerleader. The wand projected some pink and gold sparks.

-Yes, he said in a low voice, examining it rigorously. Nine inches thirty five… very rigid… rose wood… with inside… oh, yes…

-A hair of a Veela, said Fleur. It is my grandmother's.

-Damn, I owe Sabo one thousand berrys now… muttered Ace.

-That should give you a lesson, Rayleigh told him.

-Aye, Rayleigh-san.

Harry glanced at Ace in interest. Rayleigh was his godfather! He had heard him call the man 'Ji-chan' on numerous occasions during the summer break of third year… why this sudden change?

Ace threw him a brief glance telling him clearly "later". He didn't pick on the hand taking furtively his wand.

\- Yes, continued Ollivander, yes, I never myself used any Veela's hair, of course. I find that they give the wand a very bad character… but to each his preference, and if this one is good for you…

From the end of his finger, Mr Ollivander stroked the wand on all the length, checking that it didn't posses any bump, or scratch. And then he murmured:

 _-Orchideus!_

And a bouquet of flower appeared from the extremity.

-Very well, very well, she work perfectly, Mr Ollivander said taking the bouquet and give it to Feur at the same time as the wand. Mr Diggory, your turn please.

Rayleigh chuckled when he saw Ollivander give the bouquet to Fleur. What a charmer…

Cedric stepped forward and gave his wand.

-Ah, this one is one of mine, isn't it? Said Mr Ollivander, on a more enthusiastic tone, when Cedric held his wand to him. Yes, I remember very well. She contain a sole unicorn hair, a particularly beautiful male… An animal measuring more than four meter in length. He almost gut me with his horn when I took a hair of his tail. Let's see this wand… twelve inches… in ash wood… a very agreeable flexibility. She is in an excellent state… you maintain it regularly?

-I polished it ast night, said Cedric with a smile.

Harry look at him with wide eyes realizing that his wand never received any maintenance. He searched it, wondering where she was, when he sensed it slid in one of his pocket. He threw a suspicious look to Ace, who gave him innocent eyes, and took his wand… and was surprised to see it as new as the first day.

-What are you playing at?

-Me? But I didn't do anything, Ace answered him.

He let himself lean against the chair and crossed his arms on his chest, inclining his hat on his face.

Ollivander made silver circles come out of Cedric's wand, before giving it back to his owner, stating that it was in a perfect state, before calling Krum.

Viktor Krum stood up and walked toward Mr Ollivander in his left gait, the shoulders vaulted, splayed-foot. He held his wand and stayed there, sullen air, hand in the pockets of his robe.

-Hmm… murmured Mr Ollivander. Unless I'm mistaking, it is one of Gregorovitch? An excellent wand maker, even if his style never was what I… well…

He raised the wand and examined it thoroughly turning it slowly before his eyes.

-Yes… hornbeam wood with a dragon heartstrings? He guessed toward Krum who nodded in approval. Sticker then the norm… very rigid… ten inches… _Avis_!

With a sound alike to a gun, the hornbeam wand projected a fly of little birds flyign as they cried and escaped by the opened window in the humid sky, where an autumn sun was shining.

-Good, said Mr Ollivander giving back to Krum his wand. Let's continue in the order, now. I think that Portgas come before Potter.

No answer.

-Mister Portgas? Called Dumbledore, perplex.

Rayleigh had an extremely amused face. Harry leaned to see under Ace's hat znd turned toward everyone.

-He is asleep.

-Narcolepsy… smiled peacefully Rayleigh.

-No, but who are you trying to fool, there? Growled Smoker, biting in one of his cigar in frustration.

Rayleigh stood up and slightly flick his fingers in Ace's neck, who jumped awake. He threw a startled glare to Rayleigh.

-Nanda yo?

-Ollivander said that it was your turn, Harry told him.

-Oh. Sumane na.

-No problem… smiled Ollivander. It's always better than your mother who had an attack the day she bought hers.

-Thank you for the info, I know fro who I have this damn thing, now.

Ace stood up groaning and pulled his wand out from his left fingerless glove, before holding it to Ollivander.

-Another one of my creation… a very good job… recognized the man. The longest I ever sold, with his sixteen and half inches. Are you trying to compensate for something else young man?

-No need! Snickered Ace. I have everything at this level.

The lady blushed hearing that, except Rita who raised an eyebrow, interested. The others hid their hilarity behind a prudent cough, and Harry chose the option Smoker taking his face in his hands.

-Oh, I know that the pirates in general make more than one happy woman, for that…

-Hum-hum… coughed Smoker. The mode of reproduction of the pirates isn't the subject of the day.

-My apologizes, I like to laugh a little with them! Hmm… lithe and flexible, like on the first day and even more nervous. You fought with her, no?

-More than once, confirmed Ace.

-Always as ideal for everything with fire. Still as nonflammable?

-Aye.

Ollivander continued his examination and directed it to his nose.

-I recognize this smell… you treated it with Kairoseki oil, didn't you?

-It's the best coating existing for wood under the conditions of the Grand Line. It's a common practice. I even saw Marines with wand possessing the same coating.

-But it's still Kairouseki…

Ollivander gave Ace a knowing look.

\- I know how to adapt, smiled mysteriously Ace.

Ollivander nodded and with a rapid gesture mad a whirlpool, making a fire bird come out.

-In perfect working state! And I give it back to you.

-Domo arigatou, bowed Ace.

He took his wand back and slid it in his fingerless glove. Harry noticed that he put it in a sort of lining, not in direct contact with his skin. Strange.

-There is only Mister Potter left.

Harry stood up and walked toward Mr Ollivander, to who he held his wand.

-Aaah, yes, said Ollivander, his pale eyes shining with a sudden spark. Yes, yes, yes, I remember very well.

Harry remembered too. Like it was yesterday…

Ollivander passed more time examining Harry's wand than the others. Finally, he made a fountain of wine come out and gave it back to Harry declaring that it was in a perfect state.

-Thank you everyone, said Dumbledore standing from the table of the judges. You can go back to your class, now… or maybe it would be better to go straight to diner, since class are almost over…

Relieved that at least one thing went well this day, Harry prepared to go away, but the man with the camera in his hand stood up and caught.

-The photos, Dumbledore, the photos! Verpey exclaimed hastily. The judges and the champions together. What do you think Rita?

-Hum… yes, okay, let's begin with the photo in group, said Rita Skeeter, whose stare was again on Harry. And then, we will take some individual photos.

The growl of Ace let everyone hear what he though of her ideas.

The seance of posing took a long time. Madam Maxime was projecting her shadow on everyone, from anywhere she was, and the photograph couldn't take enough steps backward to have her filling completely the frame. Finally she had to sit in the middle of the others who stayed standing. Karkaroff never stopped to twist his beard around his finger to make her do a neat loop. Krum, which Harry though he must be used to this sort of thing, was trying to hide behind the others. The photograph really wanted for Fleur to be in the front, but Rita didn't stop pushing Harry to be sure to highlight him. Ace had another attack of Narcolepsy and Rayleigh refused to be placed beside Karkaroff and Dumbledore. Then Rita insisted that they must take individuals shot of each champions. Then, they were released, after Ace, who had woken up, said that if they didn't take this photo soon, he would put the device where the photograph really didn't want to have it.

-Thank god it's over, groaned Ace stretching as they went to the diner.

He walked with Harry, imposing them a rather slow rhythm to keep them behind the group. Brusquely, Ace caught Harry's shoulder and lead him in an empty classroom.

-What is it? Asked Harry.

Ace signaled him to be silent, the Haki alert, and then relaxed. He passed a hand before the door to keep anyone from overhearing them, and then made a wall of flames before it, before turning toward Harry.

-Sorry, Potter, but I had two things to tell you, and I preferred for it to be far from indiscreet ears, Ace apologized.

-Oh?

Ace signaled him to sit and Harry let himself fall on a chair, imitated by Ace who sit backwards on another chair.

-The first thing, it's personal. I know that you find that me and my brothers we are acting strangely with Rayleigh, since he came here.

-True. Seeing you, it's like you're acting with an outsider.

-Nobody can know that Rayleigh is my godfather. Nobody. I count on you to tell Hermione.

-Why?

-Because when someone is chosen as godfather of a child, it means that we have a relationship with said godfather. And I don't want for anybody to search to know who is my father. We spend our time lying to hide that, Potter, so, I'm begging you, don't let the cat out of the bag.

-Okay, I'll be careful.

Ace sighed and Harry noticed that the young man was nervous.

-Will you be alright?

-I think that I'll be better when Ji-chan will be gone. No more risk to talk too fast and to drop a dangerous information. Other point Potter. It will seem weird, but there is more than one people you need to be careful with like the plague. Karkaroff, for one, and Mad-Eye on the other.

\- why should I? Wondered Harry.

-Karkaroff is an ex-Death Eater. He sold a lot of Voldemort's men to stay out of Azkaban. Mad-Eye… is weird… very weird. I think he is an impostor, but it's hard to prove.

-Why should he be an impostor?

-Other than the fact that Marco know him personally and that this man didn't do any referance of this fact?

-Point given. I'll be careful.

-Then, let's eat.

The two dark haired boys came out of the room and walked again.

-Is it normal that I fear the article that will come out? Asked Harry.

-No risk! Smiled Ace, with this mischievous smile that show he did a prank.

-What have I to add to your long list of crime, Portgas?

They had just came to a junction where Smoker was standing.

-Oooh. You were waiting for me, Kemuri-chan? Ace asked with a big grin.

-I'm doing my work. Hina and Tashigi can take care of the others, and the thugs can be beaten by the marines. But you, you are another level altogether.

-You want to test, maybe?

Ace turned toward Smoker with a huge grin, an eyebrow raised in defy, a fist flaming brusquely.

Harry saw in response the fist of Smoker, who were in black gloves, become white, before taking back their original color.

-I still remember Alabasta ans the way you played with me. I don't do the same mistake two times, Portgas.

Ace shrugged and the flames disappeared from his hand.

-You don't have any charge to add. Thief is already on the list and I believe it is followed by the mention _multiples_.

-I remark that you use your power in a very open way. Even your brother isn't that careless.

-Potter knows, Kemuri-chan. Are we going to eat?

He had addressed the question to Harry who nodded.

They resume their way toward the Great Hall and Harry noted that Ace was juggling with some cigars.

-When did you steal them?

-The strong point of a pickpocket, Potter, is to not make yourself be noticed! Smiled Ace.

He opened the helmet of an armor and put the cigars in it, before throwing one lighten and go back to walking.

-You know why we nickname this man Kemuri, Potter?

-No. Is it a thing like Hiken?

-Not really. Hiken, it's my technique signature and the nickname I'm given on the seas. Kemuri is an affectionate nickname that we gave him to mock him. In the same genre, I have the right to undisciplined Matchstick and Marco has something like Roasted Chicken or Flying Pine apple. It's a reference to our power who target the laughter.

-So, this man…

-Smoker. The name say everything. Moku moku no mi, a logia. This guy is the smoke like I am the fire.

Ace stopped before the entry of the Hall and show Hina with his shin, who was observing the pirates in the room with distrust.

-Her power allow her to… lock in some way, all the things she touches. You pass through her arm, and you find yourself with black cuffs. That's why she can't fight me without magic. If my power make all conflicts useless with Smoker, Hina's, it's sticking a sword in the water. I dematerialize and it's like she did nothing.

He then gestured toward Kidd.

-This guy is a walking magnet. He attract and repulse everything with metal.

-It's possible?

-Yep. Everything is possible. Kal' is a mythical Zoan. Kami Kami no mi, model Quetzalcoatl, the famous winged snake. We found it recently. She still has some problems controlling his power. But it's the duty of a school. We are there to learn.

Ace gestured to Luffy stil at the table and pushed Harry in the back.

-Go join him, I need to see my revolutionary of a brother.

And Ace walked toward Ravenclaw. He lean beside Sabo, saving him from Fleur, who seemed very interested in him.

-Ace?

-Gift.

Ace took out of his pocket a roll of magical picture and a tone dial.

-Don't let Skeeter do a rag. And you will know what to do when you'll see the picture.

Sabo took everything and put it in his pocket. Ace was going to walk away when his brother caught up with him. With a gesture of his head, he showed a third year girl in Ravenclaw.

-What with her?

 _\- [I think she know something…]_

Ace raised a puzzled eyebrow. He had never talked to this kid. How could she know anything?

 _\- [What do you know about her?]_

 _-[It's Luna Lovegood. The daughter of the director of the **Quibbler** which you love so much.]_

- _[I'll see with Marco, thank you bro'.]_

And Ace went to join Luffy, leaving again Sabo to eat while reading who know what book that he had put against a carafe of water. Every Ravenclaw had left him this carafe.

Fleur slid in the seat beside him.

-You seem to get along well with him. Hogwarts has two champions. Why the pirate?

With a heartbreaking sigh, Sabo closed his book with a clack and glanced at the girl with Veela blood trying to make her charm work on him.

-Fuck off.

He took his plate, his fork and knife, and his book to join the Gryffindor, making a place for himself between his brothers.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here the next chapter, I'm very motivated with this story so don't be surprised if the next chapter is posted quickly.**

-Nice smile, miss Granger.

Hermione blushed bright red face to Robin's remark. With Luffy, Robin was the only one who had noticed her teeth. Was it because it was Chopper who had arranged them after the curse Draco had thrown?

-Yes, misses Patil?

Everyone turned around to see Padma and Parvati, who had raised their hand together. The twin shared a glance and Parvati let the Ravenclaw talk.

-Mrs…

-Miss, corrected Robin with a chuckle.

-Miss… seeing as the Four Wizard Tournament make us be around so many pirates, would you accept to talk about them? I know that you said you would do it if we were good, but…

-It wouldn't be because of a certain someone from the Second float of Shirohige that you would like to learn more about us, would it?

Padma bowed her head, trying not to blush.

Robin had a small smile and came to lean above the desk of the twins.

-Let her go. It's a young woman who suffered a lot and succeed in building herself again against everything. To hold her back will only make her more bitter.

She straightened herself and went back to her desk.

-Seeing the numerous head of the Piracy we have here, and the marines, it would surely be interesting to make a lesson about the subject. Who would like that?

More than half the class raised their arm. Some excited, other, with more or less indifference.

And, big surprise, Luffy didn't raise his hand.

-You don't have any question? Neville asked him.

-Robin is my archeologist! If I want to know anything, I ask her on the occasion! It's cool to pass our evening on the deck listening to her talk about the past, after the diner!

-Stories under the stars, with Brook adding a musical touch sometimes, it's a pleasure, right, Robin laughed really.

Harry realized that the professor was stunning when she was laughing. But she seemed so sad most of the time, except when she was with the member of the crew…

The opening of a door pulled him out of his thoughts, and everyone could see Zoro in the entry.

-Hun? Robin? Said Zoro, clearly surprised to see her there.

-You have Transfiguration, I think, Zoro, smiled Robin as Luffy was on his chair, laughing hysterically. Sir Nicholas!

Nearly Headless Nick, who was floating around, passed through the wall to join the class.

-Would you have the goodness to accompagny this poor man to Minerva-san? Oh, and if you find the Mei-Ô on the way, tell him that a history lesson with a legend, is always enjoyed.

-But of course, my dear, assured the ghost bowing, keeping his hand on his neck to keep his head on place.

He gestured to Zoro who followed him grumbling something.

-I'm sure that he will find his way in the school, one day, said Hermione, positive.

-This day, Chopper will have found the remedy against stupidity, smiled Robin closing back the door from her desk.

Nobody saw a hand bloom on the wall beside the door and close it.

-Since we have two hours, let's work, smiled Robin. Seeing that you will find little source on the subject, you won't need to search for rubbish I could say, but I still want you to do some research on your side.

She sat on her desk and crossed her legs, leaving her robe on her chair.

One more remark on pirates. Few utilize Robe. When the weather was good, we could see Luffy leave his robes in the dormitory with the others. Since they wore the rest of the uniform (except the shoes for Luffy who was staying with his flip-flop), nobody said anything to them.

Today, Robin was wearing a purple ensemble with beautiful heels boots.

She smiled at them and said:

-To begin to tell you about pirates, I will tell you about the sea. Without the sea, there wouldn't be any pirates. You must have heard of some names like Thomas Cavendish, Matsura Katanobu, Richard Hawkins and others… Bartolomeu Português – Luffy tried not to laugh at the usual joke about Ace's name –, but the most known still are Samuel Bellamy, also called Black Sam, Edward Teach, also called Blackbeard, Anne Bonny, or even "Calico Jack" John Rackham. Even the name of this dear Eustass has a precedent… with William "Captain" Kidd! Of these men, some were wizards, other muggles. In the first crews, we notice that in the case of an accidental death of someone high ranked in the crew, the one who inherit of the post was usually a wizard. But there is ships where a full cohabitation of our two communities is possible. However, among them, only some put their feet on the Sea of all Perils…

She looked at each of the students with a small smile and asked:

-Who among you heard of the Grand Line?

Luffy raised his hand, making Robin giggle. The Golden Trio too, plus Bones, and, for the surprise of everyone, Zabini.

-What? He asked when he was stared at. My mother is from Water Seven.

-An amazing island, known for its carpenters and his Umi Ressha, approved Robin. One of the last islands before Shaboady and the Red Line.

Robin pointed her wand on the board and four names appeared.

-For those who know where to search, these four islands have what is called Magical anomalies, thing you don't see before your NEWTs, if you want to enter in the Department of Mysteries. These anomalies work as portals who lead toward a Cape, called the Twin Capes, which mark the entry of another Sea, the Grand Line. To explain to you in detail what this world on the other side is, is a little difficult, so, be attentive, please.

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Luffy smiled and leaned on his desk, arm crossed, shin on them. He noticed a move in the shadow telling him that Rayleigh was in the room to assist to the lesson.

-Image a cover boring holes covering the Earth. By some holes, bit of earth succeed in coming out. It's another type of anomaly and the worlds we know enter in contact, like if nothing ever happened, but, according to the side of the anomaly by which we reach these points of ground, what we will see won't be the same.

-Do you have an example? Asked Neville.

-Paris is a good example. We are, let say on the side A of the anomaly, so, Paris is the capital of France. But on side B, Paris became two island near each other who would be a part of a sea.

-But, and the pirates! Said Macmillian becoming impatient.

-Tss, tss,tss, the pirates are linked with the sea. If you don't know the sea, you can't pretend to know the pirates.

Ernie pouted and Robin came back to her explanation.

-Where on side A we have the Atlantic Ocean, the Pacific Ocean and the others… on the side B, it's simpler…

She waved her wand toward the board who presented a strange map.

-We have five principal seas. Four having the name of the cardinal points.

Another wave, and the names were posted on the map.

-Loguetown is an island off our coast. And you will see, here, she is seen as a lost island in a sea called East Blue. Dawn, off the coast of Brasil, one of the only point colonised by the British, is also part of the East Blue. Ohara end in the West Blue, when Paris land in the North Blue Baterilla, which is around the Canary Islands, is part of the South Blue.

New wave of her wand, and between the four Ocean, a thick line and full appeared.

-This is a mountain range called the Red Line. Think of the Equator, and you won't be far. She separate the four oceans in two group, South and West on one side, East and North on the other.

New wave, and a big piece was marked out on the map, crossing the Red Line in a perpendicular way.

-The Grand Line, breathed Zabini.

-Ten points to Slytherin. Do you want to place the Calm Belt and the Twin Cap?

Robin took out of her desk a chalk and gave it to Zabini, who hesitated before he stood up. He thickened the line limiting the wideness of the Grand Line, and erased a little of the Red Line at the junction of the four seas before putting a point

-Perfect. And thank you for marking the entry canals. You can go back to your seat. Knowing that the Twins Cap is on the Red Line and that it stay the entry to the Grand Line, can someone tell me what is shocking?

Huge silence. With just Luffy chuckling softly and Blaise trying to be forgotten

Rayleigh finally showed himself, making everyone jump:

-You're asking too much from them, Robin, it's a map in two dimensions, they can't visualize it!

-I was hoping from a stroke of genius, but I must ask too much, laughed softly Robin, not at all surprised. Since you're here, explain to them what should shock them.

-What you would have seen in a map showing a minimum of relief, it's that the canals are going through a mountain. To go into the Grand Line, you must go up these canals to the top of the mountain.

-But that's impossible! Exclaimed Hermione.

-After my first weeks on the Grand Line, I took my dictionary and crossed the word impossible in it.

-It's possible because of some currents who are the basis of the canals. But I'm no Nami, even less Marco-san or Yasei-kun to talk to you about navigation. Let's say that, if we calculate well, with the impulse given by the currents, we can go up the canal and find themselves at the Twin Cap. It's a this point that everyone who want to enter in the Grand Line pass.

-Wouldn't it be easier to pass directly there? Inquired a Ravenclaw showing the lines that Zabini had thickened.

-No. These zones there, are the Calm Belt, which are unsafe for navigation, even if the scientific advances of our marines friends begin to change things, pointed Robin. First thing is, we use very few motorboats. With the Magnetic fields of the Grand Line, if the instruments are too complex, they burn out. Second thing, there is what is called Kai-ô.

-The Kai-ô are sea monsters, explained Rayleigh joining Robin before her desk, sitting on a chair beside her. The squib in the lac is of the same size as the smallest specimens The waters of the Grand Line are full of them… but the particularity of the Calm Belt is that it's the area they chose to make their nest. The weather is stable, no wind, no current. What can we ask for more to make our nest?

Harry shivered remembering the monster they had seen the corpses, in the search for the Philosophal Stone.

-You see, what makes the Grand line interesting, it's his magnetic field. Each island has his. Seeing the distance between them, it is usual that, from an island to another, we find another language, or a style of life totally baffling, or an era which isn't ours. For example, Little Garden still has dinosaurs, Robin spoke.

A murmur traveled through the classroom.

-It's possible? Neville asked Luffy who was laughing hard.

-It was so fun! Luffy said having a blast. I was almost eaten by a dinosaur with a long neck! Ah, that's far, Little Garden!

-Very, yes, Robin nodded. Now, since you want stories of pirates, I will please you. For you, pirates are lawless people who ransack, kill and steal each islands and ships they cross path with, am I wrong?

The expression of the students told her that she was right.

-It's not exactly true Pirates aren't all like that. Some are more like this, that's true, for the others.. They mostly go from adventure to adventures, commented Rayleigh. Let's take the example of your teacher of Natural Magic. What do you know about him?

Hermione raised her hand.

-If it's you, young girl, you will have to tell the information in Japanese, dared Robin.

Hermione jumped from her chair, surprising everyone.

-Marco wa Shirohige Kaizokudan no Ichibantai Taishou to Shirohige no Fuku-senshou desu, sensei!

-Ten points to Gryffindor! Smiled Robin. To translate, your teacher is the first commander of the Whitebeard crew, and also his right-hand man. The crew has sixteen floats, with a commander for each. Whitebeard is what we call a Yonkou. I will come back on this word later. But you see, they're part of these pirates who aren't after anything in particular. They live their life on the seas, searching for adventures and interesting things. It's… a very big family who gather the excluded of our society… runaway slaves, prostitutes, thief, assassins… So long as the lives rules of the community on the ship are followed, you have your place with them. Under the flag of this man, you become his son or daughter. He even calls you so. If you are a pirate lambda on his ship, no matter your age, you will be a part of one of the sixteen floats. This float will be your siblings. The other members your cousins. Your commander your big brother, and the captain, your Father, or Oyaji as his men like to call him. We except from you that you respect everyone, and that you listen to your superior. Marco-san would be, even with the fact that there is older people on the ship, the aniki, the oldest son. Always on the right of the captain, always listening. Luffy, Ace being a commander…

-Ace, it's Fred and George as pirates. Always pulling pranks and being chased because he tried to steal something to eat in the kitchens. But when he has to be serious, he will put aside the childishness and he is here. As the second commander, he has authority on everyone, except Marco. During a mission, if there isn't Marco, he will be the one telling the plan of action.

-Can you tell us what charge are held against him that made he has a bounty?

-He has a bounty of five hundred fifty million berry, the money on the Blues and the Grand Line. Behind this, he is guilty of hold-ups, robbery, eat and run, forgery, escapes, destruction of goods and property, and murder of marines. The murder of other pirates isn't held by the government. Ace, in his carrier never killed any civilian. Never killed someone who surrendered once defeated. Those who died were trying to kill him or other members of his division, in spite of their defeated

-Thank you, Luffy. Aside that we have Eustass "Cap'tain" Kidd, a rising head of the new generation of pirates, who is known for his aggressive comportment and the fact he kills anyone mocking him. Civilian, pirate, or marine. No difference.

Robin stood up and began to walk slowly between the rows.

-See the Grand Line as a Survival tournament. Everything is against you. The sea, the weather, the elements, the people… if you don't fall sick, you can be eaten by a hungry Kai-ô. If you escape from the Kai-ô, you will be chased by the locals of an island on which you had the misfortune on putting a foot on. Regardless of your side, there will always be someone who will not like you and who will try to kill you.

Robin turned toward Rayleigh who understand what she wanted and talked:

-I was a student here, like you, some years ago, and I took to it like a duck to water. I had a good friend… a Gryffindor… we did a good number of dirty tricks. One day, we took advantage of a day out to Hogsmead to go away, together. We were fifteen, and we discovered the Grand Line. Roger decided this day that he would one day set sail and that he would put the world upside down.

Rayleigh had a small smile remembering this.

-In spite of my objection, I found myself, just out of Hogwarts, at his side, ready to explore the world. This guy was an idiot… very sincerely. I wanted to throw him in the sea more than once, and already at Hogwarts, it was like that. But as his first-mate, I lived a fantastic life. I didn't really had an objective, at this date, but for each island we met, during our travel, we found ourselves with a sort of quest, defy to take part, and extraordinary recompense to get. We may not have followed the laws, but we had fun. We lived life like we wanted to. One day, Roger told me he wanted to conquer the totality of the Grand Line. Nobody had succeeded in going to its end. We needed three years, but we did it. Just for this simple fact, Roger became the Pirate's King. The title didn't have a great importance, but he was happy. He liked to do things big… and he succeed. For once, even if I didn't want it, I found myself with a new nickname. From the simple Rayleigh of the Shadow, I became Silver, the Dark Lord. During our journey, we were attacked from everywhere. One time, I found myself with a blade on my neck because I had the bad luck of sitting on the favorite seat of the chief of an island that we saw. Without even searching a fight, it found us. And then, we had a mad man after us. I still wonder how he was named a prefect…

-Who? Asked Parvati.

-Monkey D. Garp. Were of the same year. Strangely, Roger and him never killed each other in the dormitory. He was at once our worst enemy and our best friend… a little hard to see, but it's the truth. This man is today a Hero of the Marine, an example, however, this old geezer never listen to anyone… When I think about it… Roger and him were very alike on a lot of point, and still, so different. Difference which exacerbated when Roger became a pirate and Garp went to Marine school.

-Thank you Ray-san.

-With pleasure, assured Rayleigh.

-As you can see now, and as you can see every day, the pirates aren't different from you. A pirate, it's someone who decided to reject something part of the society and to live in a way this aspect isn't a problem for him. Sometime, without any crime, it's the society itself which reject them. I will take the example of a young man, a muggleborn. Let's call him… John. John is born in a family of merchant on Anvil Island. Until the age of three, everything was alright. He had parents, a twin sister. One day, nobles came. They saw the women of the family, and became interested in them. The took them, and nobody did anything against it. We had no right to tell them that it was bad, after all, they were nobles. Some days later, staying alone with his father, John began to show sign of magic. Not wanting a monster like that, his father sold him as a slave. The little John was bought by what is called a Celestial Dragon, Tenryuubito, like we call them in Japanese, which is the language most used on the Grand Line. I talk of this with the fifth years, sorry.

She smiled a little and told the rest of the story:

-His new master had a lot of slaves… they were treated in way much worse than some house elves. A lot died after a few days. John was lucky. Even with the abuses and the violence… be it the abusive and foul words, the blows… or sexual abuses… he survived. He grew up with the voice of his asters telling him he was only garbage, an object, something that was there. He had no right. One day, a golden occasion show itself, and he succeed in running away, finding himself in a hostile field. There, he survived the best he could. He stole to cover himself and fulfill his stomach, he slept in squat or even in the street; He was assaulted more than once, but he survived… what do you think, would he have had a chance at a better life if he went to the authorities, or asked for sanctuary in an orphanage?

-If you ask, it's that the answer is no? Breathed out Harry.

Rayleigh cleaned the board and, with a clack of his fingers, made appear another picture.

-This is the symbol of the Tenryuubitos. The heel of the Celestial Dragon. All their slaves have this mark. If someone had seen the mark of the little John, he would have been sent right back to his master. Who would have most likely killed him in the worst way possible. The slaves don't have the right to have a will. They obey and that's all. A slave who rebel is punished. A slave who escape is tortured until death.

Rayleigh sat down.

-John wasn't even ten. He had never asked for anything. His father decided to sell him and he found himself in hell. John could have died more than once. But he survived. He could have turned very bad, hating people, and become a monster, Robin said. In a sense, for some, he became a monster… but not the sort we could except. He met Edward Newgate, who would become known sometime later under the name of Whitebeard. Newgate wanted a family. The treasures, he didn't care, and he still doesn't care. He saw John, wary. By mistake, he discovered his secret and saved him from being sold again as a slave. He took John with him, and raised him as a son, without a care that he was a slave or not. John grew up with him and became one of his man. It's a man liked by the crew, someone normal. He learned again what it was to be human with people accepting him. He still has a bounty on his head, that's true, but he can walk his head high and tell that he is human, where he wouldn't have the right staying in the society.

The silence in the room was heavy. Luffy had put his hat on to hide his face.

-A lot of pirates have a tragic story like that. They chose this path in hope of a better life.

-You too? Asked Hannah Abbot with hesitation.

-I was only eight that I was nicknamed the Demon Child, just because I wanted to know a little of history; I stole a wand and some books, to learn to master my powers, since I couldn't go to a school like you. Anywhere I went, the rare people who accepted to help me, betrayed me next. I heard, more than once, that I didn't have the right to live. I fought the best I could, in the hope of continuing to go on and solve the mystery that wiped my island off the map. One day, I put myself to the service of Sir Crocodile, a Shichibukai. The Shichibukai are pirates accepted by the Marine. Crocodile was one of them. Me, I needed him to advance a little more in my quest. For this, we needed to overthrow a kingdom, Alabasta. This Kingdom had a very brave princess. A little by chance, she crossed path with your comrade Luffy, and they became friend. Learning of the situation of the kingdom, almost in a civil war, Luffy decided to help her. You were what… ten?

-Shihihihi! Sniggered Luffy.

-They were six, without the princess. And together, they fought against the group of Crocodile, adults. Luffy beat Crocodile in a single fight. I decided to join the crew, curious about this small crew. Zoro had a little difficulty trusting me at this time. I had the intention to do like I always did: advance as much as I can, and leave them when they would hinder me. Luffy made me want to live when I had lost every hope to see my dream came true. Little by little, I integrated myself to the crew. I was the oldest, but, they didn't really act like children. Luffy and Usopp had to enter school the next year. Chopper, our doctor, went from building to building, during the school year, to deepen his knowledge in medicine. When we gathered together, we went through marvelous adventures… I think to name one at Skypiea, a sky island around Jaya. It was an epic discover. Then, on our way, we ended at Water Seven. Things didn't happen very well. The Government noticed I was fond of my crew. They gave me an ultimatum. Either they destroyed the crew, or I obeyed them and they would leave the crew continue their travel. Madame Bones. Can you cite the three major places of the World Government?

Susan took a pensive air and said:

-Enies Lobby, Impel Down, and Marine Ford?

-Exactly. Ten points to Hufflepuff. These three island are anomalies, too. Can you tell me what happened to Enies Lobby, four years ago?

-The island was destroyed, I think. I don't know more, sorry.

-That doesn't matter. I am the reason of this destruction. Luffy decided to come to pick me up personally. I will remember this all my life. Even with these circumstances, it's one of the more symbolic and happiest memory I have. It didn't import that he was a pirate or in the middle of the enemy side. He asked me to tell him that I wanted to live. And for the first time, I was authorized to say this wish. I wanted to live, go back to the sea with him and our crew… the island was destroyed, but we survived. We won and we still are here to say the tale.

More than one girl wiped their eyes in the room and a lot of guy looked at Luffy with admiration.

-I didn't do the work alone! My nakamas were there! Luffy smiled peacefully. Nobody go after them without making me angry.

-You see, Luffy-kun is a pirate, he has a bounty, a marine grandfather, and still, he stays simple and carefree. The pirates are complex, pointed Rayleigh. From what I know, this child like adventure more than anything else.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here it is the next one, it was done ten days ago but I want to have finished the chapter for hunter in the making before I posted the two at the same times and the other gave me some problem. I hope you will like it, he is quite shorter than the precedent. Please review and I still owe nothing.**

-Bam!

-Sorry, apologized Ace.

He helped the young girl he had walked into by accident to pick up her thing. He recognised her as Luna Lovegood.

-Here… smiled Ace giving her back the last papers that had fallen.

-Thank you, Ouji,-sama smiled the young daydreaming girl.

Ace paled.

-How did you called me?

-Ouji-sama. You are the Prince of the Seas, aren't you? The son of the last-

Ace silenced her with his hand, making a sign to shut up.

-It's supposed to be a secret? Wondered Luna when Ace removed his hand.

-Who told you that?

-Hogwarts. She tells me a lot of things… but she didn't tell me that you want to stay incognito. I'm sorry, I will be careful next time. Good day, taishou-san.

And she walked away, not more shocked than that.

 _What the heck had just happened_?

Scanning around him quickly with his Haki, Ace relaxed slightly. There weren't anybody around. He leaned by the window and sensed the deception overrun him when he saw Marco who was giving a class.

He needed to change his mind.

Turning in his heels, he went toward the library. Maybe he could find a book interesting enough to lose himself.

-Well, well, well… see who is here…

Ace hold in a groan when he recognized the voice. He closed his eyes, counting until five in his head, breathed out and turned around to see the bat of the dungeons in the corridor.

-Someone pounce around the school, proud of his misdemeanor…? Insinuated Snape with a sneer.

-I don't have any lesson to take from a Death Eater who sold the woman he loved just to get rid of a rival.

A flash of anger passed in the eyes of the man, who took out his wand.

-Go, attack. I doubt that you can even touch me. Your tongue is sharp, but your wand his a ridicule wooden stick who is far from scaring me.

And as if to confirm it, the wand of Snape burst into flames.

Ace turned his back to him and continued on his way toward the library.

-Rouge would roll in her grave to see what her only son became…

-If my mother had something against pirates, we wouldn't be here having this discussion, greasy Bat of the dungeons.

Ace moved slightly to avoid a spell of Natural Magic and passed into another corridor, crossing path with a patrol of Marines who glanced at him with distrust.

-What? It's prohibited to go to the library?

Without waiting for an answer, Ace fasten his pace and entered in the den of Mrs Pince. He directly went toward her, armed with his most charming smile. She looked at him with distrust and told him:

-They are all taken. And the professor Fushisho, along with the professor Nico, asked for some this books to be put out of reach of reading.

-Which one?

-Those about Roger, mainly. Well, all the books where we see his photography.

-Oh… well, too bad.

-Silver is there.

Ans the woman showed a table a little away.

-We will try to stay discreet, assured Ace.

Going toward his brother, Ace stretched, making his back crack, and slid on the bench facing his sibling, who glared at him.

-Oh, don't worry, I didn't come here to keep you from working, reassured Ace.

Sabo didn't say anything and angrily scratched out something on his parchment.

\- I have a newspaper here, if you want, muttered Sabo showing the paper in the pile of book who was surrounding him.

-Thanks. I crossed path with Lovegood.

-So?

-Hogwarts talk to her too.

Sabo straightened, surprised.

-Don't look at me like that, I'm as surprised as you. I don't think she will talk about it to anyone.

Ace opened the newspaper and drove in the reading, leaving his brother to work in peace. For some time, the only noises which could be heard were the pages turned of the books and the paper, and the swearing and scratching of Sabo.

-Ne, Sab'… Ace said remarking a text around a new law. Don't you have Umbridge in the collimator?

-I don't know, I didn't receive any mission about her; I'll ask Hack if he know something. Why?

-She just passed a law. If I decrypt well, the hybrids don't have the right to have a wand, except special derogation.

-The professor Flitwick is half-goblin, no? Though Sabo. He enter the category of hybrid.

-Yep. But seeing the description, the zoans are also part of the number, same for the gyojins. It's Jimbe who will be happy.

Ace sighed and put the paper back on the table, disgusted. He glanced at his brother who had continued to work.

-You are getting worked up by what?

-Transfiguration.

-You are getting work up by classwork?! You?! The genius of the family?!

-Unlike you, the transfiguration isn't a discipline who come to me naturally, unlike charms.

Ace stood up and passed above the table, to slid beside his brother to see where he was blocking. They were in the middle of the explanation when someone clearing his throat made them raised their heads.

Krum was before them, a book in his hand.

-Can I sit down?

Ace looked at his brother who shrugged.

-No problem. Make yourself comfortable…

-So long as this crazy crowd don't come invade my table…

Sabo glared at the crazy fangirls who were following Krum. The girls giggled before running away.

\- Thanks.

-Domo, Sabo told him.

He pushed with his foot the bench facing him, sign for Krum to sit down.

-Don't except for us to jump on you, we are not Quidditch fans, Ace told him with a smile.

-If I wanted fans, I would have stayed with the girls…

-He got you there, Ace.

Sabo held his hand to Viktor.

-Sabo Silver.

-Nice to meet you.

And he shook his hand.

-Ace is my pirate of brother. Don't go look further, those who try to understand get a headache.

Viktor smiled and opened a book, letting the to brothers work together. After a moment, Sabo hit his forehead and treated himself of idiot.

-No, you're not, it's twisted, that's all, Ace told him.

Sabo looked at his watch and put his thing in his bag.

-I have Defense.

-Oh.

Ace helped him put his things away and told him goodbye, looking as his distraction was going away. He stayed an instant without doing anything, then stood up to search something interesting to read. He grabbed a book on Defense who was around and came back to sit, opening the book to read.

-Anxious?

Ace raised his head looking at Krum.

-For?

-The tournament.

-Iie. I have more reason to worry when I see Kidd seeking troubles, than for what will fall on me during the Tournament. I saw worse than a simple tournament everyday.

-You are a Commander, from what I heard.

-Aye. I serve the Lord of the Seas, beside the Master of the Skys. But I'm not the most dangerous pirate here.

Krum raised an eyebrow with interest.

-Against all appearance, Ray-san and Marco are much more dangerous than me… After, there is Luffy, the youngest. He is still young, but he is powerful, and imprevisible.

Ace had a stunning smile full of pride.

-He will become the Pirate King.

…..

-She will blow us off, whispered Parvati.

-It doesn't cost anything to try! Insisted Padma.

-You have a problem?

The twins jumped seeing Kennichi come toward them with Nami.

-Nothing… answered the twins.

The two navigators shared a look, and then turned their eyes on the twins, before going back on their way, discussing with animation in Japanese.

-I tell you she won't accept to talk to us! And she always stay around Portgas…

-You are supposed to be the courageous one, Pav'!

-I know but… she is a pirate!

-We are her sisters!

-She does really care about that!

-If you don't go, I'll do it!

And Padma went toward the park, followed by Parvati. They had seen from a window Ace and their sister, around the Whomping Willow, with their teacher of Natural Magic, without seeing an ear disaggregated in the wall.

-Visit of two insisting twins, stated Robin who had a mouth on Marco's arm.

-Arigatou, Robin.

He didn't look away from the two young exercising their Haki.

-We aren't playing at the skipping rope, the Gray, yoi, sighed Marco.

-Wari Taîshou! Chuckled Kali.

-Ace, no flames, or it's cheating.

-You remove all the fun! Pouted Ace hoisting himself on a branch.

Some moments later the twins appeared.

-Take a break, ordered Marco.

The pirates went away from the threatened area of the tree and caught a bottle of water each.

-Why is Kennichi not here with us? Asked Ace.

-Because, unlike two guys of the Second Division that I won't name since they will recognize themselves, he doesn't jump on the littlest excuse to escape a training session, yoi, pointed out Marco. Do you want something misses?

-We would like to talk to Kali, said Parvati.

-You are persistent… we sense the kinship! Snickered Ace.

-Marco-taîshou? The stupidity, it come with the D.? Inquired Kali.

-Why?

-Because Ace is as bad as Luffy, sometimes.

Marco shook his head.

-Careful, the Grey, Ace is your Commander.

-The fools don't have the right to complain, boss! Chirped Ace.

-Who told you that? Asked Marco raising an eyebrow.

-Kingdew, two years ago.

Marco rubbed his forehead, one hand on his hip.

-And we call this pirates… Well, the Grey, be quick.

-Aye, Taîshou!

She kissed Ace on the cheek, surprising him, and under a glare from Marco, she walked away toward the lake with the twins.

-What do you want again? Asked Kali, before swallowing a long gulp of water.

-We want to know why, stated Parvati. Why did you went away…

-What happened… we were happy, weren't we?

Kali sighed and looked at them with sad eyes. The next moment, her face was empty of any emotion.

-You want to know, eh? Then, I will tell you, but you won't like the answer. Your dear uncle abused me. During four long years, he hurt me. Father knew it, but closed his eyes. Everyone say that I run away, but it's false. It's our brother who allowed me to escape. He discovered what was done to me and, instead of throwing the blame to me, like our father, he helped me escape. He put me on the first transport going out of the country. I found myself in the Mexico with no money. I did foolish things to no end to be able to eat. I transported drug like a mule, I sold my body. I would have died in the corner of a street if Ace hadn't came. He took me with him without asking for what I want, and here I am today… I'm alive and still standing, thanks to him. Blame me, I don't care. I am a Shirohige and proud to be one. I have a new family who doesn't care about my story. A family who pulled me from the deep end to allow me to get back on my feet. The world is far from being pink. You are young and naive, you will know once you are adults…

And with a quick pace, Kali left them here, leaving shocked twins from what they had just heard.

Ace looked as his nakama coming back toward him, and opened his arms. The miss hugged him an instant, so she could take a breath, before straightening. Marco opened his own arms and she took refuge in them.

-It's over… murmured Marco. You have a family who watch over you. We don't abandon anyone, in the Shirohige, yoi.

-Arigatou… whispered Kali.

Marco tapped her back and the miss straightened.

-We should go eat something, pointed Ace taking Kali by the shoulders. You come raid the kitchens with me? If I'm face to Kidd, I will punch his face.

Kali nodded and the two young went away. Ace turned an instant his head, throwing a glare to the twins, before walking away.

Rubbing his head, Marco found the two students, still shocked by what they had just heard.

-Oi, kimi-tachi, Kiite kudasai. I'll let this pass, this time only, because you didn't have any bad intentions. But believe me when I say that the fact that you are my students won't change anything to the fact that if, because of you, the Grey feel bad again, I won't lift a finger to protect you when Ace will kill you, yoi. I hope you will keep this warning in mind and you will pass it around. You don't touch a Shirohige with impunity.

-Yes sir.

And Marco turned on his heels too.

—

* * *

-Hermione…

-Yes Harry? Asked Hermione raising her head from her meal.

-Is it me or Parvati seems to feel a little bad?

Hermione turned her head toward their classmate. Lavender was trying to know what was wrong, but her friend ended up in tears and run away from the Great Hall, bumping into Tashigi on her way.

The Marine stayed an instant puzzled standing, before searching her glasses who had fallen. Zoro came at this moment, escorted by a glaring Moaning Myrtle. He picked the glasses up and hold them to Tashigi.

-Roronoa… hissed the woman.

-I am just giving you back your glasses, kuso, muttered Zoro.

And he went to sit, leaving an indignant Myrtle to go back to her toilets.

-Have you ever seen Myrtle so far from the girl's toilets? Asked Harry.

-No… everything is possible.

Mimi was floating toward the toilets when she crossed path with Rayleigh chatting with Robin.

-Silver… said Myrtle taking her most charming air.

Robin had a discreet giggle seeing Rayleigh pale and left him with the ghost.

-Myrtle… It's been… a while… said the pirate with his most tense smile.

The charming became demon and yelled on Rayleigh:

-Congenital asshole! What took you to follow Roger like that!? You are supposed to have a brain! And you call yourself a Ravenclaw!

-Don't yell, please… what is done is done, and I regret nothing…

-Ah, well… in any case, it was predictable, seeing the excursion in the Forbidden Forest that you were already doing at this time.

-Compared to the shit we found ourselves together some years later, the Forest, it was a walk in the parc.

-You must have seen a lot of beauties, no?

-Yes, Myrtle, but I'm a pirate. I don't stay in one place long enough to have a classical family life. Wife and children, you see.

-I would have liked to live this…

Myrtle sniffed and wiped her ghostly tears under her glasses.

-You want to tell me something in peculiar, or I can go eat?

-I would like to talk to you, but…

Myrtle's eyes fell on the marines around, then on Kidd who was coming down the corridor.

-You have a problem, the ghost, hn? Asked the redhead.

-Should I accompany you? Proposed Rayleigh to Myrtle.

-Oh, thank you Silver! Smiled Myrtle.

Kidd stayed open mouth seeing the improbable couple. Rayleigh accompanied Myrtle to her toilet, far away from the presence of the marines (few like to hear the ghost cry).

\- I was touched by what Roger did when he found me dead, this night… breathed Myrtle. He was a good man, even if he was stupid, sometimes.

-We are all stupid when we are this old, Myrtle. Roger was just more than what is normal. It's to tell me that that you asked me to talk in private?

-No, not just for that… I noticed this Portgas, back from his first year… I may be dead, but I hear what is said, and I heard what was said about Roger… so, I preferred to shut up, but now that you're here, I though it would be better if you verify by yourself. I may be wrong, but he look so much like him…

-Others know?

-Nick and Lady Helena. Peeves, I don't know. You know something? I'm right, am I not?!

Rayleigh made a gesture to ask her to stay calm.

-I often saw him running past my toilets, on his way to the office of the professor Fushisho… I heard him swear in low voice, retaining himself from crying… he was so young… do something, he need someone to tell him not to listen… Roger was a good guy!

-Myrtle… Ace is my godson… I know it… I learned about it a little late, so, I found out when he was nine, but I still know.

Myrtle had a relieved sigh.

-Can I ask you something? Inquired Rayleigh.

-Everything I can do, I assure you.

-I don't know how long I will be able to stay here. I'm playing with fire. I am dangerous, they could ask that I leave the castle. If it happen, could you keep an ear on the noises of the corridors? If someone talk about Roger and Ace, pass the information to Marco.

-About him, he stay around the boy since some time already…

-They went further?

-Not before this year.

-Then you don't tell me anything new that I don't already know.

-If that's how you react…

And Myrtle entered her toilet swinging her pigtails.

Rayleigh shook his head and walked away.

-Hina-san, he greeted politely finding the pink in the corridor.

-Everyone is at diner. Hina wants to know where you were, she grumbled.

-I was talking with a ghost of an old classmate, my dear, nothing else.

Hina looked at him full of skepticism.

-Some Marines saw it. Is that all?

-Hina fucks you.

And she went away.

-Lovely, commented Rayleigh with a smile.

The twins who were coming out at this moment had every trouble to keep their laughter in.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here the chapter, enjoy it, I had some problem for Harry's part of the first task when he flew on his broom but I did it and her it is.**

Ace was once again in the library, this time, with a good novel, when someone sat in front of him. He raise his eyes from his page to see a very nervous Harry, before him, taking out his homework.

-Well, Potter, I didn't know you liked my presence so much… you're not with Lu' making Granger gone insane ?

Harry shook his head and looked around, as if to assure himself that nobody was listening to them.

-Do you know what the first task of the Tournament is? Whispered Harry, fretting.

-No, not at all.

-Dragons.

Ace stayed an instant closed face.

-We will have to pass before dragons… gritted Harry another time between his teeth.

-How… forget that, I don't want to know. Are you sure of your source?

-I saw it with my own eyes.

Ace rubbed his shin pensively.

-Well, it would explain why I saw Charlie Weasley at Hogsmead, the other day. But why are you telling me?

-Madam Maxime and Karkaroff saw the dragons, too. There were only you and Diggory to warn.

-So ka, thank you for being fair play, Potter. Diggory knows?

-Not yet.

-I'll do it, you should concentrate on how you'll pass your dragon.

-You're not worried?

-Was there a dragon who spit ice in there? Or Venom?

-No.

-Then Hiken doesn't risk anything, but that stay between us.

Ace gave him a knowing smile and gestured toward the homework of the younger boy on the table.

-You want some help?

The next hour, Ace was taking a break in the corridors when he met Kidd who was bothering Cedric.

-Intimidation doesn't work with me, Tulip, let me go to class, huffed Cedric.

-Not before you stop calling me Tulip and you apologized, little twat…

Kidd took some more steps toward Cedric before freezing, sensing a hand closing on his neck.

-Give me one good reason to not burn you alive, _Tulip_ … hissed Ace.

-Hiken, growled Kidd.

-You dead, Luffy will have one less rival for the One Piece. So? What do you chose? You calm yourself or I burn you?

-Tch. You're lucky I don't want to have Shirohige on my ass even before I enter the Shin Sekai.

-A smart decision.

Ace released him and stared as Kidd walked away with a murderous glare.

-Be careful, he doesn't seem to think to let this go, noted Cedric.

-Don't worry, I saw worst than him. Oi! Kidd! Take some class with Kaidou's men! They are better than you at intimidation!

Kidd gritted his teeth and disappeared in the corner of the hallway.

-You have five minutes? Asked Ace.

-Not really, I'm late for Flitwick.

-And after?

-I was going to join my girlfriend in the park. Why? It's important?

-Oh! Ace said with a wondering face. I don't know, really… The issue is whether you find yourself stronger than a dragon, then if it's the case, what I will tell you won't change anything…

Cedric frowned.

-Potter found out what the First Task is. He told me the precedent hour. There are four dragon. One for each champion. Female with their eggs from what he told me. Each champion will have to bypass a dragon.

Cedric opened wide eyes.

-You're not serious!

\- Very serious. I recognized Charlie Weasley the other day at Hogsmead and usually he is in Romania with Dragons.

-But why are you telling me?

-Like this, we are all equals. Krum and Delacour know apparently. I'm going! Good luck!

And Ace rushed off running, leaving Cedric to go to class.

-Portgas…

Ace pulled up and turned to see Mad Eye who had caught Harry's shoulder. The Boy-Who-Lived seemed to be panicking.

-I wasn't expecting so much Fair-Play in a pirate…

The mouth of the ex-auror pulled up in a smile.

Ace walked toward the man and in a sudden move, hit his arm, forcing him to let Harry go who took cover behind him.

-You chose your allies badly, Potter… commented Moody.

-I know Ace better than you. You'll forgive me, professor, commented Harry.

Ace stayed an instant looking at the man, searching his eyes, but gave up seeing the man staring obstinately at Harry.

-Let's go, Potter, I'll explain why you're late to Sprout.

He took Harry by the shoulder and escorted him to class.

-He wanted to know if I knew how to pass the dragons… breathed Harry.

-There is more way than one, believe me. Look at where you're good and use this for yourself.

* * *

Hermione sighed when Harry told him of Ace's calm about the dragons.

-Obviously, Harry! Ace is the fire! He as an unspeakable advantage compared to the others!

-I forgot that…

Harry looked out of the window to see Kidd and Luffy outside, they looked to be in an argument if he judged from the fact they were sending blow to each others.

-But I don't understand… Ace told me to look at my strong points and to use them… but I'm not particularly good at anything.

Hermione opened big eyes and told him:

-But you are! In Flying!

-Flying?

-You are the youngest seeker of Hogwarts, Harry with the best broom there is!

-I'm only authorized a wand…

-Are you a wizard or not?!

-Honestly… what would be the best solution? Asked Kennichi to his commander as they looked at the first dragon in the stadium, waiting for Bagman to show up.

-The rocks there… they could be transfigured into baby dragons. If you chose the same specie, game over, yoi. You transfigure another one into a chosen predator, and the female dragon will be in alert. She prefer the life of already hatched eggs, to those who may never come to term. It's the animal instinct, yoi.

-Of course, the Flying Pineapple is still the expert on the animal field… remarked Sabo behind them.

\- If you keep bothering me, I'll throw you in the arena, Sabo, warned Marco.

-You wouldn't do that, I'm too lovelable for that. Excited, Luffy?

Luffy moved on his seat, one raw in front of Marco and turned toward his brother.

-Nii-chan will have a lot of fun!

The amused snort of all the pirates around said it all.

Harry entered in a tent where McGonagall escorted him.

The others champions were there.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner, on a wooden stool. The forehead sweating, she had lost her assured air and seemed rather pale. Viktor Krum seemed more grumpy than ever, which must be his way to express his apprehension, pondered Harry. Cedric was pacing. When Harry entered, he made a small smile. Harry answered with a small smile of his own, but he sensed some stiffness in the muscles of his face, as if he wasn't used to this move anymore. Ace, for his part, had taken a bench for himself. He would have the air of a totally normal young man who was killing time, with what looked like a manga between his hand and an earphone on his ears, if not for the knife he had tied to his waist. When Harry entered, he winked at him and went back to his reading.

-Ah, but who is here! Harry! Exclaimed Bagman in a happy voice turning toward him. Come in, come in, make yourself at ease!

In the middle of all those champion with livid complexions, Bagman looked like a character of a very colorful cartoon. This time again, he wore his old robe of the Hornets team.

Albeit… Ace still didn't seemed nervous. He seemed to not care what was going on around him, too obsessed with his reading.

-That's it, everyone is here. So it is time to inform you! Bagman said. When the public will have taken place, I will ask you to pick each in turn in this bag.

He showed them a little purple bag made of silk that he waved before their eyes.

-You will take a miniaturized version of the thing you will have to face later! There are different… hum… variety, you will see. I also have another thing to tell you… yes… here… your task will be to seize the golden egg!

Harry glanced around him. Cedric nodded to show that he understood and paced again. He was slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum showed no reaction. Maybe they feared that the sole act of opening their mouth would make them sick. Anyway it was what Harry himself was feeling. But them, at least, had volunteered for the tournament…

And suddenly, hundreds of students flooded outside. We could hear the sound of their steps outside of the tent, their overexcited talks, their laughter, their joking… Harry felt he was so far from them that he had the impression of being of another specie. Between the arrival of the public and the moment Bagman opened the purple silky bag, he seemed to him that only a second passed.

-Ladies first, Bagman said presenting the bag to Fleur Delacour.

She drove her shaking hand and took out a tiny model of a dragon, perfectly imitated – it was a Welsh Green. The number "two" was attached around his neck. Before Fleur's expression, which showed no surprise but a resigned determination, Harry knew that he had guessed right: Madam Maxime had told her what was awaiting her.

The same thing happened with Krum. He took out the Chinese Fireball with a scarlet color. The number "three" was hanging around his neck; Krum didn't even bat an eye, he just stared at the ground.

When it was time for him, Cedric slid his hand in the bag and took out the Swedish Short-snout, with blue-grey colors. He had the number "one" around the neck. Knowing what was still there, Harry put his hand in the bag and took the Hungarian Horntail, who had the number "four". When Harry looked at it, the miniature dragon spread his wings and showed his little fangs.

There was only one left.

Ace plunged his hand in the bag and took out a dragon with a serpentine form, with wing and short legs, of a golden color. He had the number "five".

-Kinryû… whispered Ace with a big grin. Hajimemashite…

The tiny dragon slammed his jaw before Ace's eyes who slid it in his pocket.

-Well, here we are! Said Bagman; You each drew a dragon that you will have to face and the number that each has around their neck indicate the order in which you will accomplish this first task. Now, I will have to leave you because I am the one doing the commentaries. Mr Diggory, you are the first. When you will hear the whistle, you will come out of the tent and enter the enclosure, okay? Harry? Could I talk to you an instant?

Harry followed Bagman outside.

-Enough, said Krum. I give up.

-Why? Fleur asked him.

-Karrkarrrof told me what the tasssk would be beffore the time…

-Everyone is even here, Krum, pointed out Ace. Maxime told you, didn't she, Delacour?

Fleur nodded.

-Potter discovered it and warned me.

-And it's you who told me, pointed Cedric. We are all even, no need to give up.

-I'm more worried for Potter.

Cedric sighed.

-In what way? Inquired Fleur.

\- He is the Boy-Who-Lived! Pointed Cedric. I think that his participation is a tentative of elimination. Effective, as an idea, after all… a _dragon_. And one of the worst, a Hungarian Horntail…

-I didn't think about that… muttered Krum.

A whistle resound at the moment when Harry came back. Ace exchanged an accolade with Cedric who walked out, face green.

Some seconds later, they heard the cheering of the crowd, which meant that Cedric had just entered the enclosure and was facing the dragon, who was not tiny at all, now…

It was worst than everything that Harry had imagined. Sitting there still, he heard the crowd's cry, yell… exclaim… hold their breath in front of the efforts of Cedric to bypass without damage the Swedish Short-snout. It was like the spectator were only one person with multiples heads reacting in the same voice. Krum was still looking at the ground. Fleur had began to pacing too around the tent, like Diggory before her. And the commentaries of Bagman only made things worse… Horrible pictures formed in Harry's head when he heard "oh, there! It was close, really close… We can say that he is taking risks, this one! Very nice tentative. Too bad it didn't work!"

In the end, after fifteen minutes, Harry heard the deafening roar of the crowd which could only mean one thing: Cedric had succeed in passing by the dragon and take the golden egg.

-Congratulation! Really good! Bagman was yelling. Now let's see the score of the judges!

But he didn't announce the notes. Harry supposed that the judges must write them down on some board that they showed the public.

-Still four concurrent to go, now! Shouted Bagman as another whistle blew. Miss Delacour, please!

Fleur was shivering from head to toes. When he saw her going out of the tent her head high, her hand tight around her wand, Harry felt more sympathy for her than he ever had until now. Ace whispered an encouragement in a french with a very strong spanish accent, before there was only him, Krum and Harry, each on his side, avoiding each other's eye.

And everything began again…

-Oh, maybe it wasn't very wise! They heard Bagman yell in a thrilled voice. Oh, there, there… almost! Attention, now… My god, I thought that it was done!

Ten minutes later, Harry heard the crowd explode again in a thunder of clapping… Fleur must have succeed too. There was a silence as the notes she got were showed… and then another wave of applaud… and finally, a third whistle sound.

-And now come Mr Krum! Exclaimed Bagman.

Krum walked out with his dragging step, leaving Harry alone in the tent with the pirate.

He had a bigger conscience of his body than normal : his heart was beating faster, he sensed like his fingers were throbbing with needles under his skin, as if the fear was flooding in his veins… however, he had like the sensation of being somewhere else, out of himself. The canvas of the tent, the reaction of the crowd seemed so far to him…

-Everything will be alright, Potter, smiled Ace.

-Talk for yourself, I'm not immunized against fire…

-Very daring! Screamed Bagman.

Harry heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible scream as the crowd held back their breath.

-You can say that he isn't afraid… and… But yes, he took the egg!

The applauds came with so much force in the icy atmosphere of the winter that they seemed to break it like crystal. Krum had done it. At any time, it would be Harry's time.

He stood up with the impression of having legs in marshmallow. Some instants later, the whistle came.

-Gambatte! Smiled Ace, calm. I know that you will do it.

-Good luck to you too, mumbled Harry.

And he walked out of the tent in a crescendo of panic. He passed before the bush of trees, then passed an opening in the fence surrounding the enclosure.

Everything he saw around him seemed to come out of a dream with blinding colors. Hundred and hundred faces were looking at him in the stands that had been constructed with magic since the night they had came for the first time. The Hungarian Horntail was facing him, on the other side of the fence. The dragon – or the female dragon – was incubating her eggs, wings half closed, her yellow eyes, fierce, fixated on him. Like a monstrous lizard with black scales, she was stirring her spiked tail who was marking the ground with deep and long marks. The crowd was shouting loudly in a big tumult. Harry ignored if these cry were favorable to him or hostile, and he couldn't care less. The moment came to do what he had to do… to concentrate completely, his mind on what represented his only chance.

He raised his wand.

- _Accio Firebolt_! He screamed.

Then he waited, hoping, prying, with every cell of his body… and if the spell failed… If the Firebolt didn't come… Everything he saw around himself seemed to be deformed by a sort of see through ward, sparkling like a warm mist, behind which the hundreds of faces who were around him seemed to strangely float…

In the end, he heard it, ripping the air behind him. He turned around and saw the Firebolt get around the edge of the forest, rush toward the enclosure and stop at half-length, just beside him, waiting for him to mount it. The tumult of the crowd amplified… Bagman yelled something… but Harry's ears were in no state to hear what he was saying… There wasn't any meaning in listening to him…

Harry mounted his broom and took off immediately. Something like a miracle happened then…

When he took off in the air, when he sensed the wind tousle his hair, when the face of the crowd were only pins below him, when the dragon was reduced to the size of a dog, he realized that it wasn't only the ground he left, but also his fear… Brusquely, he found back his familiar element…

It was a new game of Quidditch, nothing more… a simple game of Quidditch and this dragon was an opposing team particularly repulsive…

He looked at the eggs that the Hungarian Horntail was protecting between her feet and spot the golden egg sparkling in the middle of the others who looked like gray stones.

"Good, though Harry. A little tactic of diversion… let's go..."

And he dove. The head of the dragon followed his trajectory. He knew what she was going to do and he went up vertically just in time : a jet of flames appeared at the place where he was at one second before… but Harry wasn't worried… it wasn't harder than to escape a bludger…

-Thousand of Medusa! This is what is called to know how to fly! Yelled Bagman, as the crowd cried out and then stopped breathing. Did you see that, Mr Krum?

Harry took some altitude and flew in circle. The dragon was still following him with her eyes, her head turning on her long neck. If he continued like that, it wouldn't be long before she had the vertigo, but it would be best to not continue like this for too long, or she would blew some fire again.

Harry dove the second she opened her mouth. This time, however, he was less lucky. He managed to escape the flames but the spiked tail hit like a whip and, the moment he turned to the left, one of the long spike touched his shoulder, tearing a part of his wizard's robe.

He sensed the pain, hear the cries and groans coming from the public, but the wound didn't seem too deep… he flew around the Hungarian horntail and had an idea…

It seemed that the dragon didn't want to take off, she loved her eggs too much. She was twisting on herself, her wings flaring and folding, her horrible yellow eyes still staring at him, but she was scared to go far from her eggs… but he had to make her go away from it, or he would never be able to approach the golden egg… he had to act with prudence, progressively.

He began to change endlessly of direction, staying far away to avoid the gush of flames but approaching enough that she felt threaten and continued to follow his with her eyes. The head of the creature was leaning on one side, then the other, showing her fangs, her vertical pupils fixing him…

He flew a little higher and the head of the dragon raised with him, her outstretched neck swinging like a cobra before a snake charmer…

Harry elevated himself a little more and she let escape an exasperated roar. For her, he was like an annoying fly, a fly that she was anxious to plumber. Her tail swing in the air again, but Harry was out of reach… she spit some fire that he avoid… The monster opened wide her mouth…

-Come on, come, gritted Harry between his teeth, turning around her head from above to attract her. Come on, come get me… Move…

She straightened on her back legs then, unfolding finally her wide black and shining wings, as large as a small plane, and Harry dove. Before the dragon could understand what he was doing and where he went, he went toward the ground with all the speed of his broom, in the direction of the eggs she wasn't protecting anymore with her long clawed feet.

Harry had let go of the handle of his Firebolt and he had just taken a hold of his golden egg…

He took some altitude and then, with a new quick acceleration, flew toward the stands, his golden egg in his arms unharmed. Then it was as if someone had raised the sound to the maximum; For the first time since he entered the stadium, he took conscience of the noise of the public who yelled and applauded as loudly as the Irish supporters at the World Cup…

-Look at that! But look at that! Bagman was yelling. Our youngest champion was the quickest to retrieve his egg until now! Here is something that will raise the bet on Mr Potter!

Harry saw the dragon's handler rush toward the dragon to neutralize the Hungarian horntail. There, at the entry of the enclosures, the professor McGonagall, the professor Moody and Hagrid were quickly coming toward him with big hand gestures and smiles so larges that we could see them from far away. He turned around above the stands, the racket of the mass of people resonated in his ears, and landed softly, the heart finally light… he had passed the first task, he had survived…

Ace opened his eyes, cutting his concentration from Harry, a smile tugging his lips. The kid had talent. Maybe if he did his puppy eyed to Marco, he would make the Phoenix fold and accept to give the Boy-Who-Lived some intensive class of flying. What is better than a Phoenix to teach that?

-And now, the wanted man of the tournament, we are waiting for our last contestant, Mister Portgas!

Ace stood up with a sigh and took out his headphone from his ears. On his way toward the enclosure, he rolled them around his Tone Dial and his manga that he had in his pocket, before entering in the arena.

The Kinryû was already there, impatiently waiting for him, several meters long, rolled in a protective way around his eggs, his golden scales shining under the sunlight.

Ace glance during one instant at the public, spotting his siblings and his friends. In a quick motion he took off what was molesting him and threw the package to Marco. The Phoenix leaned forward and caught everything with one hand, before going back to his seat.

-What is preparing our dear Portgas? Asked Bagman.

Ace stretched one moment, approaching slightly the dragon and put his hat on his head. He accentuated his concentration on his Haki, making his eyes pass in a silver color. Around him, everything became black and white. The world was an infinity of shade of gray; In this universe, the wary dragon stuck out with her golden color with even more sharpness. Between his rings, Ace saw his objective: the golden egg. Further, in color, the way out stood.

-Hajimemasho ka? Asked Ace.

And he put a step forward, entering in the area which show him as a threat for the mother.

The dragon straightened slightly and blew a tongue of fire toward the pirate who didn't make a move to avoid it, despite the cries of the public. He held his right hand in front of him and the fire collected itself in it, climbing his fist to his chest, as he took his favorite position. When the fire reached his left arm, he began to add his own flames, making his fist redden.

-What is he preparing? Asked Bagman.

-Hiken, murmured Rayleigh for himself.

-HI-KEN chanted the pirates. HI-KEN! HI-KEN!

A huge grin split the face of the pirate, making the dragon unconsciously gulp.

- _HIKEN_!

And the fire fist was projected on the dragon, becoming a immense ball of fire who hit the beast full head on. Carried away by the impact, she flew away unrolling her body, and landing a little further away. Ace rushed toward the nest and picked up the golden egg.

-Good work! However… ohoh, that's bad…

The dragon had recuperated faster than excepted, and to see Ace in her nest wasn't helping her mood. She was going to swallow him whole when Ace huddled on himself to jump high enough, passing above the head of the dragon and hit her with a kakatogueri in the head, sending her nose percuting violently the ground. Ace landed on her head and went on his way.

-That's what is called to tame a dragon! Will Portgas reach the exit?!

With a moaned of pain and rage, the dragon rushed toward the thief who was two steps away from the exit. The team of tamer was going to intervene when Ace turned around, staring the dragon in the eyes.

-[ _**Down**_.]

The dragon immobilized herself, her mouth shut, her body shivering sweating. She laid down slowly, whining softly in fear.

Ace went toward her, the egg under his arm and went to pet her scales.

-[ _Good girl… now, go back to your nest._ ]

The dragon went back to her nest like a good little dog, leaving Ace show the golden egg and go out.

The golden trio was staring at him eyes wide and McGonagall rushed toward Ace.

-By Merlin's beard, mister Portgas! How could you scare me like that! I thought the dragon was going to swallow you whole!

-I'm indigestible.

-I don't see why we persist in having this Tornament… sighed Harry. You will do all the tasks in a heartbeat!

-I don't know all of them, I don't knouf!

Ace almost fell when a kid made of rubber run into his arms.

-That was so cool, Ace! Exclaimed Luffy. And you did a super thing, Harry! Marco propose some lesson for acrobatic fly, if you want!

-No thanks, I would like to live until the second task… smiled Harry.

Marco arrived with Sabo, Kennichi and Kali. Ace was covered with congratulations and Harry too, before the judges gave their notes.

-Each judge give a note on ten; The record to beat is Forty-nine, yoi. It's Potter's and Krum's.

-Not bad, Potter! Smiled Ace.

-Mister Silver gave me a nine.

Madam Maxime raised her wand and gave a ten, with some regrets. Dumbledore did the same. Bagman gave a seven which made the public boo and Karkaroff a five who almost caused a riot. Rayleigh raised his own wand to give a ten.

-It's not fair! Yelled Harry. You did better than me! You should have better note!

-I don't give a damn, Potter. I had fun, that's all, commented Ace.

-Harry is right, Portgas, you should have better. Wait…

Apparently, the vocal disagreement of the public had reason of Karkaroff who rectified his note. From five, Ace passed at eight.

Now he had forty-five points, but it didn't mean anything to him;

-It's a little better… sighed the teacher. The champion are excepted in the tent there.

-We're going? Ace asked at Harry.

-Let's go.

In the chambers that were given to them, everyone was gathered around Ace and the egg which was taunting them.

-What tell us that they won't give the solution to this school? Asked Kidd showing Sabo and the Mugiwara.

Several pirates nodded.

-It may be because we are pirates too and that we would like to see one of us win, proposed Robin, making Marco roll his eyes.

-He isn't a pirate him, pointed out a girl showing Sabo with a head gesture.

-Ace is my brother. I'm for him, responded Sabo.

Nami was crouched before the egg examining it attentively, before going back to her feet with a disappointed sigh.

-What is it, Nami-san? Inquired Sanji.

-It's flagrant that they only are golden paper… it's not worth a dime, sighed Nami.

-Kuso baba… muttered Zoro.

-Don't insult Nami-san!

Bam!

Bam!

Nami gave both of them a blow to their head, instantly calming them.

-So, Ace, you open it? Asked Luffy who was playing with the mini-dragon that his brother gave him.

-Go on, encouraged Rayleigh.

Ace shrugged and took the egg. He slid his nails in the slot and opened it…

The ears blowing sound coming out of it made more than one grit their teeth!

Ace hurried to close it, livid.

The silence fell.

-Even Killer singing in his shower, is more musical than that, grunted Kidd shaking a finger in his ear.

-It seems like the old man when he drank too much… commented Sabo as livid as his older brother.

Luffy stood up and pat Ace's hair.

-It was good knowing you, Ace. If you have to attack Garp when he is drunk, you will die!

The remark made more than one laugh.

-That sound familiar, said Rayleigh thinking.

-Me too… It remind me of the way the mermaids in lake scolded me when I went to swim at the beginning of the year, pointed Zoro.

-Fresh water mermaids are rare… I would have never though of it, confessed Marco.

-Attention everyone, cover your ears! Stated Kali taking the egg.

Everyone covered their ears. Pitying her, Robin made a pair of hand bloom to protect the ears of the Shirohige who opened the egg. This one continued his interpretation of musical saws, before Kali placed her wand in the hole and threw a spell. Soon, the hole of the egg was full of water, and the noise changes, becoming a riddle.

-Yep, mermaids… said Marco.

-I'm in deep shit… Ace stated clearly.

-It was nice knowing you, Hiken! Mocked Kidd.

The glare Ace threw him said it all.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here it's been a while some problems at home but now it's alright so I should be able to translate more. Good reading and please review.**

-I don't know how to dance… and I have to open a ball… mumbled Harry in a dead voice.

-Sabo can teach you, if you want, proposed Luffy.

-Sabo know how to dance? Wondered Ron and Harry.

As Luffy nodded, Hermione sighed seeming to say 'of course'.

-He learned how to dance at the same age as he learned how to walk. He would like to do without, but he knows how. He tried to teach me, but I always get mixed up!

-He would accept to teach me? Harry asked with hope.

-If you find a partner, I can ask him, assured Luffy.

-You're my savior!

Luffy giggled.

-You know with who you're going to go? Hermione asked Luffy.

-Nami!

Nami who was passing in the hallway with some classmate came to a stop, to the biggest horror of the marines guarding it. She stared at Luffy with curious eyes.

-You could reserve me a dance for the ball, please?

-I'll do the first one with you for free because you are my captain, Luffy. I have to dance with Zoro and Sanji too. You will dance with Robin, also?

-Aye!

-Well, since you are my captain, I'll reserve my first dance for you, with one condition!

-Which one?

-That you wore clothes as tasteful as the time when you came to save me from Shiki!

-Shihihi! Count on me!

-Then, I'll see you at the ball!

And she walked away.

-I have my partner for the first dance! Smiled Luffy. Have fun with Marco!

And Luffy went on his way.

-Your idea is _stupid_ , commented Sabo.

-I want to prove something, so, what I have planned is perfect, rejected Ace walking with big steps toward the Great Hall.

Someone will be jealous.

-I already told him, _baka_!

-I'm not responsible for your death, Ace.

-Yes, yes…

Sabo went to join Luffy (the blond was trying to avoid Fleur) and looked at Ace walking briskly toward the Head Table. Common thing, since he was often talking to Marco before or after the meal. Except that now, instead of walking to the left toward the pirates, he went on the right toward the Marines. He came to a halt in front of Hina, clicking his heels joining his feets and bowing before the pink, his hat on his heart.

-Kuro Ori no Hina-taïsa, I am searching for a partner for the opening of the ball. Would you accept to give me the first dance of the night?

You could hear a fly in the Great Hall. Rayleigh was looking at his godson like he just saw a second head come out, before glancing at Marco with an interrogating air who nodded to confirm that they had talked about it.

-Hina must have misheard you, kaizoku, said the pink. You just asked Hina to dance with her?

-Exact, stated Ace, calmly straightening.

-If I didn't know it from the start, I would have the confirmation that you are a complete nutcase, Portgas, growled Smoker, beside his friend.

-I would have asked Tashigi, but I think that a marimo I will not name would like to invite her!

-Stop saying bullshit, Portgas! Roared a red Zoro, embarassed at the table.

-Why? Asked Hina.

-Like that. Just a dance. I don't ask you to go out with me. Just to open the ball with me.

-And the Grey?

-Kal? Kennichi has her first dance. He asked me this morning.

-Hina is puzzled.

-Don't look further. It's just a dance. Nothing more, nothing less. No tentative of corruption, or assassination. So?

Hina looked at Ace in the eyes who waited for her answer without removing his serous face. The pink looked away and accepted.

-Hina keeps an eye on you…

Ace smiled brightly and bowed.

-Thank you very much.

He straightened up and reassured Smoker:

-I won't eat your friend, Kemuri-chan. Don't put your panties in a twist !

And Ace went to see Marco, leaving a Smoker red with embarrass and shame behind him.

Marco took out a packet from under his chair and held it to Ace.

-Oyaji send this for you, for the ball, yoi.

Ace opened the box and his eyes opened wide seeing what was in it.

-I can't.

-Oyaji insist.

-But…

Marco looked at him raising an eyebrow and Ace sighed. He nodded tightly and went to the table, where the twins monopolized him with Sabo, about a Verpey who was refusing to pay his debts.

-Your brother is crazy, Dean commented to Luffy.

-About what?

-By asking this scary woman to the ball, but also because he walk around shirtless in winter.

Luffy snickered, but said nothing more.

Harry had just been turned down by Cho when he entered the common room to see Ron totally depressed.

-He was blown off by Fleur, explained Luffy.

-It's the day… muttered Harry. Cho is going with Cedric Diggory…

-If Ron had questioned me, he would have know that Sabo accepted to go with her in the hope that after, she will leave him alone.

-Only your brother would reject the advances of a Veela, Luffy.

Luffy shrugged and went back to reading his letter.

-Brook will come sing with the Weird Sisters.

Harry had finally a date in the person of Parvati Patil. He was going to the dinner when he sensed a hand touch his arm.

-A word for you kid… murmured a girl in his ear. I learn that one of the twins was neglect for this evening, and I'll eviscerate you. It's a serious warning.

And she continued on her way toward who knew where, ignoring the marines calling her.

-Is everything alright?

Harry had a start and turn around to see Tashigi talking to him.

-She seemed threatening, explained the marine.

-It's fine, assured Harry. I'm going to eat while there is still something.

And he ran toward the Great Hall to slid on a bench, falling beside Sabo, in front of Kennichi and Zoro who were talking about dress robes.

-So, you found a date? Sabo asked.

-Yes… is it true that you accept to go with Fleur, just so she leave you alone?

-Yes, unfortunately… sighed Sabo.

Kennichi stared at Harry and asked him, surprising hm:

-What did the Grey want with you?

-Why do you call this girl the Grey?

-Other than the fact she always wear grey? Asked Sabo.

Logic.

-So? Asked the Shirohige.

-She… She told me that she would rip my intestines if Ron and me neglect the Patils twins during the ball.

-Oooh! Said the men.

-That's strange, but I had the impression that she had bad relations with them…

-Kali is a _kuudere_. She is cynical, brutal, cold and won't-give-a-damn, but sometimes, she show that she is in truth… someone affectionate… explained Kennichi.

Harry looked at him with a closed expression.

-On the Grand Line, your affection for someone can kill you, explained Sabo. It's a weapon. Show publicly that you like someone, and if you are someone to kill, this person will be used against you. If this person is powerful, it'll be alright, but in the contrary… the twins won't survive against any enemies of the Grey. If she is distant with them, that for them to not be involved.

-And since Kali is our Nakama, if she fell, Ace-san will probably fall with her. You touch one of us and it's our crew you attack.

-We can only trust our nakama, muttered Zoro taking some noodles on his plate. The entire world is our enemy. If we can't trust our comrades, we're dead.

-I see… breathed Harry.

And he took some food.

-Now that you have a date, I will be able to teach you, in the hope that you will do better than Luffy, smiled Sabo.

-Why did you learn to dance, Sabo?

Sabo's smile melt like snow under the sun.

-Liking it or no, I come from a family of Lord. The moment I knew how to walk and talk, the codes to respect during socials events were forced into my throat, like balls, cocktails and others… Everything to be well see by influential people… I was five when my father promised me to the daughter of a rich noble who had the favors of a parent of the Queen. It's not that wonderful, the life of a Lord. From my point of view, at least. But these years in the upper class gave me the weapons needed to change the world.

-Oh no, the Revolutionary is in his delirium again! Commented Zoro with a smile.

Sabo stuck his tongue at him.

-What do you have as a dress robe, Potter? Asked Sabo.

-A simple bottle green robe, answered Harry. And you?

-Suit and tie, answered Zoro. Nami told me that she would triple my debt if I put on a traditional clothe.

-I'll do in the sober, too. My working clothes will go well, snickered Sabo.

The snorts of the two pirates told him that he was missing something.

-Kimono and hakama for me. Ace is indecisive between that and a suit with tie. Taishou will put on a simple kimono. I'll see to it personally, I bet this with Izou-san!

Kennichi had a smirk when his eyes followed his commander go out of the Hall with Rayleigh. Marco turned for an instant, looking suspiciously his comrade, before following his way.

-And Kali, she will put what? A classic dress? Asked Zoro.

-Kali? A dress? Heaven will fall the day it happen! She will put a sari above a sarouel, that's all.

-I'm ridiculous… Ace stated loud and clear when Sabo put him before a mirror. It's your style, not mine!

-Thanks God, we took all day to dress you, sighed the blond, ignoring Rayleigh and Luffy rolling on the ground laughing in a corner of the room. Don't touch the hair!

Sabo turned around his brother who he had forced to put a three pieces set with tail. He took a brush and attacked the mane of his older brother.

-My winter clothes will be fine… grumbled Ace.

-Make an effort, it won't kill you to dress well for once;

-I won't wear this thing! Out of question!

Sabo swore and took a step back when Ace flamed himself, reducing his clothes to ashes, staying in his pants in the middle of the bedroom.

Rayleigh sighed and vanished the ashes in a wave of his wand.

-Even Luffy dressed well! So, you can put an effort too, can't you? Huffed Sabo.

It's true that in his clothes, Luffy looked like a mafiosi, with a heavy coat that he will wear with the rest and that was waiting for now on the chair, he will have style.

-Try this! Proposed Rayleigh throwing cloth to Ace.

Ace caught them and put them on.

The pants were tight around his tight before becoming larger around his feets. The clear blue shirt and the black vest went well with it. Sabo went behind Ace, closing with his hand the shirt, then the vest and shook his head.

-Keep this open. Your necklace stain.

-I keep this on… Ace said with a threatening face, his hand fingering the big red pearls around his neck.

-As you wish.

With a skillful movement of his leg, Sabo swept the feet of the oldest, making him fall on the ground, on his ass. There, he undertook to style his hair, before tying them on a short tail, making think that he may have a tassel on the back of his head.

-There it is! _Now_ , it's potable! Claimed Sabo.

He wiped the imaginary sweet from his forehead.

He groaned when he saw the inimitable black fedora appear in the neck of his sibling, but said nothing more.

Ace straightened up and went to his original clothes. He took his hunting knife and tied it to one of his legs, before conjuring a thick belt around his waist, to which he tied a big gun and some cartridges of munitions.

-You're trying to compensate for something? Asked Sabo.

-I have everything needed, no need to compensate, Marco can confirm it, if you don't believe me… Ace muttered as he finished to tie the belt.

Rayleigh cleared his throat, making Ace raise his eyes.

-Yes, Ji-chan… I know… sighed the Commander.

-We have two hours. Sab' it's your turn.

-It's the last time I'm dressing you, Ace, Sabo stated clearly. What a drag, I swear. Worst than a kid. Oi! What are you doing, there?!

-I'm putting my logs poses… Ace answered patiently.

-You want to look like a Christmas Tree? You find that there is not enough of them in the Great Hall? Rayleigh asked smiling.

-No, I'm going as a pirate, point.

-You're sure that weapons are allowed? Asked Luffy.

-Yes, reassured Rayleigh. Who would be stupid enough to fight the day of Christmas?

-Fufufufufu! Here is a very elegant pirate… commented Robin coming in advance in front of the Great Hall with Nami.

Marco opened one eye, looking at the women from top to bottom and closed it.

-You are stunning, ojou-san tachi.

The black dress of Robin put forward her long legs covered by a purple tights and her beautiful neckline. On this, she had a rather thin coat, just as black. Nami had a sober and long dress, without sleeve and a pink boa. On her waist, on a special belt, hung her climat tact.

-Must I conclude that Kennichi-kun lost his bet with Izou-san ? smiled Nami seeing the clothes of the blond.

-The day he succeed in dressing me up, I won't be Commander anymore, yoi.

The whistle of Portgas made them raise their head to see him coming down the step with his family.

-Good clothes, Marco. You're going to a business dinner?

Marco shook his head in amusement. He did sober, just a black three pieces suit and a clear purple shirt we could see under. He had a black cardigan above it all and his golden jewel which usually hung from his belt was substituted by a sober one in silver.

-Marco! I'm sure that Ace is trying to compensate for something with his big gun, pointed Sabo passing one hand in his hair for the last time, before putting his top hat on it.

-He doesn't need to, yoi. I would worry more for Mugiwara, seeing the big toy on his shoulder.

-Eh oh! I don't need to, ore wa gomu ningen! Luffy took offense.

Rayleigh shook his head and arranged his dark cape on his shoulders.

-Your feet wil be cold, Ace pointed to his baby brother.

-Of course not! Assured Luffy wagging his toes.

-If you say so.

Slowly, the rest of the occupants of the castle ended up showing up.

As expected, the Grey had put on a grey sarouel under her purple and gold sari. She bowed before the two Commanders and waited for her date to show up in a kimono and a hakama dark blue.

Hina came the moment when Marco was putting on a pouting Ace a white coat very recognizable by the huge emblem in the back. And him who was hoping that Marco hadn't realized that he had hidden it in his office, to not have to wear it.

-You stole the coat of your Oyaji? Mumbled Hina chewing on her cigarette.

-Oyaji wanted me to wear it tonight. You are very beautiful, the flower I brought will go very well with your dress.

Ace bowed above the hand of Hina who in addition with her Marine's cloak had a pink tight dress, slit on the sides. When the pirate straightened up, he showed a white flower in his hand that he slid behind the ear of the woman.

-Hina won't get tricked, the woman told him.

-Oh, but there isn't any trap, assured Ace.

He held an arm toward Hina courteous.

-Where did you learn good manners, Portgas? Asked Smoker.

-The blond with the top hat beat them into my skull with his bô.

Sabo turned toward them and offered a smile full of teeth to his brother.

-Your date is here, pointed Ace.

Sabo paled and walked toward Fleur who perched herself with delight on his arm.

-The champions, come here! Called McGonagall.

-Are we going? Asked Ace.

-Since we must.

Smoker tried not to laugh before the head of his friend seeing her walk away with Ace toward the group of the Champions.

-Ohoh! The miracles of a visit to a hair stylist! Commented Sabo seeing the date of Krum. You are lovely, Granger.

-Thank you. That is your… _work_ clothes?

-Nothing better for society parties. Potter…

-Sabo… Ace…

Harry looked at them with a bit of surprise. Which shows that, good clothes could change everything. The two young men were well made and rather elegant. Strangely, the weapons were at their place, on Ace. Even if he didn't totally look like himself, this cloak on his should almost give him an air… princely…

Sabo was totally at ease in his clothes, as if he was born in them. He had everything of a Lord. And he corresponded to the image he had when McGonagall told him that he had to open the ball.

Parvati put a hand to her mouth when she saw them.

-Dear God… How did you do this?

-Miracles of the clothes! Smiled Sabo. I had a hard time with this one. Compardd to him, Luffy cooperated totally.

-He look like a Mafia Boss like this, Hermione pointed out.

-Just one dance, Portgas, warned Hina.

-Of Course! After, I'll find my nakama. When I said that Zoro want to invite Tashigi to the ball!

Indeed, Zoro just passed by them, totally red, with a Tashigi just as embarrassed.

-Come on, let's forget the rivalries, sighed Sabo. let's have fun! And don't forget my teachings, Potter!

Harry lowered his head trying not to blush, and Parvati giggled.

Soon, McGonagall made them enter and they walk toward a big round table in the end of the Room.

-Ace! Sabo called in a low voice.

Ace threw a rapid look toward his brother.

-Try to act correctly at the table! Honor the cloak you wear!

Ace nodded, arranging with his free hand the cloak on his shoulders. At the table, Sabo sit beside Percy who was stood in for Crouch. Everyone sat and the meal began; Hina took out the flower from her hair and observed it, while Ace talked with Rayleigh and Madam Maxime, on the other side of the table, listening distractedly Sabo talking with Percy about politic.

-Where does this flower come from? Hina finally asked.

-A variety of Hibiscus from Dawn, answered Ace. I lived some time there, before taking the sea.

-Aaah, Dawn… nostalgia, when you get us, sighed Sabo.

-You are too young to be nostalgic, young men, pointed Rayleigh with amusement. And it is vain to think that your school is so well hidden, dear Karkaroff. I prove you any day you want that I know where it is…

Igor looked at Rayleigh with hatred, but the pirate smiled peacefully to the man.

-And Hogwarts still have many mysteries… I think in particular at this strange room, on the seventh floor…

The two young men almost choked on their laughter and Ace was kind enough to explain to Hina what was this aforementioned room.

The meal went well enough. Parvati was a good company, and Harry blessed himself by remembering Kali's threat. Otherwise, he would have ignored the poor miss, and would have missed a rather interesting classmate. Madam Maxime was fascinated by the description of some islands of the Shin Sekai, that Ace, Rayleigh or Hina had seen (Hina upset. Hina already had missions in the Shin Sekai). Some pictures seemed too impossible (a rain of thunder… who would believe it), but it was interesting.

-You can't ask too much of him, Hermione, he must pronounce something in a way that he isn't familiar with, pointed Sabo to Hermione who was trying to teach Krum how to say her name.

Hermione looked suspiciously at him, but remembered that someone named Roronoa Zoro was unable to pronounce 'si' by anything other than 'shi'. It was very funny when he called Sabo by his surname saying : Shirubazu. And Ace relished in reminding her that he didn't care if someone used the English way to say his name, but he wasn't named 'Ace' but 'Eisu'.

The mysteries of a foreign language.

When everyone was done with their meal, the table were pulled aside and everyone took to the dance floor.

The Weird Sisters and Brook took the floor under the applauses.

-Good evening everyone! Yohohoho! I see some lovely ladies in the room! I will avoid asking some panties, I don't want to be killed by the marines… Even if I'm already dead! Yohohoho! Skull Joke! Saa minna-san, I hope we will have a wonderful evening together and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

-And one more, mumbled Hina following Ace on the piste.

-Soul King Brook is here to make us pass a good moment, that's all, assured Ace with a smile. Shall we go ?

He took one hand of the Marine and passed an arm around her waist, respecting some distance between them. Hina put a hand on his shoulder and said:

-Step on Hina's feet and Hina kick your nuts.

-Aye! Grinned Ace.

He lead Hina in the waltz.

Sabo looked at Harry and nodded to himself. He didn't do too bad.

-Where does your scar come from? Fleur asked when Sabo made her whirl.

-I prefer not to talk about it. It's a bad memory. Why do you stick to me since your arrival, Delacour-san?

-I don't know, you intrigue me. And you are one of the rare to act like an adult, in the middle of those kids.

-I learned to grow up quickly.

He sensed with his Haki Fred pass not far from his elder with Angelina and put something in his pocket, before leading his date out of Mad-Eye's way who was dancing with the Professor Sinistra.

-A kilt, sensei?! Who do you want to shock like that? Mocked Sabo.

Before Moody could answer, Sabo had lead his date further away.

They passed Rayleigh dancing with McGonagall. A Japanese comment made the old pirate chuckle.

-There is a lot of things you ignore about the Mei-Ô, young man, smiled Rayleigh.

The Professor Sprout was laughing dancing with Marco, still as phlegmatic as ever, and Robin was dancing with Sanji not far from the couple Nami/Luffy.

When the dance was over, Ace, like a gentleman, accompanied Hina to Smoker and kissed her hand.

-Thank you for according me this dance.

And in a fly majestic of his white coat, he went in a search for a new dance partner.

-So? Asked Smoker.

Hina smiled at him, shining eyes behind her glasses.

-Hina had fun.

Smoker looked at her with surprise, but already, she was going back to the dance floor.

Kali stumbled on Ace, with murdering eyes.

-Wait tomorrow, okay, before killing anyone, Ace asked recognizing the look.

-This foolish ginger head will pay. Look at her! He does even take care of her!

Padma was surprised when a well clothed and a little embarrassed Kidd came to invite her to a dance, but accepted, leaving Ron to brood alone.

-Pav', on her side, has fun. I won't finish Snake Face's work for him.

Ace followed her eyes and indeed saw Parvati laughing while dancing with Harry. The intensives courses of Sabo had paid.

Ace searched his pockets, taping with his foot a rhythm with the music played by Brook and the Whitches. He took out a chewing-gum in a paper message.

-"For the Sleeping Beauty, until midnight, with her prince charming. Immediate effect, chewing-gum Ivankov." Oh…

-You will be able to dance with _him_ , whispered Kali.

Ace blushed and put the chewing-gum back in his pocket.

-Come on!

-Oi!

Without having the time to protest, he was pulled by his nakama out of the Great Hall. Some minutes later, a blushing young girl with long ebony hair, in an orange kimono asked Marco if he wanted to dance with her.

The Phoenix raised an eyebrow recognizing the black and silver eyes of a commander, accepted and didn't change of partner during all the evening, until midnight. Although before midnight, he disappeared, but that, nobody realized it.

-/-

Nami halted Hermione when she saw her rush out of the room, angry.

-Ron! He say that to dance with Viktor, it's to fraternize with the enemy!

-Then, to talk with Luffy in class, it's also to fraternize with the enemy. Don't listen to him! Come! Sanji-kun!

Nami lead Hermione to the table of the pirates. Chopper, in a suit, was sitting on the table, drinking a soda with a straw, talking with Sanji and Luffy, Robin was on the floor with Zoro. They were commenting Brook's performance with huge smiles and laughs, completing the Skull Jokes of the star before he did them himself.

-Sanji-kun? Would you like to dance with Hermion?

-But of course! Assured Sanji.

He stood up and lead Hermione on the dance floor.

-Luffy, you should tell Ace that there is a strange girl dancing with Marco, pointed Nami.

-It's Ace. I smelled him when they passed not far away from me, Chopper noted. What will you do?

-Put an idiot in his place.

-Not need, the Grey is on the case! Smiled Luffy.

CLACK!

The monumental slap that Ron took from Kali resonated (résonna pas raisonna) in a good part of the room.

-On one side you neglect Padma! And on the other, you make your best friend cry, big fool! But who do you think you are, moron!?

This night, undetected by anyone, another pirate entered in the castle. When Bagman went back to his rooms for the night, he found sitting on a chair a man with a pompadour who was twirling a sword in his hand with a neglecting gesture.

-Konbanwa, Bagman-san. I learned that you refused to pay the money due to two of my friends…

* * *

The smile of the Pirate was scary.

-/-/

-Ah, I can't keep up anymore! I'm going to sleep! Thank you for tonight!

Harry found himself with a kiss on the cheek from Parvati who went to find her twin sister. Tired, but happy with his evening, Cho totally forgotten, Harry found Ron who was still pouting by himself and mumbling something which sound like: fraternization with the enemy.

-We pass our time fraternizing with the enemy, Ron.

Wha ! Said very smartly the red head.

-We share our every days with Luffy who support his brother, much more than he support me or Cedric. It's the Professor Fushisho and the Professor Robin who manage our study group, and they are too in the pirate camp. And Sabo taught me to dance and act well during parties, when you preferred to play cards on your side. Even the pirates make an effort and open themselves to others. Ace opened the ball with a Marine at his arms. And it's a pirate who gave you the slap of the century for neglecting one of us. True, we all want to see our respective champion win, but we can also learn to know the others.

-You're talking like Hermione, commented Ron looking gobsmacked his comrade drinking his butterbeer.

-I danced with the professor Nico and had fun. I even had a dance with Fleur, while Sabo danced with Parvati.

Harry sighed and stood up. He remarked the strange girl who was dancing from some time already with Marco, but didn't comment. It must be a pirate, since their were the only ones wearing kimonos.

-The night was good? Sabo asked with a knowing smirk finding his oldest brother with Luffy in the hall, the next day.

Ace just smiled, trying to not walk too stiffly.

-Hello Taîshou, greeted Kali in a dark mood joining them.

Ace just greeted her with his hand.

-Are you alright, Nii-chan?

All had to make an effort to understand Ace. Even without understanding him, it was easy to guess the problem. Voice extinction.

The pleased smile on a Phoenix who was reading a newspaper at the Head Table completed the equation.

-Ace? Can I talk to you an instant?

Everyone turned around to see Harry.

-You can have him, but he has a voice extinction! Snickered Sabo, while Luffy fell against the Revolutionary holding his ribs.

Ace glared at his brothers and signaled the park with his head to Harry.

The two Champions went out and Harry told Cedric's advise.

Ace searched in his cloak (Harry found that he looked like a vampire hunter in these clothes), and took out a notebook and a pen. He wrote something, scrapped it, and did it again, before putting it under Harry's nose. The scrapped lines were in japanese characters, but the rest was in english.

"Cedric's advice is good, but not full. Put the head under water to better hear."

-You're serious?

Ace nodded with a smile.

-You deciphered the riddle?

Another nod.

-Don't say anything !

Ace inwardly rolled his eyes. He didn't risk to say a lot because of a Phoenix.

-So, I put the egg and my head under water to decrypt everything?

Another nod.

-Thanks, Ace!

"It's the least I can do, for the dragons."

Harry had an embarrassed laugh and rushed to lunch.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is the next chapter showoing the second task, rather short but enjoy!**

Sabo lowered the newspaper speaking about Hagrid.

He was going to _kill_ Rita.

Ace was very pale. Very very pale, as if he was realizing that if Hargid hadn't discussed his ascendance with Madam Maxime, Rita would have fallen on his back, probably, on the worst moment, and a scandal would have burst about Marco, compromising the Shirohige's position at Hogwarts.

But worst of all, if this woman snooped so much…

Sabo tightened his fist, crumpling the paper.

He feared that the truth about his brothers could be unveiled. He didn't want that. To endure Snape's sarcasm was already enough. No need to add to it.

A look at the Head table told them that Marco wasn't happy either.

-It's possible, the big bones excuse, pointed Kennichi. It's Oyaji's case. He must be three heads taller than this Hagrid, and doesn't have a drop of Giant blood. You also never saw Genkotsu or Sengoku.

-Genkotsu come around enough, Kennichi, so, yes, they already saw him, pointed Sabo. Garps, young men, Genkotsu is Garp's nickname.

-And what does it mean? Asked Ron.

-The Fist, translated Smoker who was passing by.

-You tasted it, right? Smiled Luffy at the Marine.

-You, not enough.

Luffy pouted, but didn't answer.

-The packet just passed the scouring, stated Smoker giving Ace a box.

-Thank you Kemuri-chan!

-Tch. You're lucky that Hina had fun. Where were you the rest of the night?

-I had an attack somewhere, and when I woke up, there weren't anyone anymore…

Smoker raised his eyebrows, without detecting Ace's lie, and walked away.

-Coming back to Hagrid, I completely understand his lie. As improbable as it is, it's easier to lie than to tell the truth, if she is ugly.

-Who are you searching for? Asked Sanji seeing Harry scanning the pirates at the table.

-A girl I saw at the ball. She danced almost all night with the professor Fushisho, before disappearing around half past eleven.

-Oh, Ann-chan? Said Sabo, ignoring the embarrassment of his older brother who was hiding his head in his hands.

-Ann-chan?

-Yes, Ann! It's Marco's _girlfriend_.

Luffy almost died of laughter, drawing Hermione's suspicious glare.

-I saw the girl in question… she seemed to be your age! The professor Fushisho is a little too old for this sort of relationship, said Hermione.

-Ann is eighteen, she is of age and do what she wants with her life, Zoro pointed out with a smile.

\- Marco-taîshou isn't that old… he is thirty-eight. He seems older with his always nonchalant gaze, pointed out Kennichi.

-There is still a twenty years gape.

-Hermione… said Ace.

Hermione looked at Ace who was playing with his knife, his face hidden under his hat.

-Don't talk about thing you don't know anything, it can only give you troubles.

-What don't I know? Asked Hermione.

-Ann-nee-san came young on the _Moby Dick_. She fell for Marco-taîsho when she was only thirteen, told Kennichi in a low voice. He did everything to push her back, but it was evident that the feeling was reciprocated. He passed an accord with her only family alive. He kept his distance until her majority, and after that they were left alone.

-And he held his promise. He swapped the back of her head more than once when she left herself fall for her hormones, by respect, breathed out Ace still playing with his knife.

-Shanks-nii-san likes Ann. He wanted more than once to pass Marco at the end of his blade because of that, and swore to do it if he ever heard that the promise was broken. They held it until the end, even with the temptation, continued Sabo.

-It's… a beautiful story… whispered Harry.

Hermione looked at Ace, with an analyzing eye, still playing with his knife.

-I'm not very hungry. I'm going to see what is the package I was send, sighed Ace.

And he stood up.

* * *

Hagrid was stubborn. Very stubborn.

So, what is better than a pirate to help him stop being an idiot?

Hagrid jumped when Rayleigh smashed the door to the floor.

-Shitsurei shimasu.

In a negligent gesture, he fixed magically the door and put himself in front of Hagrid, hands on the table, frowning.

-Listen to me very well, moron! You don't have any reason to hide for a stupid story on the paper! Keep your head high, for goodness sake! You didn't do anything wrong! You are the biggest heart man that I know of! Don't be stupid and open wide your ears. _We don't choose our parents_. But we only can choose what we will become, against all odds. You aren't like those stupid and vicious giants who walks the mountains and who scares everyone! I saw giants with hearts as good as yours, Hagrid! Very chic guys! So, stop hiding, won't you?

Hagrid didn't answer, keeping his head low.

With a sigh, Rayleigh sat on a chair which he put closer to the half-giant.

-I know you well Hagrid. I saw you raise Aragog against everything! I saw you trying to include yourself even with the differences… you're a good guy… don't listen to anyone who say otherwise. I have done more that can be held against me than you, so, raise your head. I would like to avoid doing something like Garp and punch your skull…

-He sends me a letter saying that if he didn't have news from Luffy saying that I was giving class again, he would come to punch me… whispered Hagrid.

Rayleigh smiled and pat Hagrid's arm.

-You're a good guy, Hagrid. Don't let anyone say otherwise.

-Thanks, Silver.

-With pleasure, my friend. Saké?

* * *

Sabo entered in Marco's office. Chang had found him in the Great Hall, some minutes ago and told him that he was requested to go to Fushisho's office.

Flitwick was there, too, with a… sinister face.

-Normally, we don't really need to tell you what is happening, Sabo, said Marco showing a chair. But seeing the problem, you need to know, yoi.

-Oh? What is it about? He inquired sitting on the seat.

-The second task, young man. I presume that your brother told you what it was, said the diminutive professor.

-Yes… Ace must be able to search for something that the mermaids of the lake took away from him, with one hour for that.

-It's not something, Sabo. It's _somebody_.

-Ah? Oh… _oh!_

-Yes. _Oh_ , like you said, sighed Marco. The choice is narrow, even more if we take in consideration Ace's handicap. It's where you intervene, Sabo.

-We put the hostages in a deep sleep, then we spell them to be able to breath underwater, explained Flitwick.

-The spell on you will be different on one point. Nobody want to see Ace drown, yoi. Also, if his method was to waver while on his way, you will wake up to save him. But you have to realize that once at the surface, Ace will depend on you. If you don't act fast, he will sink straight to the bottom, yoi.

That was why they had chosen him. _He could swim._ He was able to save his hammer of a brother.

-No problem, assured Sabo. You will put me to sleep now?

-Yes, stated Flitwick.

Sabo removed his robe which he put in his handbag, then his shoes and his socks. He untied his necktie to knot it to his wrist, and put his wand there. He rolled up on of his sleeves to show a blade on his forearm.

-I'm ready.

The two-professor stood up. Flitwick charmed Sabo and Marco applied the nuance on the spell. Looking at the Sabo sleeping on the chair, Marco sensed his heart squeeze in worry. He wouldn't be at rest until Ace had passed the task. Even if he didn't do it in time. The most important was that he came up.

* * *

Ace was holding firmly in his hand two bubbles coral.

Sabo's absence at breakfast told him to take another one, just in case.

He turned around hearing Percy scolding Harry for his lateness.

-Potter? Are you alright? Inquired Ace.

Harry nodded, folded in two, out of breath, glad for the sport practice that Marco put down their throats. Ace patted his back.

-You will be more at ease without your robe and your shoes, even your socks. And take that, you never know, whispered Ace when the judges weren't looking.

He slid a sheathed blade in Harry's belt.

-Thanks, Ace.

Ace winked and moved away when Bagman called him, making them line up on the bank; He let himself fall on the ground and stretched, bare foot, his knife on his waist and his mitt in place just in case he was hopeless enough to have to use his wand.

He straightened up when Bagman began the countdown, the other coral in his protect elbow, his own between his teeth.

At the whistle, he dove, breathing in the coral to create a bubble who enclosed him totally.

He swam his best, attaching himself to the rock in the depth to advance the best he could, propelling himself toward the front with a good kick. When the deep began to go lower, he let himself float until the depth. The water becoming burning after him, so no creature came to bother him.

-You're doing okay?

Ace almost had a stroke when he saw Moaning Myrtle floating nearby.

-You're crazy scaring people like that!

-I know! Myrtle giggled. You are the first I see pass. We can see the pirate.

-What do you want?

-Oh, I saw an angel face blond… by there, I believe…

And she showed a direction with her finger.

-Hn… thanks.

-You're welcome! Be careful of the Grindylows.

He didn't care about the Grindylows, for now.

He continued on his way and arrived at the moment when he heard the mermaids sing:

 _An hour long you'll have to look_

 _If you want to find what we've taken from you._

 _Half of the time passed, hurry yourself_

 _Or, what you search for in these waters will rot…_

A movement behind Ace made him turn his head. Harry passed at his level, waving with a webbed hand.

-Gillyweed? Smart, Potter…

And Ace continued to make his hard way, under the puzzled stare of Harry.

-Continue, don't worry about me.

Harry shrugged and continued his road in the mermaid's village.

Ace widely preferred the sea mermaids. Them, at least, were less shabby…

A true crowd was gathered before the buildings who delimited a sort of aquatic village. A choir composed of water beings were singing in the middle of the place, inviting the champion to come closer. Behind the choir, roughly carved in a rock, was a gigantic statue who was representing one of these creatures. Four people were firmly tied to the statue's fish tail.

Ron was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang; There were also a girl who mustn't be more than eight. Seeing her long silvery hair floating around her like a cloud, Harry was sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister; All four of them seemed to be in a deep sleep. Their heads were shaking on their shoulders and a trickle of bubble were coming out of their mouth. Sabo was at an extremity, his head on his shoulder peacefully sleeping, his blond hair hiding his horrible scar on his face. More than ever, we could understand why everyone kept telling that he had an angel face.

Harry rushed toward the prisoners. He thought that the water being would rush toward him with their spears, but they didn't move. The prisoners were tied with big ropes, solids and sticky made of aquatic plants intermingled. He took out the blade Ace had given him and began to untie Ron, after hesitating a moment. Ace came at this instant and pulled his knife to free in an easygoing gesture his brother who fell on him. Ace put between the blond teeth a bubble coral the moment when Harry succeed in freeing Ron.

-I'll see you outside, said Ace.

Harry raised his thumb, looking around hesitant. Ace adjusted his brother on his shoulder the best he could, crouched down and in one jump, flew off, destroying on his way the ground.

He clangs to a high rock and projected himself a little higher, and so on, until he saw what he would have never hope to see: the giant squid.

-OI! Said Ace catching on of the animal's tentacle; Lead me to the surface.

The animal obeyed immediately and pulled the pirate to the surface, before letting him go a few feet away from it. Ace made a last effort and pierced the surface with his brother. He only had enough time to take one gulp of air before the water claimed his due, his air bubble burst.

His body froze and without being able to do anything, he sunk, looking at the surface moving away.

A hand grabbed his wrist, and blue iris stared in his silver eyes. A simple smile gave him reason.

Sabo was awoken and leading him to the surface.

Everything was alright.

One more time, the two brothers found the free air to see Luffy pacing on the shore.

-Good job, nii-chan. Come on, stay with me, smiled Sabo.

Ace let himself be carried by his brother to the shore and in a heavy step, coughing a lot, he went to collapse on the dirty ground. Luffy jump to Sabo's neck, reassured to see him, before hugging the eldest. It was before Chopper's intervention who caught them and rolled them into a big blanket.

-Go sit there, he ordered to the two oldest.

-Aye, Chopper-sensei… grumbled the two.

-Ne, Harry is doing well? Luffy asked, worried.

-Yeah… we reached it at the same time…

Ace let himself fall on a bench, rolled into his blanket and accepted the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave him to warm him up. He opened his cover to allow Sabo to cuddle with him, and under the clothes, raised progressively his body heat, drying himself and his frozen sibling at the same time.

-We did it, Smiled an exhausted Sabo. I was scared when I saw you sink.

-I wasn't scared… I knew you would catch me. That's why you were chosen. Humph!

Kali had just jumped on him, hugging him very tightly in her arms.

-Marco was worried sick, she whispered.

-And you, you didn't care… snickered Ace.

-Exactly! You could die and I wouldn't have cared at all…

Ace chuckled and used one of his arm to pat Kali on her head.

-Ouch! Why are you elbowing me? Ace asked his brother.

Sabo pointed with his chin a beetle who was passing by. A nasty smile stretched the criminals' lips and Kali took the bug in her hand.

-I'm going to give it to Taisho!

And she walked away.

The silence falls again.

Ace frowned.

Why hadn't Harry returned yet? He was just behind him!

Ace stood up and walked near the water, to crouch down.

-He is alright? Luffy asked.

-He should already be back… whispered Ace.

-Oi! Ace, it's Potter we're talking about. A _hero_ , snickered Sabo.

Ace shook his head, almost exasperated.

He went back to his sit and Sabo cuddled again.

Without really realizing, Ace fell asleep, his head against his young brother's.

Something annoying was bothering his ribs.

Groaning, he opened an eye to see Rayleigh smile at him.

-Everyone is already gone, dummy! Grinned Luffy to his older brother.

-Potter came back? Ace asked yawning.

-Yes, with two hostages! Shihihihi! He got fifty five points!

-Oh…

-And you, you have the sixty.

-Oh, cool. With that I'm first.

-Yes, young man. The next task will take place on June the twenty fourth. It seems that this year, I will be there for your two birthdays. Ace's, we can celebrate it since it's the holidays, but the other two…

Luffy and Sabo smiled, there to birthday were respectively at the beginning of May and in the middle of March.


	30. Chapter 30

As planned, the Golden Trio found Sirius under his dog form in front of Dervish and Bang, and followed him where he hide with Buck.

Except that there, they had the surprise of the century by seeing the man with an epic pompadour from the Quidditch World Cup.

-Sorry, Thatch, it was a long due date, sighed Sirius transforming back into a human.

He had a better face, noted Harry. He was cleaner, better clothed, and better nourished. And something told him that the guy with the pompadour wasn't a stranger to that.

-Oh, no problem, don't worry. I'm hiding with you, so that, when Marco see the foolish things I wrote on my report he won't want to take my head, said the man in the traveling cloak.

-Young ones, I introduce you to…

-Hey! But you were in front of us in the line for water, during the quidditch match! Pointed out Ron, cutting Sirius.

-What a memory, Ronny-kun! Smirked the man.

-How…

-I know the twins very well… _genius_ , those kids…

-What is a commander of Shirohige doing here? Asked Hermione.

-No need to do the introductions, it seems, commented Sirius, making Thatch laugh.

-I'm not doing anything bad, miss! I swear on the head of the Flying Pineapple! I just came to bring some supplies to Sirius here and hand in person my last report to Marco. I took the opportunity to say a happy birthday to the little Sabo!

-Oh…

-He like to swarm your Natural Magic's teacher with paperwork, sighed Sirius leaning on a wall.

-Marco doesn't torture you too much? Asked Thatch.

-This man is a genius, remarked Harry.

-We all say that. In better circumstances… he could have become Vegapunk… or Einstein. Please, don't mind me… I'm in hiding.

The young ones raised their eyebrows, puzzled, but turned toward Sirius who smiled at them.

Harry forced himself to smile, but not able to hide his worry.

-What are you doing here? He asked him.

-My duty as a godfather, answered Sirius. Don't worry about me, I'm a nice little stray dog.

He was still smiling but, seeing the anxious expression on Harry's face, he took a more serious tone:

-I want to be here. Your last letter… Well, let say that the things seem to be shady. I stole the _Daily Prophet_ who was thrown out and, apparently, I'm not the only one worrying.

He showed with his head the old editions of the _Prophet_ that he had thrown on the ground. Ron took them and began reading.

-And if someone see you? If you are taken? Harry said.

-You are the only one, with Dumbledore and the Shirohige, to know that I am an Animagus, answered Sirius. And it's a nice panther who helped me find this hiding place.

Harry sighed.

-You want me to hold Ace so you can kill him? Proposed Thatch with a little smile, still rolled in his cloak.

-Gladly.

Ron elbowed Harry and gave him the editions of the _Daily Prophet_. There were two of them. The first had for title : _Bartemius Crouch's mysterious sickness_. And on the headlines of the second, we could read: _The Ministry's witch stay untraceable – The Ministry of Magic personally involved_.

Harry read the article on Crouch. Some pieces of sentences were quite obvious to him: wasn't seen in public since November… The house seems desert… Saint Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries abstain from comment… The ministry refused to confirm the rumors of a grave sickness…

-When you read that you could think that he is dying, slowly said Harry. But he can't be that sick, if he was able to come here…

-Crouch came when? Thatch asked frowning.

-During January, Harry answered him.

-That's not possible. If it was the case, Marco wouldn't have asked Izou to do research on him.

-Well…

He looked at Sirius.

-The Map? Guessed Sirius.

-Yes. He was on it.

-Crouch isn't good enough to pass the marines, pointed Thatch. Sure, the castle is full of low grade, but they all have a magical formation. He couldn't have escaped Smoker or Hina. There must be some mistake…

-My brother is Crouch's assistant, Ron told Sirius. From what he says, Crouch suffer from overwork.

-Anyway, he really seemed sick when I saw him, the night when my name came out of the Goblet… stated Harry continuing reading the article.

-He had what he deserved when he freed Winky, hadn't he? Said coldly Hermione.

She noticed Buck's absence.

-I'm sure he must regret it… He must feel the difference now that she isn't here to take care of him. Where is Buck?

-We introduced him discreetly in the Forbidden Forest in the summer, answered Thatch without thinking.

-Hermione is obsessed with House Elves, Ron whispered to Sirius.

But Sirius seemed interested by the new, as was Thatch whose eye were veiled when house elves were mentioned.

-Crouch freed his elf?

-Yes, the day of the Quidditch World Cup, said Harry.

-When? Asked Thatch.

-During the night, after the Death Eaters' attack, after the appearance of the Dark Mark.

Thatch's eyes became round.

-I should have stayed longer after the match! Damn Benn! He should have told me that there was some animation! You'll pay Beckman, the next time I see you in the Shin Sekai!

Harry then began to tell the story of what happened that night, the appearance of the Dark Mark, Winky found in possession of Harry's wand, Crouch's furor.

When Harry had finished, Sirius had stood up and paced in the cave. Thatch was cross-legs and was stroking his beard lost in thought.

-Let's resume, he said after some time. Okay, you saw the elf in the official stand. She was keeping a place for Mr Crouch, right?

-That's right, Harry, Ron and Hermione chorused.

-But Crouch didn't came to the match?

-No, Harry answered, he said he had too much work.

Sirius walked around the cave silently. Then he asked:

-Harry, did you check if you still had your wand in your pocket when you left the stand?

-Eh… Harry pondered for a long time. No, he ended up saying. I didn't need to use it before being in the forest. At that time, I put my hand in my pocket and I only found my Omnioculars.

Harry stared at Sirius with inquiring eyes.

-You mean that the one who made the Dark Mark appear would have stolen my wand when I was still in the stand?

-Possible, answered Sirius.

-Winky didn't steal this wand! Exclaimed Hermione in a shrilling voice.

-The elf wasn't the only one in this stand, Sirius said continuing pacing, frowning. Who else was sitting behind you?

-A lot of people, Harry told.

-Benn told me that he was on the same rank as the elf. He swapped with the revolutionary Koala who was complaining of being too small to see the match. He said he sensed someone hidden there… it may be him who took your wand, Potter, pointed Thatch.

-Possible…

-But where? It was all very full! said Ron.

-Crouch's empty chair! Pointed Hermione. It was just behind Harry! If it was claimed, nobody would have taken it. Someone sitting there under an invisibility cloak and no one the wiser!

-You are an intelligent kid, I'd say… you must be the little Granger. Marco told me about some promising students that he had and you were in this number.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from blushing.

-When the Dark Mark appeared and that the elf was discovered with Harry's wand, what did Crouch do? Asked Sirius.

-He went to see in the bushes, said Harry, but there was no one else.

-Of course, muttered Sirius continuing pacing. He would have preferred to put this on the back of anyone else than his elf… and then, he freed her?

-Yes, Hermione said with a voice full of wrath. He freed her simply because she didn't stayed under the tent to wait to be swamped…

-Hermione, will you leave us alone, with your stories about elves? Exclaimed Ron.

But Sirius nodded, throwing a discrete and nervous glance toward Thatch who was staring at Ron frowning.

-She understand who was Crouch much better than you, Ron. If you want to know what a man is worth, look at how he treat his inferiors, not his equals.

He passed one hand on his face covered by a birthing beard. Obviously, he was deep in thoughts.

-All these absence of Barty Crouch… He go so far as to ask his elf to keep him a place for the Finals of the Quidditch World Cup, but don't come to see the match. He work relentlessly to put back in place the Three Wizards Tournament, but doesn't come to watch either… It isn't like Crouch. If, during his career, he missed one day of work because he was sick, I'm ready to eat Buck.

-He is in the in the Forbidden Forest, Sirius, reminded Thatch.

-Damn…

-You know Crouch? Wondered Harry.

Sirius' face darkened. He suddenly looked as threatening as the evening Harry had seen him for the first time and still believed he was a killer.

-Very well even, Sirius said in a low voice. The one who gave the order to lock me in Azkaban without a trial was Crouch.

-What? Ron and Hermione exclaimed in a same voice.

-You're kidding, right? Harry said.

-Not at all, answered Sirius. At this time, Crouch was Director of the Department of Magical Justice, you know?

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

-His name was sworn on the seas. It was a common threat between the wizards serving the black flag. 'Be careful, or I'll send you to Crouch' was what was said. Some said that it would be better to give yourself to Garp, than to go against Crouch… at least, before Akainu came to his post of Admiral… the dick, this guy… growled Thatch.

-He was favorite for the next Minister of Magic, Sirius continued. He is a powerful wizard, Barty Crouch, he has a great magical power and the power, he is hungry for it. Oh, he was never one of Voldemort's servant, he added seeing Harry's expression. No, Barty Crouch has always been openly against black magic. But a lot of persons who were opposed to the black magic… no, you wouldn't understand… you're too young…

-That's what my father said at the World Cup, threw Ron slightly irritated. Still try to explain, we will see if we understand or not…

A smile appeared on the Sirius' thin face.

-You're not of the good generation, for that. You don't have memories of this period of fear, of what the people were living. It's like asking a lambda kid what he think of Roger. If he is less than twenty, the name of Gol D. Roger won't mean anything to him. For others, it would be memories of a mess of misdeeds which made that the name is still swore today, sighed Thatch.

-If they want to try to understand, we should at least try to explain… said Sirius.

-If it please you.

Sirius walked through the cave again, and then continued:

-Imagine that today Voldemort is at the peak of his power. You don't know who his followers are, you don't know who work for him, but you know that he is able to use his power on people that h force to commit unspeakable acts against their will. You are scared for yourself, your family, your friends. Each week bring news of several death, new disappearances, new suffering… The Ministry of Magic is in full turmoil, its responsible didn't know what to do anymore, they try to hide everything from the muggles but, at the same time, the Muggles die too. Terror reign everywhere… panic… confusion… it was like that at this time… Time like that can lead some to the best and others to the worst. Crouch's ethic was maybe very good at first. I don't know. His advancement in the Ministry was very fast and he took immediately radical measures against Voldemort's followers. The Aurors received new powers like to be able to kill instead of capturing them alive, for example. And I wasn't the only one given to the Dementors without a trial. Crouch fought violence with violence and gave the authorization to us the Unforgivable against some suspects. I would even go as far as saying that he became as merciless, as cruel, as the numerous wizards who had chosen the Dark Path. He had followers too – a lot though it was te good method and he found himself with a lot of wizards and witches pushing him to become the next Minster of Magic. When Voldemort vanished, everyone though that Crouch would soon get the supreme post. But an unfortunate event happened…

Sirius gave a dark smile.

-Crouch's own son was arrested in the company of a group of Death Eater who had convinced the judge to not send them to Azkaban. Seemingly, they were trying to find Voldemort to bring him back.

-Affair Lestrange, muttered Thatch. Him and the three Lestrange tortured a couple of Auror until they lost their minds. With the Cruciatus. They had a son your age, who has to see his parents in the wing of Incurable Diseases of St Mungo. They don't recognize him anymore.

-A big shock for this old Barty. Maybe he should have passed a little more time taking care of his family. He should have left his desk a little earlier sometime… it would have allowed him to know his own son.

-His son really was a Death Eater? Inquired Harry.

-No idea, answered Sirius. I was in Azkaban myself when he was locked in. I only learn most of the things I tell you after I ran out of prison. What is sure, it's that Crouch son was taken in compagny of people which I sure were Death Eater. Thatch?

-I think he was… supposed the pirate taking a pondering pose.

-Did Crouch tried to get his son out of prison? Murmured Hermione.

Sirius cracked a laugh who sound more like a bark.

\- Ah, the naivety… sighed Thatch.

-Crouch, get his son out of prison? Hermione, I though you had understood what sort of person Crouch was! All that could threaten to darken his reputation had to disappear. He dedicated his life to his sole ambition : to become the Minister of Magic. You saw him dismiss his house elf who was totally loyal to him simply because by her fault there was a risk for him to be associated to the Dark Mark again. It's enough to show everything, no? The parternal affection of Crouch just drove him to make sure his son received a trial but, in fact, it was only an occasion for him to show how much he hated this boy… Then, he send him directly to Azkaban.

\- He gave his own son to the Dementors? Harry said in a low voice.

-I know a guy who boast that he killed his own father when he was ten. The Family, you will know, doesn't have the same value for everyone, kid, pointed Thatch. If you have an ambition stronger than anything else, then, even if it's your family, you can be ready to push it away and reny them. The hard law of life.

-I saw the Dementors bring him in Azkaban, I saw them pass by the door of my cell, told Sirius. He couldn't be more than nineteen. They put him in a cell close to mine. When the night fall, he screamed calling for his mother. But after several days, he shut up… Everyone ended up shutting up… except those screaming in their sleep…

The look in Sirius eyes darkened as if a veil suddenly came before his eyes.

-He is still in Azkaban? Asked Harry.

-No, Sirius answered in a low vice. N, he isn't there anymore. He is dead one year after his incarceration, approximately.

-He is _dead_?

-It's common in prison, more so in those highly secured like Azkaban or Impel Down. Most prisoner becom insane and a lot ended up not eating. They lose their will to live.

-In Azkaban, we always knew when someone was going to die: the Dementors sensed it and were more and more excited. This boy seemed sick when he came in. Given Crouch's important position in the hierarchy of the Ministry, him and his wife was allowed to visit him one last time on his death bed. It's the last time I saw Barty Crouch. When he passed in front of my cell, his wife was so distraught that he was half carrying her. She died some time later herself. Of grief. She wasted away like her son. Crouch never came to ask the body of is son. The Dementors buried him in front of the fortress, I saw them dig the grave. With this, everything fell apart for the Crouch senior the moment he though he had succeed in everything, he continued wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The hero promised to the post of minister lost at the same time his son and his wife, the honor of his family, and from what I heard since my escape, his popularity. Learning his death, people began to feel simpathy for Cruch junior and wondered how a boy so young, from a good family, could go so much away from the good path. They ended up concluding that the true responsible was his father who had never really loved him. And it's like that that the seat of Minister came to Cornelius Fudge while Crouch was send to the Department of Magical International Cooperation.

There was a long silence. Harry though back to the wide eyes of Crouch when he raged against his elf, the day of the World Cup. So it was the reason why he had reacted with so much violence when Winky was discovered under the Dark Mark. The incident had bought back the memory of his son, f the scandal, of the disgrace.

-But there is something that leave me puzzled… Crouch is rather intelligent, he could have found a way do deflect the fault on someone else, sighed Thatch standing up. Why did he leave his house elf… except if…

-Except if…? Said Hermione.

-You have to see Marco, guessed Sirius with a smile.

-And he will be happy because he will be able to kill me… it was nice meeting you, young ones.

Thatch put the hood of his cloak back on his head and walked out of the cave under the gaze of the teens.

-They are like that. When one has an idea, he go see the nearest pirate and more experimented at hand to help clear up the matter.

* * *

-If you are caught, I won't get your ass out of Impel Down, Marco pointed out while he watched Thatch put his coat away in is office.

-Roh, sorry, I didn't know you want some alone time with Ace! Joked the man.

-Do I have the right to trow him by the window? Ace asked Marco showing his friend with his thumb.

-No, Oyaji still need him, yoi. But not for long if he continue. What do you want?

-You didn't say that Crouch came by in the office of the Potion Master of a school we know well… pointed Thatch sitting on the desk.

-When? Asked the two commanders frowning.

-January.

-We didn't have a visit from Crouch. He reported sick for the Second Task! Exclaimed Ace.

-I didn't sense Crouch's _voice_ anywhere… mumbled Marco, yoi. I need this damn Map, yoi.

- _Accio Marauder's Map_.

For a moment nothing happened, then the parchment passed under the door and jumped in Ace's hand who held it to Marco with a little smirk.

-Arigatou, Ace, smiled Marco. I'll be able to keep an eye on things and confirmed an idea…

-Ace, I will need to access to some info of Beckman or even Koala on what happened the night of the World Cup, pointed Thatch.

-Benn, I can try, but Koala, it's Sab's area, you know. We avoid to cross eachother's territory…

-You can at least ask him to ask around.

-I'll ask him.

-What are plotting? Asked a frowning Marco.

-There is something shady going on with Crouch. I'm sure of it… and the story with his elf is just the top of the Iceberg.

-This man want to be Minister. He will do everything he can to get his consideration back, muttered Marco.

-Easy, there, someone can brief me in, old ones! Demanded Ace raising his hands. What is the original mess with this guy?

The two looked at Ace with affection and resumed to him Crouch career.

* * *

Kali, Sabo, Robin and Nami were in a corner, looking at the two first commanders of Shirohige talking beside the houses' hourglasses.

-You're on… said Sabo as the Golden Trio and Luffy were passing by them.

-I'm okay for participating, but I don't want it to fall back on me! Specified Nami.

-Fufufufufu! I doubt they will like it, But Thatch-san's idea is very funny! Laughed Robin.

-Oi, Nami-chan, don't worry, it's the revolutionary in first line, we don't risk a lot, smirked maliciously Kali.

-Huh… I want to know what you are doing? Asked Luffy a little worried.

\- A prank on our favorites commanders! Announced Sabo with a devilish smirk.

-Is it prudent to prank the professor Fushisho? Hermione asked biting her lip.

-The worst he can do is to kill me!

Sabo had said that with such a smile…

-Ladies? Asked Sabo turning toward the girls.

The girls shared a glance than laughing, went to join the men.

Kali perched herself on Ace's shoulder, surprising him and began to caress one of his cheek, while Nami was taking in hostage one of Marco's arm, leaving Robin to put her hands on the opposite shoulder of Marco, her face near his ear (je pense que ici tu voulais dire oreille et pas oreiller).

- _Kyun! Kyun kyun kyun! Kyun! Kyun kyun kyun!_

The two commanders tried to release themselves from the arms of these ladies, but there was nothing to do.

- _Marionetto_! Sang Sabo coming to grab hold of the free shoulder of his sibling.

- _Marionetto_! Chorused the women.

- _Tiichaazu petto!_

 _-Tiichaazu petto!_

 _-Marionetto!_

 _-Marionetto!_

 _-Sensei no petto,_

 _Boku wa marionetto!_

 _-Marionetto!_

 _-Tiichaazu petto!_

 _-Tiichaazu petto!_

 _-Marionetto!_

 _-Marionetto!_

 _-Sensei no petto,_

 _Boku wa marionetto!_

Sabo changed side and imitated the bored look so characteristic of Marco (who at this instant was trying to understand what was happening):

 _-Boku wa Romeo!_

Sabo came back beside Ace and grabbed his brothers hair to make some pigtails.

- _Kimi wa Jurietto!_

 _Sensei no petto sensei no petto…_

And he took Kali in his arms, leading her in a sort of waltz, intentionally ignoring the blush the oldest brother, the annoyed face of Marco, and the flames that were appearing on the two men.

- _Zenmai jikake no guran ginyooru!_

 _Itoshiki omoi wa vaioretto!_

 _Kokoro no jiyuu wo ubawarechau…_

Sabo turned Kali around, allowing her to join Ace.

 _-Etsurakushugi na no nen?!_ said the girls with a huge smile, before going back to their chorus.

The Golden Trio stared at the scenery, having the impression that they were missing something, then Luffy was rolling on the ground with laughter.

-What are they talking about? Asked Ron.

Luffy tried to breath, but he couldn't anymore.

-They tease them with an anime's song, grumbled Sanji passing by, a lollipop between his teeth. I prefer not to translate it to you. Stand up, ahou.

And he forced Luffy to stand up, since the young man was still bursting in laughter.

 _-Boku wa marionetto!_

 _Boke wa onapetto!_

 _Boku wa marionetto!_

 _Sensei wa petto, sensei mo petto…_ Sabo was saying.

And Robin gave Marco a beautiful smile singsonging in his ear:

 _-Zenmai jikake no guran ginyooru!_

 _-Itoshiki omoi wa viretto…_

 _-Hoshigari ningyou guran ginyooru!_

 _Afureru omoi wa vaiorensu…_ continued Nami with a jab in Ace'sribs and a mischievous smile.

 _-Kokoro no Jiyuu wo ubarechau…_ Completed Kali.

The three girls took each others' arms, facing the two men and concluded smiling:

- _Zetsubouteki na no nen?!_

-Nami and Sabo… I give you detention until the end of the year, yoi, hissed Marco trying to fight to take back the control of his power which was making some blue feather appear on his fist.

-Kali… twenty percent taken on your next loot… until further notice… Robin… I'm disappointed in you… hissed Ace a throbbing vein on his forehead.

The girls giggled and Kali walked forth, with a dark look in her eye.

-Think yourself lucky, it could have been worst… we could have sang _Hore ppoi_ …

She hugged, under the stunned look of everyone, Ace's neck, she caressed his cheek, before skimming through the bright chest of her Commander. Commander who by the way seemed panicked. But the young woman didn't stop there and declaimed in a hot and charming voice

-Netsuppoi no anata ni…

Bam!

Everyone turned around to see a crossed arm Sanji in the stairs, a heart in his sole eye, bloog flowing from his nose and a moronic smile.

Ace took advantage of this distraction to transform int his animal and run away.

-The Gray. Fifty percent in less, yoi, hissed Marco.

-Aye, Nii-sama! Smiled Kali

And the Phoenix walked away, angry.

-You have the impression you missed something? Harry asked to Hermione and Ron.

-I think that in this world, there are things that I don't want to know… sighed Hermione who was staring at the place where Ace ran away, then at Marco, with a strange look.

-Good initiative, Granger! Approved Sabo.

Translation of the song marionetto:

Marionette (Marionette)

Teacher's pet (Teacher's pet)

Marionette (Marionette) Teacher's pet

I'm a marionette (Marionette)

Teacher's pet (Teacher's pet)

Marionette (Marionette) Teacher's pet

I'm a marionette

I am Romeo

You are Juliet

Teacher's pet, teacher's pet

Spring-powered mechanical grand guignol

These beloved feelings are violet

Your heart's freedom is snatched away

(It's rather hedonistic, isn't it?)

Teacher's pet, teacher's pet

Teacher's pet, teacher's pet

(Squeeze, squeeze, squeeze...)

Marionette (Marionette)

Teacher's pet (Teacher's pet)

Marionette (Marionette) Teacher's pet

I'm a marionette (Marionette)

Teacher's pet (Teacher's pet)

Marionette (Marionette) Teacher's pet

I'm a marionette

I'm an onanism pet

I'm a marionette

Teacher's a pet, teacher's also a pet

Spring-powered mechanical grand guignol

These beloved feelings are violet

Greedy doll grand guignol

These overflowing feelings are violence

Your heart's freedom is snatched away

It's rather despairing, isn't it?

And the first sentence of the second song mean "For the feverish you".


	31. Chapter 31

Luffy came to sit at the table to eat, overexcited.

-Nami! Nami! Nami! I know what you need!

-What is it, Luffy? Asked Nami glancing above her newspaper, which the Front Page showed a man with a spotted hat.

-We need a Niffler!

Luffy had this huge idiotic grin and star in his eyes as he said that, while his classmates sat at the table.

-You do whatever you want, Luffy, but I don't want it in my infirmary! Pointed Chopper who was passing behind his captain at this instant.

-You're looking for someone, Chopper? Asked Zoro turning to see the little doctor.

-The flaming narcoleptic.

Sabo almost choked on his glass of water, because of his laughter.

-Stop! Niffler. What is that? I don't take Care of Magical Creatures, contrary to some… cut Nami bumping her fist on the table.

-A creature who easily spot shining objects and gold, answered Hermione. Unadvised to have one in the house, it seems.

-Of course, it breaks everything, muttered Chopper sitting in a fit of spite on Zoro's knees.

Nami looked at a still grinning Luffy. In her head, she was weighing up the possible gain by the Niffler, against the break caused by the creature. Seeing the palping vein on her forehead, she must have remembered the cost of the Adam Wood. She raised her fist, trying to control herself and hit Luffy on his head.

-You dumb moron! Sabo!

-Iiih! I didn't do anything! The revolutionary defended himself, with the face of a deer caught in the headlights.

-How do you do with those idiotics D.!?

Sabo breathed deeply. Nami wasn't going to kill him.

-I tamed them. Take them young, and you can tame them anyway you want. Proof in image.

Ace walked up the alley, not having followed the conversation.

-Ace! Barked Sabo. Sit!

Ace looked at him puzzled and came to sit beside his brother.

-You see… smiled Sabo toward Nami.

-What is it? Asked Ace.

He glanced at everyone around the table who were laughing hard, more and more puzzled, with the impression of having been tricked.

-Happy to see that you can be tamed, Portgas! Kidd mocked holding his ribs.

-Nanda?! Oi! Oi! Oi tteba, Sabo!

Sabo fell over laughing in front of his brother.

-Don't worry, Ace! Assured the blond.

-I'm going to kill you… I don't know what you did, but I will shoot you down.

Sabo hiccupped still laughing and ran away.

-SABO!

Ace threw himself after him.

-Ace! Wait! Called Chopper standing up.

Ace turned around and received in his hand a box of pills. Recognizing the med for his narcolepsy, Ace raised his thumb, before going back to the chase of his brother.

-You're crazy… giggled Hermione, whipping her eyes.

-We are pirates, we never claimed to be sane! Smiled Zoro.

At half past eight at night, toward the end of May, Harry left Ron and Hermione in the common room of the Gryffindors and walked down the stairs toward the place of the appointment he and the others champions had with Bagman on the Quidditch field. When he arrived at the hall, Cedric appeared himself, coming out of Hufflepuff. Not far, Ace was leaning against a column, reading a newspaper.

-Woof! Mocked Cedric.

-Such spirituality, Diggory… Ace said between his grind teeth throwing a glare at him. Should I remind you that I'm armed and so, dangerous?

-Ace… Harry said.

Harry showed the marines with his finger.

-Tch, look at that.

Ace fold the paper and walked toward one of the marines who held his rifle in answer. Ace came so near the man that the man began to shake like a leaf in fear, a direct view under the fedora of the pirate.

-Boo!

-Aaaaaaah!

And the marine ran away.

The other two shared a glance, and shook their head exasperated. Ace joined them and unfold his paper, allowing Harry to see the Front Page. A missing person report with Rita Skeeter's name.

-Skeeter disappeared? Wondered Diggory.

-She tried to mind what wasn't her business. She is still alive, just cooling down… Ace said with a smirk.

-I don't want to know, and you? Harry asked Cedric.

-Neither do I.

-That's good, you will live a long life, commented Ace.

They went together to the Quidditch field, under the dark sky charged with clouds.

-What will it be, you think? Cedric asked. Fleur is sure that we will need to find a treasure hidden underground.

-It wouldn't be too bad, Harry said thinking that he would only need to ask Hagrid to lend him a Niffler to do the job for him.

-Don't say that when Nami is close, or I won't come out of this alive, sighed Ace throwing the paper over his shoulder, where it burned, ash to the wind.

They crossed the grass in the dark and entered the Quidditch field passing between two ranks of stands.

-What did they do? Cedric asked offended stopping net.

The field wasn't flat and smooth anymore. He was swirling with long wall which were meandering and crossed in every direction.

-That's hedges, said Harry who had bend to have a closer look.

-Hello! Said a happy voice.

-Konbanwa… Ace answered yawning bored.

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field, in the company of Krum and Fleur. Harry, Cedric, and Ace walked toward them striding over the hedges and Fleur gave Harry a big smile. Her attitude had done a big turnover since he had pulled her sister out of the lake.

-So, what do you think? Said Bagman happily as the last three champions crossed the last hedge. They grow well, don't they? One month more, and under the good care of Hagrid, they will be six meters tall. Don't worry, he added seeing the downcast expression of the players, your Quidditch field will be made as new as soon as the task is over! I imagine that you guessed already what we are putting in place?

For a moment, everyone stayed silent. Then…

-A maze, grunted Krum.

Ace began to hum something with a smile.

Everyone looked at him with a closed face.

-What? You don't know?

- _Pan's Labyrinth_ , Portgas? Wondered Fleur.

-Aye! Film, Potter. Film. Guillermo del Torro. Magnificent.

-Oh, understood Harry.

-Euh… Yes, exact it's a maze, Bagman said (what was this digression which no Pure Blood understood the meaning). The goal of the Third Task is simple. The Cup of the Tournament will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to reach it will receive the maximum grade.

-You just have to find your way into a maze? asked Fleur.

-Oh, of course, there will be obstacles, answered Bagman happily swaying back and forth. Hagrid will give us some creatures to spice the task up a little… There will be some hexes too… a lot of things like that. The champion who has the most point will enter the maze first.

Bagman gave a big grin to Ace.

-Harry and Cedric, it will be your turn next, followed by Mr. Krum… then Miss Delacour. But each will have their chance, it will all depend on how you will face your obstacles. It should be fun, shouldn't it?

Harry who knew very well what sort of creature Hagrid was liable to give in those sort of circumstances, was doubting that he could find fun in this task.

-Ne, can we destroy the bushes? Ace asked picking his nose with his little finger.

-No, the goal is to find your way in the maze, not to destroy it.

-That's boring, you removed all the fun. Can we pass above it?

-Neither.

Ace gave a pout.

-Perfect… if you don't have questions to ask, we can go back to the castle right now. It's a little cold, outside…

Everyone took the way toward the exit and Bagman rushed at Harry's side. He was expecting Bagman to help him again but, at the same time, he sensed someone pat his shoulder. It was Krum.

-Harrry, could I talk to you?

-Yes, of course, answered Harry slightly surprised.

-Let's take a walk, if you'rrre alrrright with it?

-Okay, Harry said with some curiosity.

Bagman made a disappointed face.

-I'm waiting for you, Harry, alright?

-Oh, you don't have to, Mr Bagman, Harry answered holding back a smile, I think I'll be able to find my way toward the castle alone.

Ace stared at Harry with a raised eyebrow, but he shook his head, telling him that everything would be alright. Shrugging, Ace caught up to Bagman and passed a firm arm around his shoulder.

-I heard that you had to bring the money to reimburse the twins today, no?

-Mmmmh… I don't see what you are talking about, Portgas…

-Don't be an idiot. I saw worse than deadbeat and losers in my career. You bet with the Weasley twins under the rules and they won. You cheated them with leprechaun's gold. As you refused to hear them out, they called their relations… my crew. Thatch came to see you, and he gave you the limit date of today. So… Where is this money…?

-We can… find an arrangement, no?! What would you say of a career in the Ministry, and to leave behind you the piracy.

Ace grabbed Bagman by the throat and pressed him against the wall of the castle.

-It's an honor to be the Commander of one of Shirohige's float. I don't have the intention to lower myself to suck it up to some guys behind a desk to make myself a place in my life! I stay on the Sea, where is my life, and nothing you could propose could equal the value of my actual life. And make me forget the debt. Since it's need, I will teach you how we play, with dumb guys like you.

* * *

The next morning, Bagman was found in his underwear, locked into a broom closet. He refused to say who had stolen his clothes and locked him there.

Some noted too an important withdrawal in the Bagman's account. So important that he didn't have any knut left in his vault.

* * *

Ace had just finished with Bagman when he sensed the killing intent in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Swearing, he rushed toward the place and arrived at the same time as Smoker on the place, to see an unconscious Krum and a dead Crouch.

-Shikushou… swore Ace.

He rennervated Krum as Smoker began to examine the body.

-The death is recent… The culprit isn't far… growled the marine.

- _Hotarubi_ …

The fireflies'of fire cleared up their surroundings, but everything was calm.

-You saw something, Portgas?

-No, I was at the other end of the park. I sensed the killing intent and rushed there right after.

It was at this instant that Harry showed up with Dumbledore and Moody. Ace glance impassive at Mad-Eye, but he sensed something fishy in this case.

-So, you couldn't stop yourself from killing, eh, the pirate? Grunted Moody.

-It's not Portgas, muttered Smoker. It isn't his _modus operandi_. If it was him, the body would have some trace of burn. No, this guy is showing signs of the avada kedavra.

-Happy to know that I'm not a suspect. Thanks, Smokey.

-I hate making a pirate happy.

-Kidd? I saw him searching trouble with everyone…grunted Moody.

-Not him either… Kidd is more for bloody shows… and we would have found some metal. The pirates don't use the avada kedavra. Potter, what are you doing here?

-Krum and me were chatting when Crouch showed up, and he began to mumble incoherently about his son. One time, he was acting like he was still alive, the next one, he was crying saying that everything was his fault…

Ace frowned. The son? And if it was the lead they were searching for?

-Portgas, entrust Potter and Krum to Tashigi, then go see Hina. I want your depositions.

-Just because you were nice for Luffy's birthday, I will do as you said. However, Potter is a minor, he must be in the presence of his Legal guardian or a lawyer, according to the magical law.

-If you have one around, or someone who can act like it, do as you please.

-Marco, is that alright?

The growl of Smoker meant everything.

-Ja ne!

Portgas signaled the two others champions to follow him.

-You know a lot about the laws, remarked Krum.

- _Name the rules for us to break._ Maybe you should warn Karkaroff, Krum.

-I don't need my headmasterr for a simple deposition.

-Your choice.

They arrived in the castle when Marco and Rayleigh arrived. All the pirates were in the hall, perfectly awake, with a big group of marines which was dividing himself into two. The first one ran in the night to join Smoker, the second guarded under watch the pirates with Tashigi and Hina.

-Who is dead, Ace? Demanded Marco.

-Crouch. Smoker want their deposition, but Potter is underage. They must be questioned by Tashigi. Hina-Taisa, I have to give you mine, as much as the testimony of a pirate can be useful.

-I have some knowledge of the laws, I can act as a lawyer for Potter, Sabo walked forward.

-Thank you, Harry told him.

The two women shared a glance.

-Very well, you three, with Tashigi. You, you follow Hina, Portgas, said the Taîsa.

-Ace, in my office when you're finished with this, yoi, asked Marco.

-No problem, Marco, assured Ace.

* * *

Later, Sabo and Ace gathered in Marco's office to see him with Rayleigh leaning over the Marauder's Map.

\- Do I want to know why Bagman seems to be in a broom closet, yoi? Asked Marco.

-He didn't have the money, like he agreed, answered Ace shrugging. He can't denounce me, because I have the proof that he is trying to influence the results of the Tournament so that Harry win, add to this an amazing number of tax evasion and I pass his number of fraud.

-If you are covered, everything is alright, commented Rayleigh, not raising his eyes from the Map.

-I recorded Potter's testimony, announced Sabo letting a Tone Dial fall on the desk.

Marco picked it up and activated it. All listened silently to what Harry was saying and the precise questions of Tashigi. Sabo didn't have to intervene a lot, positive point for the marine.

-I don't like what this boy is saying, sighed Rayleigh. If Riddle make his big come back, it will be very bad.

-What do we know of Crouch's son, he was insisting a lot about this subject with Potter? Asked Ace.

-Other than that he died in Azkaban? Asked Sabo.

-Ace… Crouch had a pulse when you examined him? Asked Marco frowning.

-I didn't examine him, he didn't have a _voice_. The wizards don't know how to hide their _voice_ to the Haki. However, Smoker examined him, and as straight as he is, unless Crouch had something very bad about him, he wouldn't help him to pass as dead. Why this question?

Marco pointed with his finger a point walking around the Forbidden Forest with Smoker and the Marines.

-Well, well, Barty Crouch… said Sabo raising his eyebrows.

Someone knocked on the door.

Marco rolled quickly the Map to hide it and went to open the door, frowning when he saw Tashigi.

-Can I come in?

Marco stepped aside and Tashigi walked in.

-I just received the orders from Sengoku, after I reported to him of the situation. Even if he conceives that no pirate was for anything in this situation, he has to take some measures. All pirates not attending or working at this school must leave the place tomorrow at dawn. Portgas can stay. A shichibukai will represent the pirates in the jury.

-I see, sighed Rayleigh. I'll warn the others. We will be gone at dawn.

Ace looked sadly at Rayleigh, but masked it quickly when Sabo crushed his foot.

-If you're not gone tomorrow, we will have to signal your presence to Genkotsu no Garp, actually in a long-time mission in the Shin Sekai.

-It won't be needed. Marco… I hope you'll enjoy yourself…

Marco nodded.

-It was nice meeting you, young men. I wish you luck for the Tournament, Portgas.

And in a swirl of his cloak, Rayleigh walked away.

-Who did you choose as a Shichibukai, yoi? Marco asked.

-We didn't choose yet. But you will be warned quickly when it will be done. Good evening, and I would be thankful if you don't loiter in the hallways.

And Tashigi went away.

-If it's Jimbe, more than one purist will complain, sighed Sabo.

-As if we didn't have enough problem like that, Ace breathed out.

He punched the desk violently and took his head in his hands. Marco pulled him against his chest and the younger man hide his face into the older's neck.

-I will call some _friends_ , to see if we have anything on the Crouch case… assured Sabo. Good night.

* * *

Harry was surprised the next morning to see that all the invited pirates were gone. Ace, his mood dark, at the table, slid toward him the Marauder's Map.

-Don't give it to anyone else, we risk to need it, whispered Ace.

Harry put it in his pocket.

-Where are the others? Inquired Hermione.

-Gone. Everyone. Packed up before dawn, except those that worked here or were schooled here originally, sighed Sabo. Ray-san will be substituted by a Shichibukai.

-So long as they don't take out the wani-ossan of prison, or that the giant eggplant doesn't come, I don't care… mumbled Luffy. I would have liked for them to stay more…

Ace squeezed his brother's shoulder for answer.

-Crocodile is a muggle Lu', and he was stripped of his title of Shichibukai by Smoker himself, remind Nami sipping his orange juice.

Ace stood up.

-Where are you going? asked Zoro.

-Annoy Kemuri-chan.

And Ace continued on his way.

He found Smoker exhausted coming back from a night search of the Forbidden Forest.

-Oi! Smoker!

Smoker gave a tired glance toward Ace.

-I need a training partner. If you want to run wild, come search me.

-You don't have someone else to bother? Deadpanned Smoker.

-Who? Chopper work in the infirmary. The others are in class, and Robin and Marco are teachers. With who can I train if not a marine? You are the one who made my training comrades go! Assume!

* * *

Harry stayed intentionally behind at the Natural Magic class to be able to talk with Marco.

-What is it, Potter? Asked Marco.

-I… I have a question, but I'm not sure that it will be taken well… confessed Harry.

-About what?

-It's a remark that the Commodore did, about the avada kedavra… that you didn't use it, you the pirates.

-So ka. The answer is simple, Potter. It's because we are aware, more or less, what it means to take a life, yoi. The only pirates who will use this spell, will be those who don't have balls, to talk vulgarly, to assume their actions and the consequences psychological which come with it. I killed people, Potter, and I don't know the names of a quarter of them. Their faces became blurred, with the time, but I still have unpleasant sensations in exchange, and I still woke up sometimes to empty my stomach when I dream about those I killed, like at the first day, yoi. The avada kedavra is painless. I know because my power as a Phoenix save me from it too… I learned it the worst way possible, true. But it's also a very clean way to kill which won't leave any bad taste after. When you put a sword in someone's guts, it's another thing altogether. It's that simple. I answered your question?

-Yes, professor.

-All the young who went away killed at least once in their life, as short as they are. The only crew who still has any member who didn't kill anyone, and that I know of is Luffy-kun's, yoi. Some killed, others didn't. It's not something you generally ask someone. We aren't in an arcade game where you have to shoot everything that move. If there is a Game Over, we won't be able to play again. We only have one life, and to take one is still something we carry, as heavy as it is, until Davy jones come to claim our debt, yoi.

Marco rubbed his head sighing.

-Go back to the castle, it isn't prudent to stay outside, right now. But an advice by the way, Potter. Avoid Mad-Eye in any possible way.

-I'll do it, professor. You saved my life, after all.

* * *

Harry didn't believe it. He had to stay in the library to study some curses, when the others were having fun in the park.

He glanced at Ace leaning over some papers, at the other side of the table, having one of his attack, under Sabo's look who was raising his eyes sometimes from his revisions for the NEWTs, to look at his sleeping brother.

-He's bored, he isn't made for such a lack of activity, Sabo explained to him.

Ace woke up with a start, lone in the library, a horrible headache plowing his temples after the strange dream he just had.

-Chopper here I come, I hope you have some aspirin for logia, grumbled Ace.

He put his book away, and rushed out of the room, going toward the infirmary… to find a pale Luffy, lying on a bed, Chopper at his bedside.

-Careful when you walk, Ace… moaned Luffy putting a cushion on his head.

\- What is it? Chopper and Ace asked at the same time.

-You first, if you need some healing, insisted Chopper to Ace.

-Aspirin effective on logia.

-Nonexistent. I have kairoseki and a simple headache potion, if you want. How bad?

-Garp dancing in my skull…

-I see. You're pale, go rest a little.

Chopper showed him a bed and Ace let himself fall on it groaning. He took out his shoes from the bed and put his hat on the nightstand. The little reindeer pulled some wall to isolate them from the rest of the infirmary, and went to pick up the kairoseki and a potion for the headache. He gave it all to Ace who kept the bracelet to his wrist, the time for the potion to have an effect.

-You did something exceptional? Asked Chopper examining Ace's eyes.

-Nothing… I was reading… and I find myself brusquely making a strange dream with Pettigrew, an owl and the most misshapen baby I ever saw. Without forgetting the snake. I wake up and I have a headache.

-I had the same thing… whispered Luffy. Same dream…

The two brothers shared a pained laugh.

-Mysterious dream, mysterious headache… they said.

Ace held his hand on the side and Luffy stretched weakly his arm to take it.

-Take some rest. I'll say to Marco that you're here, Ace.

And Chopper left them there.

Ace closed his eyes releasing the hand of his brother, and began to ignore the world, particularly the Jiji who was dancing the zouk in his head.

He heard the spring of his brother's bed creak, little step on the ground, and a hesitating finger tickle his ribs. Ace smiled and moved a little aside. Luffy came to lean into his arms, his mugiwara boshi between them, and curled up in a ball, the head on his sibling's chest.

They ended up falling asleep, forgetting the pain in their sleep, ignoring the eye on the wall above them who found it adorable.

Hina and Tashigi almost melt when they saw the two brothers like this, when they searched for Portgas to tell him who had been chosen for the jury.

-We could almost forget that they are pirates, smiled Tashigi.

-Hina surprised, commented Hina. And going soft. Hina hate them for being so cute.

-Oi, women… there are pirates with headaches who are trying to sleep here, groaned Ace.

-Of course, Portgas, of course, Hina told him.

-Dracule Mihawk was chosen for the jury, stated Tashigi.

-It's Zoro who will be happy, whispered Luffy snuggling a little more with his brother. Can we go back to sleep?

-It's normal that you end up in the same bed? Hina demanded, puzzled.

Ace opened offended eye and glared at Hina.

-Luffy is my _little_ _brother_. Keep your dirty thought to yourself. We sleep like that since we were kid. It's a habit. Point.

-They need rest, go away, please! Demanded Chopper growing up to seem more intimidating.

The two women looked at him and left.

-Chopper… called Luffy in a dying voice, as he closed his eye.

-What Luffy? Sighed Chopper taking a blanket.

-You could warn Zoro…

-Yes. Go back to sleep. You'll eat here, you are in hypothermia.

-Aye, answered the two brothers.

And the blanket landed on them.

Chopper made sure to move the furniture and chair between the bed of the two brothers, and the one that was originally Luffy's, knowing that a certain Ravenclaw would probably come crash here and would move the two beds closer.

-Tony?

Chopper stopped moving to see Madam Pomfrey coming out of her office.

-They went back to sleep?

-I think so. I'm preparing the arrival of Sabo, so he doesn't wake them up when he wants to settle in.

The woman nodded, and looked at the two brothers pensively.

-I never saw Portgas here with a temperature under forty, and here he come with his brother with a temperature of thirty-one… I will have seen everything with pirates here. I would like to avoid having to call Cassandra here again, so I'm counting on you, Tony.

-You can count on me. I would never fail my captain, assured Chopper finishing the moving. Luffy saw worst. A good night of sleep and something warm in the stomach, and they will be better.

When Madam Pomfrey went back to her office, Chopper swore:

-Damn magic. Damn Haki. What are you doing to my friends?

He knew that it wasn't the conventional treatment for the hypothermia, but he couldn't do anything more, a transfusion would be risky with their strange body. He delicately removed the kairoseki of Ace, hoping to see his akuma no mi react and make his temperature rise. Luffy would profit from it.

* * *

Marco stayed pensive when Harry told him what happened.

There wasn't any doubt, the Hocruxe was there, and was waking up with the rise in power of Voldemort.

-You have an idea of why I have these dreams, professor? Asked Harry.

-Unfortunately, yes, Potter.

Harry found that Marco seemed very sad, brusquely.

-You have more than a link with Voldemort, Potter. Be the most wary of your mind. I… I can't… it's not possible to tell that at a fourteen years old kid, even less when it's one of your student, yoi…

-It's serious…?

-To make it simple… without going into the details… you have… something in you, which make that Voldemort can't die. So long as you live, he will have a chance to come back, yoi.

Harry stayed standing stunned, not believing his ears.

-I would understand if you refuse to believe me, Potter. I would like to ignore it myself, unfortunately, the facts are there.

-How is it possible? Asked Harry. How?! Why?!

-I don't have the answers to these questions. I know what it is, because it has a name, but to keep Granger from overworking herself in the library, because she won't find anything there, I won't tell you it, yoi.

-Is there a way for me to….

-If there was, I would have told you earlier, Potter. The only solution, it's the destruction of the envelop who contain the fragment. So, your death, thing that neither you nor me want, yoi.

Harry rubbed his head.

What a good news! His life was a true shit! And now he was helping his worst enemy to stay alive!

-Do you remember the state of Voldemort, once you had finished with Quirrel?

-I… I vaguely remember a sort of smoke…

-Voldemort is damned to this life, Potter. In his state, death would be better I think, yoi. If you stay alive, and that his body is destroyed again, he will go back to this state. You are the anchor keeping him from sinking. For him to come back, he would need people to accomplish rituals of very black magic, yoi. I don't think that he was originally planning to link himself to you in this way. There is something which went wrong, and we are there now. But there is a way he did it in another way, voluntarily. Riddle's diary is a good example… the Diadem too, yoi.

-So… I'm like that?

-Yes and no. You're alive. Everything change. And you are magical.

Harry sighed. What could he do about all of this…

Marco stood up and walked around his desk to crouch down in front of Harry's chair.

-I know it's hard to take in, Potter. Very hard. But you have the right to know. So long as I am in Hogwarts, you will have an ally in my person. Wakkatta?

-Thank you, sir.

-Will you be alright?

-I… I think that I need to lie down.

-Be quiet, if you go to the infirmary, I think I saw three brothers sleeping there. Luffy and Ace are in hypothermia. Their Haki and their magic made their temperature drop for an unknown reason, yoi.

-I'll be careful. Thank you again, professor.

Harry stood up and went to the infirmary.

While he was sound asleep, Dumbledore came to see him.

-You know too much.

He took out his wand, pointed it toward him and stole Harry's memories of his talk with Marco, before going back to his office.

Some smoke gathered on a chair and Smoker appeared.

What game was the Headmaster of this school playing?


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the last chapter for the book four. I hope you like it.**

-I feel like I forgot something important, commented Harry as he came out of the infirmary the next morning.

-Really? Pondered Ace.

-Yeah… I don't know what, but I have this feeling.

-I have to go, I have an exam, stated Sabo.

-Ja ne! Said Luffy.

-And you have one too.

-Eh?

With a sigh, Luffy was caught by the scruff of the neck and led to the history classroom for his exam with Robin.

Ace looked at them smiling and walked toward the room with the breakfast. Harry noticed immediately the unknown guest at the Head Table, sitting beside Marco. Stranger who was receiving a glare from Madam Hooch.

-Who is he? Inquired Harry.

-Dracule Mihawk. The Shichibukai.

Ace grabbed an apple from the Gryffindor table and went to see the man, leaving Harry to caught up to the last news with Ron and Hermione.

-Ohayô Gosaimasu, Taka no me, greeted Ace.

-Konnichiwa, Portgas. Someone seems a little out of it, noted the man aiming his eyes of an hawk on him.

-Even Hiken no Ace can have hypothermia. Which is why I am covered today.

-Miracle, Marco commented, his voice full of sarcasm.

Ace stuck his tongue at him before telling him in a conversational tone:

-Oh, and Marco… Potter complained about having a hole in his memory, this morning.

Marco barely held back a groan that could leave someone thinking that he was going to shoot himself. He threw a glare toward the headmaster, and stood up.

-I don't have the time to take care of this, I have an exam to overlook, yoi. Have fun, Ace.

-Yeah! Assured Ace.

McGonagall approached him at this instant with Harry.

-Portgas, the champions have to gather in the backroom just after breakfast.

-Eh? I thought that the task was taking place tonight! Said Ace, eyes wide.

He glanced at Mihawk, for confirmation.

-If it was taking place when I arrived, I wouldn't be there killing time, Portgas, sighed Mihawk standing up from his seat.

He took his beautiful feathered hat and put it on his head.

-The families of the champions are invited to assist to the last task. It's just about telling them hello, explained McGonagall.

And she left them.

-Zoro has an exam, try to not distract him, Ace warned Mihawk.

The dark look that the Shichibukai threw him meant everything.

-Why did you come, though. They could have send… I don't know. Jimbe or Hancock… well not her, she would have been able to dispute the rank of most beautiful woman with the quarter veela.

-Akagami, that's why I'm here. He deafened me until I agreed to keep n eye on his younger brothers, as he says.

And he walked away.

-I will always be admiring of Shanks' ability to find a drinking buddy in this guy… sighed Ace.

-The Dursleys can't be there, it the most unimaginable thing to be… panicked Harry..

-I doubt that after the pirates were chased out, they let some come back, just to tell me hello, so, I am as panicked as you. The only family I have whom isn't a pirate, are Sabo and the Jiji.

Ace rubbed his forehead sighing.

-Let's go.

They went to the backroom, and were surprised when they saw the Weasley.

-Oh, and Charlie want to know the secret behind your taming ability! He didn't believe his eyes when he saw you send the Kinryû back to her nest.

-I can't help it, I was born with the Haoshoku.

-Oh, and Ace dear… I think that this woman is waiting for you, pointed Molly.

-Onna?

Ace turned around to see a young woman sitting in an armchair who stood up when the pirate faced her. She offered him a little smile and a wave.

-Eisu-kun. Hisashiburi.

Harry had never seen Ace, the one who is hard like a stone and wild, about to cry. Other than when Sabo had been petrified or when Marco had crossed path with the Basilisk in the corridors. And there, yet, he saw the tears in the pirate's eyes.

-Nee-san!

And he rushed in the arms of the young woman who received him smiling, rubbing his back whispering : yoshi, yoshi.

-Hisashiburi… Makino-nee-san… murmured Ace hugging the young wman.

-Girlfriend? Breathed out Molly to his son.

-Nee-san mean big sister, mom, sighed Bill.

A sister? Did this family had any limit?!

—

Ace had some difficulty realizing it was real.

Makino was here, in front of him. The last time they had seen each others, it was when she told them to run away in the jungle so that the villagers wouldn't kill them. A little before the accident that led to their meeting with Rayleigh.

She hadn't changed. She stayed true from his memories.

Ace took some steps back and whipped his eyes.

\- You're crying, Ace-kun?

-Something in my eyes, refuted Ace.

-Of course… Ace never cry, he is strong like a rock. You make me visit the school?

-Come on ! Sabo and Luffy have an exam, so, we won't be able to see them before lunch…

Ace led Makino with in the hallways, talking about anything and everything. Some idiocies he did during his time at school, making his adoptive big sister laugh, and some anecdotes about the castle.

-Ne, Makino? Asked Ace, while they entered the trophy's room. You have no magic, so how are you here?

-Someone called Silver Rayleigh came to see me saying that he wanted to make a beautiful surprise for three boys very important to him. I'm happy that this man took care of you, even with Garp.

-The old man is crazy and Rayleigh is a good guy, even if he was a pirate.

-Garp do what he can with his own way, Ace-kun, don't judge him. What do you want to show me?

-Mitte.

Ace pointed the badge behind the glass, gathering the awards of the Hufflepufs. On the badge you could see written Head Girl, and the name Rouge D. Portgas.

-Oh, your mother came here… and she was Head Girl, we can't say that you inherited her sense of discipline!

She giggled when she saw Ace blush in embarrassment.

-Go away! Shoo! Don't want you here, Portgas! Roared Flich seeing them here.

-Uruse na… grumbled Ace with a pout. Come Nee-san… since the horrid caretaker don't want me here.

They continued their way and went to sit on the stairs.

-You're happy with your life, Ace-kun? Makine demanded brusquely.

-Yes… very happy… We are a big family, in the Shirohige and I'm going along with everyone. Sab' and Lu's became like sons for Oyaji, but don't tell them.

-Okay. And your brothers?

-Sabo… He doesn't talk much about what he does, but he has big ideas… change the world, but that's what he wanted. Luffy is happy. That's for sure. He has an awesome crew. They're almost all here. Before they were at Salem, in the U.S. but the school blew up.

-How is this possible?

-Who know… Everything is possible in a magical school.

-Some years back, I was worrying for your education. Garp-san wanted to send you to a training camp, at that time.

-Yeah, I remember. And the three of us are all at school, today. True, we don't learn things like grammar, calculus, or geography, like in a normal school, but we had adults to help us learn this sort of things.

Ace breathed a sigh and extended his legs on the step in front of him, ignoring the moves of the stair.

-Rayleigh didn't want us to come here. He was student here, when the actual headmaster was the Transfiguration professor. He didn't like him, he didn't trust him, that's why Marco is here. But Garp entered us, Luffy and me, without asking him. Since Sabo had been adopted more or less legally by Rayleigh, he was able to go to Salem, until the school exploded. On one side, I'm happy to go away, to not see the greasy bat of the dungeons who tecah potions, and this manipulative headmaster. On another side, there are nice professors and I'll miss them a little, and Luffy is here for three more years, still… Even if he has his nakamas, I worry about him.

-He'll get by. He was already taking the example of his brothers when he was a little boy, to become strong and surpass them.

-He'll do it, I know it. Luffy will become the Kaizoku Ou.

They shared a brief laugh, then Ace stood up.

-We should go to lunch. They'll be happy to see you.

—

-You seem happy with yourself, pointed Sanji to Sabo, giving a plate to Nami.

-I am happy with myself, I did very well. And I have every intention to do the same in History. To honor the seven years that Robin passed to make the History enter in my skull, smiled Sabo.

-Fufufufu… I feel honored with such determination, smiled Robin taking place at the Gryffindor table beside Luffy who was devouring everything he could grab.

-Why do you come hanging out here? Inquired Nami throwing a suspicious glance to Marco who dropped sighing beside Chopper.

-No peculiar reason. Despite the respect I have for Mihawk, he isn't the table seatmate I like the most, yoi, muttered Marco.

He seemed tired.

-Where is Ace? Asked Chopper

-Somewhere in the castle, about to answer the call of the black hole that is his stomach. Luffy, leave my plate alone! Said Zoro defending his plate from the hands of his captain.

No answer came.

Luffy had just let go of his fork and stared at the entrance of the Great Hall with wide eyes.

Sabo turned on his seat and put a hand to his mouth in surprise.

Impact in three seconds

Two seconds.

One second.

-MAKINO!

Makino who had just entered with Ace found herself prisoner of the arms of the overexcited kids and in tears.

- _[Happy to see you again boys…]_ smiled the woman hugging them, while Ace continued his way smiling to let himself fall beside Marco who was trying to hold back a smile.

-Who is she? Asked Hermione.

-An adoptive big sister, smiled Ace, his eyes full of nostalgia, staring at his brothers pulling Makino to the table.

-She saved our lives! Smiled Luffy.

-Don't exaggerate, Luffy-kun, scolded gently the woman. Minna-san, konnichiwa!

-Konnichiwa, Oujo-san, greeted Marco inclining his head.

Makino asked him something which made Marco laugh. The answer made Ace growl and about die laughing those who spoke japanese. Even Hermione raised a smile, fighting against the hilarity.

-You're reputation just went to ashes,, Ace, or should I call you, the most undisciplined and trouble making Commander of all Grand Line's history, snickered Sabo.

-I hate you. All, hissed Ace. You above all, Marco. I'll make complain to Cassandra-san.

The scowl on Marco's face showed that the threat was effective.

Makino treated them with stories of the childhood of the three brothers ( from diaper to his six years for Luffy and from six to nine for Ace and Sabo). Luffy found himself often in the mouth of some crocodiles and his brothers had to save him. They served themselves without any remorse in the crops of the farmers, were chased by Garp and a lot more.

Harry wondered if all the big sisters had this wonderful power to lighten the dark days when everything were going wrong… to pull a smile from those who admired and loved her.

—-

While Harry took advantage of the afternoon to make Mrs Weasley and Bill visit, Ace took advantage to boast about his brothers abilities, sitting on the edge of the lake. Makino was smiling proudly listening, and burst laughing when a big panther topple over her, just in the hope to look enough like a plush and be given a hug..

—-

The meal was as animated as ever, and Harry and Ace had totally forgotten the task, their mind elsewhere, when Dumbledore stood up from his seat, at dusk.

-Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes, I will ask you to go to the Quidditch pitch to assist to the third and last task of the Four Wizard Tournament. The Champion are asked to follow Mr Bagman who will accompany them to the place.

Ace swore when he remembered what was going to happen and stood up. He took his coat off, showing of his classical short under it and a yellow shirt sleeveless.

-Would you keep my coat for me, Marco? Asked Ace in a soft voice.

Marco raised an eyebrow, but took the coat in his hands.

Ace squeezed Luffy's shoulder who was looking his older brother go with worried eyes. He too had bad feeling when he looked at the champions leaving the room. A very bad feeling.

-You're okay, Harry? Asked Bagmn as they were going down the stone stairs. You feel ready?

-I'm alright, answered Harry.

Which wasn't false. He was nervous, but he reviewed in his mind all the hexes, curses and charms he had practiced and sensed a feeling of relief when he noticed he remembered all of them.

They soon penetrated in the Quidditch pitch who was now unrecognizable. A fence of six meters was surrounding it entirely with, in front of them, a sole opening which gave access to a huge maze. The path that was going through seemed dark and scary.

Five minutes later, the stands began to fill in. We could hear enthusiast exclamations and the pounding of the steps along the spans. The firsts stars had appeared in the black blue sky. Accompanied by Hagrid, the professors Moody, McGonagall, Flitwick and Fushisho entered in the pitch and approached Bagman and the champions. They were bearing big bright red stars on their hat, excepted for Hagrid whoo was bearing it in the back of his coat in moleskin. Marco didn't have a star. For a good reason, he was visible from far away, once transformed.

-We will patrol around the maze, said the professor McGonagall to the champions. If you find yourself in difficulty and you want to be saved, send red sparks in the air and one of us will come to you. Understood? The Professor Fushisho will oversee you from the sky.

The champions approved with a nod.

-Then, let's go, said Bagman in a happy tone of voice to the four patrolmen.

Ace shared a long look with Marco and they exchanged a hug.

-I'll keep an eye on Mad-Eye, stated Marco.

Ace nodded.

-Honor Oyaji's name, yoi, demanded Marco in a normal tone.

-Of course, Marco.

And Marco propelled himself in the sky, amazing the guests in his bird form.

-Good luck, Harry, whispered Hagrid and the remaining teachers went in different directions to take position around the maze.

Bagman then pointed his wand on his throat and muttered:

- _Sonorus_.

Instantly, his voice magically amplified rang out in all the stadium.

-Ladies and gentlemen, the third and last task of the Four Wizards Tournament is about to begin! Allow me to remind you of the ranking of the actual competitors! At the first place we have the Shirohige crew, the Second Commander, Portgas D. Ace, with one hundred and five points!

There were some clapping and Ace raised his fist in answer, a thin smile just visible under his orange fedora.

-In second place, ex-eaquo, with each one hundred and four points, Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, from Hogwarts school!

Thrown into a panic by the applause and the cries of joy, the birds flew off in the Forbidden Forest and disappeared in the darkening sky.

-In Fourth place, with eighty points : Mr Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang Institute!

New applause.

-And in Fifth place : Miss Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbâtons Academy!

Harry caught a glimpse of Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron and Hermione politely applauding Fleur Delacour in the stands. He gave them a little hand gesture and they answered with their own, with beaming face.

-Attention… on my signal, Portgas! Bagman continued. Three… two… one…

Ace took the position of a long distance runner and at the signal, rushed into the maze.

The fences surrounding them plunged the path into obscurity. Was it because of their height and their thickness or was it because they were charmed? In any case, the moment they entered the labyrinth, he couldn't hear the noise of the crowd.

He arrived at a crossroad the instant when the second signal sounded.

Cedric and Harry had just entered.

Ace stopped and took out a compass which he put on his wrist, after he had spelled it to adapt at any of his shape and size shifting. The next moment, the black panther was runing along, his feline eyes guiding him painlessly in the darkness. She raised her head when she saw a shining turquoise form passing above her head and showed her fang in a smile.

Marco was here.

—-/-/

Harry couldn't stop looking behind himself. He was feeling like he was watched. The maze was becoming darker as the sky became dark blue. He reached a new crossroad.

\- _Point me North_ , he whispered to his wand that was put to lay on his hand.

The wand turned on itself and stopped to point to his right, toward the fence. It was the direction of the north and he knew that he had to go toward the north west to reach the center of the labyrinth. The best thing to do was to take left until he could turn to the right whenever he would be able to.

—

Ace had heard Fleur fall, then Krum.

When the spell came toward him, he avoid it and turned toward the fence.

His Haki told him who was attacking, despite the numerous fences separating them.

Mad-Eye.

Ace shifted into his human form and moved slightly to avoid a Doloris. He raised graciously his hand, before him and tightened it, as if he was holding the neck of Mad-Eye in his hands.

Outside of the maze, Moody let his wand fall, feeling himself be held by the neck and lift from the ground. He was beginning to choke.

Brusquely, someone took his hands and cuffed them, before he was knocked out with a stupefix.

-Alright, Portgas, we got him! Yelled Smoker.

Ace loosened his magic and turned on his heels. He had a cup to find.

—-

Harry had just left behind him the Sphinx and was continuing on his path, surprised at doing so brilliantly.

Put on a pedestal, around one hundred meters away, the Four Wizards Cup was shining in the darkness. Harry had began to run when a shadow emerged abruptly from an adjacent path.

Cedric was going to arrive first. He was running with all he had toward the cup and Harry knew that he would never catch up to him. Cedric was a lot taller than him, he had longer legs…

Harry then saw to his left something huge rising above the fence and was walking forward quickly from a perpendicular path. The thing was moving so fast that Cedric was about to run into it literally. The eyes fixed on the cup, he hadn't seen anything…

-Cedric! Exclaimed Harry. Look out to your left!

Cedric turned his head just on time to throw himself forward and pass on the nick of time in front of the thing to avoid the collision but, in his precipitation, he tripped up. His wand escaped his hand whereas the giant spider was appearing from the path and was running toward him.

- _Stupefix!_ Cried out Harry.

The spell reached the dark hairy giant body of the spider but had no more effect than if he had thrown a rock. The creature jumped, whirled around, and became disinterested from Cedric to go right toward Harry.

- _Stupefix! Impedimenta! Stupefix!_

But it was useless. The spider was so big, or gift with such magical power, that the spell just annoyed her more. Harry just had the time to see its eight black eyes and its razor cutting pincers before it was on him.

He fell himself being lift in the air by two front legs of the spider and struggled crazily trying to kick it. His leg hit on of his pincers and he felt a terrible pain. He heard Cedric cry out in turn "Stupefix!" but, this time again, the spell stayed without effect.

-Hibashira!

A huge pillar of fire hit the spider and it released Harry, before being send far away. The Boy-Who-Lived was surprised to sense strong arms catching him in his fall. Lifting his head, he saw Portgas looking at him.

-You're alright?

-Thanks… I really thought that she was going to eat me…

-You don't have enough meat for it to find you appetizing ! Ace joked letting him go down.

The moaning of pain from Potter told him that something was wrong.

-Oi! Diggory, you're still alive…

-Let me check… Yeah, I think, mumbled Cedric coming nearer.

He looked at Harry sitting against a fence and lifting his trouser.

Ace examined with his callous hands the hurting leg.

-You yanked your knee out of his socket. Okay Potter, it will hurt… at three.

Harry gritted his teeth.

-Three!

-AAAAAAAAAH!

Ace chuckled and didn't say anything when Harry hit his head.

-Where are the one and two?!

-You would have tensed even more, and it would have hurt even more.

He removed his shirt and used it to clean the wound from the sticky substance which was coming from the spider's pincers, before changing the side and to use it to band the leg.

-Avoid using it, for now,..

Cedric was just one or two meters away from the cup which was shining behind him.

-Take it, said Harry, his breath short. Come on, take it, you're almost there.

Ace didn't comment, occupied with treating his leg.

But Cedric didn't move. He stayed immobile, staring at Harry who was clinging to Ace in pain. Then he turned his head to contemplate the cup. At the light of the golden reflects shining on the Four Wizards Cup, Harry saw the expression of wish on his face. Again, Cedric turned his eyes toward him.

He took a deep breath.

-Take it, you, he said. It's you who should win. You saved my life two time in this maze. If you hadn't warned me in time for the spider, it would have crushed me like a bug.

-It's doesn't work like that, answered Harry.

He was sensing the anger raise in himself. His legs hurt, his fight against the spider had left him breathless, sore everywhere and, after all his efforts, Cedric had showed up before him, just as he was the first to invite Cho to the ball.

-The one who reach the cup before the others win. It's you. I assure you that I am unable to win a race in the state my leg is. Ace could, but he seems decide to play at being a nurse.

-Reflex, Potter. That's all. I don't give a damn about this cup. I participated at this tournament to have fun, nothing else, answered Ace knotting the bandage he had done.

Cedric took some steps toward them, moving away from the cup.

-No, he said shaking his head.

-Cease being the noble and generous knight, replicated Harry in an irritated tone. Take this cup, so we can go out of there.

Cedric was looking at Harry who was standing up holding himself on Ace to not fall.

-It's you who warned us for the dragons, he said. I would have been out from the first task if you hadn't tell Portgas, since he wouldn't have been able to tell me.

-I had help too, dryly answered Harry trying to clean with his robe some blood which had flowed. And you, you helped me for the egg, we are even.

-For the egg, I had help too, said Cedric.

-It's the others who recognized the cries of mermaids and it's Kal' who put a _aguamenti_ in the egg… pointed out Ace.

-We are still even, assured Harry.

Cautiously, he tried to see if his leg could lift him, but she began to shake violently under his weight. He had a sprain on his ankle, when he had kicked the spider. Ace removed his robe and ripped it into band, removing his bloody sock to band his foot.

-You should have have more point for the second task, continued Cedric obstinate. You stayed to free all the prisoners. I should have done the same.

-I was the only one stupid enough to believe this song! Exclaimed Harry in a bitter voice. Ace should have had the maximum for the first!

-When you will have finished rejecting on the other who should tale the cup, I will tell you that I would really have deserved the victory of the first task if I had an Ice Dragon in front of me. I immune against fire, sighed Ace.

-Go, this trophy is yours, Cedric!

-No, answered Cedric.

He stride over the legs of the spider to join Harry who was looking at him walk forward toward him with wide eyes. Cedric was talking seriously. He was moving away willingly from the glory that Hufflepuf had never succeed in obtaining in all the centuries. Ace raised an eyebrow and ignored him, too concentrated on the task in his hand.

-Take it, Cedric said.

Visibly, this gesture was costing him to the last strength of his will, but his face was firm, decided. Arms crossed, he seemed unmovable.

Harry looked alternatively between Cedric and the Cup. During one shining instant, he saw himself come out of the maze, the cup in his hands. He saw himself lifting the Cup of the Four Wizards Tournament, under the cheers of the happy crowd. He saw more sharply Cho's face, shining with the light of admiration in her eyes… Then all those images blanked out and he only had before him the dark and obstinate face of Cedric.

-All three, said then Harry.

-What?

-Nani?!

-We take all three the cup at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We will be ex-eaquo.

-I represent the pirates, not Hogwarts! Huffed Ace.

-But whether you like it or not, you passed six years as a student here.

-Tch…

Cedric looked at Harry. He uncrossed his arms.

-You… you think?

-Yes, said Harry. We helped each other, didn't we? And we came until here together. So, we just have to take the cup together.

For one instant, Cedric seemed to not believe what he heard. Then a smile drew itself on his face.

-You're right, he said.

-I am alongside some crazy guys every days, however, I believe I have found a psychiatric asylum in the most improbable place… muttered Ace.

-Don't be a grumpy bear, Portgas. Let's go.

-I hate you, know this!

-We know, Ace! Laughed Harry.

Cedric and Ace took Harry by the arm and helped him walk forward limping toward the pedestal on which the cup was. All three held their hand toward the cup which was shining in front of their eyes.

-At three? Said Harry. One… Two… Three…

In one move, they each grabbed a piece of the cup.

At this instant, Harry felt the shaking somewhere around his navel. His foot had left the ground and he couldn't release the Four Wizard Cup which carried him like a whirlwind in a whirl of color, Cedric and Ace still beside him.

—

Marco arrived too late, shifting back into a human on site, the eye wide in horror, gripping Ace's cloak. He put a hand to his throat to cast a _sonorus_ on himself and roared:

-The champions Diggory, Portgas and Potter disappeared! Someone substituted the Cup with a Portkey!

He distinctly heard the panicked cries of the two brother calling the oldest.

—

Harry fell his feet heavily land on the ground. His hurt leg giving in under him and he would have fell of Ace wasn't holding him firmly. This time, his hand was finally able to release his hold on the Cup of the Four Wizards.

-Where are we? He asked raising his head.

The expression of Cedric showed that he didn't know more than him. Ace had a thundering glare, frowning, all his body yelling that he was ready for a confrontation.

They weren't anymore in the park of Hogwarts. Obviously, they had covered a lot of distance, because the mountains surrounding the castle had disappeared. They were presently in a dark graveyard, infested by plants. To their right, behind a big yew, the shadow of a church could be seen. To their left, a hill was rising and Harry was able to see the silhouette of a beautiful old house on its top.

Cedric looked at the Cup of Four Wizards, then lift his eyes toward Harry.

-Had someone told you that the Cup was a Portkey? He asked.

-No, answered Harry.

-Portgas?

-Iie. Shit, I was tricked like a rookie, Thatch will remind me of this for the centuries that are coming…

He was gazing at the graveyard in which a total silence was reigning, slightly worrying.

-Is this part of the task? Asked Harry.

-I don't know, answered Cedric, not very reassured. You think we should take out our wand?

-Yes, said Harry, happy that Cedric had suggested it before he could.

-I doubt that it is part of the task. I read some things on the tournament, to see what I should except for the third task, commented Ace scanning around. It is always told that the Tournament ended wen the Cup is claimed by a winner.

Harry and Cedric took out their wand.

-Someone is coming, Ace said suddenly.

Peering into the obscurity, they made out a shadow of a man approaching them walking around the grave with a confident stride. Harry couldn't see his face but, judging by his steps and the way he held his arms, he was visibly holding something in front of him. Short in size, he was wearing a cloak with a hood on his head to hide his face. When he was nearer, Harry had the impression that it was a baby that he was holding in his arms… Or maybe it wad a simple robe rolled ?

Harry lowered slightly his wand and threw a look toward Cedric who seemed as puzzled. Ace was tense like a bow, trying to call his Haki, but something was interfering with his sense. All three turned again toward the silhouette who continued to walk forward.

The man stopped beside a high grave in marble who was only two meters away from them. During an instant, Harry and Cedric stayed immobile in front of the cloaked shadow who was looking at them. Ace fell to his knees, holding his head, shaking.

Then, without any warning sign, Harry brusquely sensed a pain so unbearable that he had the impression that his scar was going to explode. In all his life he had never sensed such suffering. His knee bent and he found himself on the ground, unable to see anything. It was like his head was going to split in two.

Very far above him, he heard a high pitched and cold voice.

- _Kill the two spares_ , said the voice.

There was like a breeze of wind and a second piercing voice threw in the night these terrible words:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Through his closed eyelids, Harry could see a green light and heard a noise of something falling beside him. The pain in his scar reach such an intensity that he became nauseous.

Ace straightened, eyes full of tears, with the impression that his skull was going to open under the pain.

When the wand was pointed toward him and the spell was thrown, he rolled on the side, before straightening staggering.

Where was the pain coming from?

A spell hit him in the back and send him kiss a grave.

The deafening crack resounding was enough to tell Harry that he was now alone.

—-

Harry knew that he was going to die. He saw it in Voldemort's eyes.

He was dodging the best he could, despite the state of his leg. He was taking advantage of the stones grave to protect himself. He used as much as possible what he knew of Natural Magic, imagining more than thinking about the spells. This gave some strange situations, like Voldemort almost ending skewered by some spike coming from the earth, but Voldemort was experimented and cunning, even if he didn't know this form of magic.

In the end, Harry threw an Expelliarmus and dodged just in time an Avada Kedavra. The beam of red light from Harry touched the green one from Voldemort on his way, when suddenly, Harry's wand began to vibrate as if she was run through by an electrical current. His hand was glued to it. Even if he had wanted to, he would have been unable to drop it. A thin beam of light was now linking the two wands, neither red nor green, but an intense golden color. Harry, stunned, followed with his eyes the beam of light and saw that Voldemort's wand was shaking and vibrating with the same intensity between his long tensed fingers.

Then – it was the last thing that Harry was excepting –, he sensed his foot lift from the ground. Voldemort and him were raising at the same time in the air, their wands still linked by this beam of shaking golden light. They flew off slowly above the graves… The Death Eaters had began to cry out, asking Voldemort what they should do. They came nearer, closing the circle around Harry and their master, the snake squirming at his feet. Some of them had taken out their wands.

The golden thread joining Harry and Voldemort divided suddenly. Their wands stayed linked to each other, but thousands of others threads were projected in the air, drawing a multitude of crisscrossed bow above their heads. Soon, Harry and Voldemort found themselves locked under a golden dome, not unlike a huge spider web, beyond which the Death Eater were closing their circle, like jackals, their cries strangely deafened…

-Don't do anything! Yelled Voldemort in a piercing voice.

Harry saw his red eyes widen in stunned disbelief before this phenomenon. He saw him force himself to break the thread of light that still linked the two wands but Harry tightened his grip even stronger, his two hands at once, and the golden thread stayed intact.

Then, a wonderful sound and supernatural rose in the air… it was coming from each thread of the light web that was vibrating around them. It was a sound that Harry recognized right away, even if he had heard it only once in his life… the phoenix's song…

For Harry, this song was one of hope… the most beautiful sound he had ever heard… He had the impression that the song was resounding not only around him, but in him… and that it linked him with his Natural Magic's teacher, like a friend talking in his ear…

He put one hand to the feather under his shirt which burned stronger than ever.

"Don't break the link"

It was the professor Fushisho's voice, he was sure of it.

But it was easier said than done, because his wand began to vibrate stronger than ever… and the beam of light that was linking him to Voldemort transformed too… it looked like big pearls of light sliding in both ways along the golden thread. Harry sensed his wand quiver between his hands while the pearls were slowly coming in his direction… little by little, the pearls were only sliding in one direction, from Voldemort to him, and the wand began to resonate furiously and he sensed the wood of his wand become so hot he feared seeing it burn the more the pearls were near, the more his wand was quivering in his hands. He was sure that it wouldn't resist to its contact, that it would exploded if it ever touched the pearl…

Eyes staring, animated with a furious glint, he concentrated with all his mind to send the pearl back to Voldemort, whilst the phoenix's song continued to sound in his ears… Then, slowly, very slowly, the pearls of light was brought to a standstill in a quiver then, just as slowly, began to slid the other way… now, it was Voldemort's wand who was shaking with an incredible intensity… Voldemort, who seemed dumbfound, almost scared, seeing one of the pearls of light flicker a few centimeter away from his wand.

Harry didn't understand why he was acting this way, he didn't know how it could end… but he focused more than ever to force this pearl to return in the wand of his enemy… Still as slow than before, it advanced along the golden thread… quailing for an instant, it then touch the wand…

At once, Voldemort's wand released cries of pain… One instant later – the red eyes of the Dark Lord widened before this vision-, a thin smoke forming a hand came out of the end of the wand and disappeared… it was like a ghost of the hand he had offered Wormtail… There was again pained screams… Then, something much bigger came out from the wand, lie a gray smoke of such a density it seemed solid… A head took shape… then a chest, arms… Cedric Diggory's bust.

Harry felt such amazement that he could have let his wand fall but, instinctively his hands tightened their grip more than ever and the golden thread stayed intact, while the gray ghost of Cedric was emerging entirely from the extremity of Voldemort's wand, as if he was extracting himself from a narrow tunnel.

It wasn't the only shadow… Came then the shadow of the old muggle that Harry had seen in dream during the summer, followed by Bertha Jorkins, all encouraging him, and swearing and threatening Voldemort

And as he had expected since the apparition of Cedric, his mother showed up too, reassuring him, asking him to hold a little longer and stating that his father was coming.

A new cry of pain from Voldemort's wand, and James Potter unfolded his shadow under the dome and talked to him in a low voice, in this same far away voice that was resonating in an echo:

-When the link will be broken, he said, we will only stay an instant… But we will help you the best we can… You have to return to the Portkey, it will take you back to Hogwarts… Do you understand, Harry?

-Yes, panted Harry.

He was fighting to keep his wand between his hands as she seems to slid between his fingers.

He had noticed the absence of a shadow that gave him some hope.

Portgas was still alive…

-Harry, whispered Cedric's shadow. Take back my body, please. Take back my body to my parents…

-Alright, answered Harry, the face closed under the effort that he had to give to held his wand.

-Do it now, whispered the voice of his father who was staring at something beyond the Death Eaters. Be ready to throw yourself on the ground… Now…

-NOW! Yelled Harry.

Anyway, he couldn't have held his wand anymore. He raised it suddenly, with all his force and the golden thread broke. The dome of light vanished right away, the phoenix's song broke off – but the ghostly shadows of Voldemort's victims remained and were surrounding their killer, abstracting Harry from his view who threw himself on the ground…

- _Enjomo_!

A wall of flames towered up between Harry and the Death Eaters and Voldemort, making them step back, the instant the ghosts vanished. In the flames, a human shadow began to appear, and suddenly, Ace was there, protecting him with his body.

-Oi, Potter. Yo feel yourself ready still? Asked Ace.

-Ace… whispered Harry. He… he has…

-I saw Diggory's body, don't worry, I heard the spell, despite the pain.

Ace's voice had became heavy with muffled rage.

-You're not dead, admirable… commented Voldemort.

-Just knocked out. I just woke up, but I'm a little confused… Who are you, Snake Face?

-Respect me, impertinent brat! I am Lord Voldemort!

Ace raised an eyebrow.

-Oh. Oyaji'll be happy if I bring your head to him, then…

-Who are you…?

-Master… whispered Peter. He is a _pirate_ …

\- Second Commander of the Sea's Lord, Portgas D. Ace. Call me _Hiken_. I am the one who will kick your ass.

He browsed through the row of Death Eater and he eyes fell on Peter. He narrowed his eyes and carried his look back on Voldemort.

-Ahahahah! You believe that you are able to defeat Lord Voldemort, little overconfident brat! Mocked Voldemort.

-Let's see this.

He held his hands on his side, two spears of fire formed in his hands.

-Potter… when I use the Haoshoku, you will take Diggory and the Cup, since it is what brought us here. I'll take care of the traitor. Wakatta? Whispered Ace squaring up.

Harry nodded.

For an instant, nothing happened in the graveyard. Then Voldemort attacked with a Cruciatus curse that Ace skittered with his knife that he had covered with Hai. The Death Eater threw themselves on the ground. Good idea because the next moment, Ace was striking the air with a kick, sending a fire Rankyaku in their direction, chaining with a cutting cursed that Voldemort blocked with a shield.

The two spears of fire pierced two big holes in Voldemort's robe.

Ace released the Haoshoku at this moment, sending unconscious a good numbers of the Death Eaters and to their knees, unable to fight, the others.

- _Hiken_!

Voldemort intercepted the fist of fire with his shield, but was send away flying. Harry was already rushing the best he could toward Cedric. Ace threw a hand toward Wormtail, who had transformed into a rat to try to hide, and the rat flew off the ground with a wordless _accio_ to find himself prisoner in the fingers of the pirate. When Harry had the Portkey in hand, Ace threw himself on him and caught him. Protecting Harry with his body. He held back a scream of pain when a Cruciatus touched him in the back, but stayed hung with all his strength to the cup.

* * *

Harry sensed that he was landing flat on his stomach, nose in the grass, which the smell filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes during the travel with the Portkey and he kept them closed. He stayed immobile, his breath short. His head was spinning so much that the ground seemed to sway like the deck of a ship. To try to make this feeling disappear, he gripped the Cup that he was still holding in one hand and the body of Cedric which he had the wrist in his other hand, tighter. He could feel Ace shaking against him, helding his arm firmly around his chest, Peter tossing in his hand. His other hand was so tight around Harry's which was around the Portkey, that he was sure that he would reduce it to mush. It seemed to him that, should something move, he was going to slip into the darkness that was surrounding his brain. The shock, the exhaustion was keeping him from moving. Smelling the smell of grass, he waited. Waited that someone took care of him… that something happened… and sensed during all this time his scar burn with a haunting pain…

Suddenly, a torrent of sound deafened him. A confused mix of voice, of footsteps, which were coming from everywhere, invade his head… he stay unmoved, the face tensed under the shock of all this noise, as if it was a nightmare which was going to end…

Then two hands grabbed him brusquely and pulled him on his back, separating him from Ace.

-Harry! _Harry_!

He opened his eyes.

He saw the starry sky and the silhouette of Albus Dumbledore crouched beside him. A crowd of dark shadows were surrounding him from everywhere. Harry sensed the ground shake under their steps.

He was at the exit of the maze. He could see the stands, which were under the stars, and shadows move along the benches.

-Ace! Answer!

Harry turned his eyes to see Ace rolled up in a ball further away, still shaking, Marco above him.

-He shows sign of the Cruciatus! Exclaimed Chopper's voice.

-Sen-sei…

Harry swallowed a gasp of air.

Marco turned his head to see Harry looking at him.

- _He_ is back… a man… with… the… face of a snake…

-Sleep, Potter, we will take care of this later, yoi.

—-

Marco laid back his feather and turned around to look at Ace sleeping in the infirmary bed, his brothers snuggled each on one side of him.

With a sigh, the Phoenix rubbed his head.

Things were bad. The Minister was in complete denial and nobody will be ready when Voldemort will come back.

Marco was a good enough strategist to know that Voldemort would not show himself immediately. He needed information, and time to recruit in the shadow and place well his game. Sole positive point, he had been able to deliver Peter to Bones who had made certain that when Fudge will have a brain, Sirius will be proven innocent.

Marco skimmed his temple and pulled a copy of a memory that he put into a vial, which he slid into an envelop. He closed it, marking the wax of the emblem of his crew and spelled it so that no one, except Potter, could open it or destroy it.

He stood up and went toward Hermione and Ron who were standing at Harry's side who had been forcibly put to sleep, so that he could rest.

-Granger.

Hermione raised her head and took the letter that Marco gave her.

-Give this to Potter the day when Voldemort stop playing hide and seek.

-Why don't you do it yourself, sensei? She asked.

-I am a pirate. I could die tomorrow on the sea, and not come back to class. The risks of that happening to you are less. Dumbledore must not find this message, yoi.

-I'll do it professor, assured Hermione.

She put it in her pocket and stared again at Harry.

-They… they put Cedric's death on Ace's back? Asked Ron.

-No, thanks to Davy Jones. Ace was touched by the Cruciatus, which prove that someone using of the Unforgivables attacked them. The last spells showed by Ace's wand were benign spells, none were banned, yoi. The crime wasn't put on his back.

-What will happen, now? Whispered Hermione.

-Sa na. I think that Snake Face will gather his forces in the shadow. If someone don't pull him out of there quickly, then, it will be hard when he will fall on us, yoi.

-It will change anything for you? Asked Ron.

-As a pirate, no, nothing… as a teacher at this school, I have a strong urge to avenge a lot of my students… The Potter were only two of the young I taught, and who are dead today, because of this man, yoi.

They heard a slight burst of flame and turned around to see Fawkes on the chair that Marco had left. The pirate went to see him and rubbed his feathers under the beck with the end of his finger.

"Look after the kids, if I don't come back."

Fawkes, let escape a melodious note.

"Of course, blue little brother."

—-

A rather dark End of Term feast.

Everyone had taken dark colors, in sign of mourning.

-Another end of year has come, said Dumbledore.

He broke of and his stare stopped on the Hufflepuf table. It was the table that had been the most discrete of the evening, the table which had the saddest faces, the palest.

-There is a lot of things I would like to tell you, tonight, Dumbledore continued. But I have to first to pay tribute to a very honorable boy who should be here – he gestured toward the Hufflepuf table – to share the feast with us. I'll ask you to stand up and give a toast in the honor of Cedric Diggory.

In a scraping of chair and of bench, all the students stood up and raised their cup. In a same voice, like a rumble which echoed in all the hall, everyone said the name of Cedric Diggory.

Harry saw a glimpse of Cho in the crowd. Tears were running on her cheek. He lowered his eyes as he sat back with the others.

-Cedric incarnated a lot of qualities of the Hufflepuf House, continued Dumbledore. He was a loyal and generous friend, he was hard working and always showed fair-play. His death affected all of you, whether you knew him or not. So I think that you have the right to know what happened exactly.

Harry raised his head and looked at Dumbledore.

-Cedirc Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort.

A panicked whisper ran through the Great Hall. The students were staring at Dumbledore with dumbfound and terrified eyes. Perfectly calm, Dumbledore waited for the silence to come back.

-The Minister of Magic, continued Dumbledore, doesn't wish for me to give you this information. The parents of some of you probably will be horrified that I did – either because they won't believe in the return of Lord Voldemort, or because they think that you are too young for me to tell you such a thing. I have, however, the conviction that the truth is generally better than a lie and that any tentative to make you believe that Cedric died because of an accident, or because of a mistake, would be an insult to his memory.

Stunned, frightened, all the faces were turned toward Dumbledore… or almost all of them. At the Slytherin's table, Harry saw Draco Malfoy whisper something to Crabbe and Goyle. He sensed a wave of voracious fury knot his stomach and forced himself to look at Dumbledore.

-I can't talk about the death of Cedric Diggory without naming others names, continued Dumbledore. I mean, of course, Harry Potter and Ace D. Portgas.

There was like a shiver in the Great Hall when some students turned their heads toward Harry and Ace before carrying their attentions back to Dumbledore.

-Harry Potter and Ace D. Portgas succeed in escaping Lord Voldemort. They risked their own life to bring back too Hogwarts Cedric's body. They showed, in all ways, a bravery that few wizards showed when facing Lord Voldemort and this is why I now want to pay tribute to them.

Dumbledore looked at Harry solemnly and raised his cup again, ignoring Ace. Almost everyone imitated him in the Great Hall. The students whispered their names like they had whispered Cedric's and drank in his honor. But Harry saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and numerous others students from Slytherin had stayed sitting without touching their cup, in an attitude of defiance. Dumbledore, who didn't have a magical eye, didn't see anything.

When each were back sitting, Dumbledore resumed:

-The Four Wizards Tournament had for ambition to favor the rapprochement and the understanding between witches and wizards from all the world, and to show how similar we are, no matter what side of the law we are. Under the light of what happened – the come back of Voldemort-, such bonds become more important than ever.

Dumbledore looked at Madame Maxime and Hagrid, Fleur Delacour and her comrades from Beauxbatons, then Viktor Krum and the students from Durmstrang sitting at the Slytherin's table. Harry noticed that Krum seemed to be on his guard, almost scared, as if he was waiting for Dumbledore to say some harsh words. He looked then at Robin, Marco and Mihawk, and the marines at the Head Table, before pulling his eyes on Sabo, Ace, and the Mugiwaras.

-All the guests in this room, resumed Dumbledore staring at the students of Durmstrang, will always be welcome each time they will want to come back here. Once more, I will repeat it to you all, now that Lord Voldemort is back, the union will be our strength, the division our weakness. The aptitude of Lord Voldemort to sow dissension and hate his great. We will be able to fight him only if we show a determination just as strong, funded on friendship and trust. The difference of languages and culture are nothing if we share the same objectives and if we stay open with each others. I'm convinced – and never did I ever want more to be wrong- that we will know a difficult and dark time. Some, in this room, already had to suffer directly from the acts of Lord Voldemort; The families of a lot of you were ripped apart because of him. One week ago, one student was taken away from us. Remember Cedric. If, one day, you have to chose between good and easy, remember what happened to a boy that was good, brotherly and brave, simply because he crossed the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.

The scrape of two chairs cut the speech of the Headmaster.

The two D. had stood up. They removed their respective hat, putting it on their heart.

 _-Umi wa mitte iru sekai no hajimari mo_

 _Umi wa shitte iru sekai no owari mo._

Harry looked at them surprised, not understanding what they were singing.

The marines exchanged surprised glance.

It was one of their requiem, not a pirate one.

Marco and Robin stood up with the Mugiwaras and Sabo, a hand on their heart in sign of mourning, head low.

 _-Dakara izanau susumubeki michi e to._

 _Dakara michibiku tadashii sekai e._

Mihawk stood up with Tashigi, Hina and Smoker.

Everyone recognized the mourning song, without understanding it and respected the pirates' gesture. And even liked it.

 _-Itami kurushimi tsutsumikonde kureru_

 _Ookiku yasashiku tsuntsunde kureru_

Hogwarts students stood up too, but didn't sing.

It was the last honor to one of their that had gone to early.

 _-Umi wa mite iru sekai no hajimari mo_

 _ma wa shitte iru sekai no owari mo._

 _Moshimo jibun g kiet to shite mo_

 _Subete shitte iru no umi no michibiki._

 _Osorete wa ikenai anata ga irukara._

 _Obiete wa ikenai nakama mo matsukara._

Everyone quiet down, leaving the Revolutionary to end it:

 _-Susumaneba naranai aoki sonosaki e_.

—

Ace held a jar for insect to Sabo.

-The Revolution will know what to do with her, assured Ace.

-Okay. Well… I'll see you again in the Shin Sekai, or September the First, if you come say goodbye to Luffy when he take the train alone, said Sabo putting the jar in his bag.

-Yep. Come on, go. I already said goodbye to Lu'.

The two siblings exchanged a last hug and Ace walked away, pushing his brother in the train.

-Ace? Called Marco.

-I do something and I'm coming.

Ace looked through the crowd and finally found Harry.

-Potter! One minute, please.

Harry looked at him surprised, but followed him a little further away.

-Firstly, when you see the twins, give them my winnings; They will know what to do about it. I don't want this money, said Ace putting the price of the Tournament in Harry's hand who had his in his trunk.

-Very well, I'll think about it, Is that all?

-No. You remember the promise I made you… about my name?

-When you would tell me when you would leave Hogwarts?

-Exactly.

Ace looked cautiously around, but the marines had already gone for some times.

-My true name is _Gol_ D. Ace. I am the sole heir of Gol D. Roger, the last Pirate King. Therefor, I am in some way the Prince of Pirates, and the possible heir to the throne of the seas, title that I absolutely refuse. If I kept the secret for so long, it's because more than one person wanted to make me pay for what my father did… either on firm ground or on the seas, to have the name of Roger isn't the best thing to have. You understand?

-Yes… I… I didn't excepted…

Ace shook his head smiling and pushed Harry toward the train.

-I know you enough to know that you won't judge me. After all, you are one of the kids that risked being killed to restore your friendship with my very little brother.

He made Harry go in the train.

-We will see each other again, Ace?

-Davy Jones only knows. Survive Snake Face, _Harry_.

Harry gave him a wolfish smile and greeted Ace who pulled along the train to find the compartment of his brothers. Luffy waved at him from the window and Ace stopped before him. In the takeoff of his black coat, he put one knee and a fist on the ground, his hat on his heart, head low.

-I await you in the Shin Sekai, my _King_.

-Ahahahaha! You're stupid, Ace! Ja ne!

And the train moved away, leaving the pirates alone on the platform.

-Ikimasho? Asked Marco hugging his shoulders

-Aye! Ace smiled wolfishly.


	33. Chapter 33

The summer was going to be bad for Harry.

Not because of the heatwave.

No… one simple letter told him everything there was to know.

Like a foreboding feeling, something that deep inside, told him that it was only the beginning.

Harry stayed sitting on the floor in his bedroom, reading the letter between his hands for the nth time. That Sabo wrote him had surprised him. Harry was friend with Luffy. Still, as a Champion the last year, he became sort of friendly with Ace, because he had been with him so much with the task and all that, but Sabo and him were still 'my friends' brother', not really his own friend.

So, that Sabo was writing to him was surprising.

' _Potter,_

 _I know that you will be surprised that it is me that is writing to you, since we're not really close. Unfortunately, the reason of my gesture is important and I estimate that you have the right to know. Having a lot of work and things to do (with one of them being find an ahou gomu) I'll keep this letter as short as possible._

 _You will find enclosed a section of a newspaper that I translated, so that you can understand the implications of what I am telling you. Some days ago, as Luffy was going to cross to the Shin Sekai, he assaulted a Tenryuubito, which caused a lot of trouble at Shabaody. The most important which is that my brother and his crew were totally defeated by a Shichibukai named Bartholomew Kuma and are at this day still missing. I doubt that you will be able to exchange letters with him, and I'm not even sure that we will find him again in time for the school year._

 _With this in mind, I'm going to talk about something concerning you more personally. I don't know if your peruse the_ Daily Prophet _or if you just read the big news, but Fudge (Karamelu as Luffy nicknamed him) began a smear campaign to discredit you in the eyes of the public and is sure to tell to anyone who want to hear that no Dark Lord is back. Not that it change anything, my sources tell me that Voldy-kun is trying to get something before beginning to show himself. We don't know what it is, for now, but it's in the building of the government, that's sure. All of this to say that for the coming year, I think it's better for you if you lay low. They will do anything to break you. Stay out of troubles and make yourself forgotten to the maximum of your abilities, so that no one can reproach you anything, even if you think that you are right. We are never too prudent._

 _That's all I have to say. I'm sure that you still are under the shock of Diggory's death. I liked this guy, I will miss him too, but unfortunately, I learned that the pain to stay on yourself crying those that aren't here anymore will only lead to your fall. So, stay strong, remember him, but continue to walk forward._

 _Fondly,_

 _Sabo.'_

At this instant, Harry was hard pressed to imagine how far the troubles in which his friend Luffy and his brothers were in went. Something in his guts told him that it was only the start, and…

Unfortunately, he was right.

—

At the start of July, he realized that the piracy, as little as it was talked about, was always here, on the muggle side, and in the worst way possible, he discovered it.

He was going down the stairs to run a little, taking advantage of the coolness of the evening, after the hot day, when he heard the televised news and stopped short in the corridor:

"Tonight, we go to bed with a more secure sea! In the afternoon, the hardcore criminal Ace D. Portgas, second commander of the pirate crew of the man called 'White Beard', was arrested and imprisoned in the high security quarter of the sea jail, Impel Down."

The television was showing behind the presenter an image of a young man badly hurt, shirtless, with heavy chains, but holding himself straight and head high, anyway. Harry recognized easily the silhouette and the tattoos of the one he had been around at Hogwarts for four years.

"The date of his execution is still discussed. Portgas, eighteen and half years old, is unfortunately only one known figure of the young generation of the heirs of the Golden Age of piracy, in the boom still in action which followed the execution of the famous Pirate King Roger Gold. Among those people, sometimes very young, who for reasons unknown, hug the sea, we find those eleven figures, notorious and rising."

And eleven photos were displayed on the screen with the name and their age, and an astronomical amount of money. Luffy was in second place, and was the youngest. Kidd was first. Zoro was among them too.

\- It's the parents fault! That's all! Grunted Vernon as the television went over all the bounties known of the piracy, among which Harry recognized Luffy's crew; his Natural Magic teacher; his second; the Patil's sister; Thatch; the vampire in kimono he had seen accompanying Ace; Rayleigh and the redhead that had put Dumbledore back in his place after the thing he had done to Sabo.

\- This kid only has what he deserves! Smirked his uncle, satisfied.

\- SHUT UP!

Vernon turn toward Harry, surprised. Harry himself was surprised with his audacity, but he couldn't stay without doing anything in front of what Vernon had just said.

-I know Portgas! Personally, even! And you throw the fault of his choice on people he didn't even have the chance to know! The guy they are going to execute saved my life! He helped me with my homework! He acted like someone totally likable, to the point where you could forget that he had a bounty on his head! I won't let you talk badly about him!

-How dare you… hissed Vernon, purple.

But Harry was already gone.

He had only one idea in mind: to help Ace.

He caught a bus and went to London, once there, used his memory to find the only place where he would be able to contact people who could tell him what to do to help Ace to quit this place.

When Harry found the bar, it was late, but the light was still on. Doubting a little, he opened the door, to see it empty and dead.

-You come quite late, Potter-chan…

Harry jumped and turned toward the bar to see this woman, Shakky, turn some alcohol in her glass.

-I… I saw the news… They have Ace…

-I know. Ray-chan has never been as angry and worried. Add to that that Luffy-chan is still missing, if with that, Ace has troubles on his side… Ray-chan went to see what he could do Sit down.

-I want to help… I…

-No, you can't.

Shakky step back from behind the bar and pushed Harry in a seat, before picking a drink for him.

She put a butterbeer in front of him, and explained to him:

-Ace-chan is a Commander of the Lord of the Seas, Potter-chan. You don't want to be there the day of his execution.

-But-

-Let me finish. Edward-chan won't stay without doing nothing, when one of his sons is in trouble. The day they will execute Ace-chan, it will be a _true war_. You will only be dead weight there. And you won't withstand what you will see. You saw a death, true, but the Avada Kedavra, it's _clean_. The men who will fight there will be ready to take a sword in their guts and take it out to give the same in return, and too bad if their gut fall on the ground. I understand that you want to intervene, but it would be no use. It's not _your_ war, like it's not mine anymore. It's between the marines and the pirates.

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer, trying to come out of his panicked state.

-What happened, do you know? Asked Harry.

-Yes. Ace-chan disobeyed a direct order from his captain.

Harry frowned, not understanding the link.

-You know Thatch-chan?

-The commander? I met him twice.

-One of Ace-chan's men tried to kill him and stole an akuma no mi. It's an unforgivable crime, the attack on a nakama, most of all for the Shirohige. The culprit is someone named Marshall D. Teach. He call himself Kurohige, or Black Beard, since he ran away. Ace-chan followed him in all the Grand Line, against the order of his captain, to make him pay this act. He went when Thatch-chan was still fighting for his life. Unfortunately, Ace-chan found himself against an opponent with power too strong for him. Result, he lost. He was given to the marines at the end of the fight, and in thank you, Teach was elevated to the rank of Shichibukai. But you want to know what is the saddest? It's that Ace-chan was close to each men under his responsibility. During classes, he sent numbers of letter to ask for news, to prove that he was here, even with the distance… and Teach played of the trust of everyone to accomplish his wrongdoing.

Harry let himself lean forward, head in his hands, realizing the magnitude of the situation.

-There is nothing I can do? Even something little…

-Granger-chan came, three hours ago, with the same question… and I will tell you the same thing I told her… You can prey, nothing more. Prey to the God in which you believe, or the supernatural entity in which you believe. Prey for Ace's survival in this war… but this all, at you level, that you can do.

Shakky look at the night by the window and sighed.

-Whatever the result of this war is, the world will change. For good or bad, it's still to be seen…

And she breathed out a cloud of smoke.

—

She had accompanied Harry back to his home, and he closed himself into his room, ignoring the world.

He wasn't a great believer, but he began to prey, holding Marco's feather in his hand. Prey for his friends to receive help, for their survival.

Preying so that no one he knew died in this war that was preparing.

At the end of the week, after passing all his days in his bedroom preying, he received a letter from Shakky.

Thatch was no longer in danger, but bedridden. This put one strong man away from the war, in the pirate's rank.

This same day, the day of the execution fell, July the fifteenth.

The fourteenth, while he was coming down to eat a little, he heard the news again.

"Luffy D. Monkey, called Straw Hat, missing since the beginning of the break, just reappeared at the most unexpected place in the world. Indeed, this young captain pirate of fifteen years old, succeed in entering Impel Down. We don't know yet his goal, nor how he did it. The Marine refuse to comment any, other that they do all they can to take him"

Harry sensed a knot in his stomach. True, knowing that Luffy was alive, was a good new, but to know that he was in incredible danger, alone, to save his brother (because Luffy could only be at Impel Down to save Ace)… made him sick of his lack of power and act.

He went back to his room silently, all want to eat something had vanished.

He had searched in a library how to enter Impel Down, but all he knew and learned, was that it was in the middle of the sea. Nothing more, nothing less. And Harry didn't know how to access the Grand Line and how to move once there. He may have had a chance if he knew how to apparate, or if he had a portkey… but without that…

It was strange.

Harry realized that when he leaned on his bed.

Usually, he should have been happy that a criminal like Ace was sentenced for the crimes he committed. But from what he had learned, he didn't really had a choice… to be able to live fully, he had to move away from the laws. Harry remembered the apartment quite luxurious of Garp, and the fact that the things seemed so new. The lack of marks of the three brothers, and their percistence to want to pass most of their time outside… All those things that showed that they weren't made for a normal life.

He remembered Luffy lost stare out of the window, and this expression of sadness when he was at Hogwarts, even during classes…

—-

-You knew?

Harry raised his head from the letter in front of him that should tell him more about the war, when Dudley stood in the entry, accusingly.

-I knew what? Inquired Harry.

-That this guy… Portgas… was the bastard of the one that was called the Pirate King?

Harry's heart stopped. How did Dudley new that?

-It's not my problems, if this is the case or not, answered Harry avoiding the question. Why do you tell me that?

-Because they just said on the news that your friend just escaped the execution, but with the state of his injuries, he would probably die quickly! And they said he was the bastard of Roger Gold!

-The real name is _Gol D. Roger_! Hissed Harry.

The content smile on Dudley's face made Harry's blood boil.

-Plus, his idiot of a brother was mortally hurt! It's said that he won't pass the night! It's good, he is the son of the Revolutionaries' Leader! And that's not all, they lost their captain! It's a pineapple head with a stupid name of Marco who will take his place! Ahahahaha!

And Dudley walked away laughing.

Harry brought back his attention to the letter between his hands.

It was Marco's writing.

Spade didn't stay, after the delivering, he had others letters to deliver.

With a trembling finger, Harry opened the letter and read it:

' _Potter,_

 _I received a message from Shaky saying that you went to see her, in the hope of being able to help. I thank you for your concern, but as she told you, you didn't have any chance in this conflict. If on the muggle side, you received a resume of the war, saying that we saved Ace, but that our captain lost his life – cursed be Teach for killing him – on the Grand Line's side, the news would have been bloodier. Seeing a man change into a Buddha is less surprising for them, than for the English._

 _As you must know, now, the war was very hard. Ace is still unconscious, but we succeed in healing most of his injuries (I don't know how you did it to warn Fawkes, but I thank you). He will survive. Few can brag that they can live after receiving a punch of magma in their chest. He still did an admirable act taking the blow wanting to save Luffy. Luffy, was hurt during our escape. He is between the hands of the Shi no Gekai Trafalgar Law. We don't know if he will live, but one of our comrades, Jimbe, is with him and keep us in the loop._

 _The situation on the Grand Line, more particularly the Shin Sekai is… very unstable. Ace will have to hide some time (we are searching for a good hiding place so he can heal in peace), before beginning to wreak havoc on the sea again, with Sengoku's idiocy of letting the name of his father escape (I know that you know). Luffy wasn't spared either, since it seems that Sabo's dear boss, Dragon the Revolutionary, is Luffy's paternal (if you say 'what a family' before that, you will join the opinion of almost all the population of the Grand Line)._

 _That's… that's all I can tell you for now, other than I doubt that the class of Natural Magic will still be available at the start of term, since that except if Dumbledore (be he cursed a hundred time) find another teacher, I won't be there to maintain the class. As the new captain, I have too big responsibilities toward my crew to be able to be away like before._

 _However know that as long as you have the feather I gave you, I will do all I can to give you my support in case you need it and that there will always be a phoenix to help you. I also want you to know that I was happy to met a young man like you._

 _It is time for me to leave you, I have to put my father and my siblings dead during battle into their grave._

 _Marco._

 _P.S.: As the class start, tell the Patil twins that Kali is alive after the battle, if they worry for the health of their sister.'_

Harry let his head fall back and sighed deeply.

Ace survived, and Luffy's case was unsure.

It was better than nothing.

Harry stood up and took his writing tools.

-Say, Hedwige… do you feel that you can deliver a letter to a ship on the Grand Line? Asked Harry rubbing his Snowy Owl.

She nibbled his fingers after letting out a squawk of indignation.

-Sorry about doubting you, I know that you are the most intelligent owl in existence.

Harry pulled his feather in the ink and wrote a letter to give his condolence to Marco and his crew, and wish them good luck for the rest of their trip.

Some days later, Shakky forwarded him another letter…. From Luffy.

In it, Luffy was saying that he was alive and sorry for worrying him. He was telling him that he would be there at the start of term, but that he would also pass a lot of time training, so, he shouldn't expect a lot of thing from him. Apparently, Sabo wasn't able to intervene. The why stayed unclear, but he knew that his brother had done what he could to try to save Ace.

Reading between the lines, Harry sensed that something had changed about Luffy

What… he wouldn't know until the start of school…

But something was sure, and Luffy was saying it in his letter. He was still alive, and still able to fight, it was the most important thing.

—-

-You're less proud now that your friend must be dead! Commented Vernon, at lunch this day.

-Ace? We're not particularly friend. He saved my life and helped me some times, but I mostly friend with Luffy. And they are both alive, Uncle Vernon. I just received a letter from Luffy. And as he says… they are alive and still ready to fight. It's the most important.

And Harry continued to eat his part of the meal, liking the silence of the table.

-Oh, and I forgot to precise… the guy that threatened you, three years ago, because you were abusing me… it was the, how did you described him, Dudley? Pineapple Head? Who send him. And it happens that Marco is known at Hogwarts under the name of Professor Fushisho, and that he trained the best of our cops and is still one of the best liked teacher of the school. I wouldn't be surprised if he was inundated with letter of condolences and that those responsible of this war found themselves with some nasty surprises.

Harry didn't know how right he was, since Marco was _drowning_ literally in the letters of encouragement and condolence of his old students and some of his colleagues professors that stayed in touch with the news, but also the fact that some persons like the Weasley twins, had the happy idea of sending some very violent howlers to the admirals and Sengoku. Even Garp received one (the twins notably told him that he should be ashamed of taking a part of this farce, after calling Ace and Luffy his grand-kids).

—-

Harry was continuing to read the newspapers.

Sabo had given him a subscription of a translated version of the _Grand Line's Voice_ , _revolutionary_ version, since the young man wanted to stay informed. Nothing was said on magic wasn't hard to understand, other than maybe what was an _unknown_ 'akuma no mi'. But the information were important, to keep an eye on Luffy and in the hope of seeing him appear again, or to know what was happening to Ace (he almost had a heart attack when he saw the jump in his bounty).

On another side, the _Daily Prophet_ wasn't talking about that. At no moment, the Grand Line was mentioned or the pirates, other than when the British communities were touched. There was no mention of the conflict that had devastated Marin Ford. Nor of the death of Edward Newgate. Nothing at all. Just meaningless gossip that was trashing his name everyday, beside Dumbledore's.

Toward the end of July, he saw, on the Front Page of Grand Line newspaper, a photo that reassured him. Luffy and Ace was side by side, in the ruins of what was said to be Marine Ford, covered in bandages and patches; They almost looked like mummies. Ace had in particular a leg in a cast and crutches, plus a big bandage on his left eye. They were preying, their respective hat on their chest covered in healing bands, eyes closed.

Harry found the photo beautiful, but so sad…

His saddened eyes were drawn to two little details. Firstly, contrary to his oldest, Luffy had his wand visible. It was discreet, we could believe that it was a finger, but seeing it closer, we could see the difference. Second detail, the things written on his arm, between the bands. A three, followed by a D, all of this crossed.

-What could it mean?

—

On a ship of the Revolution, Robin smiled seeing the paper.

Luffy was pushing back their date, for the Shin Sekai, until everyone finished to prepare correctly, without haste. Him, he would go back to school this year.

She fold her paper and closed her eyes. She would apparate there before the start of the classes. Who would go back to the school, too?


End file.
